P&B: When I Saw You
by Mimiminaj
Summary: Neither Noah Puckerman nor Blaine Anderson thought the other would change their life. Senior year proved them wrong. Full notice inside! Story complete, reviews still very welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – Hey everybody, thanks for clicking on my story and giving it a try! Some background information. _

_The story takes place at the beginning of Season 3. _

_It's about Puck and Blaine, and their journey (together )_

_Also, there's strong language, sex, violence, and adult themes all throughout my story, just so you're prepared. I'll tell you in the A/N's when something is about to come up, that way if you want to read this without reading the slash you can. _

_There are a lot of songs in my fic, and I'll tell you in the A/N what they are so you can go find them before you continue reading. I don't suggest, I demand you at least listen to the song before you read it, or even during. I think they add a lot to the story, understanding the feeling/mood/sound to each song. Besides, you'll probably love the new music I'm going to show you. _

_Please review! You can say anything you want, from what you liked, didn't like; where you want the story to go (although that won't do much sorry) you're opinions on the story line, and especially whether or not you liked the song! _

_There's just a short prologue (I couldn't decide if I wanted to take it out or not, but I decided on just leaving it) before the story starts. So sit back and enjoy, I certainly did._

PROLOUGE

The summer was pretty uneventful for Noah Puckerman. He continued his pool cleaning business throughout the summer, making a good amount of money and enlarging his pool of grown women he's had the honor to have slept with. He worked on improving his and Finn's relationships, hanging out with him quite often, bringing them arguably back to "best friend" status. He continued to work out and train for football and only broke into the school three times the entire summer. All in all, Puck was ready to get back to school. He was ready to take football to the championship game again, and go to nationals. And this time, not fuck it up, he always thought to himself.

After a text chat with Finn, Puck set his phone down, stripped to his boxers, and got into his bed. He just wanted tomorrow to come. Find out what the new school years drama's going to be, and hopefully meet some sexy new faces to fool around with.

He was going to get his wish, but it would be a lot more than fooling around. It would also change his life.

Blaine had had one of the best summers of his life. He couldn't explain how happy it made him, recounting the countless dates and nights in the presence of Kurt Hummel, and how excited he was in Mid June when his parents announced that he could transfer to McKinley starting his senior year.

The days before school flew by, getting ready for a great year with Kurt. Blaine was extremely excited to get to know all the New Direction kids further; he already knew some well, like Rachel and Mercedes. But there were still so many more people he wanted to befriend; Quinn, Santana, Britney, Mike, Artie, Tina ,Sam, Finn, and Puck. He had some doubts about friendships with Santana, he heard she was crazy nasty, and he heard Puck wasn't the biggest gay fan. But he was still excited and anxious to get his first day going.

He set his alarm for 6:30, stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt, and crawled into bed. He started texting Kurt.

_Kinda nervous, but SUPER excited for tomorrow – **Blaine**_

_Don't be. All the time we get to spend together? And your going to love being in the New Directions! – **Kurt**_

_I know I will, and yes being with you will make it all o.k. no matter what. – **Blaine**_

_Well I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. I need to start my face routine. Goodnight – **Kurt**_

_Luv ya 2. Night kurt - **Blaine**_

Chapter One

_**(Puck)**_

_Fuck, this class sucks already. _I sat in the back of the class beside Finn and Artie, half-listening to the English teacher talk about what we were going to learn this year. She seriously wanted to give a lecture on the first day of school? These people never learn. This was my fifth hour, and I already felt like just getting up and getting the fuck out of here now. My first four classes were all snooze fests, and I didn't see anything that was going to make this class any different.

Since I really didn't give a fuck what the teacher was talking about, I let my mind and eyes wonder. I took to doing what I've been doing in most of my classes; judging my classmates. Don't all high school students judge their peers when they come back after summer? I was no different; I was usually just a bit harsher in my inspections.

I started at the far side of the room, and cringed a little when I spotted Jacob Ben Israel. That kid was seriously beyond messed up, and a pain in my ass to. He was constantly in my face asking for interviews or my opinions on the latest school gossip, just so he could post it on that fucked up website of his. I guess I should probably thank him though, that website really does boost my popularity and maintains my badass reputation for me. Every time I throw a slushie or toss somebody in the dumpster, it's up on the website. But he's still a little fucking pervert.

I passed along more faces of students till I came to Samantha Cora. Ugh, face still looks like she was attacked by angry hornets. I thought the summer would have cleared that shit up_. _Sitting next to her was the douchbag Azimio. I clenched my fists as I remembered the events of last year and how that asshole and his buddy Karofsky pretty much ruined Kurt's life, along with endlessly going after the glee club. I really did need to tell them whose boss this year, and let them know they can't pull any of that shit again.

There weren't very many changes in most of my classmates. This isn't surprising really, most kids try to stay the norm here in conservative Ohio, but I hoped something eye catching would have happened to somebody. This class was now getting increasingly boring.

At the end of my investigation, I started spotting the other glee kids in the room. Mercedes was sitting next to Kurt near the other end of the room. I didn't mind Mercedes, I thought she could be quite funny sometimes and I admired the way she held herself with such confidence. I also liked how she didn't let people walk over her, and she was never above putting Rachel in her place.

I didn't quite know what I felt towards Kurt. I didn't mind gays, since joining New Direction's kind of forced you to be a more accepting person. No, I didn't mind gays, but I pitied Kurt for being one. I've seen with my own eyes how hard it has been for him, something that I'm ashamed was probably fueled by my hands for awhile. But hey, don't blame me! He could probably have toned it down a little. I had to admit that "Bitch Kurt" was someone I could live without (point against him), but the kid did make things at glee more interesting and dramatic (point for him).

I noticed that Kurt sat at the back of the second to last row (closest to the door). I wondered if somebody sat on the other side of him, or if most kids in this school still tried to avoid him. Curiosity got the best of me, and I shifted positions and changed from slouching back to resting my head in my hands, looking sideways. Wait, isthat Kurt's boyfriend? Here, at McKinley?I was surprised to see him (Blaine was it?) here, at this kind of school. The two of them must have something special if he was prepared to leave that fancy boarding school for one where most of the student body would hate his guts.

I had never paid him much attention before, but I immediately got excited once I realized what this meant. _Fuck! If Blaine is here then he'll join New Directions! He practically took his last Glee club to Nationals last year, and now we have his voice! We got this shit in the fucking bag! _I smiled to myself; New Directions was going to dominate this year. I continued my inspecting and looked at Blaine more closely. His clothes completely rivaled Kurt on a fashion level, but Blaine was much better at walking the line of being stylish, but not to flashy. They didn't make you cringe like Kurt's did, they simply made you appreciate the effort he put in. His black shirt hugged his body nicely. He didn't have the muscles I had, but I could see he still had a very muscular torso. His red skinny jeans looked _really_ good to. I slid my eyes down to his ass, and I couldn't help but admire how tight his pants fit around it. I knew I was the hottest guy at this school, but maybe McKinley had room for a close second.

I moved up his body to his face. _Oh man, look at those curls. _I studied and admired it for a few seconds. I was looking at the color of his eyes from the side, when they flickered my way till they were locked with mine.

_Oh Shit!_ I snapped my face and eyes to the front, feeling my face darken a tiny bit. _What the fuck? I don't get embarrassed or blush!_ I, (very angry at myself) sat silently fuming. How long had I been looking at Blaine? And why was I even looking for so long anyways? Was that considered "checking him out"? No. I was not gay. I was simply sizing up my competition. But that didn't count though, because Blaine wasn't exactly about to steal all the girls away. _What the fuck Puckerman._

After about five minutes, I figured it was safe to sneak a glance over at Blaine to see how he reacted. I glanced over. Blaine wasn't looking at the teacher anymore; his eyes were practically glued to my chest. I let a full blown grin slide over my face as Blaine made his way from my chest to my arms, mouth opening a bit in an O shape. He was admiring my body more than I was admiring his. I could see the attracting in his eyes, and it made me proud of myself. I flexed my muscles, and Blaine's eyes widened a tiny bit, before snapping up to my face and locking with mine (again).

I gave him a seductive wink as he did the same thing I had just done; whipping his face back to the front and letting a blush take over his face. Except his blush was much more pronounced, and I doubt I look that fucking cute when I blush.

Wait.

What did I just say?

Cute?

I shake my head violently and curse myself. I did not just call another dude "cute," that would pretty much break every single one of my badass rules. My eyes slide over to his face again, and the word "hot" just sort of popped in. What the fuck?

I snapped my eyes to the front again, screaming at myself in my head. _Just fucking stop! Don't look at him, don't call him cute, and don't think about him! _I told myself that I was done with this little "investigation" and decided I was done with any thoughts regarding Blaine. For the remainder of the class, I did a good job keeping to my resolution. I did glance his way a few times, but that was only because I repeatedly told myself not to.

I watched the bell carefully. I wanted to get out of this fucking class. I didn't want to look that kid's way, and I certainly didn't want to be in the same room anymore. At the bell, I hurriedly grabbed my bag and practically ran out of the classroom.

Finn caught up with me at my locker.

"Dude, you practically sprinted out of the class. I know it was boring as hell but you couldn't have waited for me?" Finn asked as he stowed his English book in his locker, and grabbed his lunch money.

"Well if you weren't so slow I might have considered waiting, but I didn't have a few hours to spare."

Finn laughed. "Whatever dude."

_**(Blaine)**_

My first day went a lot better than I expected. Not a single slushie or slur or even an evil glance my way. The school just kind of ignored me, which I think they did with all new kids. I'd met and befriended a large portion of the glee kids throughout the day, something I was extremely relieved about. I'd already met Rachel and Mercedes, but it was meeting people like Sam and Mike and Tina and Brittany that made the day really fun. In fact, I think my first day went almost entirely without a hitch. Almost. It happened during fifth hour.

I was focusing in on the English teacher, Ms. Lorel, talking about the various books we were going to read this year. She just started talking about _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, _one I had already read at Dalton, when I felt someone's eyes on me, coming from my left. I glanced over and saw Noah Puckerman already staring into my face. The second I had looked over, Puck quickly looked away, and _oh my god is he blushing? _Why was he looking at me so intently? Look how he's stone still staring at the teacher with rapt attention now, all because I caught him staring at me. Wait, why _was_ he staring at me? He looks pissed.

I watched Puck a little longer then faced forward again. I breathed a sigh out, _wow, I love Kurt in all, but my god he has a body and face of an angel. _I glanced back over again, unable to contain myself now that I got him in my head. I loved how his sleeveless shirt hugged his muscular body, totally showing off his pectorals. I was longingly looking at his muscular arms when I felt my eyes being pulled up to his face. He was looking directly at me again, and I realized he probably just watched me check him out. He had a huge smirk on his face, and when he saw that I was looking at his eyes, he winked. He winked at me! It was now my turn to snap forward and my turn to blush. _Dammit Blaine! Your first day at the school and you had to let the straight guy catch you checking him out.__ But wasn't he checking you out first?__ A _voice in my head asked. _No, he was just wondering what I was doing here. He was looking at my face not my body. God he probably thinks I'm a freak stalker now that tries to turn straight people gay! Seriously Blaine, why did you have to do that!_

I was pissed at myself. I let a few minutes pass before I glanced Pucks way to see his expression. I needed to know if he was creeped out. When I did, I saw Puck (still staring at the front) had a huge smirk on his face. The smirk widened the longer my "glance" turned into a full on stare down.

Again, I snapped my head forward and resolved to not look Pucks way anymore. Besides, Kurt had noticed my last head snap, and was giving me a weird look. I just gave him a smile and looked back at the teacher, not letting Puck into my thoughts or eyesight for the remainder of the class. But I still felt staring every so often. _What is going on here?_

_A/N – So what did you think? Do you guys like the premise? Characters? I love puck._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter – 2

_A/N – The song in this chapter is "Come on Over Baby" by Christina Aguilera. Here is the YouTube url, .com/watch?v=qOE0I4atNrY Hope you enjoy chapter 2!_

_**(Puck)**_

I made it through the rest of the school day Blaine-free, ignoring his existence during our only other shared class; Gym. I felt thrilled as I walked to Glee with Santana and Brittany, as they were both in my eight hour class.

"I'm so excited; I have been waiting for so long to be back in Glee again. I know I said it last year, but this year I mean it when I say I will be getting all the solos," Brittany muses to the two of us.

"Agreed, all songs should just be either you or me, or the two of us. And maybe one or two thrown in for this," Santana threw me a glance. She turned her attention back to Brittany after I didn't do what she wanted me to do: start a fight.

I didn't mind the dig, it was just Santana being Santana. Santana and I, yeah, we sort of had a special connection. She was "my girl." Not like girlfriend, obviously she had Brittany, but she was the one person who seemed to get me the most.

After we started fucking in seventh grade, the two of us kind of became a team. I counted on her when I really needed it, and she did the same for me. We usually weren't needed though, neither of us were the feelings and emotions kind of people, but we still put each other to good use every once and awhile.

"It might be a little harder now though, Brit. That Dalton kid, Shane I think, transferred, and you know he'll be getting a lot of solos. He took their glee club to regional's practically on his voice alone."

Brittany's face fell. Santana quickly backtracked upon seeing Brittany's reaction. "But still not as good as us. Besides, I'll claw his face in before he steals our solos."

I had forgotten about my confusion about Blaine earlier, and now I got a little nervous as I walked toward the place he inevitably was. _What the fuck, you don't get nervous about seeing people? You're Noah fucking Puckerman, you could crush him with a single fist!_ Regardless, I walked into the choir room a little anxious, but playing it off as my "I'm a fucking stud" attitude.

We weren't the first in the room, Tina and Mike were in the corner, and Finn and Rachel were sitting in the front row arguing. I made his way to the back with Santana and Brittany, Finn looked at me, but I just gave him the, 'I don't do front row look.' Finn understood and just nodded. Artie, Mercedes, and Quinn came in shortly after and sat down.

Blaine and Kurt were the last to arrive. I engaged into Santana and Brittany's conversation when he saw them, not wanting to have to be looking at the couple, and, for a reason unknown to me, not wanting Blaine to think I was by myself. _Why should I care?_

The boyfriends sat down in the front by Rachel and Finn, and Mr. Shuester walks out of his office and into the center of the room.

"Welcome back everybody. I can confidently say this is going to be our best year yet. Even though our trip to nationals was pretty shaky last year, (a collective murmur of agreement was heard throughout the glee kids) our trip to internationals,"he emphasized internationals to a round of cheering from most of the club, "will result in hopefully first place. Before we get down to what we are going to be working on, I have an introduction to make. Now most of you already know him, but please welcome Mr. Blaine Anderson to our family!"

I can't help but to watch as Blaine nervously gets up to stand by Will in front of the club. Again, I admire just how hot Blaine is. _Can I call another guy hot? Yeah I can, I just know another stud when I see one, that's all. But god his face is gorgeous_**. **I stop thinking after gorgeous. _Gorgeous? Maybe that's getting a little gay. Ugh._

Blaine stops my train of thought by starting to speak. "Hi guys," _He's nervous. God he's cute when he's fidgeting. Wait cute? _I missed most of Blaine's speech while thinking, and comes back in on "So I think the best way to do that is by doing a welcome song. I know you all have heard me sing, but now think about me in New Directions." Blaine smiles and I automatically smile to. I notice how Blaine is looking at a lot of people, but has yet to look my way. The band gets the song ready and before Blaine starts his verse, he finally locks eyes with mine.

When our eyes connect, all I can think to do is widen my smile and give him a little nod. At this, Blaine's nervous smile also widens and he looks down ready to start his song.

**Come on over, come on over baby,  
>Come on over, come on over baby<br>Come on over, come on over baby  
>ya ya ya ya,<br>Come on over, come on over baby**

The song picks up and all the band members come in. Blaine's visibly more comfortable and starts really doing the song justice.

**Hey boy don't you know I got something going on,  
>I got an invitation don't you keep me waiting all night long<br>I know you know, you know, so baby don't  
>pretend you wont keep me guessing if ya<br>you will you wont dont want to play a game with you baby**

_Oh my god he's even sexier when he sings_**. **I'm dumbfounded by the raw talent of the ex-warbler, from his voice to sheer stage presence. Blaine's looking at everybody but me as he sings the first verse, but right as the chorus picks up Blaine shifts his eyes to fit into mine.

**All I want is you  
>Come over here baby<br>All I want is you  
>You know you make me go crazy<br>All I want is you  
>Now baby don't be shy youd better cross the line<br>I wanna love you right cuz all I want is you**

My cock is twitching from watching the performance and the shyness of Blaine's eyes every time they find my own. _Fuck Fuck Fuck! How the hell am I getting hard on this shit! Yeah he's hot but I don't fucking like dudes!_

**I'm not just talkin about your sexuality  
>But I can't help myself when you put your hands on me,<br>Its paradise when you and I  
>Get close, get tight<br>Go on all night, I wanna play a game with you baby,  
>listen to me,<strong>

I adjusts himself (as casually as possible) and start to not watch the performance. I try to think about anything but the boy who's clearly yelling at me to go down their and fuck his brains out.

**All I want is you, now baby don't be shy  
>youd better cross the line<br>I'm gonna love you right cause all I want is you  
>all I want is you,<br>all I want is you,  
>you make me go crazy<br>all I want is you  
>now baby don't be shy<br>you'd better cross the line  
>I'm gonna love you Right cause<br>All I WANT IS YOU!**

Blaine's performance ends with a very loud applause from everyone, and with a smile, the boy goes and sits down by Kurt.

We start practicing and discussing what the upcoming year will bring and how they want to tackle it. Throughout this and vocal warm ups, site reading a new piece, and talking about the weeks assignment, I'm is having a mental war with himself.

_Ok, you were just getting a boner from the raw sexiness of the song and how well he was performing it, not for the actual person.__ That may be true, but don't tell me you don't want to go over there now and give him everything he was just asking for_? Came the little voice in Puck's head. _Fuck you! That's just because I haven't had sex in like three days. __Has thinking about a guy ever happened before? __Well there were a few times with Finn, and a few times I checked out Sam's ass, but that was just admiring right? __Not when you want to be touching.__ FUCK it all, it's not like I'm going to act on it. There, that's the difference!_

I didn't know what to think. I did decide, however, whatever these feelings were; they were not to be acted upon. I rejoined the club mentally, soon enough to get my assignment for next week (researching and picking three ballads, and three up-tempo songs you recommend performing at sectionals), and then started to pack up.

I didn't exactly watch him leave, more I felt when Blaine left with Kurt. I let out a sigh of relief, and then walked with Finn and Rachel to the parking lot.

"It's going to be a really good year. Now that we have Blaine's added talent, Internationals is as good as mine," Rachel simply bubbled as they walked out to the parking lot. After a look from Finn, she added, a little reluctantly, "I mean all of ours of course."

_Yet again people are talking about him when I'm just trying to mind my own business. But hey, Finn has hanged out with him a couple times, and the topic has already started so why not?_"You guys have hanged out with him a couple times, does he seem pretty cool?" I ask them, trying to say it as casually as possible.

"Oh my gosh yes, Blaine Ex Warbler is simply amazing. Very, very funny and a genuinely nice guy!" Rachel chimes in almost immediately.

I expected this from Rachel, but I really only cared about what Finn had to say. "And what do you think? How much, umm, like Kurt is he?"

Finn laughs and smiles. "I know what you're getting at. Truth is you probably wouldn't know he was gay if it wasn't common knowledge. We even talk about football sometimes, he's wondering if he could try out for the team. He's a pretty cool guy if you get to know him."

Rachel smiles at her boyfriends answer, holding Finn's hand tighter. I leave them at their car once they start making out. I walk away by myself, until I spot another couple, also making out. An idea forms in my head, and I just need to act on it. I make my way over to Santana and Brittany, and force their mouths apart.

"Hey Brittany, could I borrow Santana for awhile?"

_**(Blaine)**_

I walked into the choir room talking with Kurt about the musical Funny Girl, and our opinions on whether or not it was Barbra's best, only to quickly scan the seats to see who was already their. Turns out we were the last ones in, so we took our seats by Rachel and Finn. Kurt sitting next to Rachel and myself on Kurt's other side. Mr. Shuester came in and said a short little speech about how amazing this year was going to be, and then it was my turn.

I had decided on Christina Aguilera's "Come on Over Baby" simply because Kurt wanted to hear him sing that song. He had offered to sing it to him right then and there, but Kurt said he wanted it to be live and with a whole band. I was a little nervous at how this was going to go over. I repeatedly told Kurt that I thought this song was a little to come-on-ish, and that most of the guys will probably get turned off by this performance. But Kurt had insisted and when did I ever really not give Kurt what he asked for? I gave a short little speech about how excited I was to get to know all of them, and was about to start my song when I did the one thing I told himself I wasn't going to do: Look at that Puck kid.

After the fiasco that happened fifth hour, I wanted nothing but to apologize to him and tell him that I wasn't some gay creep. I was a little nervous coming in here and talking with him, knowing that he did just catch me very, _very _clearly checking out his body. I still didn't know what that first smile was about, but he looked pretty pissed the rest of the class period.

So I did it, the band was getting ready, and I just did it because I was telling myself not to. When I did look Puck's way, I was very surprised to see Puck flash me a big smile and an encouraging nod. _Thank god, he doesn't think I'm a creep_. I smiled to myself more then to Puck as I looked down and started up my song.

I was doing so well, I could tell by all of their faces. Kurt was simply smiling to himself while closing his eyes and whispering along. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn were all staring at me with wanting, appreciative eyes. Mike, Finn, Sam, and Artie were all looking impressed, and not weirded out by my song choice. _Their all loving it! Well I think they all are._ When I hit the first chorus, I glance for second time over to Puck. He's staring with rapt attention, with an almost dumbfounded look on his face, as his mouth was half open. I look away, _Wow I most be really good to make him that immersed in this. I should kick it up a notch. _

I start dancing and showing them how I can just flow with the song. Some cat calls are made and I'm getting seriously pumped now. A few more shy glances Puck's way and I can tell that he's quite enjoying this. I really give it all at the final chorus, but I notice that Puck is now stoned face, looking away. **Huh I can't figure this guy out** was all I could think.

The song ends to an enormous applause. _Yep. I can't believe I ever doubted coming here. This glee club is amazing. _I take my seat by Kurt, who gives me a big smile before turning back to Rachel to discuss something. _That's it? A smile? I would have thought a little more would have been appropriate as it was his song choice, but whatever_**. **I return my attention to Mr. Shue for the remainder of the lesson. We are then dismissed and I walk with Kurt back to our cars.

"Today went so well Kurt; I can't tell you how excited I am to be here. I mean, I expected some rude comments or a shove here or there, but instead I got nothing. Your, no sorry, our glee club is so inviting, it's all just amazing."

"I'm glad you're fitting in Blaine. This year is going to be something else."

The way Kurt said "Something else" discomforted me. And also why was Kurt being so short with me?

We got to Kurt's car and Kurt turned to face me. Kurt quickly pecked me on the lips and before I could pull Kurt's face to stay, Kurt was already half into his car saying goodbye, goodnight, and I love you.

"Bye," was all I could get out before Kurt was driving away with a blown kiss. _Yeah that was definitely short. Kurt usually wants a long hug and deep kiss before going, so why is he pulling away so fast and zooming out of here. He didn't even say he was glad I was here too. _

Thoughts of Kurt's odd behavior plagued me on the ride home, while I did my schoolwork, and while I was getting ready for bed. _Is he hiding something from me? I'll just take him out to coffee tomorrow morning and see if I can get down to the bottom of this. Just relax Blaine; I'm sure everything is fine. You had an amazing day and you'll probably have an amazing year._

I text Kurt asking for a coffee date in the morning, but I get no response back. I wait as long as possible before drifting to sleep. _Well then we'll have coffee on Wednesday,_being my final thought.

_**(Kurt)**_

I settled down for bed and brought my phone with me. I send out a text as I pull my comforter over myself.

Sorry for not getting to spend more time with you today. Promise we can hang out more sometime this week – K

It's Ok. Our little looks across the hallways and classrooms got me going each time. :). I noticed Blaine was with you today. :(. – D

I told you he was going to transfer Dave. – K

I know I just didn't believe it. So when are you going to break the news to him – D

I also told you I don't know what I want to do! Let's just hang out tomorrow night OK? Maybe do more of what we did at GAP? – K

Anytime you want. Maybe I could come over now? – D

Haha no. Tommorow night. I'll see you then. Goodnight with a kiss. – K

Goodnight with some tongue – D

I smiled to myself as I put my phone down. I only felt a little guilty cheating on Blaine. After all, you can't feel to guilty when you're having so much fun.

_A/N – Oh Shit! Kurt and Karofsky? Thoughts?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N – Slight sex in here, but nothing extreme! At the beginning at the very end if you still feel the need to skip it._

Chapter 3

_**(Puck)**_

"Fuck Puckerman!" Santana screamed, clawing at my back. I pushed farther and harder into her, and she moaned as I expected. I hated myself for doing this, but fuck, I really just needed to be straight right now.

And it's not like Santana and I haven't done this before. _But that doesn't mean I should be doing it now, _I thought, as I continued cramming myself into her. _And in the back of my truck too, _I thought sadly.

We orgasmed at the same time and we laid there for awhile afterward, breathing heavily and sweating all over each other.

"Ok, now you can get the fuck off me," she starts, and I do. "And then you can tell me what that was about. Not complaining here, but you seemed to be all bothered, and why was it so urgent?"

I don't say anything as I pull out of her, remove the condom, and throw it out the window.

"I just spread my legs for you boy, answers!"

"I just," I begin, having no idea what I'm going to say. "I just wanted to have sex you, that's all."

"That's a lie Puckerman and we both know it."

"Ok! Fine it is, but that's all I'm saying! Not like it mattered, I asked Brittany for her permission."

"It's pretty fucked up that I'm willing to give you my body, but you aren't willing to tell me why you needed it," she snarls, sitting up and grabbing her jeans.

Guilt grips me, and if it was any other girl besides Santana, I really wouldn't care. But Santana is my girl, and I really should treat her better. Besides, she's right, I did just ask a lot of her.

"Fine," I force her back down so she's sitting.

"If you fucking tell anybody, I-"

"Noah, when was the last time I shared any of your secrets?"

I stop and recoil a bit. She only uses my name when she's being dead serious, like right now for instance.

"You know that new kid..." I start out.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, him. Well I… kind of…"

"Kind of what?"

"Want to fuck him…"

She just stares at me blankly, unable to comprehend what I just said. She then surprises me by sighing and shrugging.

"You like sex. Blaine is hot. I understand, that's how I came to love Brittany."

"But-"

"Well obviously you can't do anything about it, he's with Hummel. Although I get way more turned on if I think about you two together than if I think about Hummel and Anderson."

"I'm not a fucking homo."

"Oh. Right. Big picture just came into view. You needed to have sex with me because you weren't feeling straight enough. That's understandable. But listen Puck, we're not going to do this every time you think about Blaine that way. If this is like when I started thinking about Brittany, I'm not going to have the stamina to keep up with it all."

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know. It's your life not mine. I guess you could tear them apart if you wanted to, it's not like Blaine would say no to you. Just give him a kiss; you'll be in his asshole in no time."

I cringe again, "Fuck Santana!"

She laughs, "Still grosses you out? Anyway," she opens the door and starts to get out. "It's been fun, but it's late and I got shit to do, catch you later homo."

I hate her so much. But I love her more.

I got home at around 8 o'clock. After grabbing my bag and locking my car up, I headed inside. I just finished closing the door when my younger sister, Abby, came bounding out of the living room and attacking me with a hug.

"Get off of me Abby, hugging is for pussies," I teased. I gave her a little one handed embrace anyway, before leading us both back into the living room.

My mother was sitting in her usual spot on the couch, with her dinner propped up in front of the couch, which was in front of the TV. I loved this about my family. I didn't know too many other ones that ate on the couch while watching sitcoms and such. It didn't matter if it was a TV dinner night, or a night where they ate a meal my mother had slaved over for hours. There on that three person couch was my mom's spot, Abby's spot, and my spot. I smile at my little family, but it wavered when I saw my mother's look.

"Noah," my mother started "do not use that word around your sister. Now come and eat your dinner, it's getting cold."

I obliged, and sat down as Abby did the same between us.

"So Noah, how was your first day?" Abby asked, in a curious and admiring tone. She scooted closer to me and nudged me a little, giving me one of her big, wide, infections smiles. I adored my little sister, she was as innocent and caring as they get. What was amazing; Abby felt the same way about me, something that only just doubled my love for her.

"Oh the same old; throwing bullies into dumpsters, spreading peace, and running the school," I responded with a smirk.

Abby laughed, and nudges me again but turns back to the TV. "Of course you do. How is everybody? Finn? Artie? Santana?"

I chuckle at the face mom makes at Santana's name. Mom hardly infringes on my love life, but Santana was the exception. My mother was very vocal in her dislike for her, and told me countless times to stay away. Funny thing is though; Santana took a liking to Abby immediately, and vice versa. Santana acts the way she acts around Brittany with Abby: caring, nice, and supportive. I only wish she would have showed that side to mom once and a while to prove to her that she wasn't all nails coated with fresh blood.

"Well their all fine, pretty much unchanged," I start. I add "Even Santana, " in the hopes of getting a look from my mother. When she doesn't disappoint I laugh loudly, only to have her quizzical look turn into a smile.

I'm about half way through my meal when the conversation turns ugly.

"So did you meet anybody new that you like?" Abby asks innocently, still watching the TV as she asks her question.

I thank everything I can think of that my sister wasn't watching my when she asked. I flush and choke a little on my food. I quickly gulp it down and after a tiny coughing fit, returned to the question at hand.

The truth? The truth to Abby's question was yes. Yes I met someone new, and yes I liked him. _ Him! That's the fucking problem. What do I say? Yeah I did Abby, He's super sexy and lovable, and his names Blaine. Yeah surprise! I didn't know either! _

I snapped out of my train of thought. Disgusted with myself that I just admitted to _liking_ a guy (because I absolutely fucking don't, I'm merely curious), I answered Abby as calmly and as like myself as possible.

"Nope. Well, at least nobody that can keep up with this body."

My mother shoots me an '_oh please' _look and Abby just laughs. I sit there fuming and finish the second half of my meal in half the time it took to finish the first half. I excuse myself and storm upstairs to my room.

When I enter, I feel like throwing everything I can put my hands on. _No. That would just attract my mom and sister up here. And I don't need them digging for information. _I stand there trying to calm myself before deciding to just take a shower. Hopefully I can wash away all the cruel thoughts in my head.

_So what does this mean? _I ask myself while standing in the shower. _I can't really like him; I've hardly talked to him right? But I want him. _I'm starting to get less shocked when I think these thought's, so I continue. _I want him sexually. That's all. It's fine to be bi-curious right? I mean, I've kind of always been a sex shark right? Look what I just did with Santana! And again, it's not like I'm going to act on these feelings. I can just watch from afar. Maybe think about it a little_. At this, my cock twitches. _Well I'm not going to deny you when you're so ready. _I take it in my hand and start rubbing myself. Soon I can see Blaine, singing that song again, looking straight at me with those warm sexy eyes. In no time at all, I have a full on hard on, and I'm stroking it quite roughly.

I begin to pant as Blaine comes closer in my mind's eye, and breaks into a cold sweat when he reaches for my crotch. Blaine's starting to unzip my pants when I cum hard all over the shower walls and floor. My body is trembling as I realize that was probably the quickest, and by far the best jerk off I've ever done.

_You can think, but you can't act. Then it would be gay._

I finish my shower and step out. After drying myself off, I put on a pair of boxer briefs and a shirt. I sit down in front of the TV and start up my Xbox. While _Call of Duty_ is loading, I think to myself. _I just jerked off thinking about a guy. And it was fucking awesome. _

_A/N – Did you think Puck's reactions were appropriate? What should he do next?_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – The song in here is "I want to know what love is". You can look up either Mariah Carey's version (the one I wrote it to) or foreigner's.

Chapter 4

_**(Puck)**_

During the next day, I skipped four of my classes. It wasn't that I was avoiding Blaine, it was just I'd rather be pumping my muscles and taking jogs around the track. Being all sweaty and seeing myself rippling in the mirror just confirmed my stud status, and I would never pass up the opportunity for a good work out. Nope, of course it wasn't to avoid having to see Blaine, and have all those, well, _unwanted_ thoughts.

Unwanted in two ways. The first reason was I didn't want to be thinking about guys that way. I knew I wasn't fully gay, just a little curious for Blaine. Last night before my second orgasm in bed, I slowed things down and experimented with thinking about other guys. Thinking about Finn first, my dick slowly found its way back to being flaccid. A quick fantasy about Blaine in the locker room showers and myself in my football getup got me going again. Then I thought of Kurt. Maybe it was knowing the other dude was gay? Nope, puckzilla did not enjoy that either. This, of course, thrilled me. I tried with Mike, Karofsky, Sam, and even Mr. Shue, all coming up with little satisfaction. _This is just a Blaine thing then. Thank god._

The second reason that I didn't want to be thinking about the curly haired boy is simple; the didn't want to be walking around the school with a massive hard on, which is what would inevitably happen if I let my thoughts stray too deeply to Blaine.

So I just skipped our shared classes. But that didn't keep Blaine away from me the entire day. Our lockers were about twenty apart, and though I'd tried to get my things at odd times, like two minutes before the class ended, or showing up at my locker late enough to make me tardy to my next class, I still saw him once.

I was grabbing my health book when I glanced over to his locker. Funny how I spent all my time avoiding him, yet I can't stop my eyes from flickering to check if he was there. _OK fuck it, maybe I do want to see him._ My "glance" was never really a glance. I never took my eyes off Blaine once they connected to his figure.

_Oh my god. I forgot how beautiful he was._ Blaine was flipping through his Economics book (looking for his homework, I guessed), as his face became more and more frustrated. _He's more beautiful when he's all riled up. Ha. _Blaine found the piece of paper, relaxed his face into a smile, and threw the book back into his locker and closed it. Blaine slipped the paper into his backpack and walked away.

There were no thoughts in my head as I watched Blaine's ass walk away from me. Well maybe _please _popped in a few times, but mostly just silence. A heaviness in my pants brought on a slew of profanities, and I quickly slammed my locker shut and headed to the weight room. _Fuck health class. _

So I had done a pretty good job for the most part of staying myself. I threw a few geeks (I didn't know their names) into the dumpster in-between third and fourth hour, and started a verbal fight with many '_Fuck you!_'s' with the gym teacher. The fight, which got me two detentions, spread through the school's gossip system within an hour. I didn't give a shit about the detentions though; I had just concreted my badass status. People were practically cowering away from me as I walked down the hall after school, heading toward the choir room.

_Ok, don't overreact about anything. You're gay for Blaine. You can look, but can't touch. Think but not act…. Holy shit, I just admitted I was gay. Only for Blaine, _I corrected myself.

So it was with confidence that I joined Finn, Rachel, and Artie before Glee practice. I was the last to arrive, and after pulling up a chair between Finn and Artie, Mr. Shue strutted to the center of the room.

"Ok, so today I was thinking about doing a lesson regarding how comfortable you are with singing with another person. Duets are instrumental to the musical world, and being able to work with a variety of people will only further us as a club. Who do you think about when you think New Directions and duets? Rachel and Finn? Mercedes and Santana? Rachel and Kurt? Mercedes and Artie? All of you should be able to sing with each other just as well as the aforementioned pairings. So today's lesson is just to work with someone new. Just go over some songs and see how your voices' match. We are going to do it in three shifts, with three new people, twenty minutes each. As I said," Mr. Shue repeats, "somebody new."

My brain was going into overdrive. I was trying to quickly calculate if there was enough people I hadn't sang with to avoid being with Blaine. Temptation was a sin, after all (and I wasn't very good resisting it). I quickly glanced at Brittany, but was disappointed seeing her leading Kurt into a corner. _Fuck, Kurt was my second option._ I quickly thought threw everyone again and turned to Mike, only to be disappointed seeing him talking with Rachel._ Figures, she wants to be with the person that will make her voice sound the best. Next to him she really does sound like Barbra._ I felt a tap on my back.

_Here we go… _I immediately stiffened; I already knew who it was. I took half a second to compose myself and turned around. Blaine was standing there, looking very much out of place and pretty damn nervous. _He looks like he thinks I'm going to attack him. What the fuck?_

"You want to sing with me?" He mumbles out, avoiding my eyes. "I don't really know you so I think that fits the assignment…"

I couldn't help it that my heart practically broke when Blaine started talking. Anyone's would if they were faced with a Blaine that was all fidgety and nervous about asking them to be his partner. _Obviously he's the odd one out to. _ I told myself. _Not if he was waiting to see if you were going to go for anyone__._ The other voice in my head piped up. _Whatever_, all I wanted to do was stop Blaine from being all nervous and vulnerable, because that was just coaxing my lust side _way _too much.

"Yeah of course! I'd love to sing with you," I rambled out with a huge smile.

…_.Really…You'd love to huh Puck? Couldn't have said a simple sure or yeah? No, of course not, you might as well have said "O.K, let's go practice our song naked in my FUCKING bed". God you're a dumbass sometimes. _

Blaine's face turned from nervous to elated in a millisecond, and my mind went blank at the beauty of his smile. Blaine motioned with that huge smile toward the piano in the center of the room. All the other pairings didn't really figure the possibilities that the piano had, maybe some thought it was off limits, but either way, Blaine sat down on the bench and pulled up a chair, telling me with his eyes that it was for me.

_Well, here goes nothing. Try not to act like a freaky stalker. _I sat down and faced Blaine.

"So I don't really know you at all, so let's start by you telling me what your vocal range is," Blaine asks while flipping through the packet of songs Mr. Shue gave us to choose from.

_He's still nervous. Does he think I'm some kind of gay basher? Or is he nervous because he wants my hot body! Well who the fuck wouldn't want this? But god if Blaine does… Jesus dude chill it! Not here and definitely not in front of him! _

"Umm.. ..Hello?" Blaine asks, obviously noticing that I was lost in thought.

"Why are you nervous?" I ask, without really even thinking about what I was saying. I scold myself immediately after I finish my question. _You're only going to make him MORE nervous._

Blaine's face immediately reddens and his eyes shifts from looking at me to down at the piano keys.

"Well… you're… kind of intimidating." Blaine mumbles. And then sighs and adds "especially for somebody like me."

I feel elated at being intimidating, but once his "somebody like me" clicks, my mood drops. _Great, so he does think I'm a potential Gay basher. _"God dude…. just no. Relax. I'm assuming your referencing being gay? I don't give a shit about any of that (_Lies, Lies, Lies! Let me take you right now!) _no matter what people have told you." I sent a dirty glance Kurt's way and Blaine smiles a tiny bit. "Puck's over feeling superior because of someone else's sexuality. I'm superior simply because of my body and muscles," I say with a smile.

Blaine looks at me for a half a second, and then bursts out laughing, hardly getting out "third person?" between laughs. I make a mental note that Blaine thinks it's funny to talk in third person. I also realize that Blaine's laugh might just be the best noise I've ever heard.

"Fuck off dude, now stop laughing so we can sing together," I say warmly. I get up and cross the room to grab one of the guitars. I notice a bunch of the groups are already practicing harmonizing and seeing how their voices fit. _This is going pretty damn good. You haven't torn off his clothes yet so that's a plus._

Blaine has settled down when I rejoin him at the piano. I was feeling elated at having accomplished making Blaine laugh, and really didn't care what we sang, so long as I got to sing with Blaine, which I was slowly realizing was something I very, _very _much wanted to do.

"Guitar huh? So then we have to pick a song that can fit both that and the piano," Blaine says more to himself then to me. Blaine picks out a sheet and hands it to the me. "Here, you play this guitar part, and I know the piano part by heart."

I take the sheet, anticipation rising in him, and glance at the song. _I Want To Know What Love Is. _I smile to myself. _So I get to sing him a love song eh?_ "Wait, which version is this, it seems different from Foreigner's," I ask, suddenly confused.

"It's Mariah's version, and were about to kill it. Ready?" Blaine teases but then immediately starts with the piano intro. The simple melody of the beginning of the song is beautiful, but all too soon it leeway's to the first verse; and Blaine is simply owning it.

_(Blaine)_

**I gotta take a little time  
>A little time to think things over<br>I better read between the lines  
>In case I need it when I'm colder<strong>

Without thinking I pick up the melody and start strumming along. I laugh at myself when I realize that minutes ago I had thought that Blaine's laughter was the best noise in the world. I was very wrong. Blaine's voice is not only the best sound in this world, but probably the universe and the heavens. I was encased by the sound of the piano and guitar working the melody together, and Blaine's voice simply flowing above it. As Blaine finishes the world "colder" he smiles and nods to me. _Well shit if he sounds that fucking good how do I stand a chance? _I decide that a lower, huskier approach to the song will do the trick, and I start singing. In my second line I get another, alright I'll say it, _gorgeous, _blush out of my partner who's working the piano keys. _Fuck yes._

_(Puck)_

**In my life there's been heartache and pain  
>I don't know if I can face it again<br>Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
>To change this lonely life<strong>

I smile at Blaine when I finish the verse, and we both play our respective instruments a tad bit louder as the chorus starts. I realize now just how relaxed and calm Blaine has gotten, after my speech and our singing, Blaine feels visibly more comfortable around me.

(_Blaine_)

**I want to know what love is**

(_Puck_)

**I want you to show me**

(_Blaine_)

**I wanna feel what love is**

(_Puck_)

**I know you can show me**

We build off each other's energy perfectly, not caring how loud or into it we got. I only half realized that most of the choir room had gone quiet, and that our performance was being watched by quite a few. _Well if their watching, let's give them a show. _Blaine starts the second verse, and they continue their back and forth. At this point, we are watching each other as they sing. I don't know what Blaine's feeling, but I knows this is, by far, the best duet I've ever sang. I don't think that Blaine notices the fact that we now have the entire New Directions attention, which is totally fine with me. _He's so in to me right now._

_(Blaine)_

**I'm gonna take a little time  
>A little time to look around me...<strong>

(_Puck_)

**Ive got nowhere left to hide  
>It looks like love has finally found me...<strong>

_(P&B)_

**Oh-Oh-Oh**

(_Blaine_)

**In my life,**

(_Puck_)

**There's been heartache and pain**

(_Blaine_)

**I don't know **

(_Puck_)

**If I can face it again**

_(P&B)_

**Can't stop now,**

_(Blaine) _

**I've traveled so far,**

(_Puck_)

**To change this lonely life!**

At the final chorus, the entire New Directions and even Will joins in, singing the background part to our belting. During that last verse, I felt something. I don't know what it is, but it was something. Something big and really powerful, that made me want to sweep Blaine off his feet and hold him till the end of time. I wasn't sure what Blaine was feeling, but I knew they were having a huge moment. _How visible was this moment? Can everyone else tell I'm totally gay for this dude? _I found that I didn't care. Living in the moment of this song was enough to give me bliss and forget about the rest of the world. I laughed to myself again when Blaine realized that everyone was now getting involved in _our _song, and how quickly that shock turned into excitement. It was with that strong _something _I felt before that we entered the final chorus, Blaine and I totally belting out the last notes in perfect harmony.

_(New Directions)_

**I want to know what love**

_(P&B)_

**I want to know-ooohhhh**

_(New Directions)_

**I want you to show me**

_(P&B)_

**And I'm feeling so much love**

_(New Directions – P&B belting)_

**I want to feel what love is, (feeeeeaaaeellll) and I know you can **

_(Blaine)_

**Know you can**

_(Puck)_

**Know you can**

_(New Directions – Puck and Blaine belting)_

**Show me, I want to know what love is!**

We finish our song only to be greeted with an uproar and cheer from the rest of the club. I vaguely hear Rachel say something along the lines of "It's always nice to let the lesser gifted people have a tinsy taste of the spotlight!" but I couldn't be sure. My minds blank again; as we finished our song, Blaine broke out into the biggest smile I had ever seen the curly haired boy give, beaming to the entire club. My smile soon mirrored Blaine's, and I was seriously considering making my move right then and there. Before I could act though, there was a hand on my shoulder and Will was talking to Blaine and I.

"That was an excellent showcase of the lesson boys!" Will gushes out excitedly. "You two have really never sung together?" Both of us shake our heads and Will claps his hands together. "That is what we are getting at guys. These two boys hardly knew each other, but they were both thrown into a duet and seriously killed it. Now our first twenty minutes are up so everybody change to new partners!"

I look around to Blaine, who is already getting up. _No. Sit that pretty ass down and sing with me again._

"Your voice is amazing Puck, we should sing together again," Blaine says as he paper clips the sheet music back into a packet. The curly haired boy's face reddens the slightest bit _(my god how can he get that embarrassed so easily?) _then adds, "In a totally not creepy way."

Under most circumstances, I wouldn't be glad that Tina had chosen to swarm in and drag a still blushing Blaine away, but I couldn't help but thank her when I realized I had no idea what I was about to say back. So much adrenaline was already pumping through me that I wouldn't be surprised if I hadn't have said a stupid pick-up line, or flat out told him that I wanted to be creeped on.

I watch as Tina drags Blaine over to a corner and hugs him before bringing out the packet and already bringing out a song. _That was the best duet I've ever had._ I watch as Blaine listens to Tina start the song, and then try to match her tone. _There was definitely something there. What was that? Was he feeling anything during that to?_ I watch them hit the chorus, Tina smiling at how good he harmonizes with her. _God I was really about to make a move back there wasn't I? What the fuck happened to looking but no touching. God fuck Hummel, I want him bad. And the puckasaous get's what it wants._

"So you liked what you saw huh?"

I whipped around to be facing one Kurt Hummel, not looking at me but at his nails, which he was filling, in his usual superior bitch mood.

"I like what I heard," I corrected, watching my tone. "Your boyfriend has a nice set of pipes."

"Is that you've been staring at him for about five minutes? Because of his voice? Or were you staring at Tina?"

I angrily opened my mouth to speak but the Marc Jacobs clad teen wasn't done.

"But you definitely weren't staring at _her_ during or when you finished that song of yours. I've never seen someone's attention so glued to somebody else before, and I basically stalked Finn for months." Kurt smiled down at his nails before finally looking up at me, tilting his head a little to the side in a clear _you may talk now _notation.

Anger boiled in my stomach, and opened his mouth to speak. I was just getting the first part of "you" out before I stopped myself. I closed my mouth and smiled. _Hummel doesn't know shit._ "Don't think you'll be able to handle the competition? Hhmm? I'm going to fuck Anderson so hard he'll never crawl back to you again." I smiled at Kurt's reaction. His face had turned red with anger and disgust. "Oh those emotions really don't go so well with your face. You look like some whore who just found out she's pregnant."

Kurt put a hand up in the air in anger, and huffed a little; face turned to the side and scrunched up dramatically. Kurt then suddenly smiled and turned back to Puck.

"So I questioned the mighty Puckerman's sexuality, big mistake. But saying you're going to screw him is a little overreacting." Kurt says smiling to himself. "You'd think I'd have learned your sexuality is concreted after, umm, maybe Quinn and the baby, or maybe after Santana, Rachel, Britney, Lauren, and countless moms. And oh yeah, that year you spent throwing me into dumpsters every other day. I know now not to question it, even if you are eye-fucking my boyfriend."

With that Kurt walks away, and joins in with Mercedes and Mike. I'm left feeling a sea of emotions. I'm furious at Kurt's words and knowledge of my eye-fucking. I already knew of all my past Hetero-deeds, I'm practically the biggest man whore in the school. But to be reminded now how straight I am (or previously was) was just weird. I'm getting to be comfortable wanting Blaine now, (_only Blaine though, I don't like other guys_!) but hearing that list of flings and screw ups I've had makes me re-question everything. At the same time that I'm angry, I'm also admiring at how, well, badass, Kurt just was. _Well maybe not Badass, but Queen Bitchy,_ I correct myself. Either way, the other teen has some serious skill when it comes to trash talk.

The rest of glee went by without incident. Will dismissed us after thanking the club on how well the lesson went. I didn't get to talk with Blaine again that night, but I swore that during the clubs third duet round, I looked over to Blaine staring at my arms again. _Mental note, Blaine liked my arms. _When the class ended, Kurt hurried Blaine out, something I couldn't help but figure was because of me.

The rest of my night also went without incident. I had to warm up Mac and Cheese since my family had already finished eating, but I didn't mind. Mom and Abby were still at the coach though, and I sat down and watched the rest of the American Idol auditions with them .I couldn't help but to think that even the best auditions that were unanimous yeses by the judges, couldn't hold a fucking candle to how good Blaine sounded. I excused myself to my room early that night, jerking off twice before crawling into bed and turning off my lights. _My god, Blaine was slowly changing my life. _

_A/N – Good song? How was their first interaction? How's my writing?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N – Slightly AU with Blaine's parents, I decided to go easy on him._

_ALEDDA! THANK YOU! You wrote my first four review's ever! I screamed just seeing I had them!_

Chapter 5

_**(Blaine)**_

I decided that I liked Santana. Sure she could be a little nasty at times, but the Latina and I kind of just hit it off. She had rushed over to me the second that the second round ended and pretty much demanded that we sang together. I was still pretty self-conscious being withmy new Glee club, so I was more than happy to see other people so willing to partner with me. I soon found out Santana was _insanely_ funny, but usually only when she was downgrading people. The Latina had outlined who I should and shouldn't be friends with at school, and said I fit perfectly in with the Glee group. We talked about cliques and people for a long time, and **I** starting getting familiar with the names she used, having seen some of these people during my first two days.

Fifteen minutes in, Santana had realized the time, and demanded we start our song. She had picked Rebecca Ferguson's _Nothing's Real but Love_ (she apparently loved British divas), one I was familiar with, and the two of us were able to sing it flawlessly. I let my eyes wonder the room during our second verse, looking at how all the other couples were doing. My eyes passed Kurt and Quinn, then Brittany and Rachel, and then Finn and Tina. I stopped at the fourth couple, my eyes landing on Noah Puckerman.

I glanced back at Kurt quickly, noticing not only was he singing with Quinn, but his back was turned away from me. I found Puck again and I let my eyes absorb the beauty that I was staring at. _No wonder he's so confident and full of himself. Hot doesn't come close describing this guy, _I thought to myself. Kurt was extremely pretty and all, but Puck was just… well**, **whoa. I didn't know what to think of him though. _He was so sweet and amazing during our duet. _ I remembered Puck's little speech about not being a gay basher, and I smiled. But, with all that Kurt had told me, along with Rachel and Mercedes, I knew that Puck was trouble, and impossibly straight. _Still, look at those arms._ I found myself staring at them again, before feeling hiseyes on me and snapping my face back to Santana. _Ugh. Why does this keep happening? Did he notice?_

I glanced back at Kurt, and dared a glance back at Puck. He was just so, well, _manly_. _Really Blaine? You haven't had a straight crush in, like forever; I thought you were through with those. _I wondered what it would feel like to have those arms around me, holding me tightly. It made me excited until I remembered that it was never going to happen, and that I should be feeling that way about Kurt. _Although Kurt has never really held me, _I reminded myself._ No, it's always me holding him, me comforting him, me being strong for whatever new drama had found him. _My feelings of distance with Kurt had already grown since yesterday. After asking to hang out Wednesday night, I was shot down quickly, without really being given a passable reason.

I practically had no time with my boyfriend for a couple of weeks now, even before school started. About three weeks before my first day at McKinley, my family had gone on a one week vacation. When I returned home, I returned to this same distant Kurt, and hadn't been able to really get him talking sense.

My thoughts stayed on Kurt and my relationship for the remainder of the duet, and as the song finished, my thoughts returned to the feisty girl in front of me.

"Damn we're good, we could do that bitch during sectionals," Santana mused, pulling me into a hug. "I always wanted a gay bestie, and Kurt just never did it for me," Santana grinned, grabbing the back of my head and pulling me down in a quick but hard kiss.

"Santana!" I choked out, pulling away.

"Babe, you don't get in trouble for kissing girls. And I needed just one taste of those fucking lips," Santana said, dismissing my anger with a wave. "Besides, they practically look like their begging for attention**," **she said walking backwards with a flirtatious wave before returning to Brittany.

Seeing Santana rejoin Brittany was my first clue-in that the lesson was over. I had just started moving when Kurt came up beside me, seized me hand, and half dragged, half ran us out of the room.

"Kurt, slow down, why are we walking so fast?" I asked as we already neared the front doors.

"Oh, I just wanted to get out of there. Quinn was just getting so annoying. She's so bitchy sometimes, you know?" Without waiting for my answer, Kurt just continued on**,** "She couldn't stop saying how she was pissed at Rachel because she invited Shelby to come back and visit, and how that means her baby will be coming with her. She said she didn't need reminding of that mistake again, seeing Puck all the time does it enough for her."

I felt a pang in my stomach at Kurt's words about Puck. _Could it really be a coincidence that he would start talking crap about Puck? Or does he think we have something going on after our duet? Correction, that I have something going on after our duet. Puck is straight, as Kurt just so helpfully reminded. _I decided not to comment, and continued walking toward our cars. I don't remember at what point it happened, but I suddenly became aware that Kurt had released my hand and was walking a distance away.

My face turned into a slight frown and I folded my hands into my cardigan's pockets. Kurt seemed to realize I wasn't going to take the bait and forced the conversation anyway.

"You two certainly hit it off with your duet," Kurt stated**.**

I hardened emotionally at this. _Nope not a coincidence then. _

"I mean you two couldn't take your eyes off each other…"

I was taken aback by this. Yeah, I had looked at Puck and saw that he was also looking at me, but I thought that that was just part of the duet. _There was that something in his eyes though. _I shivered remembering it. There was such a, well, passion there, and it only magnified my own need to perform the song. Building off the emotions Puck seemed to be radiating, we both kind of just hit it out of the park.

"Yeah Puck was pretty cool _and_ nice," I said, putting a little extra emphasis on 'and'. I was quickly becoming annoyed with my boyfriend and his mistrust, or whatever it was that Kurt was radiating. All I knew was that I didn't like Kurt's attitude, and I hadn't liked it for awhile now. "But I don't see what you're getting at, Kurt. In case you haven't noticed, Puck doesn't play for our team. You so kindly pointed that out when you talked about his daughter."

"Well don't get offensive. I was merely congratulating you on making a new friend. Like I said, you two just hit it off."

I could feel my anger rising, and with my anger came my headaches. I massaged my temples with my fingers before looking back at Kurt, realizing we were at our cars. I scolded myself for what seemed like the hundredth time, I caved in to Kurt's dominating ways.

"I'm sorry Kurt." I tried for a smile, but it came out like a weird grimace. "I didn't mean to say you suspected there's something going on between us. Obviously there can't be." I laughed at this, not because I thought it was funny, but because I was so disgusted with myself. I used to be so confident, so sure of myself. I used to never let people walk all over me, yet I felt that I just couldn't stand up to Kurt. "Mom's going to be wondering where I am. Say hi to Burt and Carole for me." And with that, I hopped into my car, pulled out of the stall, and drove away.

At first, my parents were very pessimistic about moving to McKinley. "But you love Dalton!" "It's not even that challenging of a school!" "McKinley doesn't have a zero tolerance policy!" "You could end up getting bullied again!" "Are you doing this for Kurt or yourself?"

Yes, my parents had had an avalanche of questions and skepticisms, but I had had a perfectly acceptable answer to all of them. I had stressed that this was not only for Kurt, but that I really loved McKinley and most of the people there, and Ireally wanted to transfer. After repeated arguments, countless compromises, and many exceptions, they had finally agreed to move an hour toward Lima. **I **was elated**. ** I still lived farther away from the school then everyone else, but I would be attending McKinley!

The best part was that my parents weren't really even sacrificing anything for the move. My father was a lawyer, and the firm that he worked in had been a good 40 minute drive from our first house. Now his drive was cut in half to an easier 20 minutes, I could practically feel how happier he was in the mornings. _Hey, that's like 2 hours more sleep__for him each week thanks to me_ I remembered thinking one morning. My mother had gotten an even better upgrade. She had been promoted to manager of a beauty salon in the city next to Lima. She had wanted to be manager for quite some time, and from what I'd heard so far, she _loved _the people she was working with now.

So in the job department, my family's move only _helped_ both of my parents. We were also better off financially. McKinley's tuition was easily one fourth of Daltons, which helped save a lot of money for the new house we had moved into. We had picked a country lot a bit north of both Lima and Dodi, the city where his mother now worked. We had certainly upgraded in the house department too. We had quite a few acres to ourselves now, and our house could easily be considered a mansion.

To calm myself down, I had popped in one of my favorite CD's to listen to on the half hour drive back to my house. Nicki Minaj's _Pink Friday _always got me going, and I wasn't even embarrassed to say I knew pretty much every rap verse. I let myself just be taken over by all the different personalities Nicki takes on in her album, and I quickly forget about my problems with Kurt in favor of getting vicious during "Roman's Revenge" or soft on one of my favorites ,"Save Me." I'm just finishing "Moment 4 Life," as I pull into my beautiful new house. I sigh as I turn off the car, not enjoying the loss of Nicki's distraction. After collecting my book bag, I head up to the front door and into my house.

My mother calls asking if it's me, and with a conformational yes, I find her and my dad in the kitchen warming up my food. They smile at me as I walk in and set my stuff down at the table, and collapse into the first chair I find. I start getting my homework out and laying it into subjects and importance, when I turn toward my parents. Mom brings over my warmed up food and lays it in front of me, she looks at me, and as always, reads me like a book.

"Your second day not go as well as your first?" My mother questions, noticing my less than stellar mood. My father hears the question and looks up from some of his work he was shuffling through at the counter.

I glance at her and then at my plate. "It was fine."

She sits down in the chair opposite me and folds her hands and rests her face on them. "Blaine, you can't lie to me, you wear your emotions on your face. What happened?"

_Grr. I love them both but why can't I ever keep something to myself? _I remembered coming out to my parents in seventh grade. They had both looked at me and smiled and said, word for word, "Duh we already knew that Blaine. And we still love you just as much!" It shocked me to hear them say that, and I was elated of course, but I didn't think I was obvious about being gay. My parents answer: "You're so easy to read honey." And since then, I hear that quite often. My parents know when something's up instantly, and forget about even _trying_ to lie to them. Unless it's through a text or talking on the phone, but sometimes even then they catch on.

"Nothing really," I started cautiously. "It's just Kurt's being really distant lately. And he got really, well rude, today."

My parents both frown at this, and my father was the first to question.

"How was he rude?"

"Well maybe I deserved it. I don't know I still think he was overreacting."

"You going to explain or not?" my mother cut through my rambling.

"Fine," I smiled at my mother. They cared so much, and I loved that about my parents. "We had an assignment in Glee Club today; we had to sing with people we usually don't sing with, in a duet. Of course that was easy for me, I've never sang with most of the kids, so I didn't have trouble finding a partner. Problem was everyone started pairing up right away, and I was a little nervous to ask. Well once everyone else had a partner, it was down to me and this other kid, Puck."

I glanced at both of my parents to see if the name did anything. Neither of them had any reaction. They both just shrugged and motioned for me to continue my story.

"Puck's…umm….well… he's a guy I met," I finish lamely. Both parents' eyebrows raise and my father comes to slouch in the chair next to my mother. They don't say anything, but I can see the questions rolling around in their eyes.

"So we did a duet together, and we kind of knocked it out of the park. Soon the whole club was watching and singing background to our lead, and it wasn't even planned, it just sort of happened. It was amazing, but then we had to switch partners and I didn't get to talk with him the rest of the night. Anyway, Kurt pulled me out to the parking lot the second the lesson was over, and started dropping hints that Puck was a, as he would say, 'a lima loser.' He was getting unbearable, and I just left."

When I finished, I looked up at my parents. I figured that was kind of a lame explanation and hoped they could fill in the blanks themselves.

"Ok, so two questions," my father began. "First, was Kurt justified in wondering if there's something going on between the two of you?"

I laughed at the question. "Well there definitely isn't anything going on between the _two _of us. He's very,_ very _straight. But yeah I guess he was right to question. I certainly looked his way about a hundred too many times. I guess I do have a straight-crush on him. Boo me," I say with a frown.

My father nods.

"Second question then," My mother starts up. "Why would Kurt consider him a, what was it, 'lima loser?'"

I thought they were going to ask this, but that didn't stop me from giving a small groan when they did. I knew that my parents weren't going to be too impressed on the guy I choose to start drooling over, but like I said, lying never really was an option.

"Well he's kind of a man-whore. He's like the biggest jock in the school, and he's slept with like half the female population. He even has a daughter with Quinn, another girl in Glee Club." I looked down guilty at the surprised looks my parents were giving me. '_What the hell are you even looking at him for then' _plainly etched all over their faces. _Ha! And they say _I'm_ easy to read?_ I probably could have stopped there, but I might as well get everything out now, right?

"He also spent a good part of Kurt's first two high school years throwing him into a dumpster and making fun of him," I mumbled out. My mother's mouth literally fell open at this, and I quickly went into damage control. "But he's not the guy that threatened Kurt's life or forced him out of McKinley. Puck never went that far!"

"Blaine," My father started, (_Oh shit, they're not happy) _"I don't really know why you would have a crush on a guy like that. Forget crush, I don't know why you would even be talking to a guy like that."

He was ashamed of me. No! I needed my parents to know that Puck wasn't a bad guy anymore!"Guys, he's not like that anymore. I was super nervous talking to him at first; I didn't even want to be his partner, remember? It just came down to the two of us and we had to work together. But he noticed I was super nervous, and told me to relax. He said he was ashamed of how he acted in the past and is totally supportive of gays." _Ok so maybe he didn't say all of that word for word, but he did say he didn't have a problem with gays so that could be translated to supportive right? Right. _

"But his past actions speak louder than whatever he just said to you," my mother pointed out.

"I don't think it matters Mom, it's not like anything's going to happen. Like I said, he's obviously very straight. It's just so frustrating having Kurt acting all cold and distant," I start, hoping to draw this conversation away from Puck and back to my main problem. "He's been like this before Puck, for a couple of weeks now. And I just don't know what the problem is."

My parent's expressions soften, and their look of discontent turns to one of comfort.

"It started after we got back from London. He just hasn't been the same."

"Have you talked with him about this? Plenty of couples go through a dry phase."

"No, I don't know. Maybe I don't want to know what's up, you know?"

My father chimes in, "You sound like you think he might be doing something behind your back. Do you think he's cheating on you?"

In honesty, the thought had crossed my mind. A lot. _How_ _else is he spending all his time?_ I asked both Rachel and Mercedes, and both of them said they hadn't hung out with him in awhile. They said they just figured he was getting alone time with me. I then asked Finn, and got the same response.

"I don't know. I'm too afraid to ask. Isn't that pathetic?"

"Not at all," my mother says kindly. "You just don't want what you have with Kurt to be ruined. But hiding things in a relationship is not healthy. I suggest you ask him what's up and get to the bottom of it. Hopefully it's something you can work through. But if he cheated on you, I don't consider that forgivable." She sighs to herself, and adds, "He always seemed like such a nice kid."

"He still is," I tell her.

I finished my dinner while talking to my parents, and start collecting my homework to take upstairs. I love my parents to death, but I need some alone time. I'm just about ready to go when my father stops me from leaving. As he asks his question, my mother looks up from reading to listen to the conversation.

"So, umm, just to be clear," he began awkwardly. "What are we planning on doing regarding the Puck kid?"

I sighed. "Nothing Dad. I shouldn't be thinking about other people while dating Kurt. I was just blown away at how nice he was to me, and….his body." He smiles at this last part. That was probably more than he wanted to hear, but if I was honest with myself, that was part of what blew me away.

My dad nodded, and then went back to work. I was almost out of the room when my mom added, "It's ok to be attracted to him Blaine. But do get to know him, and I mean really know him, before thinking about starting something."

I stopped and turned around, and sighed out, "Mom, he's straight. Why don't people get that?"

My mother smiled and said, "Blaine, honey, you've never had a crush on a straight guy before."

"I know, why do I have to start now?" I respond, more to myself, as I turn around and head up to his room.

I never really understood what my mother meant, so I didn't take the time to ponder over what she said and the implications it had.

A/N – Did you like Blaine's reactions? My interpretation of his parents? Thank you all for reading!(Please let me know if you are!) : )


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- Love this chapter : ) _

P&B Chapter 6

_**(Blaine)**_

Wednesday and Thursday went by without too much excitement. I wanted to, but I never went through with my parent's advice of questioning Kurt. Instead, I just sat back and watched him closely. Something was definitely up with him. He seemed to always be smiling to himself, and he swore that Kurt seemed to be, well,reminiscing.

_Why is he always smiling these days? It's definitely not because of me._ So I just watched. I didn't know how much more of this I could take, though. These past few days, when I realized something was definitely wrong, had been absolutely terrible. I was going to find out what was up, and I was going to find out soon.

So not much progress was happening in the Kurt department. I was slowly getting into the swing of McKinley, making quite a few friends, but ultimately really becoming immersed in the Glee group, and starting to feel a part of the family. The best of my new friends? Santana and Brittany. But I was friends with everybody. Artie and Mike both quickly became attached to me when they found out another glee kid had joined their advanced math class, and gladly had me join their study group. Having another mind to work through the problems and understand things helped to contribute to Artie's, Mike's, and my own best math grades ever (98% overall in the class). Tina was shy at first, but after sitting next to her one day during lunch and coaxing a conversation out of her, she began to be good friends with me too. I didn't talk much with Quinn, but I certainly didn't feel any hard feelings for or from her. Like I said, I was quickly becoming a part of the family, with everyone accepting me right on in.

Including Puck. Since my little realization of this little crush I seemed to have, I only really talked with Puck once between Wednesday and Friday morning. It happened during Thursday's lunch period.

Although all the glee kids usually sat together, my main friend group usually consisted of Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn (if he talked loud enough). But on Thursday, Kurt had to skip lunch (he said he was going to talk with the English teacher, I wasn't so sure), so everyone kind of got moved around a bit. I ended up sitting facing Rachel and Finn, with Mercedes on one side, and Puck on the other.

I told myself to calm down and not make a big deal out of anything. I didn't like having a crush on a straight guy, it was just depressing. So I remained quiet for most of the lunch, only listening to the conversation. I noticed how relaxed Puck was, looking at how his amazing figure just sloucheD comfortably, and that just made the muscles in his arms show even more… _His arms._ I mentally slapped myself and stared down at my food.

Finn and Puck had just finished up their conversation about Friday's first home football game when Puck turned his attention to me.

"Are you always so quiet when you eat? You've said hardly anything for the past ten minutes. And everyone's been saying you're fun," he teased.

"I… I wasn't trying to be quiet. Nobody invited me into the conversation." _God that was a stupid thing to say. Invited into the conversation? Why do I have to be so awkward__?_

"Well now you're invited in," Puck smiled again, totally unfazed by the odd answer. "You going to our game tomorrow?"

At this, I give him a huge grin. "Of course, I may not be able to play very well, but I do love watching you guys play football."

Puck widened his smile and laughed before saying, "You probably don't realize how creepy that sounds, do you?"

I think this over and realize what he meant. Puck, Finn, and Rachel all laugh quite hard at the look of shock that crosses my face.

"Relax dude, I was only kidding." Puck gives me a punch on the shoulder and I start laughing with the rest of my friends. The punch wasn't hard or anything, but I wasn't too used to being "play punched". I decided I didn't mind it.

Rachel then decided she wanted to change the conversation from football to Tuesday's duets.

"Can I just say that your guys' duet this last Tuesday was phenomenal? I always thought that I would be a part of all the best duets sung here, but you two proved me wrong. How did you do it?"

I turn to a smiling Puck, who shrugged and said, "I guess our voices just really mesh together. Plus that guitar and piano thing we had going was the shit."

I'm grinning as I look back at Rachel. "Yeah, I don't think I've ever sang a duet that well before."

She catches my hidden insult, and she gasps. Dramatically she turns her head to the side and waves her hand at me. "Away with you."

We all laugh some more as the lunch bell rings and we start getting up and taking our trays back. _So I guess we're friends now, huh? That was actually the best lunch period I've had here yet, _I thought as I exited the cafeteria

(BREAK)

_Calm down Blaine, just please don't faint. It's not even your turn yet. _It was Friday afternoon and I had just stepped into the waiting tent outside of the gymnasium. I was currently freaking out, because in a few minutes, they would call my name. Seeing as it was the first Friday of the school year, I had found out that that meant it was time for the McKinley High 33rd Annual Blood Drive. I had never given blood before, and was not looking forward to it. Needles were not my best friend, and neither was blood.

_Why am I doing this? Ugh I should have never signed up for this._ I, of course, already knew my answer. Kurt had made a big deal about it on Wednesday to pretty much anybody who would listen, and had made it his personal goal to get as many people signed up as possible. _I must have been a piece of cake to him. All he did was ask with those pleading eyes and I caved. He's probably laughing about it right now._

I looked around the room and didn't see any of my friends in the waiting tent. I looked again desperately, this time spotting Santana in the far corner. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She had a magazine out and in front of her face (which was why I couldn't see her the first time) and had one of her legs crossed over the other one. She looked up as I sat down.

"Hey honey. You look kind of pale."

"Oh shut up. This is my first time."

"So you're actually giving blood? I thought you had the brains like me and realized you could say you're going to give blood, and just wait here. It's kind of funny watching all these people freak out. I saw this one freshman actually throw up. Pathetic huh?"

I sighed as I registered just what it was she was doing here. Go figure. "Wow Santana, I should have figured. Now stop talking to me. I don't want to open my mouth."

She laughed viciously at this before returning to her magazine. I watched as people got their names called, and left the tent. I waited patiently for about fifteen minutes, before "Anderson, Blaine" was called. I smiled at and followed an elderly women out of the tent, into the gymnasium, and toward one of the many desks all set up on the far side of the Gym. I sat down opposite her before she attacked me with a barrage of questions, ranging from if I had had a cold in the past week, whether or not my family had a history of any diseases, or if I was sexually active. The lady had smiled and nodded my way when I told her no to that last question, and I couldn't help but feel that these questions were getting a tad to personal.

After the questions, she poked my finger and tested my blood for various diseases or infections. She smiled and asked if I was ready, and with a shaky sigh, I told her yes. She beckoned with her hand and we started walking together to the other side of the gym.

"Good. Now, here's how this is going to work. I'm going to gently open your skin and put a needle into one of your arm veins. Blood will slowly be pumping out of your arm and into the bag at the end of the connected tube. Most patients take about 3 to 7 minutes to fill up their bag. And while your bag is filling, the school has supplied student volunteers who will talk to you and relax you during the collection time. At the end, I will take everything out, patch you up, and have you wait over at those tables for about twenty minutes just to make sure you're at 100%. Then you may go and rejoin your classes for the remainder of the day." She smiled at me as we arrived at one of the recliner-esque blue chair/bed things. _Do these things even have names? _I found himself asking as I climbed onto it. _Why do I even care? I know, because I'm rambling. Why, why, why WHY did I sign up for this__?_

"Ok now lay back and relax sweetie," the lady said as she pulled my sleeve up above my elbow. "I said relax. I can't poke you until you calm down."

"Umm," I needed to stall, "don't I need one of those talker people before we start?"_Really Blaine? You don't even want a person to stand over you while you're freaking out. It'll just be awkward and uncomfortable. They'll be like "so what are you interested in" and I'll be all like__, __"Go away, I'm going to faint."_

My nurse looked flustered as she realized they were short a volunteer. She motioned over to a fellow nurse, pointed at me, then the empty space where a "comforter" should stand, and the other nurse nodded. She walked over to one of the tables where you wait your twenty minutes, and starts talking to a group of people. I look around the table to see if there's anyone I recognize, and I think my heart skipped a beat when I make eye contact with one - Noah Puckerman. The football player flashes a smile and stands up, turns to say something to the nurse, and walks my way.

_This is going to be really, really embarrassing_**. **I quickly try to do damage control, and I turn to my nurse.

"Do I have to have a talker? I think I can go without one!"

She looks over at the boy walking toward them and frowns "Do you two not like each other? We can get you a different talker, but you do need one."

I give Puck a frustrated look before turning back to the elderly lady beside me. "No it's fine. I just don't want to embarrass myself." Puck arrives and looks down at me happily, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey dude, I'll be your talker."

I stop for a second to look at Puck. I can't help but to be momentarily paralyzed by him_**. He's your friend. He's always going to be just that. Nothing more, and hopefully nothing less. **_Whether it's because of the boy standing over me or because of the needle that's about to piece my skin, I take a calming breath before smiling back.

"OK, but don't make fun of me, I'm kind of freaking out right now. First time and all…" I turn to the nurse and tell her I'm ready.

Puck smiles and says, "Agreed, but only if you don't faint. If you do, then you'll probably look back at now and realize it's what destroyed your high school career. Because I will be making fun of your ass every chance I get."

I laugh at this and momentarily forget where I am and what I'm doing here. _Wow he's good at this calming thing. _But the alcohol being rubbed over my arm brings me back to reality, and the smile we were sharing falls off my face as I look back down at my arm. I breathe in and out slowly as I watch the nurse bring the needle closer and closer to my arm.

"Oh for god's sake look at me instead." Puck says as he grabs and squeezes my hand.

Everything.

That's what I feel as I realized Puck is holding and squeezing my hand and I look back up into his eyes. A current is rolling through us, and for a long time my mind is just numb as I feel wave after wave of feeling rolling through me.

I can barely register what he's saying as he takes his hand away and shakes his head with a laugh; looking at me with true amusement in his eyes.

I slowly realize a number of things. A, the tube's already in my arm and is collecting blood, and I hadn't even realized a thing. B, I just felt something I've never, ever, felt before, and that scared me. And C, Puck was laughing at me.

"You said you wouldn't make fun of me if I didn't faint." I garbled out, a little dizzy from all the emotions, and the fact that I realized blood was draining out of me.

"You should have seen your face when I grabbed your hand. Pure shock." He claps me on the shoulder. "Didn't I tell you? Sexuality issues are for losers."

Amusement and laughter works its way through my cloudy mind and reaches my mouth, and pretty soon I can't stop. He's laughing pretty hard to, but the nurse who is examining my bag of blood shushes us and says that all this movement isn't good. I surprise myself at looking down at the bag and not feeling to horribly queasy at the sight of this. Puck was really good at this talking thing. I don't know how I decided it so fast, but I decided then and there that Puck meant what he said. He was fine with me being gay, and he had even teased me about it a couple of times. _Well, if he wants to joke around, then I might as well have some fun too._

I smile back at him and laugh a little, "Well, yes, I was a little shocked. I just had a," (I lift my hand that's not being drained and gesture quotation marks) "'stud' grasp my hand and give me permission to stare at him. I was a little taken aback."

Puck hears what I had to say, lets it register, and _(whoa)_ starts blushing. He smiles and shakes his head. "No need for the quotation marks bro, it's my concreted status."

"Along with being a badass?" I question him, not able to keep that dumb smile that seems to be plastered unto my face since Noah Puckerman grabbed my hand.

He blushes even more at this before shaking his head and laughing at me again. "Hell right I'm a badass." _Not with that blush on. God he's adorable. Guess he's not that ok with come-ons from another guy though, he looks like an apple. A really, really sexy apple that is._

The nurse decides to fill me in on how I'm doing, "OK, Blaine, looks like only a few more minutes. I have to say, for being so nervous, you're doing all this extremely well."

Feeling relived I smile up at the ceiling. "Yeah well I'm doing a lot better than I thought I was going to," I turn to Puck, "Thanks to you. No offense though, but I wouldn't have pegged you as the volunteering type."

He gives a rough laugh at this before throwing a dirty look around him. "Then you pegged me right. I have to do this for my community time. The school was looking for volunteers and at least this way I get out of class. Better than highway clean-up during my own time."

Puzzled at this, I repeat "community time?"

Puck shrugs and simply says "Yeah, I have to do 50 hours since I got out of Juvie." Seeing the shocked and questioning look deepen on my face, he adds "I tried to steal an ATM machine. I was really drunk."

"Tried to steal an ATM machine," I repeat again. I had heard of him doing a lot of stupid stuff but that really put the icing on the cake.

"Yeah and I was really bored that night."

"Bored…."

He smiled and said, "First, don't repeat anything I say this time. And second, yeah, there's a good reason behind that but I'll have to tell you another time."

"Alright then I'll hold you to that. Juvie huh? Oh well, mistakes are lessons learned right? Now you know not to steal ATM's. I personally haven't learned that lesson yet, but someday I'll have to."

He can't quite decide how he wants to take my comment. Both anger and amusement fight to take him over, with the latter wins out.

"I'll get you back for that Anderson, you better watch your back," He says through gritted teeth, but the threat kind of dies instantly; he sounds to hilarious trying to be intimidating when really he's holding back laughter.

_Anderson? God, since when did my own last name sound so hot?_

He fills my momentary silence with a question. "So, you still coming to the game tonight? You can't pass up the opportunity to see all us guys sweaty and practically falling over one and other."

"OK, I didn't realize what I was saying when I said that! What I meant to say is I like watching football. Period. Don't care if it's guys or girls!" I protest, embarrassed that he remembered my slip up at the lunch table the day prior.

"Whatever dude, I thought it was funny. Now you gonna be there or not?"

"Of course I'm still going. Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes all want to go, so I'll just tag along." The reminder of Kurt makes me flustered, and I can't help but to get angry and frustrated as I am reminded of my current situation. _Blaine, you are not in a good relationship if the thought of your boyfriend gets you mad and frustrated!_

Puck notices the change in my attitude, and he frowns slightly. "Something wrong between you and Lady Face?"

I smirk at the name but it doesn't stay on my face for long, soon I am frowning again before returning Puck's (pretty intense) gaze. "He's hiding something. I think he might be seeing, or at least thinking, about somebody else. And he's acting pretty damn annoying on top of it. I just don't know why."

Puck's frown deepens and I can tell that he's visibly shocked at the news. He switches from standing to leaning on my bed chair thingy. I realize that I just voiced a pretty big secret to him and I'm about to clarify when I look into his eyes. He seems to be looking off at the wall behind me, and I can almost see that he's exploding with thoughts right now.

"Puck," His eyes snap down to mine and I can see him coming slowly back to reality. "What are you thinking?"

He shrugs. "I can't believe he would cheat on you. I mean everybody thinks you guys are like a couple made in heaven." He seems closed off all of a sudden, and I can't help but wonder why.

"Ok but remember that these are just my suspicions. I don't know anything for sure, I'm still watching." He nods at this and looks away. "Also, please don't say anything to anyone about what I just said to you. That was strictly friend to another friend."

He hops off my bed chair thingy and smiles down at me. "Dude I would never. And I'll be on the lookout too from now on. Extra set of eyes to watch the halls." He punches my non-blood-giving arm playfully and looks down at my bag. "You're done."

"I'm done?" I follow his eyes to my arm to see that the lady is about ready to remove the tube from my arm. "Oh I'm done!" I give the nurse many thank you's as she finishes up and bandages my arm. I make sure to tell her I almost didn't feel a thing (even though that was a lot more my talker's fault then hers) and tell her I hope to see her next year. Puck and I are walking to the waiting table when I here "Puckerman!" being called from the distance. We both turn to see a rather stern looking young nurse pointing at a new donor a few feet away from her. Puck mouths "no" and points to me, but the nurse shakes her head and points back at the patient. He says no again and turns us both around as we continue our walk back to the waiting tables.

"You really should go. She might not count your volunteering time if you refuse to cooperate now. Besides, I see Quinn over there and I can just talk to her."

He looks back at me and sighs, nods his head and stops walking. I stop too and turn toward him with a smile. "You really did make that a piece of cake Puck. Thank you…you're going to be a really good friend."

"My pleasure Anderson, but don't get to soft here. I'll…" he stops, looking like he doesn't know what he wants to say. "I'll see you around." He gives a nod and turns to walk away, but I stop him as I say "Oh, and good luck tonight, I'll be watching you."

He cocks his face to the rights so I can see the right side of it, and gives me a pretty damn flirtatious wink. He then continues to his next donor, this time unstopped by me.

I watch him walk away for a few seconds before I too make my way to my destination. _So put Mr. Noah Puckerman down as one of your new best friends, alongside Sans and Britts. That's a pretty damn good catch Blaine._

A/N – _So, this chapter's thoughts? What did you think about the whole blood drive idea? I was pretty proud of myself lol_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – The song here is Beyonces "Smash into You!" Make sure you listen to it!_

Chapter 7

_**(Puck)**_

There was seven minutes left in the final quarter of the game. As we huddled up to decide our next play, I couldn't help myself as I scanned the stands once again. And there he was, sitting between Kurt and Rachel, looking absolutely ecstatic abouthow the game was going. _With good reason_, I smirked to myself.

The game was going unbelievably well, mostly in part by Finn and I. We had somehow gotten into a perfect sync, with Finn throwing me a total of five touchdown passes thus far in the game. In no time at all, the crowd was cheering "Puckerman - Hudson" repeatedly, with all eyes on the two of us. The opposing team had decided after my third touchdown pass that they too should have all eyes on me. You'd think that would stop me right? Nope, I still had slipped through them and lead us to what was quickly becoming a sure victory.

Best part of it all? Blaine had been watching the whole fucking thing. It's not like I was trying to impress him or anything, I just liked that he was seeing how good I was. I grinned every time I thought about what he might be thinking; he said he enjoyed watching football, and he was currently watching me beast this shit up. So naturally, the equation "Puck + myself = best fuck ever" should be forming in his head. As I thought about Blaine, I couldn't help but keep a dumbass smile on my face. This contrasted with my usual sneer that I wore to intimidate the other team (and because I liked to look like a badass). Luckily, nobody questioned my smirks and good spirits, probably because I was practically dragging our team to victory be myself.

As I glanced over to look at him, I glanced to his left. That familiar burn of anger scorched through me as the want to punch Hummel's face in took me over again, for what seemed like the umpteenth time. I was absolutely shocked when Blaine had confided in me his suspicions, and I was quickly making it my personal goal to expose Hummel as the cheater he was. _How the fuck can you cheat on somebody like Blaine? Kurt doesn't realize what he has and he is definitely going to miss it when he's gone. Because yes, something's up. And yes, I am going to find out. And yes, Blaine won't be his much longer._

I had been glancing over at Blaine for the majority of the game, and was relieved to know that the curly haired boy couldn't see me looking at him; my helmet shielded my eyes. I was thrilled though to find that I felt Blaine's eyes on me more times than not, and when I glanced over there during the huddles, he found Blaine's eyes were usually locked on to my figure. _That's fucking right, I'm a stud._

So the last seven minutes went by pretty uneventful. The other team had scored a touchdown at about 3 ½ minutes, meaning they were now only 21 points behind. But it was still our game, and it ended our game to. As the last few seconds ran down, the crowd began cheering early, until I didn't even hear the buzzer that announced our victory. Nope, instead it was my teammates cheer and catcalls, and the formation of our winning huddle that clued me in. I heard countless "Fuck yeah Puckerman," and "Dude, Ben's house tonight!" and so on and so forth. It got a little confusing for awhile, I had no idea who was bro-hugging me now or slapping my back, but it didn't take long for the team to start to disperse and enter the crowd for the usual meet-ups with friends and family before hitting the locker room.

I didn't know what to do. As I pulled my helmet off and tucked it under my arm, I glanced over to see Blaine, along with Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina, walk down the bleachers and towards the parking lot. I wanted so bad to go over and see Blaine's excited face, and talk about how fucking awesome I had been. But purposely going over there by myself would be extremely out of character, so I just stood there for a few seconds trying to decide what to do. The answer almost hit me immediately. I glanced around for Finn and saw him talking with his parents. _OK, so he hasn't gone yet!_ I waited for about a minute and then jogged over to Finn when I saw that he was leaving his parents. Finn turned his head toward me as I joined him, giving him a huge smile and a play punch.

"Dude you and me, we've never been better. How the hell did we get so in sync?"

"I have no clue bro, but we owned all their asses. This one kid literally cringed away from me when we got into formation and saw me glaring at him. Bunch of pussies."

Finn laughs at me, and then looks over to Mike. "Mike!" He pauses, looks down at me questionably and then back towards Mike. "_We're_ going to go see Rach and Tina, coming?"

He jogs over and joins us with a grin on his face to match the ones Finn and I are already sporting.

"My god guys, what was with you two? I've never seen us play like that before! If we keep this up we'll be winning the championship again!"

We talked about our chances of going to state (pretty strong we surmised) as we made our way into the parking lot and over to where our Glee friends were huddled. Blaine, Rachel, and Tina were sitting on Rachel's car hood, all talking happily and excitedly. As we came closer, Rachel sensed their (or maybe just Finn's) presence and looked around.

"Finn! That was amazing!" She said as she jumped off the hood and ran to her boyfriend. "Remember this feeling of intense victory and happiness. You and I shall be singing a duet about it come Monday!" I laughed as she ran past me toward her boyfriend. Tina quickly followed her, this time heading toward Mike. I, unfazed at finding myself more or less alone with Blaine (_wouldn't have it any other way)_, continued towards Rachel's car planning on leaning on it and talking to Blaine.

I made it there, but before I could do any actual sitting, Blaine jumped off and ran into my arms. Yes, I mean one second he was giving me this goofy wide smile, and the next he was off the car and stepping right into my arms. Totally taken aback, I looked down at the curly hair now tickling my jaw and laughed a little. I gave him a little squeeze, pulling him closer. At the same time, I started flexing all my muscles and locking him into place. He had removed his face from between that spot between my head and shoulders (_Has anyone ever fit there so well before? Go figure It turns out to be another guy__)_and was looking up at me with a smile when I did this. As he felt my muscles all around him, his face slouched a little into one of surprise, and he breathed out a quick "Oh!"

Almost immediately he began to redden, and this time he didn't stop at the usual light blush. I laughed at his face and pushed him backwards placing him on the hood, and then sitting down next to him. I didn't say anything; just stared at his beautiful face all hot and bothered. He's looking at the ground, then glances over at me, shoots back at the ground, and finally mumbles "You're mean…"

A smirk takes over my face and another laugh comes out. "Hey you're my first gay friend. I'm a stud and I can and will flaunt it to anybody who would like this. You're just so rewarding in your facial expressions."

He finally looks me in the eyes and sighs. "You're unbelievable. You know that right?"

"I do. Unbelievably sexy that is. How hot did I look out there?"

"Friend to another friend… you looked passable." He smirks at my face, scrunched up in shock/anger before adding "OK fine, you looked hands down amazing. And you played amazing too, are you always that good? You could have forewarned me you're like a football god."

"No, I don't know what got into me today, but yeah I was beasting."

"Like that play in the second quarter when you caught it after it bounced off of that fat guy's head, then ran it 59 yards for the touchdown! I thought my ears were going to split people were going so crazy."

"Isn't that when they started the Puckerman cheer?"

Blaine smiles at this and nods, "Yeah, it was. That was really one of the best games I've ever seen. And all because of you! Seriously!" He adds after he sees my eyes roll. "Like when you…."

I lose track of what he's saying, so wrapped up in the way he looks. He has these dark blue skinny jeans on and he's wearing this amazing skintight white Henley, and I honestly can't think of a way that he could look better. _I actually I can think of one. How about we take some of those clothes off, piece by piece? Then I can decide what he looks best in._

"Puck….Puck?" he asks, I vaguely remember that I should be listening to what he's saying and I give a 'huh' to show I'm paying attention. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Having sex."

_You want in?...SHIT FUCK PUCKERMAN WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! WHAT THE HELL!_

Blaine raises his eyebrows questionably, visually taken aback by this comment.

"Having sex, huh?" He says slowly with that same expression on his face. "We're sharing quite a lot with each other these days. May I ask with whom?"

_Why would you say something like that? Now what are you going to say? How did you get this stupid? THINK BEFORE YOU TALK DUMBASS!_

"I can't believe I just said that," is what finally comes out of my mouth, which, for the most part, is the most appropriate answer. "I haven't had sex in like a month," (actually about 3 days, but I figured that the longer it was the more believable this lie would be) "So my head automatically goes there. I don't actually plan on having sex tonight. Sorry for saying that."

It appears Blaine buys my lie because he just nods and says "Of course." He could have left it at that, but instead he chooses to shock me instead. "We'll that's really too bad. I have nothing to do tonight…"

My mouth drops open and I tilt my head forward, eyebrows raised, not believing that I heard him properly. Before I could ask, he's laughing and pointing a finger at my face. "My expressions are worth it? Dude you should see your face!"

Realizing it was a joke, I calm myself down and laugh a little before I remember that badasses don't let other people tease them. I grab him and pull him down till I have him in a headlock then give him a pretty damn playful noogie. He starts laughing harder at this and makes a half-ass attempt to break away from myself.

"Nobody. Teases. Me."

"But you-" (_laughs hard_) "-tease me-" (_laughs harder_) "-ALL THE TIME!"

"Umm Puck and Blaine?"

I release Blaine and push him slightly away from me, a little startled that somebody else was watching us. Looking up, I could see Finn standing before us with Rachel, both looking at us questionably, yet smiling.

"I didn't know you guys were such good friends?" The quarterback asks. "Am I being replaced?" He questions, not worrying about the answer.

I sigh when I realize that neither of them are suspecting anything. They're just taking it as a friendly act of play, which I guess it was. _Maybe I'm just a little paranoid. It's not like they know how much you happened to enjoy that. _"Fuck off bud, I can have multiple friends."

"Yeah but you haven't given me a noogie in like forever?"

Rolling my eyes, I give him a "whatever" before asking where Mike and Tina went.

"He's already back in the locker rooms," Rachel began, "He has a date with Tina tonight." She turns to her boyfriend, "And so does somebody else, so hurry up and go get changed." She kisses him and pushes him toward the school "And shower!" she adds as an afterthought.

"OK, OK , calm down I'm going." He starts walking and then turns around when he notices I'm not following him. "You coming dude?" he asks me pointedly.

Realizing that I can't stay around with Blaine without raising awkward questions from Rachel and Finn (and probably Blaine), I quickly answer with an "of course!" I trot toward the football player then turn around. I never answered Blaine's question about what I'm doing tonight, and I kind of want to know what he spends his Friday nights doing. But knowing that everybody is watching me, I decide that playing it safe is the best route to take. After all, hanging out alone with a known gay kid on a Friday night is one of those "dead give aways."

"See you Rachel, and nice talking with you Blaine!"

They both call out there goodbyes, and I can hear the disappointment in his voice. This makes me swell with happiness, as I really have successfully befriended one Blaine Anderson (a pretty big catch in my book). Smiling to myself, I fall in footstep with Finn as we make our way to the school's locker room. It takes me a few moments, but I can start to feel the walk is a little, well "awkward." I look over at him to find him studying my face, and he quickly looks back at the ground, embarrassed that I caught him.

"What's up Finn?"

Finn shrugs and continues walking, waiting a few seconds to give his answer.

"You do know he's gay, right?"

"Yes it's a pretty well known fact. You do know he's dating your brother, right?" I decide to answer his obvious question with an obvious one myself.

"Of course I do….Not to be blunt but," (_when have you ever not been?) _"-but since when have you been friends with a gay guy? You spent like your whole life bullying Kurt, then you stopped, but you're still not really friends with him."

"Well that's just because I don't really like Kurt as a person. Way too queen bitchy. But Blaine is actually pretty damn cool. And I thought we were done with sexuality issues. I don't care if he's gay; he's still an awesome guy."

"I never said you couldn't be friends with him because he was gay! You know I'm fine with gay people, I live with Kurt! And yes I knew that you aren't lord of the bullies anymore, I just didn't know you were well… _so _fine with it."

"What do you mean '_so_ fine with it'?"

"Well seeing you give a gay guy a noogie, practically pushing his head around your dick was, well, out of character. But hey, I'm fine with you guys being good friends. Actually no, I'm glad; maybe Kurt will stop pushing him on to me now."

I lose the anger I was feeling at Finn's interrogation within milliseconds. Finn had just given me a perfect opportunity to question him about his brother. I promised both Blaine and myself that I would get down to the bottom of this, and who better to start with then Kurt's brother.

"He was pushing Blaine on to you?"

Finn relaxed at my question, clearly glad the argument had turned back into a conversation. He nods and adds, "Yeah, he keeps telling me that I need to hang out with Blaine and that Blaine needs a good guy friend. It's weird though because he keeps trying to get me to hang out with him on like Friday or Saturday nights, when they usually hang out together."

Processing this, I ask, "Then what's he been doing with that time?"

"I have no idea. He isn't around much anymore, and I don't think he's been with Blaine."

"Huh. So Kurt's up to something..."

"I think so, and I think Blaine suspects something too. Not that he's really been at our house a lot lately…"

"Well he won't be with Kurt tonight; he and his parents will be driving to New York when he gets back tonight." I give him a questioning look (_who would drive through the night to get to New York?) _Finn continues, "Well his family would have left right after school but he really wanted to see the game."

"So you guys talk a lot?" _Go figure I ask this before I ask what Kurt is going to do with this free time. Fuck you jealousy._

"I guess, but I was in the room when he told Kurt this, who actually seemed happy about the news."

"So what's he doing tonight, if he's not hanging out with Blaine?"

"I don't know, we don't talk too much lately."

_This is getting annoying. I'm getting nowhere._

I think all this over as we make our way to the locker room. I can't quite decide how I want to continue investigating this. Come to think of it, this is new territory for me. I don't really give a shit about other peoples' lives, and if I ever want to find something out, I'd just punch it out of them. But I can't be direct with Kurt, because then he'd know Blaine's suspecting something's up. _God I'm not good with this whole silent investigation shit. Either I investigate with my fists or I don't get involved. _I come up with an answer as I'm showering, and decide that I'll go through with it as I put on my sweats and tee. There are only a few other guys in the locker room, and none of them that I'm good friends with, so I just walk out of the locker room wordlessly.

It was 9 o'clock on a Friday night and I realized I had no place to be as I walked to my truck. I thought about hitting up the party that one of the football players was hosting, but I knew I probably wouldn't have too much fun there. They weren't exactly my closest friend group after all. I couldn't hang with Finn or Mike; they were both on dates, nor Artie because he too was on a date with a girl I didn't know. Sam popped into my head, but I had a feeling he was spending the night with Quinn.

I settled with just going home and maybe playing a few board games with Abby, maybe see if Mom wanted to play. Badasses still play board games right? After all, Abby needed the comfort and some happiness. I got the text today that she had sprained her ankle during gym class and she and Mom had gone to the hospital to get X-rays and such. Knowing that I could use this as an excuse if asked later what I did with my Friday night, I resolved to hang with my family. I made my way home and got there at the same time as they did. We greeted each other in our driveway, and I helped Abby into the house, telling her how dorky she looked in crutches. She laughed at me and said nobody could pull them off as well as she did. Damn that's my little sis.

As I expected, the family game idea was a hit. Abby loved every second of beating her big brother at about everything we played: Chutes and Ladders, Candyland, Hungry Hungry Hippo, Uno, _everything_. I actually had a pretty good time, all the way up to during our last game (Sorry!) when I was sure I was going to win for the first time that night, only to be thwarted by my sis yet again. At around 11 30, Abby started yawning non-stop, and about ten minutes later, she finally called it quits.

Sitting on my bed, I strummed my guitar quietly. I played through a few melodies including _Come on Over Baby _and _I Want to Know What Love is, _humming and whistling along. My thoughts strayed to and stayed on Blaine. I loved our new friendship, but I knew that when, not if, we finally got going, it will be the best relationship that I have ever been in, and maybe ever would be in. _Could Blaine be the "one_"? _You haven't even kissed the dude yet. Let alone really, really get to know him. _I answered myself. _But I don't think I've ever spent this much time thinking about somebody. Ever._

I wasn't tired. Those board games didn't exactly take a lot out of me. I brainstormed for thing to do as I stood from my bed. I wanted to move. I wanted to run. I wanted to just _go_. So I did. I changed into athletic shorts and a tee, and climbed out my bedroom window.

Even though it was midnight, I could still see where I was running perfectly from the light of the street lamps. I had no idea how far I ran, or how long, but I know I definitely ran. The faster I went, the more in control I seemed to be. It felt amazing.

**Head down **

**As i watch my feet take turns hitting the ground **

**Eyes shut**

**I find myself in love racing the earth **

**And i'm soaked in your love oh **

**And love was right in my path in my grasp**

**And me and you belong**

**I wanna run (run) **

**Smash into you**

**I wanna run (run) **

**Smash into you**

**Ears closed**

**What i hear no one else has to know'**

**cause i know that what we have is worth first place in gold **

**And i'm soaked in your love ah **

**And love was right in my path in my grasp **

**And me and you belong**

**I'm willing to run run run run**

**Ru-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-uh**

**I'm willing to run run run run**

**Ru-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-uh **

**And i wanna run **

**run **

**And smash into you**

**I'm willing to run**

**run **

**Smash into you**

I set my guitar down next to my bead. After my shower and that song, I was definitely ready to recharge the ole Puckerman batteries. I really hope that Blaine will be in my dreams tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N – Song here is Jessie J "Domino" One of the best in the fic, listen!_

P&B Chapter 8

_**(Blaine)**_

It had been a tough week. After returning from New York last Sunday, I arrived at school the next day to be bombarded instantly by Puck. The mohawked teen said he had been thinking a lot over the weekend, and he had decided on the best way to out Kurt's secret: and the answer came in the name of Santana.

It made sense to me, I had only spent a week at the school when the idea was brought up, but I immediately felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. Santana was easily the most wickedly smart and knowing person in this school. Puck had outlined (comically) how he didn't think he was going to get very far in this little investigation, as he put it "if I can't use brute force then I don't think I can help bro." But Santana was the exact opposite of this. She thrived in secrecy and working in the shadows, and was as cunning at getting her way as one could get. No, I had been absolutely shocked when I realized the answer had been staring at me from across the lunch table all this time. Now that I had Santana on my side, it was only a matter of time before Kurt's secret was revealed.

Problem was, it didn't quit turn out that way. It had now been five days since Puck informed the Latina during Monday's glee club, and I still haven't gotten any new info. An abnormally long time for _Santana_ to not find something out. It was almost comical how she was getting visibly more irritated by the day, but when asked if she wanted to quit, she would always reply with an "Iz always likes myz challenges," accompanied, naturally, with a death stare.

But there was something worse than Santana's lack of news. I'm now fairly sure that Kurt suspects that I suspect that something is going on (_and yes, I know how stupid that sounds_). On Wednesday, Kurt had taken me to the Lima Bean. That usually would have been an amazing thing: my boyfriend finally paying attention to me and finally going on another date with me. But unfortunately, this was not the case. Throughout our coffee, Kurt had made a few things evident. How _veeerrry_ _sad _he was that we were not getting to spend time together, how _veerrry happy _he was that I had found new friends in Santana and Britney, and how _extrreeemmmlly thrilled _he had been that I was getting to be buddies with Puck.

"I think it's amazing that you have a good, close guy friend who's _straight. _And let's face it; you couldn't have gone for a _person straighter _than Puck."

I had sat through our date with a fake smile on my face. I didn't bother arguing with him. That would have just given him what he wanted. He would have an excuse to list off all the things Puck had done to him in the past, and all the girls he knew Puck had slept with. Puck's past was just that - his past. I didn't need to give Kurt the green light to bring it all up and make it sound way worse than it actually had been. After all, I knew (hoped) that Puck was a changed person.

So I had just smiled and nodded and agreed the whole time, counting down the seconds until I could get the hell away from him. Seriously, how pathetic is that? Being angry at my boyfriend for not paying attention to me, and then dreading the time we had together. No, I kept telling myself, it wasn't.

It wasn't pathetic that I dreaded spending time with my boyfriend at all. Why? Because that wasn't my boyfriend. What had sat opposite of me in the coffee shop was something entirely different then the boy I had fell in love with. The controlling, bitchy, and fake person walking around in Kurt's clothing certainly was not my boyfriend. The person that spent the rest of the week constantly tailing me, and wanting to know what I was doing and whom I was with, was not my boyfriend. The person who told me point blank that he would rather have me came over to his house on Thursday night then for me to go hang with Santana and Puck had not been my boyfriend.

No, I had come to the conclusion in the past week that things between Kurt and me would be ending, and they would be ending soon. But all the anger that was building up inside of me - the anger of being controlled, of being tossed around like my feelings didn't matter, anger at the fact that Kurt practically changed me from being a confident outgoing guy to somebody shy and fearful - was not going to be blown off. It couldn't be. I'd held it in, and when the truth came out, and I knew just what had changed my boyfriend… well that was going to be a fight to go down in the history books.

I just didn't want to wait anymore. I was overly tired of this relationship and how it had made this past week pretty damn stressful. But these past five days hadn't been all bad. Hanging out with Santana, Brittany, and Puck became something that I very much _loved_. On Tuesday after glee practice, I had brought my three friends to my house for a little R&R.

That was a pretty big deal as that meant I had to introduce my friends to my parents. It was a breeze to introduce Santana and Brittany, and both of my parents instantly hit it off with them. But introducing Puck was a bit more…difficult. The Tuesday get-together was planned last minute, during the last half of glee practice. I had stepped out of the choir room to call my parents and find out if it was all right to have them over. Realizing that this meant the introduction of Puck, I needed to talk to both of them to make sure they didn't embarrass me when meeting the boy in question. I called mom first, and then conference called Dad so he could join the conversation.

"Hey Mom and Dad, I was wondering If I could have a few friends over for awhile tonight? It would be Santana, Brittany and Puck."

My father replied first. "It's not a problem with me Blaine. Just have them out by 9 so you have time to do your homework."

My mother, however, caught the significance of my little get together right away. "Is this the same Puck you have feelings for?"

Dad immediately took an intake of breath before breathing out, "Oh I forgot about him! Are we going to meet him? If you're bringing him over, then are you guys thinking about getting serious?"

At this point I remember sighing. My parents reacted exactly how I had predicted they would. First dad would realize nothing and give me the green light, Mom would pick up on who was coming over, and dad would remember and bombard me with questions. I loved my parents. "I am going to stress this as best as I can. Puck is straight. Yes this is the same Puck I was talking about earlier, but I can assure you nothing's going to happen between us. Thank you for letting them come over, and please… _please_ act normal around Puck. And please give him the impression that I've never, repeat, NEVER talked with you guys about him."

"Sure Sweetie, I'll make him, no sorry - you guys something special tonight. See you when you get home!" My mother hung up, most likely going to go prepare dinner.

"I'm excited to meet him Blaine, I can't wait for tonight!"

He hung up before I could remind him that there's nothing to be excited about, making me curse under my breath.

For the most part though, my parents did a good job at acting normal around him. When my parents got their first look at Puck, my Mom's mouth dropped a little and Dad gave a little nod of approval. When Puck wasn't looking, mom gave me a wink that clearly said, "Oh my god he's a very, _very, _good looking boy," and that's when I had made a mental note to never tell her that he had a thing for moms. But really, introductions had gone pretty smoothly. I had introduced the two girls first, pleasantries and hugs were given, but I could tell that all the time they had their eyes on Puck. I couldn't tell whether he noticed, but it seemed like my parents were taking mental notes of everything about him. I introduced him and Dad immediately took Pucks hand in his own, and Mom went in for a hug that was longer than necessary. Puck was perfect around them, making them laugh when they commented on his mohawk, and even talked awhile about football with my dad, who had heard of Pucks amazing performance during last Friday's game.

So my parents had met Puck, and had given me their approval after he left ("_Oh my god he's beautiful," _mom had repeated, and "_He seems like a very nice gentleman," _was one of Dad's comments). But back to Tuesday night's actual events. We had stuffed ourselves with my mothers amazing homemade pizza, watched and made fun of _Avatar: The Last Airbender,_ which all of us agreed was an abysmal movie, and played some ping-pong. It started out pretty friendly. Puck and I played against Brittany and Santana, and it quickly became evident that us two boys clearly outmatched the two girls (_but to be fair to Santana, she was kind of taking on both of us by herself: Brittany wasn't much help)._ Puck and I then decided to play each other, and that's when things got really heated.

We were both equally matched. And the game had inched by point by point, always within three from each other, with the final few minutes being practically unbearable; the tension was so high. Both of us wanted to beat the other so bad. Puck because winning is what he does, and me just because I wanted to see his face when I destroyed him. I don't mind how Puck is always so confident and full of himself, I think it's kind of adorable. No, I didn't want to beat him to knock down his self confidence and give him a reality check; I just wanted to have bragging rights in the future. Sadly, it didn't go my way, and he ended up winning it all. I had been all ready for an outburst of "that's fucking right!" or "nobody beats the Puckerman!" but no outbursts came my way. He simply set the paddle down and extended his hand, gesturing that he wanted a handshake. Then he called me by my last name, which succeeded in doing the same thing that happened the first time, send chills and waves of _desire_ through me.

"My god Anderson I had no idea you were that good. Best game I've ever fucking played."

Yes, Puck had quickly become one of my best friends. And the more I spent time with him, and the longer I called him a friend, the more I realized "we" weren't going to happen. He was straight, undeniably and depressingly straight. But he was my friend, and he was one of the funniest friends I had ever had.

And that was a bad thing. I had starting to really get to know him, and that just deepened my want for him. That's when I realized that what I felt for him went beyond his body; I actually liked him for him. And that scared me a lot more then liking him for his looks.

So, one week I had decided something important. That major crush I had? Yeah, that was going to go away. I would always like him, and always want to have his arms around me and have my hands in his, but that just wasn't going to be. Friend Puck was amazing, and I certainty didn't want to do anything to mess that up. And I think that if I made moves, or even if he found out I liked him, things could quickly deteriorate between us. Sure he might be all like "I'm such a fucking stud I knew you'd want me," but really, what if it was the opposite. God, I didn't want to think of that.

So that's how this past week had played out. Kurt trying to reel me back in and pretend like nothing was up, Santana agreeing to but not yet finding anything out about Kurt, and me accepting, controlling, and belittling my feelings for Puck. Oh and that amazing party at Dalton I had just gotten back from.

_Wow I'm really tired._ I shed off my clothes and started getting ready for bed. I sang "I Want to Know What Love is" to myself as I brushed and flossed my teeth, and resorted to humming as I mouth washed. I returned to singing as I washed my face and moisturized, and as I took my contacts out and donned my bed clothes: a white t-shirt and a fresh pair of black boxer briefs.

Climbing into bed, I grabbed my laptop and set it on my lap. I arranged my pillows so that I was half sitting/half laying on my bed, and turned on my computer. Grabbing my camera, I connected it and logged on to Facebook. Adding pictures and updating my profile was always super exciting for me, and I looked at each one with satisfaction, laughing a few times at how ridiculous some of them looked. Nonetheless, I added every single one of them.

I finished and checked my notifications (not too many) and then decided to surf the internet for awhile. I had just brought up Wikipedia when Facebook gave me a _pop_ notification and I had to switch tabs back to my profile. Puck had commented on a picture of mine so I took the link to see which one it was.

It was the one where I had my arms around two girls: Wes and David's girlfriends who were both giving my check a very, _very _ravenous kiss. It looked like they were literally trying to fit as much of my cheeks into their mouths as possible. Looking at it now it kind of grossed me out, but when I was riding the excitement of the party I certainly didn't mind. This was pretty evident on my face, as I had a particularly stupid ass smile plastered on it. Puck was the first to comment, and the comment made me laugh. It read "Almost makes you want to switch teams huh?"

I was one of those people who hated when full conversations were had on the comment boxes, so I just brought up a chat box.

"It wasn't quite that good. I already had that phase, remember Rachel? Definitely not going to start doing that again." – Me

"As I recall, you certainly enjoyed Rachel, and you certainly look like you enjoyed these two girls. How is it that you get them so easily?" – Puck

"Shut up. Just no… vaginas bad penis good :)" - Me

I paused for a few moments with my finger on the enter key. _Do I really want to say that? _Thinking it over, I decided it was pretty safe. Puck was very OK with me being gay. Why did I think that? Well, yesterday during Gym class while we were both waiting to kick (the class was playing big base kickball in the gym) Puck whispered an unusual question to me: "so how many blowjobs have you given?"

I was so shocked at what he had just said that my mouth literally just fell open and my eyes had bulged a little. Was this really the same Puck that used to hate everything gay? And now he was just casually referencing my sexuality, and taking it a step further, my sex life. Gay sex life that is. So yeah, I was pretty shocked. I spurted out a few inaudible words before getting out a "no."

He patted me on the back and said, "Still got the big V, eh?"

I nodded and then couldn't hold it in any longer, and the question "Why are you asking about my sex life" rambled out.

He just shrugged and said, "Isn't that what most guy friends do, talk and brag about their sex lives? I was just trying to give you some bragging time."

All I could get out, in a whisper I should add, was "but you know I'm gay?"

The smile he had been carrying though out that conversation faltered and turned into a frown. "I thought we were over that whole ''Puck hates gays' thing?" He gave me a disapproving look before brushing past me and taking his place up to kick. This whole thing was in one successive movement though, one second he was talking to me, the next he was walking past, the next he was running at the ball, and the next second he delivered his kick. Of course he would hit a home run, and returned back to where he was standing less than 30 seconds prier.

"Your turn," was his parting comment.

So yeah, little things like that had led me to believe Puck was being totally mature about my sexuality. But this will still be the first time I initiated talking about anything gay related. _Was saying "penis good" too far? Well,_ _Here goes nothing, _I pushed send.

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"ROTFFUCKINGL Seriously Dude? Funniest thing you've ever said. I'm dying over here. Santana also agrees that that was pretty fucking hilarious. Loud and proud Anderson, Loud and Proud." – Puck

"Glad it was funny, but I hope I proved my point. No girls for me. You're with Santana?" – Me

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Santana was officially with Britney, but Puck and Santana have that special connection. _So what could they be doing together?_ I know that Puck and I are only friends, but I still felt a little resentful towards Santana; she was being treated to him when I couldn't be. _Stop Blaine, they might just be hanging out, calm down. Besides, you're never going to have him anyway so what's it matter if Santana gets to have some fun?_

"She, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Artie, and Finn came over for awhile today. It probably wasn't as fun as the party you went to, but we still made a pretty big mess, and I had the two of them stay after to help me clean up. Then they decided it was too late and they informed their parents they would be crashing here tonight. You want to come over and make this a _real _sleepover?" – Puck

I loved when Puck fake flirted with me. Well it was more along the lines of teasing me and poking fun, but I didn't care. I'd take it. As far as sleepover goes? Hell yes. I was already getting up from my bed when I realized I had to message him back. _And I was just about to go to bed! Really Blaine? This will be such a better way to spend a Saturday night._

"I am so for it. I don't have to ask either so I should probably be over there in like 40." – Me

I started to get ready, and was halfway through pulling on my sweatpants when the computer beeped.

"You don't have to ask? Shit Blaine! This weekend's the weekend your rents went on that weekend date thing! Fuck my house we'll be there in 20 (I drive fast). And don't even try to worm your way out Anderson your house, sorry mansion, is the shit." – Puck

I rolled my eyes. _You just had to say that you didn't have to ask. _

"Ok fine. Be here or be queer" – Me

"Your killing me dude, how do you come up with this shit?" – Puck

I was pretty thrilled. Puck was right, a whole big parentless mansion? That definitely needed to be taken advantage of. And there was just so much more to do at my place then his. Not that I'd know; I'd never been to his house. _Wow I really should stop by sometime. I haven't even met his mom or sister yet! _

I started running downstairs as I heard the first round of pounding (I assumed it was Puck) on the door. As I was halfway down the staircase he started again. Throwing open the door, I find him in mid knock. He freezes his hand comically, before giving me a cheesy ass grin and brushes past me. "I said 20 minutes bro."

"I didn't really think you could drive that fast. That was totally not safe."

"Leave it to Blaine to lecture us about safety in the first 30 seconds of the party," Santana says as she walks in behind Puck followed by Brittany (who stops and gives me a kiss on the check). "Are you telling us you're not going to down a few of these because it's not safe?" She gestures towards the pack of wine coolers she brought in with her. "After all, me and Brits be wanting to get in those pants of yours, and we knows how drunken Blaine gets."

I blush pretty hard. The things they say sometimes. I'm saved from having to retort though as Puck cuts in "I think he's had enough girl time tonight." He gives me a wink before turning and dumping his stuff (sleeping bag, pillow) down on the floor. I can't help but smile at the wink, a wide toothy one, and then give a little "O" surprised face. _Holy shit. How did I not realize this? Puck's spending the night. _He comes back to the counter, grabs a wine cooler for himself, and then throws me one. "You didn't drink anything during your last party did you? Neither did we ("fucking Rachel berry" Santana adds to herself) so we got ground to cover."

"Yeah but I try to avoid this stuff. It kind of makes me go crazy."

"You're going to at least have a few Anderson. That's not an option."

I look up at him as he takes his first swig. _He's not the best influence now is he? _Deciding I'll only have one or two, I take my first swig.

_Yeah that didn't work out_. We played Beer Pong. Puck and I dominated. Then we played Quarters. Santana beasted at that and that's when I started to forget my goal of only drinking one or two. Then we took shots. Where the hell was all this alcohol coming from? I had no idea, I swore that I only saw them bring the wine coolers in. After we played Never Have I Ever (drinking style), I really didn't care anymore.

After about 2 hours of (pretty hard, I'd say) drinking games, we finally ran out of alcohol. Even though I drank way more than I had planned to, I still was the one that got off the easiest. Santana had practically made it her mission to drink as much as possible, and Puck wasn't too far behind her, except he could (from what I could tell) control himself a lot better than she could. Brittany was in the middle of them and myself, who was the only one who would probably remember most of what happened tonight.

"Blainey-Woo, you still have that big loud stereo system? The one that plays throughout the whole house?" Santana asks while her fingers walk their way up my chest to cup my face. "I wants to hear me some singing honey."

I led her to where you plug your iPod in, and showed her how to play it. She chose a song and then ran me back to the living room. It was pretty much a mess, all four sleeping bags and pillows were everywhere, with bottles and such all over, but it still felt like the perfect setting for a little spontaneous singing.

"It's the instrumental version, so we be singing. I'll go first." The song starts up, and Puck's, Brittany's, and my face all light up when we realize we all know this song. Santana starts on the ground and then rises while doing a complicated dance for the first verse. _How she can do that when she's so drunk I'll never know._

(_Santana_)

**I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>Your like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm 'bout to explode<strong>

Puck, who was just standing next to me, decides to hop in and take the next part. He sings his verse while facing me, and I notice how he's not even slurring a single word.

(_Puck_)

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

He grabs my hand and spins me as he says control, and then pushes me over to Brittany. She catches me and picks up the verse.

(_Brittany_)

**We can do this all night  
>Damn this love Is skin tight<br>Baby come on  
>Pull me like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<strong>

Tired of everybody else getting the fun I hit the chorus. I sing as Puck, Brittany and Santana start dancing around me.

(_Blaine_)

**Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>

**Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>

I finish as I watch Puck do this grinding dance thing with Brittany. It honestly makes my heart stop a little. Nobody should be allowed to look that sexy. To my left, Santana picks up the next verse from across the room, loud enough to get everybody's attention, then she sturts/dances over to where Puck and Brittany are (clearly singing to the former).

(_Santana_)

**You got me loosing my mind  
>My heart beats out of time<br>I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
>You stroke me like a guitar<strong>

She pushes the mohawked teen away from her girl, and starts romantically dancing with her. Puck looks around, spots me, and does the same thing Santana just did, only this time in my direction. _Oh god, if he grinds against me I think I really will just faint._

(_Puck_)

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

He makes his way to me, and puts his hands on my waist. He's giving me a huge grin and I can see the lust in his eyes. I know he's ridiculously drunk, but his hands on me feel so good. I completely lose track of Brittany and Santana and sing directly to him, eyes locked,

_(Blaine)_

**We can do this all night  
>Damn this love is skin tight<br>Baby come on  
>Pull me like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<strong>

We start to sing the chorus together as he pulls me closer, into those amazingly muscular arms. My heart skips a few beats as he starts dancing us around, a mixture of grinding, spins, and whatever else he feels like doing. Lost in what's happening, my ability to lead a dance is pretty much gone. I've never been so close to Puck before or so, well, dirty. I know of course that if he was sober right now, he most likely wouldn't be doing a quarter of what he was doing now, and he certainly wouldn't be pushing _that _up against anything it can grind against.

_(P&B)_

**Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>

He stops us and holds us still in the center of the room.

_ (P&B)_

**Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>

The song ends. A few moments of silence feels like years as we face each other. Puck looks so content just looking into my eyes. _Oh my god, Is he leaning closer? No that's your imagination, he's straight. HE'S DEFINETLY LEANING CLOSER…_

"Guys, I'm tired now."

We jump apart as we realize Brittany is right next to us. Shaking his head a little, Puck agrees. "Blaine, can I take a shower first. Cold one's always get the drunk out of me." He looks shaken, and also unsteady.

"Of course," I say to Puck, before adding to the two girls, "We're going to bed now. No, Santana, we are." The Latina sticks her tongue out at me and then yawns, and we all laugh. We all were pretty tired now, or in some people's cases, ready to pass out. Turning to Puck, I give him a small smile and gesture him to follow me. He walks a few paces behind me as I lead him upstairs. _Were we about to kiss back there? Maybe I shouldn't have let him drink so much, if he's confusing me with girls. Then again, I was the only single person in the room so his options were pretty small. What if Brittany wouldn't have been there? God when he put his hands on me? And when we started dancing? Screw you Puck why'd you have to like vaginas__?_

Reaching the bathroom, I step aside. "Towels are in the cabinet. Feel free to use anything in the shower."

He thanks me and then brushes past me. Turning to face me, he leans on the door frame. "Hey, sorry for getting so drunk." He pauses and looks like he wants to say something more, _is he going to bring up what happened back there, _but then just shrugs. "Don't wait up."

I make my way back downstairs still thinking about our shared dance. Best part of the night right there. Walking into the living room, I see that Brittany and Santana decided to forego their separate sleeping bags. Brittany was in Santana's arms, both already out cold, nestled up together in San's bag. Smiling to myself, I start cleaning up. I throw bottles and plates away, and start reorganizing everything that our little party had touched. I definitely wasn't feeling tired. I spent a good half hour cleaning, and then I heard the upstairs shower turn off. Deciding that Puck would be coming down soon, I returned to the living room and crawled into my sleeping bag, painfully aware that his sleeping bag was just a foot away from mine.

_**(PUCK)**_

_I really needed this shower_. The water was like bits of ice hitting my body as I stood under the stream, and I couldn't be happier for it. The colder I got, the more I could think clearer, yet the angrier I got as well. _What the fuck was I thinking? He's fucking drunk! I'm not going to take advantage of him, then I'd be just like fucking Hummel. I need to calm the fuck down and control myself. He doesn't deserve to be confused by being kissed by his wasted best friend, who is supposed to be straight. And no! When he first finds out about me, it will be when he's fucking single and not held back by Hummel. _

A small voice in my head laughs. _Ha, look at you. What happened to the stud who didn't give a shit? What happened to the guy who fucked his best friend's girlfriends? What happened to the asshole that would have looked at the chance for sex, smiled, and not looked back?_ Pausing for a few seconds, my head was silent.

_Blaine happened. _

Somebody else's feelings never really mattered to me. Yet somehow, this one person, this one boy, found a way to worm himself into my heart. I'd hurt myself over hurting him. And that scared me.

I take my time in the shower. Letting all my weariness and dizziness and intoxication wash off of me as the pellets of ice scrape my body. It's common knowledge that when you're drunk you should NOT take cold showers, but I did it once on a dare. I found out that the cold shock doesn't make me unconscious, it hones me. This, of course, doesn't work for other people, but hey, everybody's special.

My shower lasts half an hour, and at the thirty minute mark I turn it off. The warm towel always feels amazing as I wipe away the water from my body, drying myself off and then stepping out onto the bathroom floor. I put my clean shirt, boxer briefs, and sweatpants on and hang my towel over the shower door. I exit the bathroom, shut off the lights, and head downstairs.

The living room is dark and I can see three figures lying on the floor before me. I smile to myself seeing Santana and Brittany curled up together. _One day that will be me and him._ I turn my attention to the other occupied sleeping bag. Blaine wasn't facing me; he was curled up looking the other way. Now there were two other sleeping bags. One thrown over the side of the couch, a good distance away from everybody else, and one maybe a foot away from where Blaine slept. Hard choice.

I lay down and wiggled my way into my bag, care full to make as little sound as possible. Once I was perfectly comfortable, I attempted to fall asleep. Unfortunately, I was painfully aware of sleeping, yeah _sleeping, _maybe a foot away from Blaine. I could just reach out and put my arm around him if I wanted to. _He's not asleep._ I don't know how I knew, or what caused me to realize it then, but I suddenly became aware that he was awake.

"Blaine?"

He moves a little, repositioning himself so he is facing upwards, and then sighs, "Yes?"

"You're still awake."

He pauses for a few moments. "I cleaned for awhile."

"Oh…. You didn't want to go straight to bed?"

"I was thinking about things."

"What were you thinking about?"

He repositions himself so he is facing me now, our faces only a foot away from each other.

"Kurt…"

"Dude...just don't worry. We're going to expose him. And I'll punch his fucking face in once we find just what it is he's doing."

Blaine laughs weakly and adds, "You guys are amazing for helping me out."

"I'm sure you'd do the same for any of us."

"Hmm I would, wouldn't I? Not like you have relationship problems that I could help though. When was the last time you didn't get the girl you wanted?"

I laugh, because isn't that so true? Until now of course.

"I guess right now."

Blaine lifts his head a tiny bit off the pillow to look at me. It's dark so I can only make out the outline of his face.

"What?"

_Shit. Dangerous waters right here. _I turn around in my sleeping bag so I was facing away from him.

"It's complicated. I want..this girl.. so bad. I've never felt so strongly for somebody before…except for Beth…"

"Oh my god who is she?"

"She's perfect. She hasn't been out of my head since… well for awhile now." I was thinking about saying "since I met her" but I hadn't met to many new girls so I figured it would be a giveaway. "But if I'm real with myself, she deserves way better than me, she deserves the best man in the world."

_Wow. That kind of just slipped out. I guess… I've felt that for awhile now. Sure I'm a fucking stud and the hottest guy at McKinley, but look at my past relationships. I cheat, I neglect, I use... God Blaine really does deserve better than me. Would I be just like Kurt? No. No, I would never cheat on Blaine, or neglect or use him! _

A small voice in my head, probably the smallest thought I ever heard myself think, whispered, _but you did with everybody else._

"Don't ever say that!" I'm startled out of my thoughts by Blaine. He has gone from a whisper to a normal talking (which felt like a yell coming on the heels of our whispered conversation), and his voice was full of passion. "I'm still getting to know you Puck, but from what I've seen, any, ANY, girl would be lucky to have you. They'd be undeserving!"

My heart does a few weird things in my chest, and I mentally tell it to calm down.

"Thanks Blaine. But-"

"Puck no buts! You've changed. I've never seen the Puck I've heard about before coming to McKinley. The Puck I know is a gentleman. The Puck I know cares about his friends enough to fight their battles when they can't fight them themselves. Don't live in the past. I don't know what changed you, but you truly are a better person. "

"My god Blaine you know how to make me feel amazing. As for what changed me… this girl did."

"Who?"

"Blaine, I'm sorry, but this one I'm keeping to myself."

He sits up and hits my arm.

"Bitch, tell me now."

Laughing, I question, "Bitch? Really?" I also sit up and then reach over to push him down back into his sleeping bag. He gives a little "Oh" as I can easily do this one handed, and then return to my sleeping bag.

"Go to sleep Blaine, that's enough sharing for one night."

"Fine, but you're going to tell me tomorrow who this dream girl is. Then were gonna get you guys hooked up."

"I'm sure I'll tell you one day."

"Tomorrow."

"We'll see."

"Fine."

"Fine."

My head is abuzz as we both settle down for sleep. _He basically told me I was fucking amazing and the best guy in the world._

_A/N – Two chapters in one night! Yay! What did you guys think about them?_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry but I keep forgetting to do this I'm always so excited to update! I wanted to personally thank Aledda, nellie 12, eaglegirl1202, sk, frelise, and livi for reviewing! I love hearing all of your opinions as much as I loved writing the story! So thank you! _

_And I realized that the bar/line I usually put in to show lapses in time don't show up, so I've put in P&BP&BP&B. Now you know when a larger amount of time has gone by than usual. Sorry that I didn't do that sooner, hope it didn't confuse anybody!_

P&B Chapter 9

_**(Puck)**_

I walked down the school hallway with the usual sneer on my face. Seeing the underclassmen and most of my grade part like the Red Sea for me was amazing. Being the biggest badass at the school was one of my greatest prides. Nobody messed with the Puckerman. Fucking nobody.

And then I saw Blaine walk out of one of the math rooms some ways ahead of me. He looked adorable with his face buried in a piece of paper (presumably some test he had gotten back) and continued walking away from me. _Scratch that whole 'nobody messed with me'. _Instead of stopping at my locker, I continued walking some ways behind him. So focused on his paper, he wasn't quite watching where he was going. I could see what was going to happen before he did, and I only had enough time to think, _oh shit._

Sawyer was the captain of the Hockey team. He was probably the second biggest badass after me, and like me, he walked the halls like he owned them. Continuing to fall in the stereotype that this particular douche bag was, he was an extreme homophobe.

Since Blaine wasn't watching where he was going, he didn't part for the hockey captain, and ended up running right into him. I watched as they both stumbled, Blaine much more than the few steps Sawyer took. I walked slowly toward them but stayed in the background. This was Blaine's confrontation, not mine.

Sawyer sneered at Blaine venomously, then wiped at his clothes. "Ugh, now I have fag on me."

_What the fuck did he just say? Bitch better back off before bitch tastes fist._

Blaine's face turns into one of (comical if it would have been a different situation) shocked surprise. "What did you just say to me?"

"Huh? A fag that talk's back?"

"Don't call me that," Blaine answers giving Sawyer a small push away. _Holy fuck. He did not just do that to Sawyer Wingler._

With a sneer back on his face he shoves the newer student away, smashing him into one of the lockers. Sawyer was just starting to say, "No fag..." but he never got his sentence out, as I took that time to run up and punch him squarely in the side of his face. My hand bursts with pain, and I realize a little too late that that much force probably wasn't needed for this, as I just turned a small squabble into a full fledged fight.

Expecting Sawyer to retaliate, I look down wondering why he didn't get up and punch back. Oh. I knocked him out.

Students, who had been slowly crowding around the scene, all broke out in hushed whispers, some clapping and cheering for my display of peer badassness. No victory was felt though, as I heard "NOAH PUCKERMAN" being called at me as Mr. Jacobs, the biology teacher, comes running up. I turn around to see Blaine back on his feet and giving me look that clearly said… well actually I couldn't tell. There was a lot of hurt on there, but whether that was because of my actions or what Sawyer said, I did not know.

We both were immediately marched to the principal's office, while some of Sawyer's friends hauled him to the nurse.

A half hour later, I found myself sitting next to Blaine alone in Principal Figgins's office. Blaine's parents and my mom were outside of the office talking with Principle Figgins, Mr. Shue, Sawyer's father, and Sue. I didn't bother caring why Sue was there, that's just what she does.

Blaine and I sat in silence. We hadn't talked since the incident, and I couldn't help wondering if the boy was angry with me. I looked over at him to see him staring at the floor blankly. He notices me looking at him and asks in a voice quiet enough that if I wanted, I could pretend I didn't hear him, "Why did you do that?"

"He shoved you and called you a fag. Was I supposed to just stand by?"

"No… but why risk your skin for me?"

"You're my boy, Blaine. Why would you even think I wouldn't?"

"You're on probation. Knocking someone out is not the best thing to do when on probation." He puts his hands up to his temple and starts rubbing them.

"Getting a headache?"

Blaine doesn't say anything, but then a single tear drops from his eye. It was enough to break my heart. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close.

"Why now?" he asked. "I've been here for like 3 weeks! I thought people weren't going to do this!"

I took a deep breath before starting, "Most of those people that walk through those halls are idiots, Blaine. And the second you let them get to you is the second that you let them win. Nobody can touch this," I push him back and put a hand over his heart, "unless you let them. Fuck Wingler, and fuck all his homophobic friends. You're braver and stronger than every one of them. Standing up to him yourself was probably the ballsiest thing I've ever seen somebody do."

He smiles at me and wipes away the other tears he let escape his eyes. "Don't look but everybody is watching us."

I smile, and make sure not to turn around. "Good, this will look good for our whole 'I came to your rescue' story we got going."

He laughs again, and says, "yes, yes it will."

Proud of myself that I successfully cheered up Blaine, I look back down at the floor. The door opens and both of us look up to see the gang walking in. Principal Figgins resumes his seat at his desk, while both my and Blaine's parents take the couch opposite us. Mr. Shue and Sawyers father stand toward the back. Sue went to stand behind Figgins, glaring at the both of us. Really, why was she here?

"We've come to a decision boys. Mr. Anderson, It was decided that you did nothing to elicit the behavior of one Sawyer Wingler, and because of this, you will be saved from any punishment. Mr. Puckerman, it was decided that a punishment of one week's worth of detention is suitable, as the fact of Mr. Wingler's actions encouraged such a response from yourself. You will, however, apologize to Sawyer, and fists will not be used in the future."

Relief swept over both of us, and we both thanked our principal.

**P&BP&BP&B**

Sawyer returned to school the next day. In between fourth and fifth hour, while I was at my locker, he, flanked by two other hockey members, came marching up to me. I saw them coming and smiled. I whistled and Finn and Mike materialized at my side (the two of them had been following me closely throughout the day). Sawyer didn't look happy when he realized he didn't have the upper hand, but he still came over never the less.

"Did I insult your boyfriend yesterday? He was begging, but I just wouldn't let him suck my cock."

He and his two friends laughed at the (was that supposed to be a joke?) joke he just made.

"Fuck off Wingler, or I'll knock you out cold again."

His smile disappeared and was replaced by a sneer quicker than I thought possible.

"Go ahead and try it again. I'll fucking destroy you."

I laugh, "Destroy me huh? Right."

He steps closer to me and gets within inches of my face. On most people, this action would have made them cower with fear, but I don't even flinch as he gives me what's supposed to be a death stare.

Suddenly there's a hand between us and Sawyer is pushed away from me. I'm very surprised to see one Dave Karofsky standing between me and Sawyer. He scowls and shoves Karofsky's hand away. "What the fuck are doing Karofsky?"

"Stopping another fight, dumbass. Get over yourselves and stop freaking out."

Sawyer answers with an angry, "That bitch fucking punched me. He isn't going to get away with that."

"Because you shoved his teammate and called his friend a fag."

"Since when does Karofsky care about the glee club? Since when do you stand up for fags?"

"Since Puckerman here did, and when Chang and Hudson did too. I realized that being a dick like you get's a person about as far as Lima for the rest of their lives. Grow the fuck up Wingler."

Karofsky stares down Sawyer, and after what feels like forever, the hockey captain turns and motions for his friends to follow him. He calls from over his shoulder, "Stay away from me you cock-lover lovers."

I turn to Karofsky and offer my hand. He takes it and shakes it. "Thanks dude."

"No problem," was his simple answer. "You need help with him again, you just ask. See you at practice." He walks away from us and towards his next class. The last few minutes definitely did not go how I had imagined they would. First, where was the beating in Sawyer's face by myself, Finn, and Mike? And second, how the hell did Karofsky get involved?

Both Finn and Mike looked as mystified as I did, but we all shrug it off and continue on to our next classes.

**P&BP&BP&B**

Karofsky coming to my aid haunted me for the next couple of days. Why would he go out of his way to defend me? What could he possibly gain from helping me out? Sticking his neck out on the line for me? I thought about it often, but could never come up with an answer. I didn't think it was about friendship; Dave hadn't tried talking to me since.

I brought up the topic to Blaine once while we were hanging out doing homework at his house. He had sort of unofficially became my tutor, helping me through almost all my classes, and my grades were improving because it. When asked about Karofsky, Blaine told me he was gay, which successfully floored me. Small world. Blaine had also said that he always got weird looks from the football player, and had caught him staring at him a couple of times in class. So maybe Karofsky came to my aid because I came to the aid of his crush? Great, more fucking competition (not that I couldn't take him).

After talking about Karofsky, we had gotten onto the topic of Kurt. Blaine had ended up hanging out with Kurt over the school week, and I got the impression it didn't go very much better than their last date. Same old controlling, possessive, Kurt trying to paint a picture of a happy couple. This time, however, Blaine said he played along. If Kurt wanted to act all normal than so would he and Blaine said he was laughing at how fake everything they were doing was. Of course, only he out of the two of them realized it. I was proud of Blaine for this, at how he found his own way of making sure Kurt wasn't controlling the relationship. After all, Blaine was making fun of him the whole time and the taller teen couldn't even tell. _Thank god. _I thought._ There's the confident and out-going Blaine again._

I still wanted to find out about Karofsky, though. So the day after my talk with Blaine, I talked with Santana. About halfway through the conversation, she gasps and turns to me. "Fuck, Puckerman! Karofsky!"

Confused, I say, "Yeah I know? So anyway, Blaine said he was looking at him,"

She shushed me and started rocking in her chair. We were by ourselves in the back of the study hall room, out of earshot of most students.

"Oh my God, Puck," she whispers. "I totally forgot about Dave, He's gay!"

"I just told you that. What are you getting at?"

"David's gay, Noah. He wasn't glad you aided Blaine because he's crushing on Blaine, it was because the person he _is_ crushing on told him to defend you!"

Not catching along I give her a shrug.

"Kurt!" she whispers fiercely.

Realization hits me like a stone. Kurt could have _told _Karofsky to help defend me because I helped defend Blaine. And why would Kurt and Karofsky be talking? BECAUSE THEY'RE FUCKING CHEATING TOGETHER!

"Santana!"

"I know, I'm on it. Today could be the day that Kurt is outed for the fraud he is."

She stands up and starts walking away.

"Wait! What are you doing? Can I help?"

She gives me a wicked smile and laughs. "Just let me do my thing."

**P&BP&BP&B**

The rest of the day goes by in a whirl. I kept thinking _Dave Karofsky…Dave Karofsky!… It was DAVE KAROFSKY! _ Over and over in my head. I couldn't help but both hate and love the guy. I knew it was horrible of me, but really I couldn't help it. I hated that he stole Kurt away from Blaine, something that was causing Blaine extreme pain. But on the other hand, this pushed Blaine onto myself, and hopefully I could give him more than Hummel could ever give.

A school day has never flown by so fast. I continuously tried to hunt down Santana between hours, and sometimes during, but it was as if the Latina had disappeared from school. This was of course an option I considered she'd do, but I still looked for her regardless. I also kept the closest eye possible on Karofsky, and though I noticed nothing out of the ordinary, he seemed to always be in a good mood. _Cause he's fucking Hummel_ I would add to myself.

So before I knew it, it was already time for Glee Club. I walked in to see Blaine, as usual, sitting next to Kurt and Mercedes, and I couldn't help but to smile when I could instantly see the fake laughter, fake flattery, fake everything he was giving to Kurt. The dumb boy didn't notice the subtle ridicule, but Mercedes looked a tad bit uncomfortable. When neither was looking he caught my eye and gave a tiny wink, something that could somehow make my entire day (if it hadn't already been made.)

I took another sweep of the room only to find the very person I was looking for. Santana was sitting in the back corner with a huge, triumphant smile on her face. I made my way over to her, asking what happened silently. She widened her smile in response, and as I sat down next to her she starts laughing, but it quickly turns into a powerful whisper.

"We fucking got him, Puckerman."

"So Kurt has been cheating on Blaine with Karofsky?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't we tell Blaine right now? Out Kurt here!"

"No, we need to wait till tomorrow. I'm getting a friend of a friend to fax me some of the text conversation between Kurt's cell and Dave's cell. When we tell Blaine, it will be with undisputable proof."

I don't like waiting, but I'd rather be able to tell Blaine with hard proof then without it.

"So you get them tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'd say we tell him to meet us at the Lima Bean an hour before school. Then we let him decide what he wants to do. If he wants to make this private, fine, the fight of the century can go down witness less. But hopefully he does it tomorrow during Glee." She gives a malicious smile.

"Blaine could be breaking up with Kurt this time tomorrow…"

"Yes, and then you can finally fuck his brains out."

"Jesus Christ Santana, keep it down would you?"

"Oh come off it, it's so easy to tell that you're in love with him. I'd be surprised if anybody in this club didn't already know."

"Love? Whoa no… the Puckerman doesn't do love. I cannot believe-"

She cuts me off. "Please Puck, you used to give me the same look every time you wanted to have sex with me, but now it's just more intense. Seriously, you plainly eye fuck him every time you look at him, I don't know how someone could not notice."

I sputter out a few incoherent words trying to get one of the many thoughts in my head out through my mouth. The main thought, however, was how glad I was that this was a whispered conversation. This was not one of those times I wanted to be overheard.

"Relax, I was joking OK? These people are too stupid to realize that shit. Well, I already told Brit, but the three of us are the only people that know. And I'm all for the two of you, but you do know he believes you to be impossibly straight right?"

"Most of the world does..." I grumble out

All throughout Glee, I couldn't help repeating to myself what she said. "_Oh come off it, it's so easy to tell that you're in love with him." _

Love. Love? No, I knew that Noah Puckerman - that I - didn't do love. Didn't "fall in love." But hey, I didn't think Noah Puckerman would want to fuck another dude either. But still…love? Isn't that something you have to spend years building up? Isn't that something that comes as you start to know a person inside out, start sharing all of yourself with someone. Blaine and I were just starting our journey, not even officially dating. No I just wouldn't admit it. I just couldn't be. Noah Puckerman was not in love!..._yet._

_A/N – So, Blaine finds out next chapter. Does that mean Puck will finally reveal his feelings? Will they both be getting some action? Read my next update to find out! _

_But first, what did you think about this chapter? Was Puck right to defend Blaine? Do you like where their relationship is going? How do you think Blaine is going to react? Any songs you think will be appropriate for him to sing to Kurt?_

_AND, I'm brainstorming ideas for the story I'm going to do after this one (even though this one is a long way from over, don't you worry!)I was wondering if people would read a Blaine/ Wes fic with a side of Sam? Yes? No?_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N – Hey all, double digit chapter! I'd like to thank Siese for joining the reviewing family, Welcome! I actually really liked your song, but don't get your hopes up of it making an appearance. Sorry! Oh Frelise, I understand where you're coming from. But I just love defensive Puck so : ). Nellie 12 – "Those manly arms" thank you! Exactly what I was going for! Aledda – The whole rebound thing surprised me, I never even realized that that is kind of what it would appear if P&B started together. Make sure to tell me if I do it right, but I hope it doesn't feel like one (a rebound)! Oh, and "According to You," yeah, great pick. And lastly, little ol "sk". ;) Remember, Blaine's gay. You don't get no action. But I love you, lol. Yes I have written it already, I just have to wait for my editor to edit it and send it back. And she did! _

_ Song in here is "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera. You like need to know the song to appreciate the scene, so here's the youtube URL. This is one of the best song tie ins, so listen please! Just kidding, no URL. It's not letting me post it? Please just type in youtube, put a space, and then add this:  
><em>

_ .com/watch?v=/watch?v=RBOJpIwF47Y_

**PBPBPBPBPBPB**

P&B Chapter 10!

_**(Blaine)**_

I was fidgeting like crazy. My leg was in danger of bouncing off my body, and my hands were playing with anything they could get a hold of. I started with the coffee cup, and then went on to playing with the napkins at my table, and pretty soon I was cursing my friends. So what if I had gotten to the Lima Bean a half hour early? All that I had gotten was a text from Puck at 8 last night saying "Hey. Meet Santana and I at the Lima Bean tomorrow morning at seven." I had tried to question what this sudden meeting was about, but he had stayed concrete in the act of not telling me.

Not that It wasn't pretty obvious what this concerned. _Well, I'm probably going to find out everything in the next hour. If they would just get here! _I cursed myself in frustration. Why did I have to be the early bird? The long wait is turning out to be a lot worse than waiting around home. Then maybe I could get some homework done. Here, I look up every 30 seconds or so to see who had just made that little bell above the door ring.

Finally I look up to see Puck and Santana walk in, glance over to me, give a wave and then go to the counter to place their orders. I glance at the clock. 7:02. _Two minutes late? I'm going to burn them. _I wait for about another (_yes another!) _minute before they sit down opposite of me, Puck sipping a venti mocha (not that I would already know his coffee order!) and Santana carrying what was most likely a cameral latte. The latte, however, was not what caught my eyes at first. It was the shiny, red folder she was carrying that held my gaze as she lowered it and placed it delicately in the center of the table.

A hear a sharp, quiet intake of breath. It takes me about two seconds before I realize it had come from me. _Right there. After weeks of lies and deceit, the truth is right there. _I don't know why but I suddenly feel like running. Whatever was in there was dark and nasty, and was probably going to make my life suck. I nervously look up at my two friends across from me. They are studying my face, equal looks of concern and worry etched on them. A sudden flood of appreciation for them washes over me.

"You guys will be here for me right?" I start to ask, voice unsteady. "Throughout everything that's about to happen?"

Puck and Santana both sigh. Puck starts "Blaine," but then pauses. "I don't know about Santana, but you will always, _always, _have me to lean on."

"And me to of course, don't be dumb."

I look back down at the folder. _Ok Blaine. You have them. You can do this. We can do this. He won't push you around anymore. _"OK, I'm ready."

They both nod at this. And then Puck gives Santana the go ahead look.

"OK, We have uncovered that Kurt hasn't been as truthful to you as you may have wanted. Unlike the pretty picture that-"

"Santana stop," I say, cutting her off. "You are the queen of being blunt. Just give it to me fast and hard. I haven't spent the past month-"

Puck cuts me off, "Kurt is cheating on you with David Karofsky."

A minute goes by without any of us talking.

_I should feel more than this shouldn't I? Kurt has been lying directly to my face and pretending like everything's fine._ _He's been saying he loves me yet he goes and spends his free time with somebody else. He's making me look like a complete idiot while I hopelessly try to keep his love._

_ Where's the anger? Where's the hate? Where's the shock? Where's the sadness? Where are the tears? Where's the…anything?_

After about three minutes of trying to decide how I want to react, I realize that I don't really need to have a strong emotion. _Wow, I'm taking this really well. _I look back up at Puck and Santana.

"Thank you guys for finding this out. I'll be….breaking up with him today."

They glance at each other and Puck reaches out and takes my hands (which were slightly shaking, _why were they slightly shaking?) _and holds them in his. His hands feel amazing around mine, and I glance down to see they also _look _amazing. Shivers are sent down my spine that has nothing to do with me finding out my boyfriends cheating ways.

"Blaine," he murmurs, almost afraid that talking to loudly will make me break into an emotional mess they probably predicted I'd become. "Fuck Kurt. You have me. You have Santana. You have Britney, Rachel, Mercedes, Mike, Artie, and the rest of the glee club. Just screw him, things will get better."

I smile up at him. I know that I shouldn't believe it just because it's coming out of his mouth, yet I can't help feeling better. Damn him and getting under my skin. Santana reaches out and puts her hands over and under Pucks, which are encasing mine. "We'll be there if you want us to be. We'll have you're back and make sure he knows he can't worm his way out of this."

We sit like that for a few more minutes. Me kind of just in a trance, and Puck and Santana watching. After awhile, I glance over at the red folder that has been pushed to the side of the table. They both follow my eyes down to the folder, and suddenly both pairs of hands have left mine and are hastily removing the folder from the table. The first thing I process is how lonely and cold my hands feel without his around them. Then their reaction towards my glance at the folder registers.

"What's in there?" I didn't mean to ask the question, but it slipped out.

"Proof of their relationship," Santana answers grimly. "But you can just take our word for it."

I nod. "You don't think I can handle it?" Wow second question I let slip out.

"You can," Puck objects. "But why live with something that's going to haunt you if you can avoid it."

I think about this. He's right of course; I know that looking at whatever is in that folder will just plunge my life further into the hell Kurt has made it.

"OK agreed." I stand up and they stand up with me. "I'll do it today after Glee Club. Then I won't have to face him for at least two days." I smile at them, and it's not even a forced smile. They both return it warmly.

"You sure you don't want to do it sooner?" Santana asks. "That way you don't have to sit through Glee with him?"

"No I'll wait. I have a feeling that I won't be able to even be in the same room with him afterwards."

**PBPBPBPBPB**

The day, surprisingly, flies by. I still wait for some sudden rush of emotion, but nothing comes. I just continue on like nothing's happened. I help Artie and Mike in AP Calc, read through my assigned reading in English Character, kick a kickball around in gym, and so on and so forth. Really my normal day hasn't changed. Sure, I'm avoiding Kurt to the T, even hanging out in the science room during lunch (I needed extra credit anyway) and sure, Santana, Puck and Brittany seem to be making it their personal goal to accompanying me at all times, but my day goes on just as the ones before it did.

The end of school looms closer and closer, and it feels like just two minutes ago I was sitting down at the Lima Bean, and not walking towards the choir room for Glee. I peek in and spot Kurt already sitting down next to Mercedes. Walking in, I tell Santana (my current bodyguard) that I was good, and she walked off, knowing I needed to face this alone. I sit down next to him. That emotion I was wondering about? Yeah it just bubbled a bit. Sure no full on freak out, but I was certainly feeling a variety of emotions (negative ones that is) toward the boy sitting next to me.

The second I sat down, Kurt turns towards me and pulls me in a hug.

"Babe I haven't seen you the whole day. Where were you 3rd hour? Or lunch? Or 7th hour? I've been, like, freaking out."

"Why?"

_No I wasn't supposed to ask that! You are acting normal now and taking action later!_

"Why what, Blaine?" Kurt asks, looking confused, but still managing to look like he's acting the confusion.

"Why were you worrying?"

_Stop._

"I was worried because I thought something might have happened to you!"

"And if something did happen to me? What? What would you do? Notice me?"

_Ok you had a clearly defined plan! Can't you stick to that! __**Why? **_Asked the other voice in my head. _** Why wait? Might as well get it over with.**_

"Blaine what's gotten into you? Of course I notice you! I noticed you weren't anywhere to be found today!"

By this time we have attracted most of the club's attention. I know both Santana and Puck are giving me the "you said afterwards but fuck that!" look and the rest of the club is probably just sending us awkward glances, not wanting to get in this lovers quarrel. _Oh but this is so much more._

"What did I do last Monday night then?"

"I don't know. I'm not some stalker, Blaine! I don't think I need to know where you are at all times."

"I don't either but you'd know where I was if you would have talked sometime during that night!"

"Blaine. Calm down." _And he's using that damn condescending voice again, talking to me like I'm the one at fault. _"You're making a whole lot out of nothing."

I am about to retort when I look over to Tina, who actually looks frightened, and I shut up. It really would just be better to do this by ourselves, and just break it off cleanly. We sit in stony silence for a couple of seconds, both of us glaring at the floor.

Mr. Shue walks into the room after about a minute. You can tell he realizes something's up and he gives them a questioning look. "Why is everybody so quiet?"

Everybody takes Kurt and my lead by not saying anything. Rachel pipes up, and at first I'm afraid she'll say we were causing a scene, but instead she just tries to push the rehearsal along. "It's nothing Mr. Shue; let's get on to today's rehearsal."

He gives the class one last searching look before shrugging and announcing that they were going to head to the auditorium so they can work on choreography to one of the sectional songs. After saying that the band was already setting up down there, he says we have to be there in three minutes. Dismissed.

I get up, and not wanting to have this conversation and then go back to glee, walk away not waiting for Kurt. _He's seriously trying to defend himself? Ughh! _I make it about halfway to the auditorium before he catches up.

"Seriously what is your problem Blaine? How can you pretend that I don't notice you?"

I pick up my pace.

"I want to talk to you after Glee Club today, meet me at my car."

"No we will talk now!"

I can feel the tension literally boiling in me, and I have to consciously tell myself to calm down and put a lid on myself before I explode. But that doesn't stop me from arguing quietly.

"And why do you think your opinion is more than mine? We will talk later."

Kurt is extremely pissed at this, and as we step foot in the auditorium, he raises his voice.

"Shit Blaine what the hell's gotten into you? Why are you treating me like dirt? I've been nothing but nice and loving to you and you're trying to push me away."

I snap. I break. I explode. However you want to say it, I do it. All those emotions I was wondering about earlier? Yeah they're coursing through me and taking me over. Anger, hate, and betrayal is all I can feel, and all because of the person standing opposite me. When I talk, I practically scream, but my voice is still even, and I try to muster as much authority as I could.

"Don't you dare! Don't even say I'm the one pushing away. That you've only been nice. We both fucking know that's not true."

"You've been cold and distant ever since you got here at McKinley!"

"OK Kurt try to throw this back at me. _I've_ been distant? _I've_ been cold? _I've_ been fucking somebody else?

He stops and his face pales and his eyes widen. _Yeah that's right, I know. Don't you even dare act like you don't know what I'm talking about._

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME. YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME IF I ASKED. I HAD TO GO TO HIM FOR EVERYTHING YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN ME!"

"THAT'S A LIE KURT AND WE BOTH KNOW IT. I gave you everything! I trusted you blindly. I loved you without even asking myself if I could TRUST YOU!" I stop and gasp for breath. Tears are starting to form in my eyes. He's playing the victim, and it is seriously blowing my mind.

He tries to cut me off but I'm not done.

"YOU CHANGED ME KURT! You took me under your wing and you destroyed everything good about me. I used to be confident. I used to trust people. I used to be able to walk around with my head high. BUT I'M DONE BEING _THIS_ BLAINE. The Blaine that lets you walk all over him is gone, Kurt. I'M DONE!"

"Oh boo you Blaine," Kurt shrieks in the nastiest mocking voice he can muster. "Did I change you? Oh no, did I make you less confident?" His voice is so fake that it makes the hair on my arm stand up. "You don't know shit when it comes to this relationship, _Blaine, _because you didn't put fuck into it. Oh yes, Dave is and always will be so sooo soooo much better than you."

"FUCK YOU KURT! You are an evil person, and I feel sorry for everybody who comes in contact with you. You will never control me again. You will never choose anything and do anything in my life again."

I turn to go but he stops me, still in that ugly fake mocking voice.

"That's right Blaine, walk away. Go ahead and hate me, because I'm the bad guy in this situation. Haaa! Don't be pissy because you're the singularly worst boy in the world to date."

The band starts a song, and I instantly know it. Just from the first bars I know I'll be singing this to my now ex boyfriend. I smile at him. _You can't get under my skin any longer Kurt. I don't even fucking care anymore._

I speak to him, "After all that you put me through, you think I'd despise you. But in the end I wanna thank you, 'Cause you've made me that much stronger." The verse hits and emotion pumps through me. I run up to him and get inches away from his face, as I start singing.

**Well I, thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
>Guess I, I couldn't trust, called your bluff, time is up<br>'Cause I've had enough  
>You were, there by my side, always down for the ride<br>But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame**

I slowly back up but keep my eyes trained on him, hoping he takes every word of the song for what it is.

**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
>But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
>Just how capable I am to pull through<br>So I wanna say thank you**

I turn away from him and start singing to the audience we have. The whole club is watching us with rapt attention. Faces of horror and shock are plastered over most of them. Mercedes and Rachel look like they just found out their dog got run over, and Tina is already bawling her head off. Only Santana, Brittany, and Puck look happy, yet still anxious. _Bet they didn't think I would break out into song now did they._

**Cause it'**

**Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me lean a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<strong>

I turn back to Kurt to see him walking down off the stage. _Not so fast, _I run down and follow him as he tries to leave the auditorium. I block his path and keep singing around him as he tries to leave, sometimes walking to the side, sometimes walking backwards in front of him.

**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
>Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game<br>I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
>But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame<br>'Cause you dug your own grave  
>After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me<br>But that won't work anymore, no more,  
>It's over<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
>I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>'Cause it<strong>

He stops his unsuccessful attempt to leave and slowly retreats back to the stage, clearly planning on leaving stage right or left. As he takes the short stairs to the stage I do a running jump and land perfectly in front of him, just in time to hit the chorus. He's looking at me like I'm the vilest thing he's ever seen, but I can't bring myself to care. It feels so good to just be singing this song to him.

**Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<strong>

He brushes past me for the last time and leaves. The song slows and I'm left on stage alone. I look around and everyone is stoned faced. _I can't believe we just did all that in front of the whole club. _

**How could this man I thought I knew  
>Turn out to be unjust so cruel<br>Could only see the good in you  
>Pretend not to see the truth<br>You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
>Through living in denial<br>But in the end you'll see  
>YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME<br>I am a fighter and I  
>I ain't gonna stop<br>There is no turning back  
>I've had enough<strong>

The band picks up and goes to the final chorus, but I don't sing it. Kurt is everywhere in my head. I let the first tear drop, and then the second. I told myself I was done with him, that he couldn't hurt me anymore. But everything he has said to me keeps coming back and I find myself shaking on stage. Everybody is looking at me waiting, Puck and Santana start to make their way from the seats to the stage, but seeing this makes my legs work again. Kurt destroyed me. I loved him with all that I had, and he betrayed me.

I _thought it would be him. Kurt and Blaine forever…_

Puck and Santana are at the base of the stage making their way up when I get scared. I don't know what to say to them. Or to the whole glee club. I back away and pretty soon I'm running away. Away from my friends, away from the auditorium, away from the school, and hopefully away from all the emotions threatening to crush me. I can't breathe, and I just want to run away.

_ A/N – Please tell me your thoughts : ). Oh, and fuck Kurt. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N – Reviews – nellie12, haha hey nellie! And this is true, P&B's relationship starts to really get complicated and developed from now on. Aledda – I'm glad you liked the song! "Also, seriously fuck kurt," thanks for making me laugh lol. Your Editor – THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You have no idea how much it means to me that you're editing this! Sk - : ) I know I wrote a good fic if my writing makes you hate the actual characters while you watch the show, ha! Frelise – I'm glad you got my desired effect! Hating kurt was exactly what I was going for and I was really excited when you said that. Oh, and the spacing out all day comment? That totally makes me feel awesome. I hope I didn't make you wait to long! Siese and eaglegirl1202, I miss your comments! Please don't stop!_

_Song in here is "Little Miss" by Sugarland. As before, type in youtube, put a space, and then copy/paste this, .com/watch?v=xCj9dRu0ksM_

Chapter 11!

_**(Puck)**_

I never had driven so fast in my life. How things had progressed to this point was beyond me, but it was pointless to dwindle in the past. Blaine was missing now and it doesn't matter why he had gone missing, I just needed to find him.

Of course I already knew what sparked his disappearance. It was only about 5 short hours ago that shit went down in the auditorium. The scene was scarred into my head, and as I race to my destination parts of the conversation keep repeating in my head.

"_Dave is and always will be so sooo soooo much better than you,_"" _BUT I'M DONE BEING THIS BLAINE"" Don't be pissy because you're the singularly worst boy in the world to date,"_

I still get trembles remembering the scene. The entire time I was aching to help Blaine. What Kurt was saying… God I did and still want to break him from limb to limb. Nobody will ever treat Blaine that way again, and I will make sure he never has to feel what he felt today again. He was just so…well, broken as he stood there after Kurt left. It was like he gave up. Looking at him, shaking slightly broke my hardened heart. I wanted to go up there and wrap my arms around him, profess my want, no my need, for him. But then he ran away.

I stared at him as he left the auditorium. Santana had grabbed my arm and pulled me back, telling me he wasn't ready to be talked to yet. Reluctantly I agreed, and had resolved to visit him tomorrow. That plan lasted a whole five hours. Then his parents called me, something that had _never_ happened before. I mean, I had only talked with them 2 or 3 times my whole life. That was another conversation that was repeating in my head as I hit 110 mph down the highway.

"Blaine?"

"Sorry Puck, but this is Blaine's Mom. I was wondering if you knew where Blaine is, actually. He didn't come home when he said he would, and he's not picking up his phone or answering our texts."

"Oh, no I don't. He left practice like five hours ago and I assumed he went home…. Where did he say he would be?"

"Well he called us before school today and specifically said he would be coming home shortly after glee… He told me he would be breaking up with Kurt."

"Umm… He did. But it didn't go so well. He ran out…"

"So they actually broke up…. Why wouldn't he come home then? I thought for sure he would be with you or Santana."

"No, and I know Santana wouldn't be with him she's out of state this weekend. Listen, do you have any ideas of where he would go if he was upset and wanted to be alone?"

"No…. No I tried thinking of them already and all I came up with were his friends."

"I'm going to start looking for him to Mrs. Anderson. And I will find him."

"Thank you Noah. Please call if you find anything out."

Recalling the conversation sent shivers down my spine. Everything from Mrs. Anderson's panicked voice to finding out that Blaine had seemed to disappear from the earth's face freaked me out. But then she called me Noah, and that just plain weirded me out. _Why would she call me by my first name? How does she even know my first name?_

But those questions quickly became trivial as the fact that Blaine was missing started to sink in. I had immediately called every single person I could think Blaine would go to (i.e. Rachel, Mercedes, Mike, Artie, etc..) and none of them knew where he was. As I heard each one of their shocked and scared voices react to the news, I had gotten more and more freaked out. _What if Blaine had gotten into some kind of car accident? What if he had been kidnapped? Murdered?_ But I kept reminding myself that this most likely was Blaine just hiding out somewhere, given what had just happened that day.

But I was still panicking after I had called all our friends. _Where the fuck are you?_ I had to think outside of the box. _Where would I go if I was in his situation? _That was easy. I'd go to the park a few blocks from my house. It was Finn's and my spot growing up; we practically spent our entire summers living there. It still was a perfect place to go when I wanted to be by myself. Of course, I would never tell anybody that, and I would deny it if they asked, but still, a man's gotta have his place.

The second place I would go would probably have to be Temple. Of course I wasn't a religious person, but my mom dragged me to Temple every so often, so I was still a recognized face. They always seem to be trying to help me there (_why I have no idea, do I look like I need help?_) but the best part was that, if you wanted to, you could be left alone. It was always a calm place, and a place I felt safe.

And that's when I started getting on the right track. I had thought about "safe" places to be. Where would Blaine think is a safe place to be. His friends came to my mind first of course, but I had to think deeper. He probably always felt safe at home, and he probably always felt safe at Dalton.

Dalton!

As soon as I had thought it, I was sure. I called his parents back up immediately. Yet again, that was another conversation that wouldn't seem to leave my head as I raced toward Dalton, fearing what I would find there.

"Puck, did you find him?"

"No Mrs. Anderson and I take it you didn't either. What's the possibility he would be at Dalton?"

"Dalton? We'll campus is closed this weekend for Zyleta so he wouldn't be going to see his friends but…"

"So he knows that place is empty. Listen, I feel really strongly about this one, I'm already on my way. I'll call you if he's here."

"Puck, that's a two hour drive and it's almost 10! Let either me or Blaine's father go,"

I had cut her off "Mrs. Anderson I can get there in an hour, I'm practically already a fourth the way there. I'll call you."

"Noah, you-"

I hung up.

So there I was, racing to arrive at Dalton. Throughout the whole trip I was dreading what I would find. I knew Blaine was taking this breakup as badly as possible, so whatever state Blaine would be in wasn't going to be pretty. I was mentally preparing myself the entire drive, ready for whatever it took. I would pretty much be trading my balls in for a vagina because I planned on holding and consoling him the whole fucking night. _Fucking Hummel._

I pulled off the highway and navigated the short way to Dalton. Pulling in, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. I parked in front of the main entrance, and then hopped out of the car and ran up to door. Praying to God that it would be somehow unlocked I turned and opened it. _Looks like my boy knows a bit about breaking in. _I smile to myself, before slipping inside and slowly and silently closing the door. The main entrance was a large common area, with four corridors spreading out in different directions. It was easy to guess where he went though, because only one of the four doors was cracked open.

Walking through it, I went down a hallway with lockers on both sides, much similar to McKinley, yet everything looked so fancy. Even in the semi darkness, the lockers looked newer and the floor seemed shinier then at McKinley. A quiet scream of "_Private School!" _was being screeched at me wherever I looked. _Why would he ever leave this place for McKinley? Look, they have paintings hanging up in the hallways? What the fuck is this shit? _

I continued to walk until I saw a classroom that had its door wide open. It was at the end of the corridor, and there seemed to be a faint glow emitting from it. I silently walked toward and hovered at the entrance, looking in and examining the room.

The glow was from a handful, about five or six, lamps scattered across the room. They were actually really cool lamps; they had a thin base that extended about five feet in the air, and then broke up into about six different heads, each a different color. There was a blue head, a green one, and there was red, purple, white, and orange. They all glowed their individual colors, so with five or six of these lamps, the classroom was like a sea of different colors glowing off the wall. If the lamps would have been brighter, it would have been a color shock and it most likely would have hurt your eyes. But these lamps glowed extremely delicately, and it was almost beautiful how the room could still be considered dark, but there was enough glow to make out distinct objects.

I continued looking around, and I found what I was looking for in the far corner of the room. Sitting on a mattress (which was on the floor), with his back to the wall and his head in his knees, sat a slightly shaking Blaine. I watched him for a long time, unable to move away or toward the boy. Every so often those tiny shakes he was doing would turn into a spasm, and every time I saw that I cringed away. I needed to help him, and I needed to be helping him about five hours ago. I knew though that once I sat down with him, my entire attention would be on him, so I quietly returned to the main common area and did the only thing I had to do before I had my arms around him; call his parents.

"Puck? Is he there?" Mrs. Anderson asked nervously and quickly. I smile as I realize that we hardly ever say hello or goodbye in any of our phone calls.

"Yeah he's here," I hear a sigh of relief and a murmured "thank God" on the other end of the line. "He's in one of the classrooms. I'm about to go tell him I'm here. Umm, would it be possible if he could stay here for the night?"

"Yes that would be totally fine. Thank you so much for finding him Noah…thank you. Please bring him back in the morning."

"No problem Mrs. A. I'll see you then."

I hang up and smile down at my phone as I sent a text to my mom telling her I won't be home tonight. I then power it off. I'm positive Blaine will have his phone off, so I for sure am going to have mine off to. I creep back to the classroom with the lamps, and knock lightly at the door.

Blaine jumps about five feet in the air and whips his head up to see who was knocking. The shock on his face goes from "_oh my god a murderer!" _to "_Puck_

He takes a shaky breath (or maybe he just takes a breath, and they've been continuously shaky lately) and whispers "Puck..? What are you… how are you…." And then breaks down, throws his head back between his knees and starts shaking again, this time much more violently. I'm at his side instantly, and my arms are where they should be in no time. He also wastes no time practically crawling into my lap and squeezing me while he sobs into my shoulder. My hand traces up and down his back, and as time passes his shaking gets more and more controlled. Sitting here like this, having his face between my shoulders and his arms around me and mine around him, is something I wouldn't trade for the world. I hold in each one of the tears that tickle my eyes, as only one of us can be having a breakdown right now. But seeing him like this, totally undone and pretty much emotionally naked, just hurts me, it physically hurts. Still, I have to stray strong, because I'm his fucking badass man who he can count on to NOT also break down. I've held him for about a half hour, yet it only feels like minutes have gone by. His breathing is returning to normal and he's stopped crying. His head has now slouched down under my chin and on my chest.

I want to say so much to him, want to tell him it will be OK. But my words get caught in my throat, and I'm afraid anything I say will upset him. Still, I just _need _to say something. And then it just happens. Without planning to, without even knowing how that song got in my head, I open my mouth and start singing. I need to get this message across, and maybe this is the best way to do it.

**Little miss done on love  
>Little miss, I give up<br>Little miss, I'll get tough, don't you worry about me anymore  
>Little miss checkered dress<br>Little miss, one big mess  
>Little miss, I'll take less when I always give so much more<strong>

He tenses when I start to sing, but relaxes soon afterwards. He's quiet as he listens to my lone voice. It's different for me to be singing sans instrumentals, but somehow it makes everything rawer, more emotional.

**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
>Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'til you win<br>It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
>It'll be alright again<br>It'll be alright again, I'm okay  
>It'll be alright again, I'm okay<br>It'll be alright again, I'm okay**

He lifts his head off my chest and looks up at me. His hazel eyes take my breath away, and I have to pause before I start the next verse. There's curiosity and fear in them, but when he notices that I paused he whispers "don't stop," and I nod my head. I continue to sing while our eyes are locked. It's not in any intense love eye battle way either, he seems to be searching my face, and I just casually sing, while watching him watching me.

**Little miss, do your best  
>Little miss, never rest<br>Little miss, be my guest, I'll make more anytime that it runs out  
>Little miss, you'll go far<br>Little miss, hide your scars  
>Little miss, who you are is so much more than you like to talk about<strong>

He lays his head back into that spot between my neck and shoulders and presses his lips on my neck. He's not exactly kissing me; it's more like his lips are mashed directly against my skin. My hair stands up and I shiver regardless, and I can feel a small smile against my skin.

**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
>Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'til you win<br>It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
>It'll be alright again<br>It'll be alright again, I'm okay  
>It'll be alright again, I'm okay<br>It'll be alright again, I'm okay**

**Hold on**

**Hold on, you are loved  
>Are loved...<strong>

**Little miss, brand new start  
>Little miss, do your part<br>Little miss, big old heart beats wide open and she's ready now for love**

_**(Blaine)**_

His voice sends shivers down my back. His arms around me make it possible to breathe. The way he smells has me smiling into his neck. Everything he's doing right now is making the pain go away. I thought that being by myself, facing this alone, was the best way to handle this. I couldn't have been more wrong. He makes me feel safe, and he makes me feel happy. Somehow, sitting there in his arms, I could forget all about how Kurt makes me feel. I just breathe him in and I'm OK. And his voice. It's by far the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, and there's nothing more I'd rather do than just sit here listening to it forever. Listening to the final chorus has the hairs on my arm stand up. Instead of belting out the final part of the song, he's resorting to his falsetto, hitting the highest notes I've ever heard him attempt. Oh, and they sound perfect.

**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
>Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'til you win<br>It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
>It'll be alright again<br>It'll be alright again, I'm okay  
>It'll be alright again, I'm okay<br>It'll be alright again, I'm okay**

He finishes the song with one last melismatic note, and then looks down at me. We go back to looking at each other. I don't know what it feels like for him, but it's one of the most comfortable moments I've ever had so close to somebody else. I need to start talking though, before I get too lost in his face and I'm unable to make coherent thoughts.

"You're…you came," I whisper out.

He answers me with a smile and a whisper. "I told you I would be here for you."

_He drove two hours to find me. And he didn't even know I was here for sure. _I hold him a little tighter, and he must notice; his smile deepens.

He continues. "I wasn't about to sit around when I knew you were in pain. Especially after your parents called and told me you weren't home."

_Oh shit. _After all that time I had to myself I never once thought I should be telling my parents where I was. He notices my change in face, though, and he shrugs.

"Don't worry, they know where you are now. But, for future reference, they are definitely the freak out kind of parents."

"Thanks…I just didn't want to go home…I didn't want to go anywhere." I'm afraid that if I start talking about, well, anything that happened today, I will start to breakdown again. I'm afraid, but I'm also hopeful that the crying (at least the full blown 30 minute sessions of crying) is done for today. His song did something to me. And he's right of course. _It will be alright, and I do have other people who love me. Like the person who I'm currently wrapped around._ Besides, I feel safe now. Nothing can hurt me when I'm in his arms. And if there's anybody I feel I can confide in to be 100% understanding and accepting, it's him.

"So why Dalton?" He asks quietly. I can tell by his voice that he's afraid of asking too much, of saying anything hurtful. I understand, he probably thinks I'm on the verge again, and just a tiny poke will send me over. But I'm not, and I want to make him know that.

"I don't know. Dalton was the first place I ever truly felt accepted and safe. I guess I wanted to feel that way now…"

"Well this is a pretty cool place, I'll give you that."

I laugh a bit into his neck before explaining. "This room was practically my home a few years back. This room's teacher, Mrs. Nell, changed my life. She was the first teacher to actually give a damn. The first teacher to actually try and help. I must have spent hours at a time just sitting in this room talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It was amazing. The way the room glowed, and her warmth and friendliness, it was just everything Dalton meant to me. And everything…."

He finishes my thought, even if it was wrong, "McKinley isn't."

I don't want to look up at him. I know just by his voice that what I just said most likely hurt him. I squeeze him tighter (_seriously he must think I'm trying to like break his ribs_) and tell him, "Don't worry, I'm staying at McKinley."

I had thought about it a lot, and it was pretty much the only solution. I still had amazing friends at McKinley, and it wasn't like the rest of school was mean. And besides, Dalton doesn't allow mid semester transfers.

"Good, because my life would be boring as hell without you."

I look up at him as he's smiling down on me. Once again I get lost in his face, his hazel eyes and how they are the prettiest I've ever seen. His lips are inches away from mine, a fact I'm painfully aware of. I don't know what to say to something like that. Sometimes Puck is a completely different person. The hard skinned badass just disappears, and he becomes something else. Something special.

Without having any idea what to say, we break eye contact and I go back to resting under his chin. I don't mean to, but it just slips out. "I feel safe when you're near me."

It's his turn to squeeze me tighter, and it sends more chills down my body.

_**(Puck)**_

My heart was starting to beat faster and faster. What Blaine just said, "_I feel safe when you're near me_" was echoing in my mind. Every time I repeated that one sentence to myself, I felt pride and happiness swell inside of me. I was starting to get nervous that Blaine would hear my rapid heartbeat, but I couldn't help myself.

There was a silent war going on in my head. _To fucking kiss him or not to?_ That question was eating away at me. On one hand, _I wanted to so fucking bad! _I could make all of Blaine's pain go away; I could make him forget everything but me. He'll likely be ecstatic to know I bat for team Blaine, and that I'm ready to give him everything I have.

On the other hand, he just went through one of the worst break-ups I've ever witnessed. _What will me kissing him come across as? Like I'm taking advantage of him? Like I'm just trying to be a friend and kissing is my dumb idea of helping?_ _How ready is he to have another boyfriend anyway?_ _Will he even want to commit to anything?_

And apart from all that, I have no idea how he would respond to me _even_ if he didn't just break up with Kurt. The entire time he's known me he figured I was 100% straight. All that he would have to do was look at my track record to know that if he had a dick, he stood no chance with me. _How shocked is he going to be when I brush his lips with mine?_

And finally, I don't even know how he is going to respond to _me _personally. Even if he could believe that I liked him, would he be able to like me. I pretty much fuck up everything I touch. I couldn't even think of one serious relationship I had had that lasted over a month. Would he look at me and think "umm, no way, you'll just break my heart." No, I wasn't exactly the most desirable _boyfriend_. I was by far the most desired (and the best) _fuck_ at McKinley, but easily one of the least desired _boyfriends._

But what he just said gave me hope. Right here, right now gives me hope. I just spent a good hour holding, talking, comforting, and even singing to him. We were already so connected, already fit so well together, that I can't help but know that we belong. Never before has simply holding somebody sent waves of emotions through me.

So were back to the question of the day. What's my next move? And really, I probably shouldn't have spent all that time arguing with myself. Because deep down I knew that I'd never have the restraint to not kiss him. I'm a teenager and my sheer want right now is overpowering all of my logic, and I can't even think about anything but his mouth and the fact that I'm about to taste it. Resolving that I might be making a huge mistake, I whisper, "Blaine." Prepared for him to look up at me and then I could capture his lips with mine, I wait. He doesn't respond. I whisper again, "Blaine," a bit louder.

And then I realize he fell asleep.

_Of fucking course. _ But my anger disappears in a millisecond as I look down at his face. All the pain of Kurt and fear of what happens next was gone. His face is just tilted to the side, with his mouth partly open, and he looks as peaceful as a person could be. And really, I can't be too mad at him. It was more my fault. Who the fuck knows how long I was arguing with myself. I probably would have fallen asleep waiting too. Besides, Blaine was emotionally drained and I'm pretty fucking comfortable to rest on, so that whole aspects completely understandable.

And after the initial letdown, I know this is for the best. Now I can have time to properly tell Blaine my feelings before I annihilate his mouth. Well actually, knowing me, it will still be a heated kiss then explanation, but I can always hope I'd mature. I carefully scoot us down off the wall till we've gone from sitting position to laying position. I rearranged Blaine till he was laying half on me and half on the bed (_Where the fuck did this bed come from anyway?)_ and pull the sheets (_and these sheets?_) over us.

As I look up at the glowing ceiling, I smile when I realize how Blaine's going to react when he wakes up. _Then I guess tomorrow morning will be the morning. _I squeeze him tighter to me and I realize that this is it. _From now on, every night not spent lying next to him will be a night wasted. _I look over to him and place a small kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Blaine…. I think I might be in love with you."

_A/N – And so it starts! Are you glad they didn't kiss yet? Did you like the trip to Dalton? And Sugarland! Their amazing!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N – Reviews. eaglegirl1202 – YAYAYAYAY! I missed you : ) and yeah, to be in his arms, isn't it every gleeks dream? nellie12 – Lol'ed at the Mrs. Nell comment, I totally didn't even realized that! And this comment "epic chapter is epic" yeah, I loved it. I read it to my parents I was so excited lol. Sk – AAHH back to you! Good luck tomorrow and Friday! Love to you! Aledda – Yes, the pep talk was my favorite part of the whole chapter! And congrats for figuring the Dalton out, you know your Blaine well. Frelise – your. Comments. Get. Me. every. TIME! Haha, "Shakes the computer" if only we could do that on some stories! Anyway, I gotta finish this so I can update, *skips off* hehe._

_Song in this chapter is "The sun will rise" by Ms. Kelly Clarkson! Link here, as before, type in youtube, put a space, and then copy/paste this, .com/watch?v=5DsU6Ws5Qd4_

P&B Chapter 12

_**(BLAINE)**_

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a brick wall glowing many different colors. _Huh, that's strange. This isn't my room. Maybe I'm still sleeping? _I pondered this for a few seconds before I realized another fact. _There's an arm around my waist! _And that's when yesterday's memories come flooding back in. You'd think that that would be a pretty bad way to start your day right? All those memories of a bad breakup and self esteem issues coming back to you. But there was one thought that prevailed above them all. Although I may have _remembered _everything with Kurt, It wasn't even remotely the most pressing thought in my head.

Because I just realized whose arms were around me. I immediately become aware of many things at once. _We are both in a bed together. We slept in that bed all night. He most likely held me all night. He's right behind me._ And hey, I'm a gay teenage boy, so it's not my fault I'm hyper aware of _that _being lightly pressed up against my butt. And the fact that I consider him to have a body of a god doesn't help to keep my excitement level manageable.

_Maybe this is just a dream. A really sexy dream. _I pinch myself and I can feel it. _OK__good. Of course I don't want this to be a dream._

I want to turn around and hug his body, be face to face with him and maybe watch him sleep. But I'd also take my current position any day over accidentally waking him – at least for a little while. I snuggle closer to him (and _OK yep now there's definitely some touching going on down there) _and settle in. That small move has him mirror my action unconsciously and he pulls me in tighter.

He's breathing lightly into my ear, and the warmth has my stomach doing flips. His hands are close to my belly button, and there twitching slightly, rubbing against my skin. The flips in my stomach pick up the tempo. But I'm still most aware of what's being pressed up against my backside.

Sometime last week, Santana had somehow gotten onto the subject of sex while we were doing psychology homework in her room. She mentioned Puck casually and I couldn't help but question her further. She laughed at the blush that covered my face when I asked this, but my embarrassment was worth the answer. According to her, Puck easily took the cake for most… umm, endowed, at the school. She also said that he could do things to her that still makes her shudder thinking about them. A string of six orgasms was the record, and I remember my mouth dropping open when she said this.

And she was certainly right. He wasn't even hard, yet I could feel a large bump of soft organ coming through his sweatpants. That's quite a feat. I didn't even want to think what the bump would feel like if he was aroused.

All the heat became too much and I decided to turn around. I did it carefully and as quietly as possible. Within 5 seconds, I was face to face with a sleeping Noah Puckerman. After about 45 seconds I gasped a little and sucked in air. _Holy shit! I literally wasn't breathing! _The fact that just looking at his sleeping face was enough to take my breath away scared me.

I lift up my hand and touch his lips. They're rough, a little chapped, and perfect. I brush his check and trace his eyebrows. I gently run my hand down and through his mohawk, and then return my hand to his chest. He's breathing deeply and his hands are still twitching. It feels amazing, but it also is starting to feel wrong. I don't know how we became so close, but he's probably the closest friend I've ever had. He's a straight teenage boy who held me for hours while I cried last night, and then while I slept. Suddenly I feel dirty with the actions I had just performed. Tracing his face and watching him sleep is no way to repay him for everything he's done for me. Actually, he would probably have freaked out.

I carefully untangle myself from him and slide off the mattress. Which, I must add, was one of my better ideas. I knew the second I got in the car to go to Dalton that I would be spending the night. And I also knew where Jeff kept his spare room key. So within ten minutes of arriving I was all settled down in Mrs. Nell's room. And that was when the water works hit.

_Ugh I don't want to think about that. _I stood up on the carpet floor and did a few stretches. I then checked my phone to see the time, which was 10:17. Deciding that it was time to get going, I kneeled down beside the mattress and shook Puck. I shook him once. And then a second time. On the third try, I shook him a lot harder then I meant to. He jumped awake and practically bounded off the bed, and I had to step away quickly before I got a punch thrown at me. He looked a little delirious when he settled down and looked at me, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't wake the first two times."

He relaxes and then grunts/shrugs. He looks at me closer and adds "You look like shit."

_And there's the old Puck._ I smiled and also shrugged. "Yeah well you should have seen me last night. I cried a tinsy bit."

He laughs and adds, "Too bad I missed that, I don't think I could picture what you look like crying."

I roll my eyes and brush past him to the other side of the bed. "Enough sarcasm, help me move this bed."

"Move it to where?" he asks as he squats down and picks up his side. We make sure all the sheets are on it and that there were none of our possessions in it before I start to walk backwards, taking the lead.

"To my friend's room. I sort of broke into it last night."

"Yeah, congrats on the skills dude. I was kind of proud when I realized all the stuff you went through to get to this classroom."

"Oh because you're something like the king of crimes?"

"Something like that."

** P&BP&BP&B**

After we returned the bed to Jeff's room (and took the sheets off and left a note explaining what happened) and went back and tidied up Mrs. Nell's room, we headed to the parking lot. Not much was said about the night before, just joking things like the whole crying fiasco. He never brought up what would posses him to hold me for so long, and I didn't bring it up either. It sort of became a mutual understanding that what happened was the biggest test of friendship ever, and that it was going to stay between us. At least that's what I had thought. I mean why else wouldn't he bring it up unless he just wanted the past to be the past?

Seeing as we drove separately to get here, we had to drive that same way back. We did, however, decide to stop halfway to get some lunch. The food was good, but the conversation was better. We talked awhile about Mrs. Nell, and what some of my best memories of her was. Then we talked about Dalton itself and what made it so amazing. Finally we talked forever about my Dalton friends; starting with Jeff, and then ending with Nick.

Even though the conversation was awesome, (seriously I laughed my ass off when Puck talked shit about the painting's hanging around Dalton) I couldn't help but to realize that so much was going unsaid. Everything we talked about (Mrs. Nell, Dalton, and Jeff) were all miniscule topics compared to last night, and I found myself wondering why we were dancing around the bigger picture. I wondered a bit why he didn't ask me about Kurt, and if I was doing better today, but then I figured he probably just didn't want to trigger something.

We walked out of the diner and to our respective cars, which were parked next to each other. He leaned against his and I got the cue to lean against mine. He looks at me and I'm startled to see how different he looks. The fun loving, joking, badass Puck who was just making me laugh my eyes out five minutes ago is replaced with somebody much more serious.

"Now you're not going to bail on me and ditch your house again tonight, right? Because that shit was fucked up the first time. And I don't want to have to drag my ass around town looking for you again."

I roll my eyes at his choice of words. I guess "fucked up" pretty much described last night, though. "Nope," I say back enthusiastically. "I'm going to be a good little boy and be where I'm supposed to be."

He grins and nods, and then asks, "Where is that exactly?"

"Where am I supposed to be tonight? I guess nowhere, really. I'll probably just end up sitting down and try catching up on _Grey's Anatomy_."

He rolls his eyes at me and I can't help but to grin. _Straight boys are so funny. _

"Whatever," He starts. He walks around his car hood and then opens his car door. "Well if you want a distraction tonight, call me. If not, then I guess I'll see you around." He starts to get into his truck and I realize I haven't properly thanked him yet. I bound off my car door and run to his window. He rolls it down when he sees me there and gives me a questioning, "Yes?"

"Well before you go…" _Oh God this is awkward. How do I thank somebody for… well everything he did. "_Just, thank you. If you wouldn't have been there…well then... I don't know."

He nods and starts his car.

"It was my pleasure."

**P&BP&BP&B**

I needn't have been worried about coming home that day. Instead of my parents scolding me for my rash actions and secrecy, they decided that what I needed more was sympathy and comfort. I tried to tell them I was fine, but they wouldn't take that as an answer. They had given me just an hour to shower/pack before we departed for one of my favorite places in the world; my cousins cabin in northern Ohio.

I knew what they were doing from the start. Trying to keep me distracted and busy while I "grieved", but really people I was fine. Not that I didn't mind going to my cousins cabin. I still had an awesome time just lounging around and hanging with my two cousins. They quite obviously had been pre informed of the situation, and I found I didn't mind as they tried to make me as happy as possible. Between the nightly campfires, swimming in the (rather cold) lake, and bunkering down in front of the lodge's TV, thoughts of Kurt were almost nonexistent from my mind.

Almost.

There were always those few minutes when I'd be by myself and I would unconsciously let my mind wonder. I didn't feel as depressed as I had back in Mrs. Nell's room – just really, really angry. I don't know when I decided it, whether it was before the break-up, during the night of, or sometime during my stay here at the cabin, but I knew that Kurt and I were most likely not going to make it through this as friends. He cut me a little too deep, deeper than I think anybody has cut me before. I don't know if this cut will ever heal fully, but I do know that even if it does, there will always be that scar. And that's enough right there to never become friends with Kurt again.

I had always thought the same thing as Kurt entered my thoughts. Without a doubt, Noah Puckerman was the best way to calm me down. Remembering that night gave me strength to continue on my day and put on my happy face for my family. And really it was only a "happy face" for about an hour, and then I was back to the semi-bliss that this cabin brought me.

Apart from doing my job of "grieving," (which translated to I could lounge around and do absolutely nothing and not feel guilty) I was constantly in a text conversation with Puck. It was always little things, like him making sure I was still doing good, and me telling him the various things I was doing. I also used him as my messenger man. My parents had decided that we could stay up at the cabin till Monday afternoon, which resulted in me skipping school. Dad called me in sick of course, but I told Puck to tell the Glee Club the truth so they didn't worry about me.

I was so relieved when he texted me on Monday morning to notify me of Kurt's absence from school. I had been worried that the whole school would view me as a coward (something I didn't need when I was already new) for not being able to face my ex. Now that I knew Kurt skipped too, people wouldn't think I wasn't strong enough to face him. Cause I am! Yep, come tomorrow morning and I'll be able to walk right pass him and not even care. At least I will if I have Puck within eyesight of myself.

So all in all, I had a pretty good weekend. My parents succeeded in keeping me distracted and happy for the most part and I got to skip a day's worth of school. I almost wanted to beg for us to stay an additional day, but I just couldn't. There was somebody I had to see, and that couldn't wait another day. Forget Kurt, I can handle him. But Puck…..well, that's a mind fuck all in itself.

**P&BP&BP&B**

I was pretty nervous walking into the school on Tuesday morning. I was pretty sure that the entire school knew of Kurt and my break-up by now, I just didn't know how they would react. Under normal circumstances, whispers and stares would follow the two halves of a nasty breakup wherever they went. Would that change because Kurt and I were gay? I had no idea, and that was something I wasn't the most excited to face.

It was with my head held high that I walked through the school doors. Walking down the main hallway and turning left at the science hall, (where my locker was) I didn't spot a single whisper or stare or point of a finger come my way. I saw a few glances (_was that sympathy?)_ from a group of cheerios, but apart from that, my journey to my locker went unhindered.

I had only been there for about 30 seconds when two bodies leaned against the lockers on either side of me. Looking up, I saw that Puck and Santana had surrounded me and were smiling identical dumbass smiles. They were infections, and I was soon wearing my first smile of the day.

I must have been staring because Santana clears he throat and mumbles, "I'm here too, you know."

I jump slightly and shift my gaze away from him. Turning to face Santana seems like the safer choice right now. If I'm going to want to carry on this conversation, it will have to be with somebody I can actually concentrate on what they're saying. Not on how beautiful they are. Or their muscles.

"So, man-perm, here's the game plan. Either Puckerman or I will be escorting you wherever you go today. Because A, you need to be associated with the coolest people here at the school now that you'll be looking for a new social group, and B, I wouldn't put it past Karofsky to be out for your blood."

"I see…" Slightly confused, I turn back to Puck, who's still giving me that dopey-ass grin. "I thought you guys were my friend group?"

Puck nods and says, "We are." I wait for him to continue but he doesn't. Right, so "we are" is supposed to fully relieve me of my confusion as to why they just said they were my friend group, yet I'm still searching for a new one.

"Let me finish your train of thought there, Pucktard," Santana starts aggressively. "We're friends in our own little circle. But to the student body, you were and I think still are considered to be in with the Glee losers. Now it's time to faze you out and introduce you to the life of popularity."

It clicks what they're saying, but I don't necessarily like it. "No offense guys, but I'm not sure I want to chill with your other crowd. Save for the ones in Glee, the Cheerios and the athletes don't seem like people I want to be friends with." I don't want to hurt their feelings, as they're obviously trying to help me out. But at the same time, I doubt I could ever be friends with gay-bashers and people that just _partied_ all, _all_, the time. Luckily for me, they aren't offended in the least.

"Of course you don't," Santana starts, before Puck finishes her sentence.

"We usually don't even want to!"

Santana takes lead again, "And neither do you. You just need to be associated with us and you'll be fine. You can still hang and be with the Glee kids, but now you'll be under the protection of popularity."

"And that's like a fucking titanium shield."

Finally I understand what they're saying. I need a new friend group. I don't even need to associate with some (most) of the losers in it, I just needed to be recognized as a part of it. Now that I know what they're talking about I'm all for it. People like Puck, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mike, and maybe even Finn never get any shit from the rest of the school. I could get used to that.

With that I agreed to their little social quest, and we set out for first hour. They talked happily on either side of me, and I could tell that their idea was _already_ taking effect through the school. I can only imagine what was going through their heads. _"Did you see that? That new kid Anderson was walking between Puckerman and Lopez!" _

_ Well this isn't so bad._

During my first hour (AP Bio), Mercedes slid into the spot next to me. I was prepared for this; as she had sat there the entire year. But today was, unsurprisingly, a little different. It was awkward from when she entered the room, awkward as she made her way to our lab table, and awkward as she sat down.

Now as most of my friends (the kids in Glee) were good friends with both Kurt and I, I knew things were going to be tense. I had decided up at the cabin that I would simply let them choose how to react. I wouldn't push. I wouldn't pull. I wouldn't try to brainwash them to believing that what I said Friday was the truth. I would of course talk about it if they asked, or if I had to defend myself. They could decide who to believe, and they could decide who to stand by. Following this new rule, I waited for Mercedes to make the first move. And she did, practically seconds after sitting down on the stool and facing me.

"Blaine, I…" She doesn't know what to say, but I can already tell whose side she's going to be on. "I just want you know that I'm so sorry for what he did to you. You deserve so much more…"

Truth is written all over her face, and I'm extremely grateful for it. Tears tickle my eyes, and it's not because I'm reminded of what Kurt did to me. It's because my friends (or at least this one) decided to side with me. I initiate the hug, and it feels good to be close to her.

Throughout that hour we were constantly sending notes back and forth. She's asking me when and how I knew, and I was filling her in. Once she's caught up, I ask what her reaction was at the time on Friday. Predictably, she said she was shocked and scared that what I said was true. I then asked why she believes me now, and once we start our lab, we continue the conversation in a low whisper.

"Everybody in Glee knows the truth," She starts, as she pins a needle with the word "_Heart" _over the dissected frog. "I personally knew it was the truth when I confronted Kurt at his house on Saturday. God _now that_ was a conversation worth remembering." I nodded along as I correctly pined "_Lungs" _over the lungs.

Mercedes continued, "I mean, he was just nasty. He yelled at me for coming over and then I yelled back asking why I wouldn't have come over. And then he's all like 'you just want to know some dirty gossip' and I was all like 'boy, I thought I'd come see if you were OK ' And then he goes 'I'm sure, and it would just be an added bonus if you got some fucking dirt!' Of course I'm paraphrasing all this but it went on for a while like that until I finally left. But that wasn't till I found out who was hiding up in his room. I stormed past him and banged his door open, and there he was. He stopped talking once I saw, and then I just left."

All I could get out was a "wow," but Mercedes didn't really need me to contribute to the conversation. She kept going as I was searching for the "_Liver_" pin.

"So then I texted everybody and asked them if we could meet at the Lima Bean an hour before school yesterday. I filled everybody in and they were all pretty shocked to. It wasn't really a surprise that Kurt wasn't at school yesterday, or today for that matter. And Puck told us all about the cabin and your extra day, so we didn't really worry."

She finally stops and puts the final pin ("_bladder_") on our frog. We sit down on the stools at our lab table and wait for the teacher to come inspect our work. I take this opportunity to talk. "Thank you so much Mercedes...for telling everybody… and sticking by me."

Her face turns soft and she grabs and holds my hands on the table. After a few quiet seconds, she whispers, "How have you been doing?"

I had been waiting for this question for awhile now, and I had the answer memorized. After all, I was most likely going to be giving this answer a lot today.

"I'm honestly doing fine. Obviously I'm not having the time of my life these days, but I'm certainly not depressed. I'm not even that sad. I'm just doing OK."

She nods and tells me to hold in there and a bunch of other inspirational stuff. I tune her out after awhile. Don't get me wrong I love Mercedes, I just don't really want to sit through a "it gets better" talk. She's cut off when the teacher comes over to evaluate our frog. We both smile as we receive full marks, and then the bell rings.

**P&BP&BP&B**

The rest of the day goes by surprisingly well. I have about five or six more conversations identical to the one I had with Mercedes, between the rest of the Glee Club. Mike and Artie bombard me with their views on things during Calc, Sam during gym, and Quinn and Tina catch me in the halls. All conversations were identical, though. They started with "Hey Blaine, just wanted you to know I know what you said was the truth," progressed to "So how are you doing?" and somehow ending up at hugs. Like, always hugs.

I don't know why, but it always did. Maybe they think I just like hugs, which is odd because I don't think I've ever made it a point to stress the fact that I actually do like them, but that's irrelevant. Maybe it's the situation? Maybe it's the norm when telling your friend that you believe his boyfriend was cheating on him, and that you're on his side, to give him a hug. Or maybe they're just generalizing that all gays need hugs after conversations. I don't know why, and I don't know if I really care either, but the fact stands that I still went through a handful of them. Awkward ones, too.

Like when Sam gave me a one armed "bro hug" around my shoulder in gym. I mean, really? Was that necessary? Or Tina in the hall. I mean I've hardly ever even talked to her, let alone hug her. And she gives pretty awkward hugs. And don't even get me started when Artie asked if he could give me one after his conversation. OR when Will pulled me into an embrace as I left his office. I mean he's a teacher, can he even legally hug me?

There were two exceptions to the hug rule: Rachel and Finn. Rachel decided that she didn't want to have our conversation hindered by anything or anyone, so she pulled me aside during lunch and talked the _entire _time out in the hallway. She seemed to take it as a _personal insult_ that Kurt would do something like that. She couldn't believe _she_ couldn't see him for what he really was. And she vowed that _she_ was never going to let him do anything bad again. She had pledged her loyalty to me, and then stormed off to go try calling him.

Finn had talked to me between sixth and seventh hour. He awkwardly shuffled his feet as he told me he couldn't believe Kurt's actions, and that even though he was his step brother, that didn't mean he wasn't up for siding against him. He told me he was sorry, and that he wishes me "the best." I didn't exactly know what "the best" meant, but as he walked away I didn't mind not knowing. No awkward hug. Yay!

But what really made the day awesome was Santana, Puck, and sometimes Brittany making good on their promise. I could always count on at least one of them to be waiting outside my door when the bell rang, and sometimes even all three. I know I should feel ridiculous being walked to class by a group of people every hour, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. People were whispering about me, and for once it wasn't for something bad.

**P&BP&BP&B**

As the bell rang at the end of eight hour, I smiled as I stood up from my desk and started piling my books back into my backpack. It was finally time for Glee, something I missed greatly over the weekend. Once everything was packed up, I ventured out into the hallway, knowing someone was waiting for me. I wasn't disappointed. Puck was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet and had this crazy grin on his face that clearly said _something _was up.

"What?" I ask, already having a smile on my face. Hey, it was contagious.

He just shrugs and tells me it's time for Glee.

He takes me to my locker, and when we stop I start to hear him humming. I know the song, it's by Kelly Clarkson and I'm wondering how he knows it. _He's in a good mood. _

"You're humming."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you were, and it was a Kelly song!"

"No it wasn't."

"But you do admit to humming though."

"I didn't say that."

"Well you said it wasn't a Kelly song, implying that you were humming."

"I don't hum."

I finish exchanging things from my locker and look up at him. He seriously looks like his face is going to split in half from smiling so widely. I roll my eyes and tell him to calm down. He laughs at this and then closes my locker and locks it.

"Ready?"

I respond with a yes and then he motions for me to follow him. It takes me about a minute to realize that we are not heading for the choir room.

"Puck, I don't want to skip Glee practice. I've already missed yeserday's and-"

He cuts me off, "We're not skipping. We're going to the auditorium."

"Oh." _The auditorium? I thought we were going to do final decisions for sectionals this week. Shit maybe they chose without me!" _

There's nobody there when we arrive. I look around questionably but can't spot anyone. Seeing as practice was supposed to start five minutes ago, it's really weird that nobody else is here. I turn to Puck as he pulls me into an embrace. I'm shocked by it, but my arms still reflexively go around his body. I didn't think it would be such a short time until I got to be in his arms again, but damn, did I really, _really _miss this.

I have no idea what's bringing on this hug, and really I don't care. How could I care when he's practically smashing me into his body and I'm encased by his muscles? His mouth finds my ear and he breaths out and speaks, as shivers run through me body. "_It'll be alright_."

All too soon he is pulling away and I look into his eyes. I try to find out what this is about, but he just starts walking backwards and then soon out the door. I'm about to follow him when the lights are switched off and I'm standing alone in darkness. The music and the spotlight comes on at the same time, and I turn toward the stage. A lone Rachel is standing in the center, and I finally realize what's going on.

_ (Rachel)_

**I can see the wait there in your eyes  
>I can feel the thought in your sigh<br>Your knuckles are bruised from a losing fight  
>One way down a dead end street<br>Broken glass underneath your feet  
>You think the day won't break the sunless night<strong>

Two more spotlights appear, and I turn to see Mercedes and Santana coming up from opposite ends of the auditorium. It's kind of like what Rachel and Finn did during _Faithfully,_ but this time both parties are singing to me.

_ (Mercedes)_

**The sun will riiisee  
>The sun will riiisee<strong>

(_Santana_)

**When you've lost your lights**

(_Mercedes_)

**The sun will riissee**

_ (Santana and Mercedes)_

**It'll be alright**

**It'll be alright**

They make it to the top of the stage as Artie, Sam and Quinn come out from the sides.

_ (Artie)_

**I've been stuck in a storm before**

(_Quinn_)

**Felt the wind raging at my door**

(_Sam_)

**Couldn't move, couldn't breathe, Couldn't find a way out**

(_Artie_)

**Somehow my clouds disappeared**

(_Quinn_)

**Somehow I made it here**

(_Sam_)

**Maybe just so you could hear me say**

During this time, the members on stage had created a type of wall. They break away from it to reveal Finn, Tina, Britney and Mike who do a little dance step forward to sing the second chorus. _Wow, _is all I can think. _They did all of this for me…_

_ (Finn, Tina, Britney, and Mike)_

**The sun will riissee**

**The sun will riissee** (_Santana_: **The sun will rise**)

**When you've lost your lights**

**The sun will riissee**

**It'll be alright** (_Mercedes_**: It'll be alright**)

**It'll be alright**

**It'll be alright**

**It'll be alright**

_ (New Directions minus Puck)_

**Although you can't see it  
>So hard to believe it<br>Sometimes you just need a little faith** (_Rachel_: **All you need is a little faith**)

**There's an answer to your prayer  
>And I swear that there'll come a day yeahh<strong>

They all move away from the center for a second time to reveal Puck, who slowly glides forward. Everybody had sounded perfect during this performance, yet somehow, Puck stole the whole thing by just being there.

(_Puck_)

**The sun will riiisee  
>The sun will riiisee<strong> (_Santana_: **The sun will rise**)  
><strong>The sun will riiisee<strong> (_Brittany_: **The sun will rise**)  
><strong>The sun will riiisee<br>Yeahhh**  
>(<em>New Directions<em>)

**The sun will rise  
>The sun will rise<br>The sun will rise  
><strong>  
><strong>It'll be alright<strong>  
>(<em>New Direction Guys<em>) **It'll be alright** (_New Direction Girls_) **Eeyeaheeyeah**  
>(<em>New Direction Guys<em>) **It'll be alright** (_New Direction Girls_) **Eeyeaheeyeah**  
>(<em>New Direction Guys<em>) **It'll be alright** (_New Direction Girls_) **Eeyeaheeyeah**

(_Puck_)

**The sun will riiisee**

_A/N –Fluff! Things get serious next chapter, so watch out for some angst and general unhappiness! You've been forewarned! So, thoughts on the song? The chapter? What should Puck do now? Where do you want things to go with Kurt? *awkward hugs to everybody reading this*_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N - Tuesdays Glee! - I can't believe I forgot to talk about Tuesdays Glee on my last update! So yeah, Without You is now one of my favorite Glee songs. And the scene when Brittany and Santana saw each other? Rewind! And then Emma's general insecurities? AWW! The only problem was there was like no Puck or Blaine. And Finn's proposal. But apart from that, awesome episode. _

_Reviews - Frelise – lol rub it in Kurts face? A little bitter eh? No jk I loved that comment. and everytime you put something in **, yeah, makes my day. eaglegirl1202 – thank you so much for the "what you come up with" comment, I hope you still think so after this! And lol about the exams, I probably should have been studying for mine this Wednesday too but I just had to post chap 11 when I got it back! nellie12 – no! she can't take away our glee! I didn't mean to make you feel bad by saying that, and I hope your mom learns that a Glee addiction is actually healthy (…..). Isis1995! Thank you for the first review! I'm really really glad you said that about all the songs, their one of my favorite parts about my stories. Don't be afraid to share if you have future thoughts!_

P&B Chapter 13

_**(Puck)**_

_Fuck you Blaine._

It's been a whole fucking week since the break up and nothing's happened. Nothing's even going in the right fucking direction. The most contact we have had this whole week was that one hug (_just a fucking hug!) _I gave him on Tuesday before the song. That is messed up. I'm Noah-fucking-Puckerman. I can make girls wet themselves by just _looking_ at them. Why the fuck can't I get with Blaine Anderson?

Oh, wait, I _do_ know why. Because Noah Puckerman somehow turned into a fucking pussy. Yeah, people consider me a badass, but I'm certainly not acting like one. At least not in the whole getting Blaine to be my boyfriend aspect. This whole week has gotten progressively worse the longer it goes on. Because I'm just getting so. Damn. Frustrated!

On Wednesday, I started a food fight. I couldn't help it. I needed to do something to relieve this pent up stress. So yep, I started it, enjoyed it, and got fucking punished for it too. That was like a whole fucking hour in the principal's office. Well, that was better than the three hours I spent there today (Friday). So what if I punched that kid's face in during gym class? He was talking shit about Glee Club and I just wasn't going to let it slide. And oh the look Blaine gave me. Please, like he didn't know that I'm a fucking badass (or maybe a teensy bit emotionally unstable).

But really? I can't be blamed for being unstable. Like I said, a whole week and nothing's happened. I just go into all comforting friend mode when he's around me, and it drives me fucking crazy. Why can't I just take charge and fucking knock his socks off with my lips? Why can't I man up and make him see that I'm not as straight as he's so set on?

But I'm not going to do that fucking shit in like school, and I didn't have any, _ANY, _opportunities outside of it. He was always busy after school, and it was getting (you guessed it) frustrating as fuck.

So I took my anger out with slushies, with dumpsters, with my fists, with my words. It was getting so bad that when I walked down the hall, people were literally scampering away from me. Usually they just avoid eye contact and shifted a little out of my way, but now they were literally running in the other direction. And I know that I should find all that shit amusing, but I didn't. I still don't. It's all just so fucking _annoying_.

I came about this close to not being able to play in tonight's game. Coach Beiste was so fucking pissed. She said if I put one more toe out of the line that, not only will I sit out that week's game, but I would be suspended from the team. But I knew it was a bluff. They couldn't win (or maybe they could, it would just be _a lot_ harder) without me, and Beiste wanted that championship title too much.

So now here I am, about to start the game, and I'm still fucking pissed. Luckily, I play better when my emotions are amped up, so really this is (somehow) a plus. I refuse to acknowledge this though. I look over at the stands and spot my mother and sister.

Of course, my mother's pissed too. She was mad on Wednesday, pissed on Thursday, and downright furious today. She also tried stopping me from playing, but really, people need to know that I'm not leaving this fucking team. I'll probably have to pay for that when I get home, but that can wait till then.

So let's sum all this up. I'm fucking annoyed. My mother's also fucking furious. Beiste looks like her ovaries want to slip out and eat me alive, and I know pretty much the whole school, including the Principal, is pissed at me. All eyes are on me tonight to see if I'll somehow manage to lose it like I lost it all this week. Frankly, I don't even know myself. But I do know one thing; and that's the source of all this anger.

Fuck Blaine. Fuck his perfect curly hair and the way he walks, talks, and smiles. Fuck his situation where everybody's oh so sorry for him and shitty shat shit. Fuck how fucking kind he is, and fuck his stupid, mesmerizing voice. Fuck his cluelessness about me and fuck the way he looks at me after I fucking act out. Fuck him, and let me be the one to fucking do it….

_Fuck._

_**(Blaine)**_

I was feeling a little annoyed as I watched Puck score his second touchdown run, even though it was still the first quarter. _He's in his zone,_ I told myself, before answering _isn't he always? _Usually I would be elated that Puck was doing so well, and that it was already shaping up to be our seventh straight win. I usually would, if I wasn't so annoyed with the way he was acting right now. After that last touchdown, Puck flashed a _very _rudegesture toward the guard who failed to block him during the last play. Thank God the teammates of the guard held him back though, because he was looking like he was just about to go full charge at Puck.

Thank God for the guard's case, that is. I'm fairly sure Puck could have taken him down 9 times out of 10, but most people don't know that unless they _know _him. And I'm starting to know him. Very, very well, giving I've lived through this last week.

Seriously, what was up with this last week? He's changed since that night at Dalton, and I keep feeling like it's my fault. How ridiculous is that? I'm not making him throw kids into dumpsters and punch their faces in for no clear good reason. Everything felt so normal and natural the Tuesday I got back, and then everything started going downhill. He was getting more and more on edge as the days progressed, and by today he was downright intolerable.

I was floored as I watched Puck slowly transform into the person I had heard about before coming here. I mean, sure, I saw glimpses of him from time to time before, but never the full-blown jerk-off he has become lately. When he started that food fight, I had thought, _well okay ,a little trouble never hurt anyone. _And then when he grabbed that kid's cell phone and threw it in the trash? That's when I first told him to stop being a jerk. _And then_ he starts back talking to all the teachers and most of our friends (more than usual I mean) and even _me _once or twice. After he punched that guy? Yeah we haven't talked since. I avoided him today, and I'm pretty sure he is avoiding me too.

I'm still here at his stupid game, though. I mean, it's not like not coming was even an option. No matter how annoyed/mad/pissed (whatever I am – I haven't decided) I am, I still feel like I _need _to be here. It's just part of the weird twisted relationship we have.

Because really, we're like breaking a thousand social rules (and my own rules) by being friends. He's the popular jock and a total man's man. He's a self-proclaimed "badass/asshole/stud" the list goes on. He doesn't give a shit about most things, and he acts way, WAY before he even considers thinking. As for me? I could go with the whole "I _over_analyze before I act, I generally think violence is _not_ the answer, or I am just a generally _nice_-easy going person," but no that's not the big one.

I'm gay.

He spent most of his life torturing people like me. Logically, we just shouldn't be friends.

But somehow we are. And somehow we're not only friends, but more. Just _more. _I consider him, apart from my parents, the closest person I am to right now. And that's just screwed up. I'm extremely annoyed and a little pissed at his recent actions, and I seriously want to punch his face in. Ahh! He's bringing out violence in me! I don't even want to talk with him after the game. Right now, I don't even really want to be here. But of course I am. Why?

Because missing something like this is out of the option. Missing the chance to see him do what he loves to do is out of the option. Not supporting him and being here for him is out of the option.

And the fact that all that's out of the option? Yeah, that's just a little screwed up.

_**(Puck)**_

So once again, I played like a fucking pro. Seven touchdowns? Really, people probably think I'm on steroids for how well I played tonight.

The buzzer went off with the final score of 44 to 13. Smiling to myself, I tolerated the usual onslaught of cheers and congratulations from my team, and talked with a few of the parents who had came out to the field.

Spotting Santana and Brittany, I venture away from Mike, Artie, and Finn to talk with them.

"I was fucking amazing as usual and I want you both to tell me that now."

They look over at me as I make my way to them, clearly unimpressed.

"I was bored." Santana yawns, probably to prove her point. "We were all taking bets on who you would lose it on."

I raise an eyebrow and give them a "what the fuck" look.

She continues, "I, for one, thought you were going to drop kick 54 at one point, but no, you settled for just yelling." She looks down at her nails and sighs at them, probably trying to tell me that this conversation was boring her. "So yeah, pretty damn boring."

_Bingo. Points for me._

"Whatever babe, I still fucking dominated out there. And I guess I could still go over there and knock one of them around a bit… 27 looked like a loser…"

She laughs and glances over at the team we just beat. She spots 27 and grins, and then shakes her head enthusiastically.

I sigh and shrug "OK then."

Brittany chooses this time to pipe in, and what she says freezes me.

"If you do Puck, make sure you just don't let Blaine see."

Turning to her, I ask, "And why would that matter?"

Santana sighs again, but it's much more frustrated and bothered then they usually are. "You should watch how you act around him. He's hurt by how…. 'Puck-ish' you are being lately."

This infuriates me, and I instantly go on the defensive (which happens to be a strong offense, in my case).

"Cause he gets to fucking decide what I do or how I do it? He needs to deal and accept that that's who I am. I enjoy what I do and don't plan on stopping it."

"He's waiting by his car."

Once again, Brittany's statement stops me. And once again, I turn towards her questionably.

"Waiting?"

"He texted me telling me he was just going home. I told him to wait in the parking lot because you were coming to find him."

I'm stunned for a few seconds, but a badass is never caught off guard for long.

"Why would you tell him that?" I try to keep the anger out of my voice; after all, sometimes I don't think Brittany really realizes what she's doing. Santana seems to sense danger toward her lover, so she intervenes.

"Trying to stop you from ruining any shot you have with Blaine. Go to him, and don't act like a fucking jerk."

"So in other words, don't act like myself."

We stare each other down for awhile before she finally says (or more whispers), "No, act like the real you."

She turns and walks away and I'm left there contemplating what she just said. _The real you? _What the fuck is that? I'm pretty sure I'm not hiding anything by being a badass. Being a badass _is_ who I am; Santana of all people should know that.

Four minutes later, I find Blaine leaning against the roof of his car, talking with Rachel.

I walk up to them (Ok, I more strut over to them) and clear my throat to announce my presence. They both look up.

"Noah!" Rachel says excitedly, in a way that clearly says they were just talking about me. "Well Finn's probably waiting and ready for me now, so I'll be going."

This, of course, is a lie. Finn was still on the field when I left and he still needed to shower and change. But whatever. If Rachel wanted to run off then I didn't care.

We look at each other for a few seconds before I take the spot on Blaine's hood previously occupied by Rachel. Blaine is apprehensive and quiet, and I think a little pissed.

Right, because he has any reason in the world to be pissed.

"I played pretty fucking awesome tonight didn't I?"

It takes him about a full minute to answer. "Why did you want to talk with me?"

Shrugging, I tell the truth. "I didn't. Brittany just said I did to keep me from beating up this other kid. I think I can still make it if I go right now though."

"Then go. Don't waste your time talking with me."

He gets up and walks around me, face set in a blank expression, but he could never really hide what he is feeling. His eyes always give him away, and right now I can tell he's feeling quite a few things. Anger, sadness, resentment, and maybe a little hate is what he's feeling right now.

Woah, dude is overreacting.

"Hey! I'm here now! I chose you over beating that douche up."

He turns back around, and I can tell he's close to cracking. When he talks, he more yells, and he's getting a little frantic.

"Listen to yourself! How the…the.. the _option_ of beating somebody up could even enter your mind is sickening."

"Sickening?" Fuck no. He has no right.

"Yes Puck." And now he's laughing, and it's a delirious laugh that unnerves me. "You've been a complete asshole and jerk lately and I don't know if you even know you're doing it or care!"

"Oh fucking please Blaine deal with it, that's who I am!"

He recoils at my words. He's holding his car door, almost (it seems) for support, and then he opens it.

"That's not who you are and you know it. You're just being a coward and hiding."

He gets in his car and is closing the door when I grab and hold it open.

It's like I'm a person who's watching this whole conversation from the outside. I want to stop this conversation. I want to just stop opening my mouth. But right now, every pent up emotion I've felt this past week is way overpowering. You'd think I'd have some self control right? You'd think I'd know not to say what I'm about to say, because I don't know what bridges this conversation has already burned. But really? He called me a coward. And he's trying to punish me for being who I am. That's just not tolerable.

He glares up at me and I glare down at him. He's already buckled and his hands are clenching the steering wheel. I take about five seconds before I say what I need to say. I really, really wished that I had the self control to stop myself in the allotted five seconds, but nope. I say it. And it's laced with hate and venom, just like I thought it would be.

"_Fuck you Blaine_."

_A/N – please please please please please review! I really want to know what you all are thinking right now! Do you guys think these are appropriate reactions from the two boys? What do you think of them? How do you want the story to progress from here? PUCK AND BLAINE! _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N – Reviews – nellie12 – The Beiste one is like my favorite line I've ever written, I seriously have no idea how it came in my head, lol. And yes, fo'lyfe! Frelise – I'm still laughing as I write this response 'someone needs to find an outlet for all that sexual tension *nudges blaine*' yes, yes, yes, yes! eaglegirl1202 – lol I know, I couldn't decide if I wanted their first kiss to be back at Dalton or where I have it now in the story, but I'm fairly sure you'll be pleased : ) – AidenVanHelsing – Thank you for telling me that! Oh, and I don't know if your username is off the movie or not, but that movie is sooooo good! The one with the blue vampire ladies? Yes! _

_So no song in this chapter, so that's kind of sad, but there will be next time! Anyway, back to the story!_

P&B Chapter 14

_**(Blaine)**_

Why I ever wasted my time with Noah Puckerman is so far beyond me, it's ridiculous. He infuriates me more than I think anybody ever has. It's just so damn frustrating that he has to act like the biggest asshole jerk-off the world has ever seen. Because the truth is so far off from that. I've seen the real Noah Puckerman. I've _felt _the real Noah Puckerman. He cares, and he's nice. He understands people sometimes better than they understand themselves.

But he can't live with being the amazing guy he actually is. No, instead he puts on this stupid act that is arguably the dumbest decision he has ever made in his life, and that's saying a lot.

He hides his own insecurities with violence and blatant disregard for everything. Morals, rules, feelings, EVERYTHING. He doesn't (but does!) give a shit about anything, and it's just infuriating.

How he became so close to me is and forever will be a mystery. The things he just said… God, they make me feel horrible. I wish I had never gone to the game. I wish I had never waited to talk with him. Somehow, I feel worse than I did after the fight I had with Kurt. Because I'm so far past crying, it's ridiculous. I just feel…pain. My stomach literally just hurts every time I think about what he said to me.

"_Fuck you Blaine."_

I never even imagined he would say that sentence, matched with how his voice sounded, matched with the way his face looked. And there's that pain in my stomach again.

I curl up in my bed (fully clothed) into a ball. I had rushed right home, ran past my parents, and collapsed in my bed. And that's where I've been for the past hour.

I can't sleep. I probably won't for awhile. I just replay that scene over and over again. I'll probably have nightmares about it for a long, _long_ time.

The worst part of all this though? I honestly don't know where I want this to go from here. Logically, I should be putting up walls, deleting his number from my phone, and generally not talk to him again. Am I overreacting? No. He's somebody I can't/shouldn't be friends with, and I know this now.

But that's easier said than done. Because right now, the thing I want the most is for that whole conversation to just be erased from both our memories. For him to just be himself. His real self. The idea of not being his friend is just as scary as continuing our relationship. Why! Why is it so hard? He is what I swore I would never be friends with!

(_**Puck**_)

I feel sick standing under the shower. Like, I literally feel like I could just throw up. I don't though. I've been here for about 45 minutes, so if I was going to puke I would've done it by now. I think I'm in shock. I mean does anybody, like, know when they are in shock? I think you don't though, so I must just be really close to it.

What I do know is that I fucked up. I fucked up and I did it big time. What came out of my mouth an hour ago is by far the stupidest thing I've ever done. Ok, maybe the second. Knocking up Quinn was pretty life changing (and stupid), but apart from that? Yeah it would be what just came out of my mouth.

I punch the wall and then immediately swear a string of "fucks". That hurt, but it was better than that nothing I was just feeling. A few more punches and my hands are red. Looking down at them, I realize that, once again, I fucking acted before I thought. _Another stupid thing to add to my long list of fuck ups. _

I turn off the shower and decide what to do then and there, looking at my hands. There's nothing I can do for them now. Physical damage is physical damage. But I can fucking fix this shit with Blaine. I can and I fucking will.

_**(Blaine)**_

I've moved from my bed to my desk, and I've started homework. It's pretty sad that it's 11:30 on a Friday night and I'm doing homework, but I realized that laying in bed was extremely unproductive if I knew I wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. I've already finished all of my Calc and was just starting my anatomy study guide when my mom knocks on the door.

She's poking her head through and I'm expecting her just to tell me that her and Dad are going to bed, and that they hope I'm better tomorrow. But she doesn't. Instead she opens the door farther and steps in while saying, "Puck's here."

And yeah, I didn't see that one coming. But there he was right behind her, looking (appropriately) guilty as hell. And I know it's horrible of me, but I think I might have started forgiving him right then and there. He had his eyes locked on the ground, avoiding my face. He walked past my mother and further into my room, but he didn't quite come over to me. Instead, he settled on standing in the middle of my room.

My mother looks back and forth between us for a bit and then walks out silently, obviously not knowing what to say. Still not looking at me, he takes a seat on my bed. He's freshly showered and wearing his black sweats and one of his old tees of some old rock band. Seeing as the shirts old, it fits him pretty well. Seeing as it fits him pretty well, it looks amazing on him. All of this does not help me stay mad at him though, and I have to repeat all the things he said to me over in my head to remind myself just why we're here. Oh, and why it's so damn awkward.

I'm not going to talk first though. He came here and he's the one who said…what he said. If he wants to apologize, then he can apologize. He just has to talk first.

I wait. And wait some more. It's frustrating that he's not even looking at me. And it's frustrating that he came all this and yet isn't talking. Fighting the impulse to say something gets harder and harder as I wait, but he finally says something after about five minutes. Well, he more whispers, but I can still hear him loud and clear.

"I don't understand why I do some of the things I do. _Most_ of the things I do. But I've never… not understanded something more than I don't understand why I did what I just did."

I wait for him to continue but he doesn't. _Was that supposed to be an apology?_ "That didn't really make sense… And understanded isn't a word," I add as an afterthought.

He laughs the smallest laugh I've ever heard, and then looks up at me. _He's in pain too. _

I flinch back at the look in his eyes and I just want to know. I want to know what and where is that look coming from? Is it really about him feeling so bad about what just happened? Or is there more?

"What I'm trying to say is that I fucked up big time. I should have never said any of that to you, and I am sorry for it." I smile as he says his apology and already feel a lot better. The fact that he's here and trying to fix things and he seems so sincere pretty much seals the deal.

"And," _(Oh, there's an and?) "_I wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted this entire week. I'm going to try to be…nicer."

"Puck, …you..." Great, now I'm lost for words. I don't want him to try to be nicer; I want him to be himself. If he's himself, then worrying about being nice won't be a problem.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it, so I just want to do it. I just need to show you…"

"..OK?"

"Can you come over here?"

The mystery factor already has my heart beating faster, and I really have no idea what he's getting at. I sit down next to him nervously and look over. He looks nervous too, which is a _big _thing for him. We look at each other for a few seconds before he's leaning me over and pushing me down on my bed.

.blank.

Like, literally blank. The only thing in my entire world is the way his lips feel on mine and the way he's half on top of me, expertly controlling where he puts his weight to not crush me. You'd think I would realize that, hello, this is my straight best friend attacking my lips. That this is _not_ a person to fool around with, and that my parents are just downstairs. Oh, and that he's _straight_.

But none of that comes into my mind. Instead every part of me freezes, except my lips, which acts as a counter with his. I follow his flow, his pace, and pretty soon I can't breathe. My life didn't flash before me. I didn't see fireworks.

Instead I felt whole, felt complete. Like my whole life my lips were searching for his, my body searching for his to be hovering over me. And now I have it. It's so much better than fireworks that if I could actually process that thought in my head, then I would have probably laughed.

Reality hits me as he pulls back for the tiniest moment to suck air in, and throatily breathes out my name. It sends shivers down my already half shaking body, and all those thought's that I should have realized about a minute ago come crashing down on me. I snap up and push him off of me, and bound off the bed. I catch myself on my desk table, because really, why do my legs have to choose this moment to lose function?

Breathing deep, I wait a few seconds before turning back around to him. He's sitting/laying against the bed frame, eyeing me with _interest. _I can almost read his mind, because his face is very much asking _"So what is he going to do now?"_

"What the _fuck_?" is all I can get out.

I usually never use that word, but forget my personal rules. This situation goes beyond that. I have no idea what made him do that. The only thing my mind is telling me is that he did it to try to say sorry. What the hell is wrong with him, then? You don't say sorry by attacking somebody else's lips.

"Watch your mouth," he teases with a grin. "And come back to bed. I want to continue what you interrupted."

It takes every single ounce of self control I have not to be just like _fine! You want to say sorry like that then don't let me be the one to stop you! _But that would be taking advantage to him and not fair to him. And besides, what if it's more than saying sorry…

"Why?"

He looks at me like I'm the dumbest person in the world before answering. "Because I was fucking enjoying that shit. And don't tell me you didn't."

"But…"

He rolls his eyes, correctly guessing my response. "But you're not gay," he says in a fake voice that I take is supposed to be mine. He bounds off the bed and grabs me by the hips and starts to walk me backwards back to the bed. "But I am for you."

And his lips have returned to mine, and his body is over mine again. _But I am for you?_ What the hell does that shit mean? Whatever, I may have had the self-control to stop last time, but I've seemed to have lost it this time around. _Fine, we'll do what he wants. But we will continue this conversation (if you can call it that) later. God that feels so good. _I'm aware that he pretty much DID NOT answer any of my questions with "I am for you," but right now I really don't care. He's rubbing his tongue against my bottom lip and I know where that leads. I grant him the entrance he's begging for, and he graciously proceeds.

I let out a moan as he works his magic. He's exceptionally talented, and a make-out session really shouldn't feel _this_ amazing. I can feel him smile into the kiss, and it makes me smile too.

"Don't hold back," he murmurs to me, before diving back into the kiss. And goddammit, it's even better than before. Obviously he wants me to let some more noise slip because what he does next is _extremely _unexpected. Just as his tongue finds that sweet spot on me, he grinds down onto me and pushes his hips down onto mine.

I gasp out an "oh!" He is very, _very_ excited right now, and very, _very_ big. Knowing that I brought out _that_ both pleases me, but also freaks me out a little.

I regain my senses and question how far is this going to go. I push him off me and onto the side, but this time I don't leave the bed. I scoot away from him so there's about a foot between us, because I'm learning fast that I can't think straight when he's touching me. Damn his God-like looks.

I can tell that he's thrilled I'm still on the bed. Better, I figure, than halfway across the room practically unstable. I can't help but to glance down. Shit. He's not even trying to hide it. I look back up into his eyes and he's smiling the biggest goddamn smile in the world.

"You can have it if you want."

"OK," I tell myself, more to clear my head than anything else. "OK."

"Really? OK then here we fucking go!" He starts to scoot back to me but I push him back into place. I'm glad he's being so lenient today, because if he wanted to he could easily overpower me.

"No I wasn't saying OK to you.. I need some answers." My head is still in a whirl. The fact that Puck is in my bed and just had his tongue down my throat (willingly) doesn't seem to be computing. My head doesn't want it to recognize this as fact, but every time I look at him I'm reminded that it is.

"OK," he shrugs. "Fire away."

"So you're Bi?"

"Hell no. Like I said, I only want you."

I shake my head. "It doesn't work that way."

"You'll just have to trust me. Maybe I am fucking Bi, but as of right now you're the only guy I can get off to."

"Get off to… how long have you been getting off to me?" I'm digging to find out if my "sorry" theory is right.

"Let's just say I've wanted to take those ridiculously tight jeans off you for awhile now." He's scooting closer slowly and I'm very aware of it. But I let him nonetheless.

"But you're straight."

He makes a frustrated noise and rolls his eyes. Then he points to his crotch and says, "Does it fucking look like I'm totally straight?"

No. I'll give him that. It stops my straight argument right away; because I don't think even he could make it do that on command.

"So you want to have sex with me…" I say this more to myself than him. This is just all so screwed up and unbelievable. But being honest with myself, I haven't been this happy (excited) for a very, very long time. Unfortunately, I know myself too well, and I will not be doing anything more than what we just did. I'm not one to have sex unless it means something. I'm also extremely nervous of who I'm with. Puck's a player, and I know this. But I'm still excited; there's now a prospect in the future that it _could_ happen. Assuming the fact that Puck is willing to be more than fuck-buddies.

"Yes. I thought that was clear." He goes in for the kiss shot again but I push him back. He keeps his arm around my waist though, and I can't help but enjoy that.

"And that's it? You just want to fuck around?"

"Man, listen to your language. I'm not used to hearing that shit come out of your mouth."

"Well I'm kind of on the edge now. You're like rocking my world."

He smiles hugely and I return it.

"I haven't even started yet." Once again he goes for it, and again I stop him.

"Do you want this to go anywhere? Do you want to tell people? Do your mom and sister know?"

"OK, stop rambling. No, sex is not just it. I would be you're fucking boyfriend right here and right now. But no, people aren't going to find out. Well, I guess the kids in Glee will have to know, seeing as I'll probably be all over you from now on in rehearsal. And fuck that shit with the family. It will be awhile before that shit goes down."

He told me a lot of information in a short time so my head kind of hurts from it. I still need to process all that and my brain is saying _need more information. _

"You want to date me?"

"Let's just get it over with and say that we are, babe."

"No." I didn't mean for it to slip out and sound as harsh as it did, but nonetheless his face falls for a millisecond before the smile is back on and he's shrugging it off. He's about to start saying something to cover up his momentary disappointment, but I cut him off. I need to explain. Especially after seeing how willing he was to date. That takes all this up to a whole different level. What is going on here?

"I'm not ready, Puck. After Kurt…"

Now he cuts me off, "You don't have to explain Blaine. I lived it with you. Take your time getting ready, but my feelings aren't hurt."

I give him a raised eyebrow and he shrugs. "We don't even need a fucking label. As long as you're not sleeping around with other people I'm happy. And I get access to those lips at all times."

This time nothing stops our make out session for quite a while. He explores my mouth. I explore his. We roll around a lot, sometimes I'm straddling him, but most of the time he's laying over me. This is my favorite position so far, but I don't tell him that. He's already cocky enough. He finally does another thrust, this time harder and deeper than the first.

"Noah," comes out of my mouth and he tenses. I of course tense with him and I wonder if I just crossed a line. I'm fairly sure that no guy has ever called him that for a very long time, but it's not like I planned to say that. He pushed _that_ against me, I can't be held responsible for my actions.

"I'm sorry!"

He relaxes after a few seconds, and I quickly whisper another apology. He rubs his nose against mine and smiles.

"Don't be. You've never sounded sexier. _My name's _never sounded sexier. Can't we just fuck right now?"

I'm saved from having to tell him no by hearing somebody making their way upstairs. He hears it to as he practically jumps off the bed and quickly turns on my TV and channel surfs. I get up and return to my desk just as my mother walks in. I look at the time and its 12:30, and I realize my parents were staying up till Puck left. After all, he came over at a very late time.

She walks in and looks at my hair, which most likely looks like a mess and raises an eyebrow. I curse myself in my head and look at her guilty. Puck turns the TV off and slaps me on the shoulder.

"See you around Blaine. Oh, and sorry Mrs. Anderson, I should have realized you probably didn't want me staying so late."

Mom looks him over before nodding. "See you around, Puck."

And with that, he's gone. I don't have time to rethink all that just happened just yet though, as my mother is looking me over again.

"Now that we got that out of the bag, I just want you to be careful, Blaine. I have nothing against Puck and I'll certainly give him a shot. But I want you to be aware that he's way less innocent than Kurt was."

"Did you know?"

"Blaine, dear, he looks at you like you're the only person in the room. Either he's very in love, or he's very, very lustful."

Woah. Love? Ugh, all this is just so complicated. And I really don't even know which one it was. But it was probably most likely lust. I think. Maybe. Ugh, who knows.

"We're not dating." For some reason I feel the need to explain to her, but "we're not dating" is all that comes out.

She purses her lips and gives me a disapproving look. "Well then you shouldn't be fooling around with him."

"Mom! We didn't do anything tonight!"

"You're hair, voice, and face say otherwise."

"OK well we only made out. I'm not going to just have sex with him." First Puck's announcement and now this conversation with my mom? I need to sleep.

"Good Blaine. I trust you and your judgments so we'll stand behind you. Just make sure you're absolutely sure what you're getting into."

I narrow my eyes at this. "Why do you guys think he's so bad?"

She shrugs and realization hits me.

"You didn't!"

"Of course we did Blaine. We did the same for Kurt!"

Well at least she doesn't even try to deny it. And at least now I know why they're so anxious about him. My father is a lawyer. They looked up Puck's criminal record. Oh, and probably his school record too.

_Well that's just great._

Mom seems to think the fact that I know that she knows about his record speaks for itself, as she leaves the room after that. She calls goodnight from the hallway and I return it. Five minutes haven't even gone by before my dad's bursting into my room.

"Just be absolutely careful, Blaine!"

I roll my eyes and I would have probably laughed if I wasn't so annoyed. I tell him OK and then he, too, goes to bed.

I get ready for bed and change my clothes without thinking too much, just going through the motions. It's when I crawl into bed that I start to realize just how screwed up all this is.

There are basically two sides to me right now. One that's happy and excited, and one that's afraid and nervous. I tell myself that the happy/excited feeling should be the dominant one. I mean, Puck's probably the hottest person I know, and I would be downright lying if I said I never fantasized about him once or twice. Or many times…

And I've caught glimpses of a person that I could not only be happy being with, but somebody I could _fall in love_ with. When he's himself, he's probably the most fun and nicest person around. He cares about me and he could easily protect me.

And that's the problem. I've caught glimpses. Seen slight slip up's when he let his guard down and showed his _real_ self. But that's like what? 20 percent of the time? Maybe 3 percent if you count this last week.

What would happen if I did go out with him? Would I fall in love? And if I did, then what? His romantic history is laced with bad break-ups, countless meaningless hook-ups, cheating with his friends' girlfriends and his girlfriend, and then there's the baby.

That list sounds scary in my head. Would I be any different? He's never carried a relationship before. And if Kurt could do that to me, doesn't Puck's history prove that he could do the same?

But what scares me the most is what today's original fight was over. Puck's a bully. He's an asshole to people he considers lower than himself, and even to people that he probably thinks are equals. I don't think Puck ever even realized why I'm taking this side of him so badly.

I know what it's like to be bullied.

I got chased out of my school by people like him.

I got put into a hospital by people who also didn't realize what they did could ruin other peoples lives.

I swore to myself that I would never be friends with a person who didn't treat people with respect. I swore that I would never excuse bullying if I saw it, and that I would distance myself from them the moment they talked with me.

But his lips. His body. The way he wanted me so bad. It sends shivers down my body just thinking about it. But I tell myself to stop quickly afterward. If I only think about how good it felt to be with him _physically, _I'd probably be driving to his house within minutes. And I can't do that. Because I need to think all of this through.

Because the me who got picked on, beaten on, and isolated by people like him is screaming at me NO! And the me who felt what I felt tonight was simply saying go right ahead. Who do I listen to? Who do I trust? Can I trust Puck? I feel like the answer should be simple, but I honestly don't know…

But, for now, here I am. Puck's… I don't even know. We don't have a label so I don't know what to call myself. Not that I want one. I'm scared to even consider walking down this path again. I just went down this road with Kurt, and I don't need reminding on how badly that turned out.

And Puck is a hell of a lot riskier choice than Kurt ever was.

_A/N – So, everything's on the table now! Where will this go? How resistant will Blaine be? Continue reading the story to find out!_

_But first! Your thoughts? Did you like how this chapter played out? What do you think of Blaine's thoughts? Did you like their first time (kiss-wise)? Thank you all for reading; next chapter is going to be an extra long one! (I'm pretty sure it's over 6,000!)_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N Reviews –**eaglegirl1202** – I very much love you in a platonic way too! But Blaine is always over thinking, so that's a problem that's probably going to be around for awhile (sorry, please stay in love with me haha!) **Runaway – Luv **– Again, thank you soooo much, and again, please keep up sharing your thoughts (and I couldn't agree more on the Blaine and Puck forever)! **nellie12** – Omg laughed my ass off. "need to have sex asap." Wow, nellie it's gotta mean something first! Lol well I'm a really romantic person, so you're gonna have to wait just a tiny bit for the sex. But I loved that comment. Oh, and their ship name is P&B! (at least in my world) **Newyorkbeats** – Well thank you for telling me you like the story, but I really suggest you start listening to the songs! They totally make the story and plot lines for me, and they are really good songs anyway. And yes, like I told nellie, there will be smut. Just wait. Please keep reviewing (and listen to the songs! :P ) **Frelise** – Hehe yeah, I know, crazy of me but I just couldn't not ask for your comments, they get me every time. But eww, you were drooling? And yes, yay for more kisses in the near future *hint hint* : ) **PmYuna** – Again thank you for what you said, I'm really glad your reading and you gave me that review! Always love my fellow Kurt haters. _

_ **All of you – **Love you guys!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee, and neither did the first 14 chapters. _

_Song is "Fever" by Adam Lambert. If you've never heard him sing before, shame on you. He should have won idol his season. Youtube url here, .com/watch?v=0DKVGiCL7yo, as before, type in YouTube, put a space, and then copy/paste that. _

P&B: When I Saw You Chapter 15

_**(Puck)**_

So Blaine doesn't want to be my boyfriend. I'm disappointed, but I understand. He's still fucked up by all that shit Kurt did to him, and it's going to take time for him to heal. But I'm going to be the one to walk him through it. It's not because he doesn't want to date Noah Puckerman. It's just because he can't handle a relationship yet.

Then fine, I will wait. Because God damn it that shit is worth it. It's like a primal animal took me over when I was with him. His fucking lips tasted so good. Better, by far, than any girls I've ever tasted.

I can say with confidence that that was easily the best make out session I've ever had, and by the way he looked, it was probably the same for him. When we finally do it, I'll probably be a changed man. Nah, just fucking with you, I'm not that dramatic. It will be pretty mind blowing though.

My mom was still up when I got home. _God damn it. _

She gave me one of _those_ lectures. Something about needing to be better, acting better, getting better grades, being a better person, better this and better fucking that. She tells me I need to shape up and that she needs the principal to NOT be calling her every other day. All this talk is just extremely boring and I find myself repeatedly returning my thoughts to Blaine. I really just want to get upstairs and jerk off, but she just keeps talking and talking.

She lets a comment slip about my father, and I was so busy thinking about which scenario I'm about to fantasize upstairs that I didn't catch the context it was in. But I do know that nobody, not even my mother, talks about my fucking asshole of a dad.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

She immediately realizes what she just said and her face snaps into one of no expression. Her eyes give away her pain though.

"Noah, I'm sorry," She starts in a whisper.

"Don't you," I begin, before she cuts me off in her loudest voice yet. Which is saying a lot.

"Noah it slipped out and I'm sorry." She lowers her voice now that I stopped trying to cut in. "I'm just really upset by your behavior. I thought those days were behind us. Just please… Principal calls only once a week instead?" She turns, leaves, and heads up into her room, already starting to cry.

_Fuck. That. Shit._

It's been a long time since my father has been brought up in this house. I'm pretty sure it's even been years. And with good reason. But there's no fucking way I'm getting into that shit. Blaine wants to know why I'm so screwed up? That's his fucking answer right there. And I'm going to try my hardest to make sure he never has to find out all the shit that my "father" encompasses.

I get up to my room and glance at the clock. 1:30. Prime masturbation time. But mention of _daddy _kind of ruins the fucking mood, so looks like a jerk off isn't in store for me tonight. Getting into bed, I relive the day's events. First and foremost; Blaine and I are now…. something. No labels, no problems right? But I'd be lying if I had said I didn't want more. I'll be patient. I'll wait. Sooner or later he'll see that I'm fucking serious. I want Blaine and I want him bad.

I fall asleep thinking about our make out session. OK, and maybe I still do fit that jerk off session into my schedule.

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

As it turns out, Rachel doesn't learn from her mistakes. Either that or she just has way to much fun making them. She calls me up Saturday morning, and I'm honestly wondering if Blaine spilled the beans already before I answer. What I do get though, is totally from left field.

"I want to have another party. And I want to have it tonight. Can you bring... what you brought last time?"

"What the fuck Rachel it's 7 o'clock in the morning! I don't function till like 10."

"Seriously Noah, parties take planning and planning takes time. Now can I count on you to supply the…." Her voice lowers and she barely whispers "alcohol?"

"Of course I can get the fucking" I drop my voice too "alcohol." Now I raise it much louder than before, "and I can also get the weed too."

She gasps and (predictably) whispers "Noah Puckerman you will not bring anything like that into my house. Just the you-know-what."

"Fine. Why do you want a party anyway? Didn't you hate it last time?"

"No, Noah I didn't hate it. I enjoyed the night _of _very much, just not the morning after. I'm just going to be a bit more careful this time. And besides, now that Kurt quit…"

"What!" I sit up from bed a little to fast and start to feel dizzy. Really, I don't function well till like 10. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Watch your mouth Noah, seriously." I roll my eyes but don't interrupt her. "Well I called him Friday night to see why he wasn't at school the entire week. I mean, he can't just throw away his entire educational carrier because of a bad break up. He very politely informed me to stay out of his business and that he would no longer be attending Glee."

"Shit," I murmur, silently ecstatic about Kurt's upcoming absence.

"But anyway," She continues, "I strongly feel like the team needs to reconnect. Now that we know Kurt is no longer one of our numbers, we need to resync. And I think it will be good for Blaine too."

Realization hits me then. Party. Blaine. Me. Alcohol. I could lose my fucking gay-virginity tonight.

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

My Saturday-day was pretty boring. I got up around 10, and then drove my sister to her dance practice. While waiting for her to finish, I went to my favorite liquor store of choice. They know me there; I'm practically a fucking star actually. I cleaned the shop owner's pool during the summer for free. I didn't really mind though. They let me buy alcohol now, and I got to fuck his wife a few times. He, of course, still doesn't know about that.

After picking up Abby at rehearsal, I took her out to eat. This whole routine was per usual when it came to the Saturdays Abby had practice, and yes, the stop at the liquor store included.

I got home at around 3 o'clock and the thought occurred to me that Blaine might not be going. I didn't ask last night what his plans were for today, but I still want to make sure he's coming.

_**Hey you coming to Rachel's tonight?**-Me_

He answers back within a few minutes.

_**Yes** - Blaine_

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_

_**You down for doing what we did last night** **again**? - Me_

He texts back much faster this time, with less than a minutes wait.

_**Maybe…. But not in front of everybody** – Blaine_

I'm going to take that maybe as he's playing hard to get and that he really just doesn't want to look like he wants me _too much_. Because nobody's turned this down. I'm also going to add a "yet" to the end of that last part.

_**Can I pick you up? – **Me_

_**If you feel like you need to. **– Blaine_

_Oh yeah. Babe's definitely playing hard to get. _

_**Then I'll see you at 9 – **Me_

_**But the party starts at 8? Pick me up at 7 50?** – Blaine_

_**Babe, it's not cool to be the first one's there. 8 45. – **Me_

_**Fine 8 45. Puck… please just go easy on me tonight. Nothing too crazy.. – **Blaine_

_Go easy on him?_ If he thought I rocked his world last night, than he's in for a wakeup call. Because I'm really fully prepared to let the cat out of the bag tonight. Both he and the Glee club needs to know one thing. I'm fucking serious when I say that I want Blaine Anderson to be mine.

_**P&P&BP&B**_

I turn down Van Halen's "Hot for Teacher" as I pull up to the Anderson mansion. I also switch the CD to something I figured he'd like more; Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_. I'm not about to make him sit through music he'd probably cringe away at, so I figure Katy Perry is a pretty safe bet. I mean, I've lost track of how many of her songs he's covered.

I'm just about to get out of the car and walk to Blaine's doorstep when the passenger door flings open and Blaine quickly jumps in.

"OK let's go," he blurts out, after buckling up and turning to me with a smile.

I'm about to scoot over to give him a proper hello, but he holds out his arm and holds mine in place. I give him a "_what the fuck_" look but he just shrugs and mumbles, "You really want to go now."

I had a perfect plan mapped out for when I picked Blaine up. The plan included attacking his lips (with my own) and spending a lot more than two minutes at the Anderson household. Blaine denying me my grand entrance already has me a little pissy, and I pull out of the driveway and start for Rachel's house with only a "fine."

He must sense my anger, though, as he mumbles his reasoning for our quick departure. "I'm sorry but I didn't want you to come inside. My parents are ready to..uhh.. give you the talk."

_Oh._

"Shit Blaine, what did you tell your parents?"

He shuffles a bit in his seat. He looks a little guilty and extremely cute being all embarrassed.

"Well that we weren't going out. But that we made out last night and that you aren't gay, but have a thing for me."

"And they wanted to lecture me tonight?"

"Well they remember Rachel's last party."

Right. Everything's making more and more sense as the conversation goes on. I mean, he ended up in another guy's bed last time (Kurt), and that's when he was single. Now he has what I'm sure his parents realize is like the hottest dude ever ready to take him home. I can see why they wanted to have a chat with me beforehand.

"I see. And I'm guessing they would have come out to the car once they realized you had snuck out? That's why we had to hurry?"

He nods and tells me sorry, but I just brush it off.

"Babe, don't be. You were just saving my neck."

He blushes a little at my word choice, and this causes me a lot more happiness than a simple blush really should.

"So how was your day?" I ask intent on keeping the conversation going.

"Confusing. I had a lot to think about, as I'm sure you know."

"Did you think about me at all?"

He laughs. Apparently me playing dumb is funny.

"Once or twice."

We were about three blocks from Rachel's when I pull the truck to the curb. I unbuckle and slide over towards him faster than he probably thought possible. My lips are on his when he's probably just realizing we pulled over.

I can feel his reaction like I can feel mine. Tenses up, then relaxes, and then just peer _enjoyment. _It doesn't take him long till he's pushing me slightly away though.

"Puck..."

The way he murmurs my name, equal amounts want and hesitation, exhilarates me.

"Listen babe," I whisper into his mouth. Our lips are brushing each other's every time I talk, and it's a very, _very_ thrilling sensation. "I need to get this shit out of the way. And if you don't want other people to see, well then…"

And I'm back working his mouth. Within seconds he's kissing me back, obviously realizing I have a point. He grant's me entrance without me needing to ask, and pretty soon, he lets a moan escape.

It's not my fault I'm so fucking turned on right now. This stupid boy under me is just so hot. Anyway, I really have no excuse for being _this _hard over a tiny make out session, but somehow I am. And I know I should just let the making out go on for longer, but I really can't control myself not to do it.

And all it takes is tonight's first thrust into Blaine's groin (I had wiggled my way in-between his legs) to make him whimper "Puck," again. This time there's no hesitation in his voice. The want and lust is thick, and it's also intoxicating. Another thrust is accompanied with another whimper, and it already feels like this is the best fucking thing ever.

Blaine's phone rings and we both jump a little. He fishes it out of his pants still looking up at me with those innocent eyes. We both look at it and swear as we read Rachel's name on the caller ID. I try to push it out of the way and out of his hand, but he just hits my hand away. He doesn't answer but I know better than to think we'll continue. He's out of his mood and he'll probably not want (_admit to wanting) _to go any farther.

"Jesus, Puck, you're going to take my virginity, aren't you?" He sounds frustrated and maybe a little annoyed, but I feel way to _amazing _to let his tone bother me. Yes, Blaine. Yes I am.

"So does that mean you want to continue?"

"No. We need to go to the party; it's kind of for me, remember?"

"Fuck that shit." I see his face. "Fine, but don't expect for me to be able to stay off of you all night after that."

He smiles and murmurs, "I'd be surprised if you do." I don't exactly think he meant for me to hear, but I did regardless. And excitement courses through me as I realize he's actually pretty fucking OK with this. At least in front of our Glee Club.

About a minute later, we're pulling onto the curb by the Berry household. A quick glance across her driveway and the surrounding street tells us we are the last to arrive. I climb out of my end and Blaine does the same. We meet up on the sidewalk and I can't help but grin down on him as I take his hand into mine. He looks down surprisingly at the gesture, but doesn't make a move to stop or end it.

We silently walk the short distance to her front door together and I notice Blaine repeatedly flickering his eyes back to our hands. _I know babe, I didn't think this would fucking happen either. But hey, life surprises you. And you were a BIG surprise. _

I drop his hand as I open the door (no need to knock, their already expecting us) and lead us inside. He doesn't look disappointed, just like he knew it would happen.

The party is already in full swing.

How do we know this? Easy. We hardly make it through the door before Santana is on us kissing both of us on the lips, and yelling something about taking too fucking long. Brittany seems to materialize out of nowhere alongside Santana, and she's quickly repeating her actions. They pull us into the basement, and everybody else rushes over to welcome us.

Everybody's breath smells of some degree of alcohol. The worst? Sam, by far. That kid was so far gone it was hilarious. I don't think we've ever so much as bro hugged before, but now he was running forward toward me with a weird glint in his eye.

"Puck where were you? I had to do shots with Finn and he just can't take as much as you!"

He runs into my body full on and squeezes me, before gasping and telling me I have really muscular arms. I always thought he wasn't as straight as he has always let on. Maybe because of his actions, Quinn appears by his side and starts tugging away. She's pissed, because that's what she does when she's drunk.

"Let's go, Sam, stop obsessing over _Puck_ when you should be obsessing over me."

And although it's clear a lot of them drank before our arrival, it's also clear they were waiting for us to really get the party started. I'm having shots and beer thrown at me from all directions, and I almost wonder if Rachel declared that everybody had to get as fucked up as possible at this party. I wouldn't put it past her.

I lose track of Blaine as the party progresses. He doesn't seem to want to hit the shots as hard as I do, and he stays a bit away from the drinking circle. This is probably because he wants to try to keep a straight head tonight, but he's really stupid if he actually thinks I'll let him get away with being sober. I laugh at how many times we both look over to each other, and how many times we catch the other staring. I always thought I was the one who did the most eye-fucking, but it seemed like every time I looked over to Blaine he had his eyes on any part of my body he could find.

I broke away from the shots to return to Blaine's side, grabbing his hand and pulling him over.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you have fun."

It doesn't take a lot to get him to have his first drink, and then even less effort for his second. He's still holding back, but as long as he's drinking even a little, I'm happy. A game of beer pong breaks out just as Sam starts stripping to the pounding music on stage. Blaine, Finn, Rachel, and I stay behind though and try to best each other at our game of choice, Blaine on my team. Seeing as both of us are _significantly _less drunk then our two opponents, we beat them with relative ease.

"So who's ready for spin the bottle?" Tina looks slightly delirious as she yells from the stage, practically ogling at Sam's dance.

Everybody laughs as Sam shouts, "Sam is!" and starts crowding around the center couches of Rachel's basement. Somebody grabs an empty vodka bottle and sets it in the middle. Being a crazy-Rachel Berry-drinking party, we have to spice up this year's edition of spin the bottle. And of course, the additional surprise is… shots.

Sam decides he'll take the first spin by grabbing it first and spinning it enthusiastically. He eyes up his girlfriend in with what I think is an attempt on "angry horny grizzly bear." It lands on Rachel, and she happily bounces around a bit and giggles. Finn eyes Sam up warily, but Sam is way too drunk to care, or more likely, notice. He grabs his shot, she grabs hers, and then there over each other a little two violently . It seems like Rachel's playing unsuspecting victim to Sam's continued "angry horny grizzly bear" technique, and it's not long before we're all laughing at them. Finn and Quinn aren't though, and they both successfully remove their partners away from the other.

I'm pretty sure something else funny must have happened, but I totally miss it. Watching Blaine laugh is like a drug to me, I could do it all day. So I take my chance now and I watch him roll around laughing at Sam, Rachel, Finn, and Quinn, not helping but to laugh _just_ at him laughing.

God I want it to be my turn now.

But it's not, and I have to wait. The funny factor stays consistent throughout most of the kisses, even the ones that should be horribly awkward. Thank God for the alcohol. So I continue to wait my turn watching Tina kiss Finn, Santana kiss Artie, Artie kiss Sam, Mercedes kiss Mike and I get a little action in when Quinn spins me. No amount of alcohol could relieve the tension of that kiss, yet the simple act of kissing could. After the first initial peck, I was ready to back off and return to my spot.

Instead, Quinn decided that she wasn't quite done with me. She pulled at my shirt and pulled me down on top of her, and practically shoved her tongue in my mouth. A roar of cheers and cat-calls were heard the longer she kept me over her, even a shout I think from Sam.

I did notice though that a voice was missing from the cheers. I didn't hear his voice once, and this got me way more excited than kissing Quinn did. Honestly, I wasn't that surprised that I didn't enjoy kissing her. I have been kind of 100 percent focused on Blaine lately. And after that initial taste? Yeah, I probably wouldn't be going back for a long time. Possibly never.

But Quinn is also a controlling manipulative bitch that changes her mind about me daily, so I should probably factor that into the whole enjoyment scale.

I finally break away from her to more cheers, and return to my spot in the circle. I dare a glance at Blaine as I take my spot, and I see him giving Quinn a death stare. I don't have time to think too much about this though, as Blaine's already reaching for the Vodka bottle and giving it a spin.

The bottle spins full circle once, full circle twice, three, four times until it starts to slow down. On its fifth rotation, the bottle lands on Finn. _Shit. _It's not me, but another dude. That fucking sucks. Finn's eyeing Blaine nervously, and Blaine's doing the same to Finn. Blaine crawls over slowly and comes to a rest right in front of the taller boy.

Finn leans in and places his lips on Blaine's, who lightly places his hands on Finn's stomach.

And right now, I wouldn't mind ripping apart said stomach. Seriously, was I supposed to just sit here and watch this? Blaine was (from what I could tell) very much enjoying this and Finn wasn't making an attempt to stop it either. Jealousy raged within me, and I seriously wanted to punch Finn away from him. Blaine was mine and he was all over him.

Then I remembered that, at least to all of these people, he _wasn't_ mine. And maybe between Blaine and me, he still wasn't mine. Was this why Blaine was giving Quinn the death stare? He actually thought I was enjoying that?

_**(Blaine)**_

Finn was a sloppy kisser. And not in a good way. He was kind of like eating my lips with his own, and it was a sensation I didn't enjoy. I wasn't about to pull away though (even if I wanted to). Puck was _into _that kiss with Quinn, and I wasn't about to let him think he was the only one who could enjoy a little time with somebody else. Wow, that's really low of me. I'm not that jealous of a person. And on top of that, Puck's not even mine.

_Because you won't let him be…_

A throat is cleared (very) loudly from one of the onlookers, and I don't even have to look around to see who it was. I part from Finn instantly, and then laugh at his face. He looks slightly shocked at the loss of contact, and his head droops slightly. _What alcohol can do to you…_

I return back to my spot in the circle and dare a glance over towards Puck. He's staring at me with a hard look on his face, and once I glance over, he raises his eyebrows questionably. I point using my eyes to Quinn and he follows the gesture, scowling when his own eyes land on her. He eye points to Finn and I give him a thumbs down. He then points (discretely) to himself, then me, and then uses one hand to form a hole and the other he point's two straight fingers. You can probably guess his gesture of choice.

_God dammit Blaine, Seriously?_ I couldn't help but to shudder at his gesture, and I'm pretty sure he noticed because he's giving me this dumbass grin. I flip him off as politely as possible, and he mouths, "Please?"

Ugh, God he is way too good at being seductive. I give him a final eye roll and return my attention to the game. I can still feel him staring at me from time to time, and it's such a distraction that I jump a little when I realize it's my turn again. Unfortunately, it's just with Tina.

The rest of the game goes by pretty uneventful for me. Sure I get to kiss Mike, Sam, Mercedes, and Quinn (twice) I never once ended up with Puck. Everybody's lips failed to do to me what his did the night before, a fact that I was painfully aware of.

The jealously games did continue after Finn though. When Puck's bottle landed on Mike, I immediately tensed up. He smirked as Mike made his way to him, and Puck didn't waste any time capturing his mouth in his own. I did not like what I was seeing. Puck reached over and grabbed Mike's ass, and Mike jumped a little in surprise. My blood ran cold as Puck pushed Mike down onto the floor and crawled on top of him.

I knew he was just doing this to get a rise out of me. And of course, it very much did. He knew what I was playing at and he's playing back. This is just so low, I mean even for him. And seriously? What was with everybody, let alone MIKE, not trying to stop this overly sexual situation that was currently mashing their mouths together in front of us. There was _way _too much alcohol at this party. I was by far the most sober.

I clear my throat loudly and Puck get's the hint. He crawls off of Mike who's looking slightly dumbfounded. That's something I do understand though. When Puck wants to (or pretty much the entire time) he can blow anybody's socks off. Mike was just unlucky enough to spin him. He'll probably never hear the end of this with Tina. _Ha._

Puck refuses to look at me after Mike, but I can tell he knows I'm staring at him. This, of course, infuriates me more. He thinks he really is all that. Bullshit he is.

The game ends when Santana spins Brittany, and it seriously seems like everybody is going to experience (whether they want to or not) seeing lesbian sex for the first time. Santana is putting her hands where they definitely don't belong in public, and Rachel stops it all with one of her better ideas.

"OK this game is over!" She hurriedly says as she gets her boyfriend to pull Santana off of Brittany. "Let's get some singing done bitches! FUCK YEAH!"

That, in itself, is a token to just how wasted she is. I never want that moment to leave me for the rest of my life.

Rachel grabs Finn's hands and rushes to the stage her dads had custom built into their basement. Really, they were way too invested in her. She hands him a microphone and goes in for a quick kiss as the song starts playing.

(Rachel)

**There he goes  
>My baby walks so slow<br>Sexual tic-tac-toe  
>Yeah, I know we both know<br>It isn't time, no  
>But could you be m-mine?<strong>

By this point, most of the Glee clubbers were already on the dance floor. Santana and Brittany kept it relatively clean as they grinded together, just like they did back at my house. They had competition on the dance floor, though. Led by Sam, the duo of the blondes were making tough competition for who was the most energetic duo. Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and Mike started a two team game of pool, except they were dancing around the table to the beat of the song.

I scanned the room looking for him. On my third time around I realized he wasn't in the room, and I immediately started to feel….uneasy. I didn't have to wait long for an answer though, as Santana supplied it as she and Brittany danced their way over to me. As soon as they reached me they successfully engulfed me in their dance.

"Calm down, he's just taking a piss."

(Finn)

**We'll never get too far  
>Just you, me, and the bar<br>Silly ménage à trois, sometimes  
>Would you be m-mine?<br>Would you be m-mine?  
>Would you be m-mine?<strong>

Hands wrap around my waist and pull me out of Brit and San's dance. Even though I'm pissed at him, I can't help but feel a little relieved now that he's back in my presence. I was….worried…because he was drunk ….and could hurt himself… yeah.

He turns me around and grins down at me while he's lightly grinding into me. The dance is still clean enough to be considered "friendly," but I doubt most of these people would notice if we got a little out of control anyway. I mean, they were _really_ drunk.

(Rachel & Finn)

**Oh baby, light's on  
>But your mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah**

"You know I'm mad at you, right?" I'm trying really hard to not sound like a little pouting kid, but it's hard to do that when that's kind of how I feel.

He laughs and spins me around. Dammit. I love spins.

"Babe, you know I was kidding. I'm about as attracted to Chang as I'm attracted to Coach Sylvester."

I try to stop myself from laughing but it still slips out.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't care if you were."

He grins and sighs "sure you wouldn't."

He suddenly pulls me closer and starts getting more into it with the second verse, tired of talking and wanting more grinding.

I do not object.

(Finn)

**There it goes  
>You stole my soul and so<br>'Cause, sweetheart  
>No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me<br>Or can find me, ooh  
>Time to be m-mine, mine<strong>

He just feels so good. It's hard to not just let myself go and fall for him, be with him. If you take the physical aspect, this, right here, than it's a no-brainer. I'd be begging to marry him by next week. But I can't just give in to my cravings. My priorities are in the long run, and is Puck really going to be here in the long run?

My thoughts are pushed aside though as he separates our bodies and picks up the simple dance that Santana and Brittany, and Sam and Quinn have started. It's a simple routine, one I could learn just from watching, but it's fun as hell.

(Rachel)

**Let's get inside your car  
>Just you, me and the stars<br>Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes  
>Would you be m-mine?<br>Would you be m-mine?  
>Would you be m-mine?<strong>

At this point, the four remaining Glee members decide they want in on the dance, and they step on to the floor excitedly. You can tell Finn and Rachel are ecstatic about having everybody dancing to their duet. They put a little extra oomph into the chorus and even do a few of the moves.

(Rachel & Finn)

**Oh baby, light's on  
>But your mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah**

Puck pulls me away from the group dance, toward the corner of the dance floor. One look into his face and I already know what's coming, and I'm not disappointed seconds later. It's a fast kiss, probably our shortest one yet. But it still said a lot. I glance around and notice nobody staring or watching, so I go in for a second. It's the first kiss of ours that I initiated, and he smiles into it.

(Rachel & Finn)

**Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever  
>Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah  
>Give you fever, fever, yeah!<strong>

We separate shortly before the song ends. Looking around, the only person I spot looking at us is Sam. He's flashing us a thumbs up and winking, but I'm not too worried at all that he will remember anything. Everybody applauds Rachel and Finn on their duet, and it's not long before Santana rushes onto the stage with Brittany and announces it's their turn.

I turn back toward Puck to see if he wants to go for round two. He's looking a little dazed and he opens his mouth to say something, yet nothing comes out. Instead he ends up on the floor.

"Oh shit, Puck you OK?"

He mumbles something about being on the floor, and then bursts out laughing.

"I think you had a little too much to drink."

"What the fuck you talking about? I can still drink more. I am in complete control"

I have him about 80% off the floor and on his feet before he stumbles again and I barely catch him. Those muscles turn out to be pretty damn heavy, and he's not exactly putting an effort into making this any easier for me.

We struggle until I have his arm over me, holding him up. He rubs my check and tells me I'm hot. I roll my eyes. He laughs at this. I roll my eyes again. He goes in for the kiss, and this time I can definitely taste _all _the alcohol on his breath. I must have been too caught up in the moment before to notice anything, but the taste is definitely overpowering now.

Puck's pulled off of me as Finn says, "Whoa, I think you should have stopped awhile ago. You realize that's a guy right."

Puck looks at him and shrugs.

"It's Blaine fucking Anderson."

"Right."

I interject. "Finn? Can you take him out to his truck, I think I'll just take him home now."

He eyes me wearily and asks, "Are you sure? He can stay the night at Rachel's, a lot of people are."

_Is he worried about me? Does he think I'll let Puck take advantage of me? Oh shit! Does he think _I'd_ take advantage of Puck? I'd never sink that low as to seduce a drunken straight guy. Well at least Finn thinks he's straight. _

But really, the real reason I want to take Puck back to his house is because I just want Puck out of this one. His mouth gets to be a little to blabbery when he's wasted and I just want to make sure he's completely sane when he makes the decision to come out to his friends. And besides, I don't really want to crash at a house full of a dozen other passed out teenagers.

"I'm sure."

He helps me take Puck out to his truck, and I fish the keys out of his pocket. We throw him into the passenger side while he protests, and then I climb behind the wheel.

"You're not too drunk are you?"

"No Finn, I'm not. Thank you, though, for helping me. Tell Rachel the party was a blast, and I'll see you Monday."

I really just wanted to get Puck into his bed. His hand was slowly creeping up my leg as I pulled out of the Berry residence, and I had to gently grab it and slide it off as we made the six block journey.

"You want to have hardcore gay sex tonight? You know, the kind where you take it up the ass?"

I sigh and laugh a little to myself. He would say that.

"Puck, that's just called regular gay sex. Not hardcore. And no, I'm not going to let my first time be with a drunk."

"Boo, you whore."

"Right, cause I'm the one asking for sex?"

"I just want you so bad." I didn't realize he had slid towards me, and I jump a little when I feel his lips on my neck.

Between the low amounts of alcohol in my system and the lips on my neck (more the latter), I find it extremely difficult to drive. I barely make it up his driveway before he pulls my head to the side and goes in for the lips. OK, so I let him drunk-make out with me for a little while, but then I stopped it when I realized he was close to passing out. There was no way I was going to be able to carry his body from his truck to his bed without at least a little of his assistance, so I had to get resourceful.

"OK changed my mind, let's have sex. But we have to go straight to your bed OK?"

"Aww fuck yes!"

I open my door and let him climb out my side, catching him as he stumbles a little on the landing.

Three minutes later, I'm pushing him down on his bed and telling him to get under the covers.

"Umm OK but you're coming in here too, right?"

"Yes, but I need to go to the bathroom first so you wait here."

I don't wait for a reply as I just slip out and head down the hallway to the bathroom.

I start up my usual routine; pee, wash hands, take out my contacts, wash hands, wash my face, brush my teeth, and then I change into a pair of his boxers, sweats, and a regular white T-shirt. They fit pretty well actually. I return to him about 15 minutes later, and I find exactly what I thought I would; a passed out Puck.

I sighed looking down at him before crawling into bed and moving so I was in his arms. I tried to tell myself that it was way too late to drive home. I tried to tell myself that I was staying here because I was a little drunk and didn't want to risk it. I tried to tell myself that I was staying here because my parents wouldn't want me showing up so late into the night. And I tried to tell myself that I was in his bed only because I didn't want to dirty the guest one.

These of course were all lies, but that didn't stop me from trying to believe them.

_A/N – Oh my gosh that was a long chapter, sorry! I just didn't think it could be broken up so I left it like it was. So what did you all think? Do you like their current relationship? Thanks again for reading, and reviews are wonderful!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N – Reviews – **eaglegirl1202** – as always, stay in love (and being pleased with how it's going haha)! **PmYuna** – like I said, your super bass idea is perfect. Damn, missed opportunity. **Aledd**a – YAY! And now I feel bad for hounding you when you were sick! Sorry! And yeah, I agree about the whole "bad puck for making Blaine jealous" thing, but I thought that's what cannon Puck would do. Thanks for reviewing again and I hope your healed up for good! **nellie12** – hehehehe yeah I thought that was one of my funnier chapters. I loved the "hardcore" line so much, I'm glad you mentioned it. And thank you for your for your final comments! You the bestest too! **Runaway-Luv **– Oh my god, you make me think of myself with the whole refreshing email thing! Thank you for the gold mine comment, that gave me warm and fuzzies. **Frelise **– baha. Weren't we all hoping that though? Oh well, it's coming. **Newyorkbeats** – YYYYEESS! All's that I can ask is that you at least gave it a shot, and you did, so thank you very much. And that's totally understandable, I have a very specific musical taste (Divas, lol) and it's OK your not head over heals with the songs. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of music do you like?_

_ Before we start this next chapter, I just need to get this out of the way. I guess I wasn't really realizing how well I would get all of you to hate Kurt, and I'm really nervous about this coming chapter, as it probs won't go how a lot of you would have wanted. Please stick with me, Kurt drama isn't done, but it's probs not as much as a lot of you are seeming to want. _

_Song in this is "Make it up as We Go" by Jason Derulo! Here is the URL, .com/watch?v=V2zroBMRs8E as before, type in youtube, put a space, then copy/paste that. _

P&B Chapter 16

_**(Blaine)**_

Ughh, Mondays. I absolutely hate them. They are easily the slowest day of the week. They are also the longest, and probably the least exciting too. But I knew at least this Monday was going to go by fast. This whole week was probably going to go by fast.

Today was going to go by fast simply because I'll be on edge the entire time. Today is the first day I'll be seeing Kurt since the break-up, seeing as I don't think he'll be skipping another full week of school. I don't know what's going to happen, but I did resolve to let him do his thing and I'll do mine. If he wants to talk, then I'll talk.

I've sort of come to terms with Kurt. I mean, not in a "I want to be his friend" again way, but in a way where I don't absolutely hate him. I think he owes me about a million apologies and a huge explanation, but I don't hate him. Why?

Well that was a pretty obvious answer. Nudge to you, Noah Puckerman.

The other reason this week will go by fast; sectionals. It's this Saturday, so the Glee club will be doing extra long and hard rehearsals. Are set list is killer though, so I'm really not that nervous. We have sectionals in the bag, even without Kurt. I mean, really, Van Morrison is going to kill all the other competition.

As expected, Puck is leaning up against his car door as I pull into the parking lot. I wonder if he's mad. Did he expect for me to stay around and wait for him to wake up? Well if he did, then he'll just have to deal. I left him a note clearly saying I spent the night and that I left at 7 a.m. I didn't want to deal with a hung-over Puck, or his mother, and I was still getting used to this whole thing between us. Frankly, every time I thought too hard about it (which was a lot) my head started to hurt. I just needed that Sunday to myself.

I probably should have taken it and used the time alone to really work out my feelings and fears, but it really wouldn't have mattered. I forget every resolution I made as I walked up to him. He's wearing my favorite black skinnies of his and that white thermal that highlights his muscles. He shouldn't be allowed to wear them.

"Morning," I say.

He grins. "Want to stop by the choir room before school?"

_Yes. Yes I want 5 unsupervised minutes with you in private. _

"No, I have a test first hour bio and I don't want to be late, or too distracted."

See? I even surprise myself sometimes!

He frowns a little bit and sticks his tongue out at me.

"You are avoiding me."

"No I am not. I really do need to get some last minute studying in for Bio. And if we did go to the choir room, Bio would be the last thing on my mind. Even during the test," I add as an afterthought.

He shrugs. "Yeah OK whatever."

"Don't even try pulling that. Now walk me to class."

He does. And just like every other time I walk with him, the crowd seems to part like the Red Sea. This doesn't bother me as much as it usually does, though. Why, I have no idea. But he's not threatening anyone right now, so what's the harm in a little healthy intimidation. _A lot, _I remind myself.

Today's a bit different, though. Not all the looks we're getting are ones of fear, wonder, respect, and/or anger. Now there's some suspicion thrown into the mix. We walk by Mike and Tina, and they both eye us questionably. Same thing happens when we walk past Quinn at her locker. Well people were bound to at least notice something at Saturday night's party. Still, the looks bother me. I don't like all this secrecy, and I'd rather just put everything out there.

Puck walks me all the way to my corner lab table, and we're the first people in the classroom.

"Well OK then, have fun studying."

He turns to leave. "Puck wait," I whisper harshly. He turns to me expectantly. "Did you see the way our friends were looking at us? They're suspecting…"

"Well let them suspect. They'll know in time. Besides, it's not like we really have anything to tell them. We aren't technically anything."

He doesn't say it in a mean or harsh way, but the words still hurt nonetheless.

"If they ask, what do you want me to tell them about you?"

"_When_ they ask, you tell them what you want to."

"Puck…"

He quickly scans the room, then leans down and kisses me gently. It's a different type of kiss. It's soft and smooth, and so much different than the lust filled ones we've been sharing since Friday. It's slow and it feels like its saying a lot. He leaves my lips soon after, and he quickly scans the room again, just to be sure.

"I think I'm ready for the choir room," I mumble out, eyes still closed and breathing ragged. That was a _really_ good kiss.

"Study," he says with a soft smile, before he's turning away and walking out the door.

I watch him leave and I sigh as the usual sensation sweeps over me. Whenever he leaves my presence, I always feel so… I don't even know. I don't know if I even want to know what I feel. But I feel it anyway. And I don't like feeling it.

I get out my Bio notebook and start looking over my notes. I only have about five minutes until other students start tricking in to do the same. Mercedes comes and sits down by me about fifteen minutes after I started studying.

"Hey Blaine, how are you doing?"

I look up at her concerned face, and I'm confused for a few seconds. But then it clicks. She sounds so worried because of Kurt. Kurt. I completely forgot about him. _Damn Puck. _

"Don't worry about me Mercedes. I'm not going to have a breakdown now that he and I have to share the same school hallways."

She laughs a bit as she too pulls out her notes and book work.

"Yeah I saw him this morning. At his locker. He didn't look too happy."

"I'm sure he's not…"

"Are you going to try to talk to him at all? Do you even want to talk to him again?"

It's my turn to laugh. "Of course I'm going to talk to him again. But I'll wait till he approaches me."

There's a pause before she asks, "Do you forgive him?"

"Jeez Mercedes, don't be so dramatic. I haven't _forgiven _him yet, but I'm certainly not closed to the possibility of forgiveness."

"Oh please I wasn't being dramatic at all. And that's good. I'm glad. I mean, I know he did horrible things to you, but I still really miss having him as a friend."

_Oh__,__ OK_. She's just feeling guilty that she's considering being friends with him again.

"Mercedes, you're allowed to be friends with both of us. I understand."

"Your amazing Blaine," she says warmly to me.

We start quizzing each other for a few minutes (_we are soo going to get double 100's!) _before the bell rings and class starts. The teacher comes in and tells us we have ten more minutes to study. Guess I didn't have to come in so early….

It's quiet between Mercedes and me for a few minutes before she tries to start a casual conversation.

"So…did you have fun at the party Saturday?"

I look over at her suspiciously. I don't like that tone and I know exactly where this is going.

"Yepp."

"You…You and Puck were pretty close that night. Someone even said he kissed you?"

Well, I must admit, I thought she would beat around the bush awhile before we got to Puck, but it looks like she was going straight for the kill. At least she had the decency to have this conversation in a whisper, making sure we weren't about to be overheard.

Ugh. I have definitely _not_ decided what I was going to say to people about Puck by now. He's not the type of person who really cares about what other people think, though. And he just told me I could do/say whatever I wanted. His sexuality was in my hands. Wow. He has some major guts. But still, I don't want this secret in my hands. It's his life, his reputation, his secret.

"Ask him."

She raises an eyebrow at me. I don't respond and return to my notes. I can feel her staring at me for a bit longer till she does the same and continues studying. Hmmph. That actually went well. I guess "ask him" will be my go-to answer.

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

3rd hour. The first class I have with Kurt. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pretty nervous as I walked into the classroom. I made it to my seat in the back row and waited a few moments, and then watched as Kurt entered and made his way to his seat (two seats in front of me). I kept my eyes down on today's homework, allowing him to either notice me or ignore my existence. To my surprise, he chose the former.

"Blaine, I was wondering if we could talk today. Maybe outside by the track during lunch?"

I tear my eyes away from my paper and look up at him. His face is sad, just like his eyes. I'd thought I would be feeling more at this moment. The moment when Kurt and I talked again, hopefully trying to resolve what came between us. Instead of feeling any anger, happiness, anxiety, or any other emotion, I just felt calm. Like this wasn't even a big deal.

"Sure Kurt."

Skipping through the rest of third hour (nothing much else to say about it) and another walk down the hallway (Quinn stopped me and asked what was up with Puck and I, and Rachel kept giving me this weird-ass look). Skipping through fourth hour (and listening to Finn struggle with telling me he suspects that something is up with Puck, finally giving up in the end) and yet another walk down the hallways (somehow Rachel found a way to walk by me three times then, giving me increasingly ridiculous looks of 'I think I know your secret'). And finally, let's skip through fifth hour (another class with Kurt, but we didn't talk). I found myself sitting alone at the football/track bleachers during lunch.

I watch Puck run his second lap around the track as I wait for Kurt to arrive. Yep, you heard me, running the track. I hadn't told him about our meeting, yet somehow he found out and was willing to skip lunch to supervise everything and make sure it went OK. I can't tell if this is a good thing or bad thing though, as he could easily just be looking for an excuse to punch Kurt's face in. But, either way, he is here supporting me. _Without me even asking or telling him I needed it. _

Kurt came walking up the bleachers looking up at me with that same miserable face. All that I feel is understanding. I understand why he feels miserable. I just can't bring myself to feel sorry or sad for him. At least not yet.

He sits down a few feet from me and sighs.

"Thanks for meeting me, Blaine. I just really wanted to…talk."

"It's not a problem Kurt. I really wanted to talk too."

"I don't know where I'm supposed to start. I feel like…. well shit, of course, but I feel like you just need to know everything."

"Why did you do it?" Might as well start off simple.

"I don't even know. You left to go on that vacation with your family, and then I started talking to Dave. He was just so…dangerous. The bad boy. And you were safe." He pauses for a second and then continues. "We hung out once. And then I went back again. And then you came back and I stopped for awhile. But you were, and no offense to you, a little boring. And I kind of liked sneaking around. So I did. I went back to him, and then it just kept happening, and happening, and happening. About a month ago I started to consider him my boyfriend over you. I'm sorry, I know I'm a horrible person and I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just want you to understand. I'm sorry" he finishes lamely.

"So you did it because you were bored?"

"I did it because I was tired of playing by the rules. Playing it safe."

"Do you regret it?"

"I wish I would have broken up with you as soon as I realized I loved Dave. I regret how this all turned out..." He glances toward the track and frowns when he sees Puck.

"Did you ask him to be here?"

I too turn to face the mohawked teen and smile for the first time this entire conversation. Sure it's a small one, but it's still a smile.

"No, I actually didn't. I guess he found he needed to anyway. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

Kurt laughs, and I'm a little surprised by it.

"You shouldn't worry about making me uncomfortable, Blaine. In fact, I _want_ you to make me uncomfortable. I want you to yell at me again. Even hit me. Because I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"I don't need to do any of that Kurt. Your life right now is punishment enough. Not that I even believe in punishment. I still don't understand it all, but I actually don't even think I want to."

I glance back at Puck and continue.

"What's done is done. And I don't want to dwell on it. I haven't forgiven you yet, Kurt, but I'm going to try my hardest to."

"Why? Why would you even give me the chance?"

"Because I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge. Sure I thought I could, back when this shit first happened. I compared you to a scar that would never heal. But everything can be healed."

"I still don't deserve it Blaine."

"I don't know if you do yet either. But I'm willing to try. Besides, maybe I'm happier now than I was when I was dating you."

He nods at me and lets a single tear drop from his eyes. He quickly wipes it away.

"I can see, no, I can _feel_ how sorry you are. You're telling the truth and I understand that at least."

"I am," he whispers.

"We're not friends right now, but we're not enemies either. Just acquaintances. We'll build it back in time….I..I want you to come back to Glee."

He looks at me apologetically and shakes his head.

"I will, Blaine, I will. Just not now. Maybe after sectionals…"

I nod at his statement and hold out my hand. He looks at it and a moment latter shakes it.

"Then I guess I'll see you after sectionals."

(_**Puck)**_

Well, I guess it's good that Blaine's willing to talk things through with this bitch. Why I still haven't been able to have a turn with that pretty boy's face is beyond me. Maybe I will after this conversation ends badly.

I bet he's shocked I'm here. Babe, I protect my boy. Did he really think I wouldn't know if something like this went down? I have fucking ears everywhere in this school. And it's not my fault if I get extra sexy points when he sees that I can run like 20 laps before even breaking a sweat. But still, the main point of me being here is _protection_.

Not that he needs it apparently. They both stand and shake hands, and I'm a little dumbfounded. It looks from like it went well from this view. _Did it go well?_ I have to remind myself that I do want it to go well, for Blaine's sake. It seems that you could solve things using only words and not your fists. _This shit's wack._

Kurt walks off the bleachers heading towards the school, and Blaine makes his way down to the track. I sprint to him, and he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Lucky you decided to run at the same time as my little get to together, huh?"

"I know! I was shocked when I saw you two up there! The odds of that are ridiculous."

He smiles and rolls his eyes.

"You're something else-you know that right?"

"I'll be whatever the fuck you want me to be," and I brush my lips against his. He catches his breath and I smile into the kiss. I still have the effect. God I'm such a badass.

He removes himself from me and starts looking around crazily, eyes going everywhere.

"We really got to stop worrying about who's going to see us," I mumble.

He stops and looks at me oddly. I can't tell what's going through his mind, but it's probably something along the lines of "_But we're not even dating! People shouldn't be seeing that!"_

"Has anyone asked you today…about us?"

I laugh at his question and the accompanying memories.

"So 'ask him' was your answer to every one, huh?" I say playfully. I try to give him the power but he just throws it right back at me.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them to fuck off and to make sure they are at Glee rehearsal."

"Glee? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well I guess you'll have to wait and see, babe. Now, do you want to join me in the showers or am I going to have to go alone?"

"And that would go over so well with the student body," He gets out through his laughing. I roll my eyes. Obviously we would be doing it _discreetly_. Why Blaine doesn't get some of these things is beyond me.

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

The amount of times I repeat "just be at Glee today" is really fucking annoying. I had to say it four times to Rachel alone. People, patience is a virtue. Get some.

The whole day (predictably) drags on, and every 48 minute class period feels like a fucking lifetime. I'm totally psyched for Glee. I'll be singing to Blaine, a song I think will correctly describe our situation. I can't wait to see everybody's faces. Suspecting is different from knowing, and I feel like that will be _very_ comical when I see just how different the two are.

I pick Blaine up from his eighth hour class, a routine we've somehow fallen into. Walking down the halls, Santana and Brittany materialize next to us.

"Look at us, the fucking power couples of McKinley," Santana sneers, eyeing up a particularly gross freshman with disgust.

Blaine stutters out at this, "What-You-I-We're not a couple!"

"But you're together?" Santana jeers out.

Blaine seems thoroughly shocked at Santana's knowledge. Oops, maybe I should have told him that they know. Oh well, he does now! Don't you love it when things just work out?

"We don't need a label," I mumble out, and Blaine whips his head around to me. He nods and then repeats.

"Yeah, no labels! I-We-I don't know what we are…"

Brittany links her arm with Blaine's and smiles at him.

"What you are is happy. And that's all that matters."

Arriving at the choir room, we take our usual seats in the middle row. People start trickling in as we sit down, and I'm amused at how they all throw Blaine and I confused looks. _This will be fun_.

Once everybody is here, Mr. Shue walks to the center of the room and places a stand with a microphone attached. Everybody but Santana, Brittany, and I eye it warily.

"Sectionals," he starts, "is this weekend. Now, we already have our set list mapped out, and solos divvied up, so all we have to do this week is finish choreographing everything and polishing it all up. But before we all start rehearsing, Puck has asked me if he could..ah..perform a song for us. So..Puck?"

_Nice introduction dumbass, remind me not to ask you next time. _

I rise, along with Santana and Brittany, and walk to the center of the choir room. Blaine's giving me a look that says "_what are you doing?" _and also a little "_don't you fucking dare." _Everybody else is just plain giddy with anticipation. I take the microphone in hand and San and Brit take their respected spots behind me, one on each side.

"Blaine, this is for you.,." Everybody's eyes flicker to him.

Cowbell starts.

_(Puck)_

**We don't need a label  
>what we got is sexy<br>If you like it, I love it**

Music hits and my two girls start doing the background dance. It's time for some fucking answers.

_(Puck)_

**You let me in, they told me to come back again  
>You into me, I'm into you, that's all that matters, it's beautiful<br>You're so sweet like candy, You're so sweet like candy  
>What we got, What we got, so so sweet like candy<br>And no label on it, And no label on it  
>What we got, What we got, let's Make It Up As We Go<strong>

Nine faces have their mouths hanging wide open, looking at me like I just told them I was a woman. Finn looks so lost and confused it's comical, Quinn is throwing Blaine an evil glare, and Rachel's practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Everybody else just look's shocked. Many of them constantly shift their focus back in forth between Blaine and I, who looks like he doesn't notice them staring. He has his eyes trained on me and is drinking in every word. Good, because that's exactly what I wanted.

_(Puck)_

**Don't stop the party, it's just getting started  
>Make It Up As We Go, I know you want it<br>I'm all upon it  
>What we got is sexy, What we got is sexy<br>Baby come undress me  
>Let's Make It Up As We Go<strong>

_(Santana)_

**Make It Up girl, Make It Up, Make It Up, Make It Up boy  
>Let's Make It Up As We Go<strong>

10 pairs of eyes follow me as I make my way up to where Blaine is sitting. He's a little shocked that I'm approaching him during the song, but he doesn't move. I sing the second verse while walking circles around his chair, running my hands any and everywhere. They start at his check, run through his hair, across his shoulders, and laced into his hands.

_(Puck)_

**Your friend's all mad, hating cause we've got no strings attached  
>I know you would agree life is hella good<br>But every masterpiece is misunderstood, misunderstood  
>You're so sweet like candy, You're so sweet like candy<br>What we got, What we got, so so sweet like candy  
>And no label on it, And no label on it<br>What we got, What we got, let's Make It Up As We**

I leave him to rejoin the two girls, still feverishly into their backup dance. I join them into a simplified routine, one we slaved over for hours on Sunday. Yeah, that's right, I worked through a hangover to perfect this performance for him.

The club's dumbfounded looks change to cheers and claps as they see my dance moves, even Blaine looks surprised. Mike's the loudest though, as he can really appreciate what I'm doing_. And how fucking hard it was to learn…_

_(Puck, Santana, and Brittany)_

**Don't stop the party, it's just getting started  
>Make It Up As We Go, I know you want it<br>I'm all upon it  
>What we got is sexy, What we got is sexy<br>Baby come undress me  
>Let's Make It Up As We Go<strong>

I changed the last part of the song completely. I cut all music and slowed it down so it was just the piano and me. I kneel in front of Blaine's chair, facing him and holding his hand while I sing the final words. Every single person's attention was so focused on me; they probably wouldn't even notice if a rhino charged into the room. I don't care about any of them, though. Most of those people's attention meant nothing to me right now. I only needed one person's, and that was Blaine's. And damn do I have it.

_ (Puck)_

**Is it this good for you, aha  
>As it is for me<br>I dig it, I dug it, for real  
>Is it this good for you, aha<br>As it is for me  
>I dig it, I dug it, so real<br>Make It Up As We Go**

The piano ends and I go in for a kiss. Like the one in Bio, it's slow and meaningful. He's not putting too much into it though, and I chalk that up to the peer shock of my performance. Somewhere in my head I realize there's clapping, and back off of Blaine to see who it is.

Tina and Mercedes, led by Rachel, are all clapping enthusiastically. I smile. I like how this is going. Finn, of course, has to ruin it soon after I think this.

"Wait-Wait-Wait," he starts, clearly frustrated. "Puck you are not gay. You can't be. Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Lauren, Santana, Brittany, almost everybody else! There's no way."

Mike pipes in, "Holy shit dude, I kissed you!"

Mr. Shue throws him a startled look, the only one not realizing it was during a game of spin the bottle.

"Finn," I start, frustration already bubbling in me. "I don't know what the fuck I am. I know that I do want Blaine. And that's all that needs to be said."

"You are my baby's father. You don't like boys."

I open my mouth to say something, but a certain Latina beats me to it. Shoulda known she would want to get in this.

"Fuck off Quinn. So what if he wants to drill Blaine!" (Blaine: "Santana!") "There's a thing called being bi, and that's clearly what Puckerman is."

Quinn glares at Santana before turning to her boyfriend. Sam just shrugs and says, "Dude I'm fine with it. Whatever makes you happy, I say."

"Yep," Brittany sings. "Whatever makes them happy."

"But…" is all Finn starts saying before Rachel turns on him.

"Finn! You have a gay-step brother. Mind you he's not a very good person, we've already been over this gay acceptance thing before."

"I don't have a problem with gay people, Rachel! You know that! You all do! It's just…. It's Puck."

"Yes it is Puck, genius," I grumble. I knew Finn would take it this way. Probably take it as a personal insult I didn't tell him.

Tina chimes in for the first time. "So are you guys like dating? The song said 'no labels' but I didn't get that?"

I'm about to answer, but Blaine stands first.

"Everyone just stop. Puck," he turns to me and then stops, losing what he was going to say. We stare at each other for a while, and a lot goes unsaid. _He's conflicted. He always has been, _I remind myself.

"Puck and I," he starts out slowly, carefully choosing each word, "are something. I don't know yet…but something. And I'd appreciate if you guys don't tell anybody outside of these walls about this…."

"Until?" I ask him.

He takes a minute to think.

"Until we know this isn't just a phase."

_A/N – Aww! Come on Blaine, just go with it! Lol, what did you all think of this chapter_? _I hope you think what I did with Kurt is relatively OK. Tell me your thoughts pretty-please! It might be a little longer till the next update, my editor is going to Puerto Rico (only for a few days) and idk if she will have access to internet. _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N – Reviews! **eaglegirl1202** – oh my gosh thank you for saying you liked/listened to the song! You have no idea how happy that makes me! I'm glad you think it fits to ; ) Unfortunately, no Kurt reaction in this one (sorry) **Aledda** – Oh. My. Lord. That was like an eyegasm of a review. Let me just say, that kind of review, where you talk about everything as it happens, oh my gosh, wow. Perfection. And your right, I should have wrote that Puck told everyone to talk to Blaine instead of him, that would have been funny! And, regarding Kurt, I know, I feel you! Idk if I wrote the whole Kurt storyline (after the breakup I mean) correctly, hopefully it turns out you guys all think it's OK. **PmYuna** – Of course I mentioned your idea, it was amazing. And no, I've never heard of that TV Show? **Newyorkbeats** – Oh my god you're from Belgium? You don't live in the U.S! Wow, that's all I can say. **nellie12** – Baha "go away." Lol. And yay for converting you to a P&B shipper (kind of anyway) and yay for sex! Just not yet. Hehe. And I agree with you, seriously Blaine, Puck's like perfect. Just go for it. **The anonymous review** – wow, you had me thinking here. Like seriously, I was thinking about that long after I first read it. In terms of Blaine being the "girl" in the relationship, I think I do do that to an extent. Puck is the natural protector in that situation, but I definitely have moments of Blaine protecting/comforting Puck. And I think Blaine does do everything you said, somewhere in this fic. Anyway, please tell me in the future if you think Blaine continues to be the "girl," in an overly bad way**. Runaway-Luv** – Yay! You liked the Kurt storyline with the apology! Thanks for that, I was worried. And really? Like I would write a 120,000+ word story and have it be just a phase? That would be cruel. **Addicted** – Yay, new reviewer! I love you! And thank you, I tried to stay as realistic as possible with the characterization, the more believable the better. And don't worry, this series is very, very far from over (well maybe, I can't decide, at least this particular story isn't.) **coloradotheory** – Wow, you made an account because of this story. *happy tears* As far as what you said, regarding Kurt, all I will say is he still will play a pivotal role coming up. His storyline isn't over! And you want Blaine to put some effort into the relationship? Here you go : ) haha, please keep sharing your thoughts! **NastifaceX** – Thanx for the love, here is your MOAR! Lol. Oh, and I like your profile name. It took me a few times to realize it's "nasty", I kept reading it as Natasha. Don't know why sorry, ;) thanks for reading. **All of you guys – **Serioulsy you guys, reading all of your reviews is the best part of my day, no joke. Thank you so much. _

– _Hey, so special song in this chapter! I did it a little differently this time, I didn't put any filler/talk between verses, so please listen to it AS your reading the performance. It totally makes sectionals. It's quite a moving song actually, and one of my favorites. It's Van Morrison's "The Healing Game" _

L_ink_ _here_ .com/watch?v=I8QEJtF6FQw _as always, type in youtube, put a space, then copy and paste that. _

**P&BP&BP&B**

P&B Chapter 17

_**Blaine**_

"_Everyone just stop. Puck." I turn to him and then I stop, losing what I was going to say. We stare at each other for a while, and a lot goes unsaid. _

I was about ready to call it all off. Whatever it was, I was about to end it. It all became so real once he announced it to the world. And announced it as what it actually was. Shameless making out, and acting like we were dating when we very much weren't. I was ready to just quit, be done with this constant war I have with myself. Wanting to give myself to him, but afraid of what will happen. And really, what if this is all just a phase. I wish I could trust him but…

The past is the past. People say that what's done is done and nothing can change that. This is true. I don't want to change the past.

I'm simply learning from it. So for the whole rest of the week before sectionals, I ask different people (mostly kids from Glee) about Puck. What do they think of him? Did they think he was being serious? Could we work?

Predictably, most of them were just as conflicted as I am. Rachel, in particular, took the dramatic route, comparing us to Romeo and Juliet, claiming we would both die from a love so strong. I walked away before she had time to finish.

I couldn't exactly ask Finn. He had been keeping a stony silence from me for the majority of the week. Only talking to me when it was absolutely necessary during rehearsal, and even then it was just "you're dancing to close to me," or "don't do jazz hands." Why he's taking it like that is beyond me. Maybe he thinks I somehow stole his best friend? Turned him gay? I wish I could laugh those comments off in my head, but I feel his accusations are probably partly true. You can't turn somebody gay, but maybe I coaxed it out of him? Oh well, forget Finn.

Tina was ecstatic about the two of us. When asked if she thought we would work though, she seemed puzzled. She told me that _all_ of his past relationships were a dud, but she senses ours is different. She told me to go for it, and she has my back in case he breaks my heart. Okay these interviews were not going so well…

Mercedes was a little better. She recalled the short time she dated Puck, and she said it was one of the better parts of her life. I was also surprised when she told me that she happened to be the one to call it off. I was less surprised of her reason; because he was bullying people, and he wouldn't stop for her. I really just needed somebody to tell me he was amazing and there wasn't any risk at all…

I didn't find that in either Artie or Sam, for both had the simple attitudes of 'dude, it's weird, but whatever floats your guys' boats.' When asked if they thought we would work, they both just shrugged and said 'Puck's a player, there's always a lot of risk in that.' I was very relieved they were cool with the whole thing, but not so relieved at the player comment.

Mike simply told me he was a good kisser. Not a single comment on our possibilities together or anything regarding what I was actually asking. That kid is weird.

I wasn't going to ask Brittany or Santana. Whatever I asked would probably get back to Puck, and I didn't want him knowing I was asking everybody about him. I mean, I knew he knew I was conflicted about this whole thing, but still…

So that left only one other person to ask. I debated over asking her a lot, and it wasn't until Friday (she was the last one I asked) till I finally decided that I needed to know her thoughts. I approached her before our final rehearsal before sectionals, and just went right out and asked 'do you think Puck and I would work?' She eyed me up, before telling me warily she actually thought we had a chance. I was shocked at this, but she simply shrugged. 'Maybe the reason he's had no luck with girls is because he needs to try his hand at boys.' Who knew the best answer would come from Quinn?

So, keeping track, that means I got absolutely zero 'yes you guys are perfect for each other' or 'you would be stupid not to date him!' I guess I was being a little too optimistic if I thought I would get that reaction, but I thought I would get at least one 'yes, you would work.' The best one was Quinn's, "you have a chance." And I'm not counting Rachel's…for obvious reasons.

This week, while I was conducting my (lets go with) 'research,' Puck and I had fallen into this sort of dip. We didn't talk much, and we only made out once (which was Wednesday at my house when he refused to not come over). But besides that, we only saw each other a few times during school and Glee rehearsal.

When we talked, it seemed like he was always careful of what he said. And we never, ever talked about us. I wondered why he didn't keep asking me where I was at with this whole thing. He sort of calmed down after that small look I gave him on Monday. He seemed to understand that I was scared, and he was being easy and gentle with me.

Because at the core of all this, that's what I really am. _Scared_. I don't want to go through another Kurt, and I don't want to lose Puck as a friend if that does happen. It'll change the whole dynamic of Glee Club. Who would Santana and Brittany side with? Would I even still be at Glee if it ended particularly nasty? Would he?

Screw my overactive imagination, it really wasn't helping anything.

**P&BP&BP&B**

I glanced over at him. He's got his head slouched on the bus's window, already asleep. Damn these early morning bus rides. I'm already feeling tired too, and I don't feel guilty at all. 5 a.m. at the school! Yeah right, whatever. Santana and Brittany didn't even get here until 5:28, something I was extremely upset about. 28 more minutes I could have slept in. I don't usually use fowl language but… _screw_ them.

Anyway, I was tired. _Really_ tired. I eyed up Puck's shoulder warily. I really really really wanted to. But I shouldn't. But I want to. But I can't. Oops, looks like I did. His shoulder was amazingly comfortable, and it took only minutes for me to fall asleep.

**P&BP&BP&B**

"_You got wonderboy to sleep on you. You must be pretty proud_." I vaguely registered a female voice talking. Who's wonderboy? God I'm tired. Dreams can be so confusing sometimes.

"_Fuck off Lopez, don't be a jealous bitch_." Were there two voices? Huh, I'm almost positive I know that voice… who's Lopez?

"_Cause I'm jealous that the most action you're getting is a nap on your shoulder_."

"_I forgot how good bitterness suited you_."

There's a laugh, and then a third voice comes in. It's a girl.

"_I think it's cute."_

The other female chimes in, "_I think it's scandalous. Everybody keeps throwing the two of you glances. I thought this whole transition period was over."_

A deeper laugh then before shakes my body. Is that my body? Are you supposed to be able to feel your body in dreams?

"_Yeah, Finn keeps looking at me like I'm going to explode. And no Santana, I don't think it will be over until we fuck right in front of everybody. Best way to prove it I think.."_

I know both Finn and Santana! Huh, weird combo to be dreaming about…

"_I know you were kidding there, but maybe Brits and I could see that show?" _

_ "I doubt he'd be up for that. Now stop talking, I don't want you to wake him up."_

_ "Pucky-poo enjoying his little shoulder buddy?"_

_ "Fuck. Off."_

Without the conversation rolling in my head, I return to a deeper sleep. By the time I wake up, I can't recall my puzzling dream.

**P&BP&BP&B**

I open my eyes and find myself looking at Puck's jaw line. He's awake and facing forward, and I'm almost positive he hasn't noticed that I'm not asleep anymore. What do I do with this time? Stare at him. Admire how amazing his skin is. His flawless face and the outline of his Adam 's apple. I shift slightly and he peers down at me. He smiles when his eyes land on mine.

"Morning..again," he whispers to me.

Damn he can be sweet when he wants to be.

"Wait..I don't know if I want to wake up just yet."

He looks ahead and says, "Well we'll probably be there in, like, five minutes."

Ugh. Stupid sectionals and being so far away and all that stupid stuff. Ugh.

I lift off of him and face forward. I'm very glad we're at the back of the bus. Hopefully not too many people saw that. I look to my right and spot Santana giving me an evil grin.

"I was tired!"

We arrive at East Ohio Academy (EOA) and unload from the bus. We help all the band members carry in all the instruments and wait in the lobby while Mr. Shue heads to the front desk. We see another group come in shortly after us, and they throw our team an evil look.

"I love this part," Puck says beside me.

I turn to him questionably, but Rachel beats me to the question.

"What part?"

"The part where they all think their better than us, and then we go and win."

He's right. I do love that feeling. And I do know we will win. Its sectionals. And the song we're performing is just _wow_. And we're New Directions. And we have Noah Puckerman on our side. Wait, what did I just think?

"Oh Noah, I forgot to tell you," says Rachel, whilst eyeing up an opposing team's member. "Shelby is going to be in town starting tomorrow."

The reaction is instantaneous. His face hardens and he tenses. His eyes (instinctively?) flash toward Quinn, and then whip back to Rachel.

"Why? For how long?" It bothers me how…controlled he sounds. Like he's retaining anger.

"For awhile, she's taking back her old job of coaching Vocal Adrenaline. Apparently their old coach can't take the pressure of the parent board. Shelby said the board is doubling her pay if she'd return. Obviously she took it." She says all of this while continuing to scope the competition. I find it's a little (a lot) indecent to spring this on him here, and not even realize how it might be affecting him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Now he definitely sounds angry, and Rachel finally notices.

"Well," she starts cautiously. "She told me she would be up for…you know. Maybe you and Quinn having a part in Beth's life…" her voice is small as she talks up to him.

His face scrunches up in anger, and he's just about to say something, but I cut him off softly. I barely say it, but he catches it anyway, and stops talking immediately.

"Noah…"

I say his real name because I need him to know I'm serious, and that I care.

I have rules regarding Noah Puckerman right now. Until I can totally trust him and _officially_ date him, there are some things I told myself not to do. Sex is one of those things. It's probably one of the few Puck's actually aware of. Holding hands is another no-no that I told myself I couldn't do. But right now his need is greater than mine. I eat that rule and lace my fingers into his. He looks down wide eyed and then lets a breath go.

"Thank you for telling me, Rachel. You should tell Quinn too."

She looks down at our hands and smiles.

"I'll go do that right now."

Puck looks back at me and whispers a thank you. And that's all that's said. We move down and out the main hallway holding hands. We walk toward the green room holding hands. And we only part when he tells me he has to go to the bathroom. My comment?

"Wash your hands."

He laughs at this and says that he'll meet me in the green room.

I start to get nervous as we change into our set clothes. I know we'll do amazing, but I can't help but wonder if somehow the title will be stolen from us. What If I mess up? Forget my words? Miss my notes?

"Babe, calm down, we got this."

"I know we do. I _think_ we do. No, you're right, we do!" Confidence is key. Obviously you don't want to be overconfident, but you need at least some. Nobody ever won a competition if they truly believed they couldn't/wouldn't win.

Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and Mr. Shue strut into the room, all quite excited.

"EOA sang a Beyonce medley! It was absolutely terrible! Their male lead was in the completely wrong key!"

Artie responds to Rachel's enthusiasm. "Well even if he was on key, it wouldn't matter. We would still win."

Everyone cheers, and Rachel mumbles "this is true" under her breath.

I don't feel so good. Screw nerves and what they do to you. Well at least I'm not throwing up this time. I remember I did this before my first lead solo with the Warblers. God that was terrible.

I stand up and walk to the water fountain and drink some. Then I cup some in my hand and splash my face.

"Blaine?"

I'm about to tell Puck that I'm fine, but before I can the lights flash and the sounding ding-ding tells us we're up. I take his hand in mine without thinking about it as we walk behind the curtains of the stage. "Babe we got this. Please relax."

"Quick kiss for good luck?" I ask nervously.

"Always."

**P&BP&BP&B**

_Announcer voice: Ladies and Gentleman, from the William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio – please put your hands up for the New Directions!_

All of us stand on the stage at the beginning, all facing away from the audience. We turn when our first solo line hits, and we're instantly hit with the spotlight.

(_Rachel_)

** Here I am again**

(_Finn_)

**Back on the corner again**

(_Quinn_)

**Back Where I belong**

(_Puck_)

**Where I've always been**

_(Rachel)_

**Everything the same**

(_Finn_)

**It don't ever change**

_(Quinn)_

**I'm back on the corner again**

(_Puck_)

**In the healing game**

(_Artie_)

** Down those ancient streets**

_(Santana) _

**Down those ancient roads**

_(Tina)_

**Where nobody knows**

(_Blaine_)

**Where nobody goes**

_(Artie)_

**I'm back on the corner again**

_(Santana)_

**Where I've always been**

_(Tina)_

**Never been away**

_(Blaine)_

**From the healing game**

(_Brittany_)

**Where the choir boys sing** (_Santana_: **Where the choir boys sing**!)

(_Sam_)

**Where I've always been** (_Quinn_: **Where I've always been**)

(_Mercedes_)

**Sing the song with soul** (_Artie_: **Sing a song of soul**)

(_Mike_)

**Baby don't you know** (_Finn_: **Don't you know, don't you know**)

(_Brittany_)

**We can let it roll** (_Tina_: **We can let it roll**)

(_Sam_)

**On the saxophone** (_Blaine_: **On the saxophone)**

(_Mercedes_)

**Back street Jelly Roll** (_Puck_: **Back street Jelly Roll**)

(_Mike_)

**In the healing game** (_Rachel_: **Alright**!)

During the saxophone solo, Mike and Brittany took center stage. They did a romantic dance, ballet style. The crowd cheered excitedly as lift was followed by a glide, which was followed by a twirl which was followed by a hand stretch. Really, the two of them performed beautifully, and it was an excellent highlight for their dancing skills.

_(New_ _Directions_) – **Shu-do-do-dop,** (_entire time_)

_(Rachel and Finn)_

**Where the homeboys sing  
><strong>

_(Santana and Brittany)_

**Sing their songs of praise**

(_Sam and Quinn_)

**'Bout their golden days**

_(P&B) _

**In the healing game**

_(Rachel and Finn)_

**Sing it out loud** (_Mercedes_ **– Sing it out loud**)

_(Santana and Brittany)_

**Sing it in your name** (_Artie_ **– Sing it in your name**)

_(Sam and Quinn) _

**Sing it like your proud** (_Tina_ – **Sing it like your proud**)

_(P&B)_

**Sing the healing game** (_Mike_ – **Sing it out loud**)

_(New Direction Boys)_

**Sing the healing game** (_Girls_ – **Healing game**)

**Sing the healing game** (_Girls_ – **sing the healing game**)

**Sing it in your name (**_Girls_ – **Sing it in your name**)

**Sing the healing game** (_Girls_ – **Sing the healing game**)

_(New Directions)_

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing it in your name**

**In the healing game **

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing it in your name**

**In the healing game **

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing it in your name**

**In the healing game **

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing it in your name**

**In the healing game **

_(Rachel)_

**Sing the healing game**

**Baby**

**Sing the healing game**

_(New Directions, Rachel Belting)_

**Sing it in your name**

**Yeah, sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game **

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing it in your name**

**Sing the healing game**

We finished to a second of silence, before a blast of sound hits us. The crowd was on their feet, cheering as loudly as their voices would let them. I smiled when I saw some teary eyed faces in the crowd, quite proud of our performance. I glanced down the line to Puck, who was also beaming at the audience. He must have felt my look though, because he glanced over a few seconds later. He winked at me when he caught my eye, and then returned his attention to the crowd.

**P&BP&BP&B**

We won. I know I've believed we would for awhile now, but I won't lie and say I wasn't immensely thrilled and excited when they announced that New Directions landed in first place.

The bus ride to the restaurant was like an acid trip. Crazy shit went down that I couldn't believe was real. Mercedes kissed Finn, and then kissed a shocked Rachel, and then kissed me! Mike was doing back flips through the aisle, only stopping when the bus driver literally pulled over and threatened to make him walk home. Rachel was belting out Defying Gravity for the most part of the trip, and then led the group in a few sing-along numbers to Katy Perry's "Hot N Cold" and Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Sweet Home Alabama." Then Brittany insisted on "Till the World Ends" and it's not like we could refuse, especially when Santana took the initiative and broke into the remix with the Nicki Minaj verse.

We stopped on the way home at a Red Lobster. I'm pretty sure they're never going to let any of us return there again. We sat at one of those 14-seater tables (can't forget Will and Emma!) and I don't think there was a part of the restaurant that couldn't hear us.

We joked. We laughed. A few shrimp were thrown across the table. A few fish bones found their way into unsuspecting drink cups. Everyone dared Puck and I to eat a shrimp scampi noodle "lady and the tramp" style, and I was so excited from the day's win and the accompanying emotional high that I didn't refuse. And that's the first time the club saw us make out, we were both pretty caught up in the moment…

Anyway, besides stray shellfish, Tina also slapped Mike in the face with a lobster shell, jokingly. We spent about five minutes on the floor laughing about that one. We also laughed at Mr. Shue, who couldn't quite _ever_ say no when the waitress asked if he wanted a refill on his Merlot. Speaking of the waitress, her visible frustration at the table was so evident, it was beyond funny. Milk actually came out of my nose when Quinn asked for her dessert to be "warmed up, but then can it sit for a few minutes in the freezer…that's how I like my cheesecake." Oh if looks could only kill….

We left the emotional high behind us as we boarded the bus for the hour ride home. Most of us (not including you, Santana and Brittany!) have been up since 4 a.m, and after a very emotional, jam packed day (coupled with it being like 11 o'clock) the bus was pretty quiet on the way back. If you didn't count Artie's snores, that is. Because damn, could that kid snore.

I settled into the back seat with Puck by my side. I didn't waste anytime this time around; I snuggled right up to his arm and shoulder a few minutes after settling down. I knew I was going to sleep, might as well be comfortable.

I tried getting to sleep though, but I couldn't. It's not like I wasn't cozy, because I definitely was. It's just I could _feel_ how stressed Puck was. How tense he was. I don't think he meant to be so obvious, but I could tell something was bothering him. I also knew exactly what it was. Without moving my head, still leaning on his shoulder facing the seat in front of us, I initiated the whispered conversation.

"Do you want to be a part of Beth's life?"

He tenses (more) when he hears my question, but I place a hand on his chest and he calms. I seem to have that ability on him. This pleases me.

He doesn't say anything for awhile. It's so long, actually, that I think he just decided that he didn't want to answer my question. I stop waiting and try to return to getting to sleep, when he finally whispers back. And when I say whisper, I mean I'm less than a foot away from his mouth but I still find it extremely hard to hear what he said.

"I regret letting Beth go more than I regret doing anything else..."

_Whoa._ I may have only known Puck for a few months now, but I do know the things he just doesn't talk about. This is one of them. I realize it's a very, very big deal that we are having this conversation. The fact that he's having it with me is saying a lot. He surprises me when he continues.

"But the thought of being a part of her life, being a father figure…scares the shit out of me. I want to so bad… but I'd probably just fuck it all up."

I hate when he says things like that. When he treats himself like shit, when he considers himself a "fuck-up." Because yes, of course he's made a few mistakes in the past, but that doesn't mean he can't achieve greatness in the future. It's so ironic how much confidence he _pretends_ to have. His whole "badass" demeanor. In reality, he's as insecure as all the rest of us, maybe even more.

"Don't talk like that." I turn so my head is facing his chin and I look up into his eyes. "Beth would be far better with you in her life, then without. If you want to be that for her, well then I know you can."

His lips are on mine seconds after I finish. I didn't quite expect that, and I gasp into his mouth. He smiles and kisses me harder. It's not long before I'm on my back on the adjacent seat, and he's rubbing his tongue against my lip. I grant him what he's asking for, and he explores my mouth enthusiastically.

It's quite literally amazing, until I realize we're on a school bus. Surrounded by all of our friends. Who happen to still be getting used to Puck having a thing with me.

"Puck," I mumble out against his lips.

He looks at me and then sighs, before nodding. "I guess it's not the place…"

We return to our seat, and I scan the seats in front of us. Most of the club is already asleep, and the ones that aren't have their iPods on. I settle back into his shoulder and wrap my arm through his and hold his hand. He doesn't respond in any big way, just gives me a little squeeze. It all just feels so _right_. I'm starting to forget all the reasons why I had my doubts about him, because right now, I wouldn't trade this for anything.

"Blaine?" he whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

_A/N – I LOVE THAT SCENE! Haha, so did you guys like this chapter? What did you think of the song? Are you excited for Beth? Please tell me what you're thinking, love you all : )_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N – Reviews – **PmYuna** – You liked the song! Yay! Oh my god, your international waters comment at the end was awesome, made me laugh. And now you'll see how Beth will play out! **TragedyAddict123** – Yes, yes,yes, I couldn't agree with you more. There separate issues is what made this so easy to write, as there's just so much to work with, ;) haha, meaning that in the best way possible. And I'm glad you have a name now! **Imperved** – I got you to make an account, Score me! Score you! I'm sorry but I might disappoint you this chapter, your Quinn idea isn't exactly where I decided to go, so I hope you're relatively OK with it. OOOOh happiness at your second line from the end! Thank you! **coloradotheory** – Yeah, I thought about an upbeat one, but that song needed to be in my fic. And yes, Beth is now here! I hope you like how everything plays in this chapter, dynamics have been changed! **eaglegirl1202** – Regarding your Warbler comment? Amen. Preach it, couldn't agree more. You'll have to wait a bit for the Blaine/Puck/Beth scenes, but hopefully you still like this one ;) **twistedXxXx**– Thank you! **Frelise** – Of course you get to see Beth and Puck, lol. And yay, you're back! Another friends house? Haha, thanks for the review! **nellie12** - Oh yes, it will make you swoon, just not yet. And the author note at the end is for you ;), don't read it till you get there! **Claire** – I'm smiling just reading that last sentence again. Thanks for your thoughts, and I couldn't agree with you more. .EVER. **Elena** – YAY! A REVIEW IN CAPS! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN LIKE FREAKING OUT! BAHA, THANK YOU FOR TELLIN ME THAT! _

_ Thank you all again, you have no idea how happy you make me!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own glee, nor does all the other chapters that i forgot to say this.  
><em>

_OK, so when you read this, I wrote Beth as if she actually still looked like she did in the beginning of season three. I know that was unrealistic, but I'll just piggy back on the idea that she still looks that much like a baby. _

_Song in this is Alicia Key's "If I Ain't Got You" url here, .com/watch?v=Z1wR39htJlY As always, type in youtube, put a space, and copy/paste that.  
><em>

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

P&B Chapter 18

_**(Puck)**_

Today was going to be pretty fucking big. It was one of our final football practices before the big play-off game on Friday. The winner would go on to the championship game, and the McKinley Titans really wanted to have two straight wins. Thank God for coach Beiste.

I don't think anybody really wanted to win the game as much as I did. I had some big plans for that game. I knew the hysteria of winning the game would cause the team, and the spectators, to go crazy. And that's when I would make my moves on Blaine. Not sex moves (although I wouldn't mind if it ended there) but moves to advance our relationship, finally be able to call him my boyfriend. Because for fuck's sake, I want to call him my boyfriend.

On top of the rigorous practice, I had a huge night ahead of me. I was picking Rachel up at eight, and then we were going to Shelby's apartment. Quinn would be skipping this get together though, and every single one after. Once Rachel told her about Beth's return, Quinn did what she did best. Turn psycho bitch. It was now very clear that Quinn was going to have nothing to do with Beth. I was kind of relieved. Beth doesn't need to be around that much crazy.

Practice flew by faster than I thought possible. Well, normal practice did. Beiste made me stay back and run an extra 10 laps, as she said she wanted me in prime running shape. I was annoyed by this, but a simple text to Rachel explaining I'd be late calmed my nerves. I didn't want her thinking that I was ditching. I ran my laps, and watched the other players Beiste kept behind to do special practice with. Coach kept Tim Duve, Mike, and David Karofsky on the field, tuning up Karofsky's guarding ability.

Oh Karofsky. I hadn't really made much contact with him sense the Kurt scandal, not that I made too much with him before anyway. We never talk outside of football, and even when in it, it's always to the point and forced.

This is too bad. I have nothing against Karofsky. I know it's bad of me, but I got to thank the guy for stealing Kurt away. I hate how much pain it caused Blaine of course, but I feel I can make him way happier than Kurt ever could. This is thanks to Dave.

He's also a kind of guy I could be friends with. At least now he is. I'm one of the few who know that Karofsky and Kurt are dating, but I'm one of many who've noticed the change it's brought on. Karofsky no longer walks the halls causing trouble. He no longer slams kids into lockers or throws slushies in their faces for being a suspected homosexual. He no longer gets mad over pointless things, and he seems all-around calmer.

So now that he doesn't have all those ugly characteristics, the ones that could make us be friends show through. We have a lot of common interests. Obviously we both like football. And basketball. And baseball. We both are kind of dating guys. I have his Xbox gamertag, and sometimes we're thrown into the same McKinley Titan playing sessions. I sold him weed once, and I'm pretty sure I stole some out of his backpack. How the fuck weren't we friends?

But I wasn't about to befriend him now. I don't know how Blaine would respond, but I wasn't about to take my chances. Truth is, he seemed like an OK guy.

Beiste blew her whistle and signaled that my extra practice was over. I walked to the locker room, and took one of the fastest showers of my life, and then returned to my locker and started getting dressed. I was just pulling my thermal over my head when I heard footsteps echoing behind me. Huh, I had thought those three guy's would have wanted to take showers at home.

I turn around to find I was wrong. Karofsky comes walking around the corner and stops dead when he sees me. He does a sort of half turn back body stutter thing, looking like he doesn't know if he should turn around.

"Dude, it's fine. I think were both mature enough to share the same locker room."

He nods than makes his way to his locker, a good ten down from mine.

"So," he starts. I'm surprised he's even talking. He looked like he was about to run away a few seconds ago. "You're into dick now."

I laugh a little because I figured this is how our first conversation (outside of football) was going to go. I knew Kurt would not only know/suspect about Blaine and I, but also blabber about it to his boyfriend.

"No, I'm into Blaine now," I shut my locker. "There's a difference."

It's his turn to laugh as he strips down out of his football jersey and stuffs it into his locker. "Dick is dick. Whether it's Justin Bieber's or Mandingo's, it's still a dick."

"Fuck, Karofsky, when did you get so comfortable with your sexuality?"

He grins at me. "When did you get so uncomfortable with yours?"

"I am quite comfortable with wanting to bang Blaine's brains out." I turn to leave but I just can't. I got to say it. "And I didn't need to terrorize him to accept it."

"Yes well, this is true from what I can tell. And fuck the journey, I believe in the endgame."

_Wait no fight?_

"Dude! I just insulted you! Why aren't you throwing fists?" _Why am I looking for a fight is the better question. _

"Because Kurt would literally knife my balls off if I even attempted to fight you. And besides," he adds, "I'm not dumb. You could take me."

I ignore the compliment. Why the fuck would Kurt care if Dave tried to beat my face in? I voice this question, because I really wanted to know the answer.

Dave just shrugs and goes back to changing into his sweats.

"Kurt still considers Blaine the best _friend_ he'll ever had. He told me I was in no way to mess with you, as that would in effect mess with Blaine. And I apparently already have enough blood on my hands."

"Hmm. That's…"

"Is Kurt a little more complex than the average Puckerman brain can handle?"

His voice isn't hurtful, it's playful. It's a good thing I know he's kidding, or else I would have to be the one sawing his balls off.

"Fuck. You." I pause for effect. "As I was saying, that's mature of him. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought." He definitely is, I'm just not going to say that.

"He truly is sorry, Puck. And so am I, for that matter."

"Look dude, I have nothing against you. I have a fuck load against Kurt, but nothing against you. If it wasn't for the fact that being your friend would totally fuck my chances with Blaine, you'd probably be my bro by now. Especially now that you're not all angry, depressing, and angsty. "

"Dude, we just had a fucking heart-to-heart!"

"And this is where you ruin everything, Karofsky. Have fun getting it up the ass by Hummel."

I turn and leave and hear him shout back at me, various things that I try to tune out. He's definitely not as bad as Kurt, who could be? No, I'd definitely be friends with him if everything wasn't so screwed up. But I know I can't or never will. Kurt Hummel is bad news, and (_selfishly_) I don't want to see Blaine rekindle anything with him. I don't need Kurt messing with his feelings again. So Karofsky will not be in my future. I can deal. I have friends. I have Blaine. And hopefully Kurt Hummel won't be in sight.

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

I pick up Rachel a half hour later, and we spend the time on the way to Shelby's talking about the upcoming meeting.

"I'm so glad you decided to come, Noah. Both Beth and Shelby are going to appreciate this."

"Rachel, I messed up the first time around, I'm not about to do it twice."

"I'm extremely proud of you for taking this opportunity. Quinn is just…"

"Messed the fuck up…" I mumble, finishing her sentence for her. I kind of checked out of the conversation at the first sentence. My name doesn't sound very good coming out of Rachel's mouth. But If I think about it, of the four people (my mom, sister, Rachel, and now Blaine) only one of them can actually pull it off without me caring that they said it. Well OK, Abby can get away with it, but mostly just Blaine (and he's only done it, like, 4 times).

But I wasn't going to stop Rachel from saying it. That would be a shit-drama-storm that I did not want to whether.

"But anyway, from what I know, she landed director of the revival of _Wicked_, which she worked hard on for the better part of the year. I must say, I was extremely imoosed ot daah amooont of skaul dat ble blah blaaaah blah blaaaa blah"

I neither knew or nor cared about the Broadway show _Wicked_. I was fairly sure that that was the song Rachel and Kurt sang for their sing off back in sophomore year (what the hell was that song called? Disregarding Gravity! God, what a stupid song name). But that's the extent of my knowledge. And did Rachel really think I wanted to talk about how the direction of that particular musical was better than the direction of _Rent_, the one she was currently comparing it to? Hell no.

Beth. I wanted to talk about Beth. I wanted to see Beth. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her how sorry I am for leaving her. Scratch that, I didn't want to do any of that shit. I fucking _needed_ to.

We pulled up to Shelby's apartment building a short while later. Rachel talked on the buzzer, and Shelby buzzed us in. She was on the third floor, so it was about three minutes later that I found myself standing in front of her door. OK yeah I was pretty fucking nervous. But I was excited too. I've been waiting and wanting this for a long time, and now I'm finally here.

Shelby opens the door excitedly, and gives both of us a huge smile. She hugs Rachel first, and then goes for me. She seems genuinely pleased that I'm here, a fact that makes me at ease. She invites us in, and my eyes scan the room. They land on the pen that Beth is currently playing in. And yeah, she's about a hundred times cuter than I remembered. How the fuck did I let her go?

Shelby walks around me and heads to the pen. After picking Beth up, she talks in a baby voice as she returns to Rachel and me.

"She's adorable!" Rachel chimes in excitedly.

What do I say? I'm pretty speechless right now. I mean hell yeah she's adorable, but there's a lot more that I should/could say about my baby in Shelby's arms.

"Do you want to hold her, Noah?" Shelby offers.

I gulp down. "Yes."

Reaching out my arms, Shelby gently places Beth between them. Looking down at her, I just feel so…so much. So fucking much. I don't deserve this innocent little girl who's lying in my arms. Because innocent is exactly what this little girl was. And what I wasn't. What exactly could I give her anyway? A deadbeat father? One who abandoned her once, and could possibly do it again. Suddenly I don't feel like I belong here. Looking at her just _hurts._

But heals at the same time?

"Noah…I'm really glad you came…"Shelby starts, speaking as if she knows exactly what I just thought. "You will be good for Beth. I know you don't think you can, Rachel's told me a lot, but I feel for Beth, you can and will. I want you to be a part of her life."

I'm not convinced. But I certainly feels a little better after listening to Shelby's assurances. The three of us continue to play with Beth for awhile; before my stomach is heard growling and we jump into dinner. She made an amazing pasta bake for the occasion. I wasn't above getting my hands dirty, that shit was that good. I might have embarrassed myself with my eating habits though. The dinner conversation was funny, I thought, as Shelby seemed to just not be able to grasp the fact that I was interested in another dude.

The conversation started when Shelby casually threw in an insinuation that Rachel and I were potentially dating.

"So, the two of…well it was just…it _seems_ like….are you two together?"

We both laugh pretty loud as we both know Shelby has been bursting to ask this question for a while now.

"No," we say simultaneously.

Rachel giggles before saying, "Noah here has his eyes on somebody new these days. He's actually been chasing this person for what I hear is the better of a month. And if you base his standard off this person, I'm _far_ from Noah's type."

"Fuck off, Rachel," almost slips out of my mouth, but then I remember this is not the time to swear. Instead I just laugh and shake my head.

"Would I approve?" Shelby looks worried.

"Oh yes," Rachel is practically red with trying to not burst into a full out laugh attack. "You didn't meet him when you were in Lima two years ago, but you probably will this year."

"Well only if she'll be a good influence on….He? What do you mean by he?"

I roll my eyes and take charge of this conversation. Rachel was having a little too much fun at my expense. "I'm apparently bi now. And hopefully I'll be dating Blaine Anderson by the end of the week."

That's the final straw. Rachel just loses it and starts crying from laughing so hard. I give her the evil eye and she gets out, "Sorry!" before returning to her little fit.

"You like girls. A lot."

Oh Shelby. Why does everyone have to take so much convincing?

"This is true. But still, I belong to Blaine now."

Rachel stops laughing at this and hiccups, and then sits up straighter and gives me a searching look.

"I'm finding this hard to wrap my head around. Obviously, that's fine if you are," she adds in a hurry."It's just, you were like the straightest person I've ever met."

"I remember those days. But nope, you will hopefully meet Blaine this year, and then you'll see why I lov– like him so much."

_Holy shit_. I shake my head and look down at my food. What the fuck was I just about to say? Wow, I was totally not ready for that thought, let alone tonight. Rachel clearly looked like she was about to say something, but luckily Beth started crying and we all got up to make sure she was OK.

The conversation remained away from Blaine and me for the rest of the night. After dinner, Shelby and Rachel sat at the table and continued talking about all things New York and Broadway. That was not a conversation I was interested in, so I spent the time on the couch rocking Beth.

Two conversations were fighting for dominance in my head. One was the happiness I was feeling at holding Beth, even rocking her to sleep. The other was my shock of almost saying that I loved Blaine.

Did I love Blaine? Obviously I felt strongly towards him, that much was undeniable. But was I in love with him? And I mean love _love_. Like the kind I've never even came fucking close to. "Love" with Quinn was nothing. Just teenage lust brain clouding my judgment. "Love" with Lauren was just the excitement of the chase and the difference of the situation. It wasn't real. Or at least it wasn't as real as what I feel now.

That shit's fucking scary right there. Because it's just dawning on me that Blaine might not pick me. I'm so fucking self confident and sure that he couldn't resist me, but he's been doing a pretty good job lately. We still aren't dating, and it's been a week since I confessed my…want.

_And I almost said I loved him. _

Noah Puckerman doesn't do love. Noah Puckerman doesn't care about other people's feelings or what they think of him. Noah Puckerman describes being in "love" as having lots of mind blowing sex and partying with your girlfriend. Because if you're in love, than you can get hurt. And I don't get hurt.

A little hiccup from Beth pulls my attention downward. She's looking up at me lazily, with eyes half closed. I put a finger out and she grabs it and lazily holds on with a few of hers.

Is this love too? I would give my life to save the one in my hands. I'd put everything aside to be with her. In just a short hour, I already feel beyond drawn to her. I am hers. She is mine.

Maybe I can do this whole love thing. Maybe it's worth the risk. I want him. I want her. I need them both. I need to start changing. Let myself care. I mean I already care, but start really showing that I do. I need to make them both see that I'm now serious when I say I'm ready. I want to be his man. I want to be her father. I want to be their one and their only.

_(Puck)_

**Some people live for the fortune  
>Some people live just for the fame<br>Some people live for the power, yeah  
>Some people live just to play the game<br>Some people think that the physical things  
>Define what's within<br>And I've been there before  
>But that life's a bore<br>So full of the superficial**

She finally starts closing her eyes and leans fully on my chest. Being able to sing to her and to put her asleep is beyond rewarding. She's out before I'm halfway through the chorus. Rachel and Shelby notice me, and they stop talking over at the kitchen table. They too are silent as I sing my lullaby.

_(Puck)_

**Some people want it all  
>But I don't want nothing at all<br>If it ain't you baby  
>If I ain't got you baby<br>Some people want diamond rings  
>Some just want everything<br>But everything means nothing  
>If I ain't got you, Yeah<strong>

Rachel and Shelby come and stand behind me on the couch. They join in for the final outro, I don't really notice though. Nobody could be cuter than Beth as she sleeps.

_(Puck, Rachel, and Shelby)_

**If I ain't got you with me baby  
>So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing<br>If I ain't got you with me, baaabyyy**

A little over a half hour later, Rachel and I are saying our goodbyes to Shelby. She tells me that I did amazing today and that I can stop by whenever, but preferably call first. She tells Rachel the same thing, but adds that she can also call to talk if she'd like. I don't mind Rachel getting the special "call" conversation honors. Rachel is here for Shelby. I' m here for Beth. And you can't exactly talk to a one-year-old over the phone.

We're both quiet as we make our way back to my truck and start heading to Rachel's. It takes about five minutes until she turns off the radio and starts the conversation I knew she would start. Some people are just that predictable. Not that this was a far-out guess.

"You were about to say you loved Blaine." She states it, she doesn't ask.

"No I wasn't." I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Where exactly do you want this to end up Noah? Because I know you. And I also know Blaine. If you tell him you're his, he will believe you. And then he will fall for you. And then – "

"And then I'll break his heart?" I question warningly. "Jesus, Rachel, have more confidence in me!"

"I was about to say 'something would happen.' Because you two are just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't know. Fire and gasoline."

"Rachel, none of this is any of your business, but I will never, ever hurt Blaine. I feel for him beyond anything I've ever felt for anybody else. And that's fucking scary. But don't you dare say that we couldn't work out. Because we will. Forever."

Our mouths drop at the same time. Seriously what was wrong with me today? It's like my thought filter had disappeared. I'm saying things I didn't even know I was feeling. And in front of Rachel?

"Forever?" she whispers back.

"I didn't mean to say that."

She's quiet for a few minutes and I turn the radio back on. She turns it off immediately.

"I'm sorry. I'm not one to judge how you're relationships will go. If you feel that strongly about him then… I hope it works out. You just need to learn to control your temper. Don't even, you know I'm right! But I can see how much you care about him. And it actually kind of scares me too. Your eyes change when you talk about him…."

It's my turn to remain quiet. She looks at me expectantly but I don't say anything. She just nods and turns on the radio. She can't find anything so she plugs her iPod in and starts singing (perfectly) to one of her Broadway songs. Oh it's that song! So it was called "Defying Gravity!" I knew gravity was in there somewhere…

I drop her off and wish her goodnight. I pull out of her driveway and head to my house.

My God, this night had been extremely informing. Without realizing it, I change course and head to a new destination. I realize it about halfway and then smile a little bit. I guess my subconscious isn't giving me a choice today. I'll be heading to Blaine's tonight…

_A/N – OK, so sadness at no Blaine in this chapter, but happiness for Beth and everything that Puck said! What are your thoughts on this? Please leave me a comment/review, something to tide over my crazy (unhealthy) hunger for them. Are you glad that Beth is now a part of this fic? Are you excited for Blaine's house? Who doesn't love Alicia? : ) , love you all, as always._

_Oh, and slight slash next chapter ;) something to tide you all over until the big night. _


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – _**Reviews – nellie12 **__Hehe nellie, you asked me not to play with your emotions? Well, I think I just might : ). Seriously awesome review. __**PmYuna**__ – Still laughing over that cow/ex comment, baha. And no, it's not wishful thinking, it will happen...! __**Frelise**__ – how do you come up with pinecone! LOL! But yes, Karofsky was a hard character, but I ultimately decided to make him buds with Puck (kind of, at least). __**eaglegirl1202**__ – Well here it is! And yeah, not exactly 'new' now are they? Oh well, just go with it __**DB**__ – AAHH! New review! Thank you for the story comment, and as for your other question, see the next paragraph. __**Runaway-Luv**__ – Yay you like Alicia Keys and yay you said their pair name as P&B : ) smiley face to you. __**TragedyAddict123 **__– Oh man, after that review, I'm nervous for your response to this chapter. Please tell me what you think, and whether or not I did the Kurt stuff OK. __**coloradotheroy**__ – Haha, loved, LOVED the break down of thoughts, and I pretty much agree with everything you said, especially regarding Quinn. Lol. __**Morgan Pen**__ – Oh Morgan, you made me so happy with all your reviews and alerts. Again, thank you for everything you said. (And about Jail Time too, you were my first reviewer!) __**imperved**__ – Oh man, what's up with all my readers coming up with amazing song tie in ideas? Anyway, pay attention to these A/N in the future, as there will be an upcoming chapter where I considered taking out the song I already had, and putting "gravity" in. I decided to stay with mine, but I think yours would have fit just fine too. __**NastifaceX**__ – HA! (first I'll thank you for your review…so thank you!) But you reviewed during school so I was really bored so I clicked on your profile page, and I love supernatural too! Dean for the win. Love the whole deserving of "X" thing. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. _

_Side Note_

_Also, as I side note, I wrote and posted my first one shot! It's called **Jail Time**, and it's some fluff revolving around an insecure Blaine and a cocky Puck. And, as the title suggests, it takes place in a jail cell. Yeah, that's right. Blaine gets arrested! _

_Song here is "Trouble is" by Allison Iraheta, Url here, .com/watch?v=T_HcBMUKclM as before, typein youtube, put a space, and then copy and paste that. _

_**Chapter 19**_

_** (Blaine)**_

I checked the clock again. 10:30. _Ugh, how long does it take to reacquaint yourself with your baby daughter? _OK maybe I was being a little ridiculous there, but I really did expect a call or text by 10 at the latest. Babies don't even stay up past 8:30? But I needed to relax. The fact that he wasn't calling only meant it went/was going well. He wouldn't spend extra time there if it went badly right? _No,_ I assured myself. _He would be calling and telling me how much of a stupid idea this all was. _

I paced. I already tried doing homework. That didn't work. I tried going downstairs and hanging with my parents. They were watching some stupid TV show that I didn't care for. It was really loud and flashy, and that would have probably given me a headache since I'm so emotionally flustered. I took a shower. Actually, I took two, figuring both times he would _have_ to have called me by the time I got out.

I wasn't about to text or call him, though. Hell no. He knows I'm waiting for his call.

At around 10:45 my mom poked her head in and wished me good night. She told me to stop pacing and I gave her the questioning, "_How did you know_?" look. She shrugged and said she always knows. This frustrated me. Great now I'm frustrated too.

It was 11:05 when my phone buzzed. I quickly grabbed it, sighing, "It's about time." It was from Puck (obviously) and it was a text. I flipped my phone open and read it. What!

**I'm coming through your window so don't be shocked – **Puck

I glanced up, and sure enough I saw my window frame slide up. I'm very glad he sent me a warning text. I know it's him coming through, but seeing your window open at night is still creepy.

He climbs though and lands silently on the floor. Throwing me a playfully malicious smile, he closes the window first and then crawls onto my bed. He's on top of me before I've even really grasped the fact that he's actually here. Damn him and his fairytale ways.

"Sorry about not calling. Thought you'd like a surprise."

His lips are on my neck immediately after he finishes his sentence. I want to be mad and say something smart-alecky, but all that I get out is a "sss'OK."

He smiles against my neck and then works his way up my chin. His lips are working mine in no time, and I have a hard time keeping up with the intensity of it all. There's something about this kiss that's different from the others. First off, it's much more aggressive, almost like there's a sense of urgency. And second, it has never felt so good.

"Puck," I moan. I know where this is going.

"Blaine," he whispers into my ear. "I want to give you something. You're questioning my sexuality. Let me prove to you just how committed I am."

He starts to slide his hand down between us. Past my nipples, past my belly button, and then onto my growing erection. "Noah!" I sputter out again. He's never touched me like that before.

He starts palming me, and before I can really stop myself, I start to thrust up into his grasp. It takes only minutes before I think I'm about to cum, but he stops and puts his lips back on my neck. He unbuttons my jeans with one hand, tongue drawing circles on my neck. Fine. You win. You're gay. Like, really gay.

He zips down my zipper.

I'm throbbing with anticipation, and all I want is for the friction to return. He's about to release me from my boxer briefs, when he stops and whispers into my ear.

"May I?"

Maybe he planned this whole thing just for that one moment. That one question. Because it was probably the sweetest and most caring I've ever heard him sound. He's not forcing me into anything. He's giving me a chance to back out.

I don't even have to think before I whisper back, "Yes."

"Thank you, Blaine."

And then he has me in his grasp. He's pumping me while still sucking on my neck. His hands are much rougher than mine, and more calloused. But this has the opposite effect of what you would think. Instead of finding it odd or hurting, I find it exhilarating. Really, I don't think I've ever felt so good in my life. It's a matter of minutes before I'm pulling up my shirt and revealing my bare chest. He stops sucking my neck and inclines his so he's looking down on me. It's all just too much. The way he was watching me is too much. I arch my back as I cum all over his hand and my chest.

I lay there for a few seconds, just letting everything wash over me. He grabs the Kleenex box from the side of my bed (_for blowing my nose_!) and starts wiping off my chest, his hands, and my dick. I watch him as he does it, taking each step as carefully and thoroughly as the last. When he's done, he gets off the bed and throws away the Kleenex in my trash can.

I watch him as he crawls back onto the bed and then wraps his arms around me.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Puck, that was amazing. Wh-Why?"

"I wanted you to feel good, to feel happy."

"I am happy?"

"Well you're probably more now than you were 15 minutes ago."

I turn around until we were facing each other. Stuff like this, it all just feels so easy, so natural. I lean up slightly and kiss his lips softly. I may have thought those dominating, urgent kisses were amazing, but the soft ones could be just as nice.

"What's that for?" he asks me with a grin on his face.

"Oh shut up, I think you know."

"No I don't, please enlighten me?"

I lean my head up against his chest and grip his muscles a little bit tighter. This makes him wrap his arms around me tighter too.

"Nobody has ever touched me like that before. And you even asked if I was ready."

"Oh please, I probably should have done that sooner. I'm never going to force you into anything Blaine."

We lay in silence for a few minutes. My head is reeling with everything that just happened in the last fifteen minutes. And almost as importantly, what's happening now. Because I more than like being held in Puck's arms. I'm pretty sure I love it. So then why can't I just look up into his face and tell him I'm ready? Tell him that I'm ready and willing to fall for him. The answer to that is: I don't know.

"Why are you being so amazing tonight?"

"Am I being amazing? What did I do that was so amazing?" He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Was it the make-out session?"

He kisses my nose.

"Or was it what I did with my hands?"

He kisses my lips softly.

"It's this," it slips out before I realize it, and immediately my checks darken.

"Oh so we're a snuggler? Babe, that's fine with me."

"Am not," I protest.

"You are and you know it. Now be quiet and enjoy my body all nice and close to yours."

I agree with him and let time pass just snuggled up close to him. A few minutes go by and he starts humming a song into my forehead. I'm almost positive it's Alicia Keys "If I Ain't got You," and I wonder how he got that song stuck in there. I'm thinking about how it could when I remember what the question of the night is. I voice it as soon as I remember it.

"How'd it go with Beth?"

I try to keep as much of the worry out of my voice as possible, but it's hard. I really care about Puck's and Beth's relationship. They need each other, though neither knows it right now. I would have tackled this question the second his lips left my body, but then it segued into a hand job. And I wasn't about to ask it then seeing as I kind of lost my ability to speak.

"It was…." He pauses just to get me all hot and bothered. "Was…..umm… let's see how should I describe it?"

"Cut the bullshit Puckerman, just tell me."

His eyes widen and he flashes one of those amazing smiles my way.

"Whoa Babe, Puckerman?"

"I needed to get your attention didn't I?"

"I suppose."

I wait for him to continue but he doesn't. Ugh, why does he always do that?

"So how'd it go?"

"It went amazingly. I held Beth and sang her to sleep. It's kind of what I want to do to you now…"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I smile into his chest and breathe in his smell. If I could only smell one thing in the world, it would be this right here. He just smells like _Noah Puckerman_. And it's driving me crazy.

"Good. You're going to see her again, right?"

"Of course, I think next-" but his sentence is cut off. We both tense and strain our ears listening for the sound we just heard. I hear it a fraction of a second before him, and we both are in action right away.

He turns to me quickly and whispers, "fuck, I'm not supposed to be here, am I?"

"You have to go! My parents would freak if they knew you snuck in."

He kisses me one last time, and then he's crawling soundlessly out of the window. I quickly rush to my bathroom and make it look like I was getting ready for bed. I glance at the clock and see 12:42.

"Blaine?" My mother asks as she knocks and enters my room.

"In here," I call from the bathroom. I glance over at her as she enters, currently washing my face.

"I heard voices."

"Well I was on the phone a few minutes ago."

She eyes me suspiciously and then shrugs. "OK. Well, it's almost one and you have school tomorrow so you really should be going to bed soon."

"Getting ready right now," I smile at her. She smiles back before leaving my room and closing the door.

_Thank god. And they thought I was a bad liar?_

I finish my nightly routine and walk back into my room. Crawling into bed, I realize how cold it is without Puck.

Puck.

God damnit what am I going to do about him? He just single handedly made my entire day. Hell, that could have made my entire week. I think I'm at the breaking point. I think I'm ready to be his. I know the risks. But it just feels so right when I'm with him. He's warm and he's caring. I bet if I called him at three this morning he'd be here by 3:15. Anyday.

This can't be just a phase. We've been at this for what feels like weeks now. And really, I'm just tired of trying to not fall for him. Keeping up these defenses are getting harder and harder every day. I see him in the halls and I want to be by his side instantly. I sit by him in Glee club, and I scoot our chairs just a tiny bit closer. Am I already in love? God, I'm not going to answer that stupid question. Because one thing is certain, I'm starting to realize just how much I want _him_. More than his body. More than his smell. More than his lips. I want _Him_; who he is and how he makes me feel.

I can't sleep. I resort to what I usually do when this occurs, listen to my iPod. I play "If I Ain't got You" first, because that's already in my head. I start looking for a song that better describes my situation. I want to sing. I find it and press play, and imagine puck still lying next to me.

(_Blaine_)

**I could slip so easily into you  
>If I let myself go<br>I could let my wildest dream come true  
>You never know<br>How it's gonna wind up in the end  
>Will we be lovers or not even friends?<strong>

**Trouble is, I like the taste too much and I can't think straight**  
><strong>People change, and will you still be here after today<strong>  
><strong>Trouble is, I feel like I could win or lose it all<strong>  
><strong>I don't know which way to fall<strong>

**Everything's so temporary.  
>Hold too tight and things just slip away.<br>And then you hold me I'm in place**

**Trouble is, I like the taste too much and I can't think straight**  
><strong>People change, and will you still be here after today<strong>  
><strong>Trouble is, I feel like I could win or lose it all<strong>  
><strong>I don't know which way to fall<strong>

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

My surprises weren't done for the night. My phone starts buzzing at around 1:54, and I wake with a jolt. I look down at my phone expecting to see "Puck" on the caller ID, but instead I'm surprised to see "Kurt." Huh.

"Hello?" I answer quietly.

"Blaine, I'm sorry if I woke you!" He starts off apologetically and a tad bit loud.

"S'OK. You realize it's like two in the morning, right? On a Tuesday?"

"Well yes, of course I do but I couldn't sleep. I was mulling stuff over in my head and then I came to a conclusion I _had_ to share with you."

"Which is?" Seriously, I had just fallen asleep. This better be good.

"I realized…You guys won sectionals!"

"Yes I'm aware, I was there…"

"Coming up with rhymes so early in morning Blaine? Haha, yes well that means two things. New Directions are going to regionals. And sectionals are behind us!"

I already know all this. Simple logic can figure out everything he just said to me. I'm starting to get really confused. I'm surprised I made it this long though; my brain usually never works so early in the morning.

"I don't understand what you're getting at."

"Uhh Blaine. I want to rejoin New Directions!"

I bolt upwards in my bed, suddenly a lot more awake than I was seconds ago.

"You sure?" I whisper back excitedly.

"I'm sure. I miss you as a friend. And I know this is one of your conditions so I'm more than ready to tackle it. Are you sure you're OK with me rejoining?"

"I'm so sure. I miss you too, Kurt. I'm ready to make things right between us."

"God, we're such adults about everything."

I laugh at this, and then sigh. "It's going to be really hard, Kurt. The general attitude toward you is not exactly stellar."

"I'm aware. But you know me. I don't usually care what other people think about me."

"No you don't. But you'll have me by your side. People will see I'm trying, so hopefully they will too."

"It's going to be a big deal when I walk through those doors."

"It will be fine. I'm just really excited you're coming back. We got regionals in the bag now."

"Blaine…thank you so much."

"But this still doesn't mean we're hundred percent good. You have to earn back my friendship."

"I understand. And that's exactly how I want it. I don't deserve you just giving it back to me so easily. I have to prove to you I'm sorry."

"Good. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you're ready…"

He laughs into the phone and assures me he is. We're about to hang up before I quickly stop him. I realize there's something I probably should forewarn him about.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Just so you know and are prepared… things are probably going to be getting serious between Puck and I."

He gasps a little and squeals.

"Blaine! God I'm excited for you! He is like the finest thing in the school!"

"I'm aware. I thought you should know so it doesn't blind side you."

"Blaine, I knew the second you two sang 'I Want to Know What Love is.'"

"OK, quick question since the topic is already up. Why'd you get so protective after that? It's not like you were that afraid of losing me?"

"That's the thing Blaine, I was. I know this makes me a horrible person…but I liked having both of you to myself. Please don't hate me, maybe I shouldn't come back…"

"Don't be ridiculous. You're still coming back. We'll work through it Kurt, we'll work through it. And I have Puck in case I get to emotionally unstable."

"Man, and I thought he was so straight."

I laugh before I catch myself. I put on my most mysterious voice before answering, "Oh, he definitely isn't straight."

"Oh my God did you guys already have sex? Finn told me he's like endowed beyond belief!"

"Finn told you!"

"Yeah, I sort of had him take a peek for me last year in the showers. I did his homework for a week."

"Good to know then," I murmur. Wow, I wasn't expecting that to come out of Kurt's mouth.

"So is it?"

"Good night Kurt," I say back lazily. I'm definitely not having this conversation with him.

"Fine," he pouts. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I hang up and laugh to myself. And get a little nervous at the same time. How big are we talking here? First Santana brags about it and now Kurt/Finn? Because I'm pretty sure there's only so much one can talk. I laugh at myself again when I realize the conversation I'm having in my head. A lot happened today between both Puck and Kurt. I wonder how Puck is going to respond to Kurt.

I stop wondering quickly though, because I'm extremely tired. Time to go back to bed…

_A/N Oh man, that one was a hard chapter to write. What did you guys think? What did you think about everything that happened Blaine/Puck wise, and everything Blaine/Kurt wise. And, million dollar question, how do you think everybody's going to react come Kurt's return? _


	20. Chapter 20

_**Reviews** – **PmYuna** – Haha, *total yummyness x 100*. : ) I'm sorry I melted your drink, I hope you weren't parched and you were able to replace the one I melted. **DB** – Oh DB, I'm glad you love this pairing, I DO TOO! Imagine that, lol. And thank you so much for everything you said about Jail Time, really appreciate your reviews. **TragedyAddict123**, ooohhh interesting point about the HJ, idk which caused it! And yeah, I like sad Blaine over angry Blaine! Don't forget to tell me if you think Blaine's reaction in this is OK! **nellie12** - :D His nose blowing tissues, hahahahaha, forgot how much I loved that line! And yes, when you read this, just remember, the long run! **Frelise** – flailing your arms around? I'm totally picturing it right now and oh jeez, that's hilarious. And yeah, romantic puck is my favorite puck. **Loki Firefox** – Oh such strong opinions! Again, thank you for your input, like I said, it was eye opening. Make sure you tell me if you agree with the actions/reactions in this chapter._ _**TheatreGleek1995 **- __Wow thank you for all the alerts! Pretty much every alert possible : )  
><em>

_OK, here we go guys, stick with me! Please tell me what you think about this, I'm pretty sure I wrote this next part logically/well, but I love all your opinions!_

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

(_Puck_)

"Fuck this shit." I was done. I was so far beyond done it surprised even me.

"You can't just give up," Blaine encouraged, giving me a prod and putting the pencil back into my hand.

"I can't do this. And I don't _want_ to do this. That's a deadly combination."

Finn interrupts, "I thought his explanation was quite enlightening. I think I get it now." Fuck, if Finn can get it and I can't, then I'm certainly screwed.

Blaine nods. "You have to put the angle measurement in _after_ you press the cosine key."

"Whatever. I'll just copy off of Finn's test because he's apparently smarter than me."

"No, you just don't want to try and learn."

"Santana, you going to finish those fries or what?"

She waves a hand at me and I lunge into them. I need my mouth to be full; I don't want to argue about damn algebra. Blaine just shrugs and goes back to his cheeseburger. Too bad too, I've been eyeing it up ever since he stopped eating.

I glance out the cafeteria windows and see the first blizzard of the year raging outside. Blaine follows my eyes and sighs.

"I thought they would send us home early. But I guess not.."

"Oh no, they will," I assure him. "At McKinley, they always tell us at exactly 12 whether or not we leave at 12:15. So we have three minutes till we find out.

"We never got out early at Dalton. You know, because most of the kids live in the dorms."

Rachel joins the conversation. "Yes, well that would be nice. Never having to miss a Glee rehearsal and all…"

Blaine sits a little straighter at this, and raises his eyebrows. "They'll cancel Glee tonight?"

I nod. "And football practice. Something we really don't want when the championship game is this Friday.

Blaine looks flustered as he says, "Oh."

"You really wanted Glee practice today?"

He shrugs and opens his mouth, but before he can say anything the loud speaker dings on. And there's the same old office lady announcing to us that we will be getting out at 12:15, and that we should all drive safely home. The cafeteria roars into excitement and even a little cheering, as various students scramble to finish their lunch before leaving.

"Hey," starts Mike. "Who wants to have a Glee snowball fight at Darlington Park?"

It's pretty unanimous. The whole glee club journeys to the park, carpooling in either Finn's, Mike's, Sam's or my truck. I get Blaine exclusively to myself, as when I said carpooled, I meant "get your own ride from somebody else." As we pull out of the school, Blaine mumbles, "I don't remember the last time I had a snowball fight.."

His mood and tone makes me laugh. "Anderson not a big fan of snow?"

"Shut up," he snaps back. "I don't like the cold."

"Not many people do babe…but if you need me to protect you than I will."

He brightens up at this. "OK!"

A half an hour later, I'm tackling him down onto the ground. Pinning my warm body with the cold snow, he gasps as I probably crush him slightly.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!" He wails, doing a pretty good job at attracting everybody's attention. They all laugh as they see Blaine in the snow, and I hear a few wolf whistles and cheers. Somebody, I'm pretty sure Tina, says "Take off your clothes!"

I choose to ignore this comment.

Blaine switches from being loud to a fierce whisper within seconds.

"Noah Puckerman, if you don't get off me right now, so help me God, I will….Oh!"

I rolled us around so he was on top of me and I was lying with my back in the snow. OK, maybe it was a bit cold. He's huffing on top of me but then his grimace turns into another playfully malicious smile.

"Babe," he says softly, before jamming a handful of snow into my face.

So he wants to play rough, huh?

Long story short, the club should be getting used to seeing us together by now. We spent a good fifteen minutes rolling around, and there was some definite making out and minimal grinding involved. We're totally soaked by the time we all head back to our cars. We decide to go to Rachel's house for the rest of the night, eat pizza and watch a few movies. Well, half of us did.

Finn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Quinn, and I all watched _Paranormal Activity. _Blaine, Mike, Tina, Artie, Mercedes , and Rachel were spread throughout the room finishing their homework. Sometimes they formed little study groups, like when Mike, Artie and Blaine worked on their AP Calc. With about twenty five minutes left in the movie, Blaine finished his homework and finally came to sit down next to me.

Note to future self: horror movies make Blaine a cuddler. It didn't take long before he was half laying half cowering into me. I had to stop any trace of laughter from escaping my lips as I knew he would be furious at my amusement. But really, nobody else was freaking out about the movie.

When we finished the movie, we all went home. I drove Blaine back to the school to drop him off at his car. I was hoping to maybe fit something in right there at the parking lot but then my mother called and told me I had to pick up Abby from play practice. Not all schools were as generous as ours.

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

_**(**Blaine**)**_

On Wednesday, I met up with Kurt after school. He shot me one of those ridiculously nervous looks as I walked up to him outside the Anatomy room.

"So how'd this week's Anatomy test go?"

He rolls his eyes and starts walking, I follow.

"It went fine. It doesn't really matter anyway; I probably won't be alive tomorrow to get my grade."

"Oh please, Kurt, you'll be fine."

We arrive at his locker and I wait for him to drop/pick up his books.

"Did you tell anybody?"

"No."

He raises his eyebrows. "Not even Puck?"

My stomach twists a tiny bit. I did not tell Puck. I'm pretty sure he's not going to take this to well. I'm hoping that he'll contain himself in public though.

"Not even Puck," I reply back.

"You're nervous about how he will respond, aren't you?"

"Let's just go and get there early. We need to talk with Mr. Schue."

It turns out Mr. Schue was ready for Kurt to rejoin New Directions. He was a little anxious about how the group was going to take it, but I assured him I would be the peacekeeper. We waited only a few minutes for people to arrive. It was almost kind of nice talking to him. I told him about Sectionals and the amazing song we did. He told me about how much he missed singing for a crowd. The conversation wasn't as tense as I thought it would have been. In fact, it was kind of easy. I didn't feel the sting I used to always feel whenever I looked at him. It feels good knowing that I'm healing, no matter how dramatic that may sound.

Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany are the first to arrive. They all stop dead in their tracks when they realize who they are sharing the room with. Mercedes is looking on with wonder, Santana is looking on with shock/horror, and Brittany is just looking.

"What is he doing here? Where's Puck?" Santana speaks out quickly, eyes darting all around the room and then back to the doorway.

_ Huh? I wonder why she went straight to Puck._

"He," I say calmly, "is rejoining New Directions. On my suggestion," I add.

"Kurt!" Mercedes runs over and Kurt happily gets up and embraces her. "I missed you!"

"I'd go and tell Puck he's here before he walks in and sees him." Santana sounds dead serious, and it cranks my nerves up.

"Why?"

"Because even though this kid is gayer than a pink unicorn and looks more feminine than I do, Noah Puckerman is not above punching anybody's face in if they caused you…what Kurt caused you!"

"But Kurt-"

"Blaine, go," Kurt murmurs beside me. "I got Mercedes here. You go and make sure this is going to be a semi-peaceful rehearsal."

"Uggh, fine," I storm past Santana giving her the evil eye, but it breaks almost as soon as I look at her. She looks genuinely nervous. She murmurs "good luck," as I walk past her. And it's not the usual snidely sarcastic 'good luck' she usually gives. She's being serious. Suddenly bringing Kurt back doesn't make a lot of sense in my head.

I go through the various ways this can go through my head as I walk toward the algebra room. He's taking a test after school and I'll probably have to wait awhile before I can talk to him. Sure enough, I poke my head in and see him in the corner working away, and I duck back out immediately. I slump down against the wall outside the door, sighing to myself.

He was either going to be really, really mad that I wanted to be friends with Kurt again, or he wouldn't care. If I didn't lie to myself, I would know for sure that it's the first. I try to think of the best way to tell him, but nothing comes to my head. I try to think of the best way to calm him down after the initial anger he's most likely going to feel. Again, nothing comes to my head,

I decide to wing it as he walks out of the math room. He raises an eyebrow when he sees me but gives me a smile anyway.

"What you doing on the floor?" He helps me up. "And why are you waiting for me? You have friends in Glee, babe."

"I convinced Kurt to come back to Glee."

There, I said it. I feel a lot better knowing it's all out there. Well I did feel better, until I saw his face.

"What?"

"I-um-I sorta… told Kurt to come back to Glee. I'm trying to be friends with him again."

"He's at Glee club right now? In the choir room?"

"Well yes, because … HEY!"

Puck turns around and starts making his way away from me, toward the choir room. I try to stop him but he just shakes me off. He looks pissed. Like I haven't seen him this pissed since that fight before he came out to me.

"Puck stop!"

He keeps walking.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?"

He keeps walking.

"I won't let you make him leave!"

He keeps waling.

"If you hurt him, I swear to God I will never go out with you!"

He stops dead.

We're still a few hallways away from the choir room. He slowly turns around and faces me. His face is a mask of indifference. I wonder just how much emotion he's feeling right now. Suppressing them can't be healthy.

"I won't lay a hand on Hummel. I'm going to tell him to fucking leave."

"Why? I'm trying to fix our relationship. I'm getting over what he did to me. I'm understanding!"

"I already understand. I was the one who held you for an entire night as you sobbed your eyes out. I was the one who convinced the New Directions to stick with you and be on your side. I was the one who showed you just what he was doing to you."

"That's all in the past, Puck! Learn to forgive!"

"Some things you can't forgive!"

"He forgave you after all those years you bullied him. He even became your friend sometime during junior year!"

"That can be forgiven! What he did to you can't be!"

"Almost everything can be forgiven, Noah; I forgave you for being an asshole bully for most of your life!"

"Did you just call me an asshole?"

"I called you what you were being to a lot of people. But you're almost entirely past that now. And I've forgiven you for it already."

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness and I don't need it either. I didn't do shit to hurt you and we both know it. Besides, that's who I am! I'm an asshole to some people and we both know that too. But it's a different kind of evil than Kurt's. His is unforgivable."

"No, _Puck_. Yours is."

"I don't even know what the fuck we are talking about now! What the fuck did I do that's unforgivable?"

I've had enough. I've had enough of Noah Puckerman. I'm done playing this stupid game. I drop my voice down to a quiet almost whisper.

"Do you even know why I'm not your boyfriend? Why I'm having such a hard time with the whole _us _thing?"

He rolls his eyes. When he talks, he talks like the answer is the most obvious in the world. "Because of what he did to you!"

I laugh. I find no humor in his response, and that's probably why it's a bitter laugh. The first tear rolls down my face.

"No….No, it's because five years ago I made a pact with myself. I said; Blaine, never again will you socialize with a bully. Never again will you even talk to someone who is anything less than nice to the people they socialize with. I told myself, you know what it's like. You've been both physically and emotionally damaged by people who don't accept other people. Or people who I guess are just general _assholes_. So never again will you let yourself be bullied, or sit around while others are."

"What _you_ do, Puck, with your fists, with your words, with your actions. You ruin peoples' lives. I've been fighting with myself for a long time now, saying that it's OK that you're doing these things. You're confused, I tell myself. Maybe you have a shitty life, and that makes it OK. I realize it doesn't. It's not a hate crime like they did to me. It's not a superiority crime either. No, it's just because you're bored, and throwing a few fists is fun. Like at maybe a scrawny member of the opposing football team? I don't even know why I wasted my time with you, Puck. Kurt may have broken my heart, but you broke _me_."

I break down at that point. I turn, ready to bolt, but then stop myself. "Don't come after me." I run out. I don't ever want to see him again.

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

(_Puck_)

I vaguely hear singing coming from a few halls down. I'm pretty sure I've been standing here for the better part of a half an hour, just staring at the opposite wall. I've relived that one scene four or five times in my head, and each time I feel more and more like shit.

It all makes sense now. I'm such a fucking idiot for not realizing it sooner. Bullies destroyed Blaine's life. Blaine views me as a bully. Hell, _I_ view myself as a bully. This is why he's been holding out on me.

I know I fucked up. I know I fucked up big time. I just single handedly made Blaine breakdown in tears and run out, telling me not to come after him. I'm too much of a fucking man to cry. I don't cry. I physically can't cry. At least I guess not till today. When a tear runs down my check, I gasp as my hand flies up and runs down the track it made. _I'm crying_.

God fucking damnit. I'm in love with Blaine Anderson. Knowing that I hurt him so bad literally tears me apart inside, and I'm actually fucking _crying_. Another tear slides down my opposite eye and I let out a little crazy laugh. I find nothing funny, of course. Except the fact that it's taken me until I lost Blaine to really realize how much I fucking cared about him.

Because I would gladly give him the rest of my life. I would be with him forever, if he would let me. But I had to go and do that…

It's what I always do, of course. Fuck things up. I love Blaine beyond belief, more than I've ever loved somebody before. But I think I realize now that he's right. I'm me, and he's him. I'm a fucking asshole who is nasty to anybody I come in contact with. And Blaine… well Blaine's Blaine.

He's kind. Kind enough to give me a chance as a friend, and then be the best one I could ask for.

He's caring. He's amazingly talented in every way. Academically, musically, you name it and I bet he'd be perfect at it.

He's beautiful. He believes the best in people, and believes that people can truly change. He's forgiving. Even when I don't think people deserve it. Like in Kurt's case, for example.

And if I was being honest with myself, he'd probably forgive me too. It might take some time, but I'm pretty sure he'd let me back in. Because that's what he does. He believes the best in people, even when they deserve to be locked away forever.

He's him, and I'm me. It's this realization that concretes my next move. I love Blaine Anderson. I know that now. And I love him a whole lot more than I love myself. I care about his happiness over mine, and that's something I'm okay with.

I'm not the one for him. Blaine Anderson deserves an angel. Blaine Anderson deserves a lot more than what I could ever give him. Because what could I give him? Sure I could give him some fun, but then what? Heartbreak is the answer. Betrayal. Because that's what I do.

I silently vow to stay away from Blaine from now on. If that's what he wants, then that's what he'll get.

"Noah?"

A voice from behind me makes me jump about five feet in the air. My eyes fall on Rachel, whose standing in the middle of the hallway giving me a concerned look.

"You've been standing there for like, five minutes, and that's just when I came by. Where's Blaine?"

I don't need Rachel right now. I don't need anybody. Fuck Glee rehearsal. Fuck football practice, even if it is training for the championship games. I turn around silently and start making my way out of the school and to my truck. I don't realize she's following me until she climbs into the passenger seat and sits down.

"What the fuck Rachel? Get out!"

"Are you going after Blaine?"

"You'll be happy to know, Berry, that I actually am not. I'll be leaving him alone permanently. Just like all of you guys want."

"That's not what we all want," she mumbles out, still looking ahead at the school. "Not even Kurt. We want you guys together."

"Well too fucking bad! We didn't work out! Now get the fuck out of my truck!"

"I know what's going through your head right now…"

"The fuck you do!"

"Noah, I'm one of the most observant people you'll ever meet. That coupled with the fact that I was your girlfriend for a week means I know you very well. I know you're in love." She pauses and glances over at me. I don't even have the energy to say anything.

She continues, but much more quietly, almost like she is a little scared. "And I know that right now you feel like you don't deserve Blaine…"

"I-What-You- Get the fuck out!"

"No, NOAH!" She finally yells. It's better than the quiet talking she was doing before.

"You think you don't deserve Blaine, probably because he told you that you were a bully!"

"How did you…"

"I'm observant and Blaine is extra easy to read. Noah you are one of the most amazing guy's out there! I saw how you were with Beth! I heard you talk about Blaine! You need to make him realize this!"

"I'm not amazing. Blaine's better without me."

"Cut the shit, Noah. I'm the one who's supposed to be dramatic."

I slam my fists against the wheel in anger. I was starting to get really fucking annoyed with the girl beside me.

"I'm not trying to be! I'm telling the truth!"

"Fine," she spits, "then answer me this honestly. If you were with Blaine right now, do you honestly think you would cheat on him?"

"Fuck no! I would never!"

"Do you think you would do anything that would cause him pain? Intentionally do something that would hurt him?

"Rachel, no! What the fuck?"

"And if you were dating him, would you do your best to make sure he's as happy as he could possibly be? Protect him from anything that tried to hurt him?"

"I'm done with your questions Rachel, it doesn't matter."

She's silent for a few minutes before smiling triumphantly.

"Think about what you just said."

"What?"

"If you were being truthful, then you just described yourself as the best boyfriend and _person_ I could imagine. And I really do think you were being truthful, Noah."

I was being truthful. I meant everything I said yes to, even that last question I didn't answer. That was a yes too. I look over at her and frown.

"But he doesn't want me." I hate being so fucking insecure. I'm acting like a fucking baby lately, between the whole crying fiasco and now how pathetic I sound.

"He wants you more than anything, Noah. He's just scared. He's not sure you can leave all that bullying behind. Leave 'Puck' behind and just be Noah. But I know you can. I know you will, for Blaine."

I look at her, but really I'm looking past her. I can see myself with Blaine. In the future. And not just the near future, I can see kids around us. A ring on his hand. Forever mine.

"Rachel… I want to get him back…"

_A/N – Thank god for Rachel… So what did you guys think? What did you think of Blaine's/ Puck's reactions? What do you think's going to happen next chapter? Love you all!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Reviews – **TheatreGleek1995** – Well here it is! Hope you don't cry though (unless it's happy tears!) And I wish it can go on forever too, but all stories have to have an ending :( Just take comfort in knowing that's awhile away. **Totallystarstruck** – Thanks again for reviewing! **PmYuna** – I made you cry! So sorry! Lol, well than I hope happy tears comes with this chapter, and not angsty ones. Lol. Rachel 3. **TragedyAddict123** – Yes, yes, yes! That's exactly how I wanted people to paint Blaine! Puck's almost the one who deserves together. Nah, just kidding, their perfect together. **nellie12** – Still laughing about the first part of your review. Preach it. Puck is in the right. **imperverd** – Ahh, I'm almost positive I've gotten it now! If so, then yes yes yes yes! K- I know that song! And actually, I was thinking about putting it in the story I'm cooking up in my head right now! So haha, weird timing! As for now, I think you'll definitely like the song : )**Loki Firefox** – Oh my goodness do not apologize for making me think of ways to better my story! I'd be stupid to think that whatever I write is the best ever, and that no other ideas can trump mine. Always appreciate your views and opinions. **Fluffyhairedmaniac** – thanks again for the review (and being an awesome person) and I'm still working on PATD, I'll get to it!. **Piertotum** – Sappiness? Do you mean like the personal moments? And haha thanks, I loved that Rachel part tooooo! **.Riso** – And see it you shall! Tell me what you think : )! _

_Thank you everybody, huge smilies to you all :D:D:D_

_So, the timing is pretty awesome for the song in this chapter. The song is "**One and Only,**" and it's by **Adele**, from her album (of the year) 21. I demand you guys listen to this song (and the album for that matter). If you don't listen to it (shame on you) than at least read the lyrics! It's the reason why this is my favorite chapter of the whole story. It's by far better than RITD and SLY. Just saying. Here's the link, as before, type in youtube and then copy paste this. Please tell me what you think of the song! _

_.com/watch?v=wA4ppvp2IzY_

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

P&B Chapter 21

(_**Blaine**_)

I almost slid like five times off the road as I made my way home. Snowy, icy pavement and extremely high emotions don't mix. Just trust me when I say that. Between the light snowfall and my tears, and the fact that I was shaking, I'm surprised I was even able to see the damn road. But I could. And I did. And now I am home.

My parents were out for the night at some Gala for my father. They would be gone till tomorrow morning. This I'm glad for. I really don't want to see their devastated looks and their attempts to find out what went down. They were all for Puck. We've had talks about him for awhile now, how I'm _starting_ to fall for him. They were practically pushing me to go for it….

Screw this – I'm done lying. We talked about how I _did_ fall for him. Because no matter how many angles I try to take, the answer stays the same. I'm in love with Noah Puckerman. The worst person I could fall for.

I told myself 'no' when he first told me how he felt. Well, when he first showed me how he felt. I said 'wait Blaine, he may be amazingly hot and occasionally sweet, but this guy will break your heart.'

Why couldn't I have listened to myself? I should have taken the glee clubs advice, and warnings, and left him on his ass. I shouldn't have let him touch me. I shouldn't have let him kiss me. I shouldn't have let him make me feel like I was the only person in his eyes. I shouldn't have let him make me believe that he could change.

Because that's a lie. Downright, utter lie. Curled up in my bed, I try to think of the point where I should have ended it. Probably the first night, but he sort of rocked my world with his mouth so I couldn't really think then. Maybe at the party? His jealousy was so cute, and he was already so protective. The week before Sectionals? At Sectionals?

I couldn't have ever stopped it. He just got under my skin. I couldn't say no. Well, now I can.

I don't think about much as I sit and cry my fucking eyes out. There's like, a problem with me, I'm pretty sure. I should probably book a doctor's visit after tonight, because not one person should be able to cry this much. And I'm a guy. Regardless of my sexuality, it's just embarrassing.

The only thought that keeps coming up in my head is how badly I want this entire day to just go away. I start to wish that I never invited Kurt back into Glee, but then I curse myself. I shouldn't feel bad for trying to mend that bridge. It's not me who is in the wrong here, it's him.

And it always is and most likely always will be. That is, if we were to continue. This, I can confidently say, will not be happening. Even if the only place I want to be right now is with him, I have to stand by my choice. He is destructive. He goes against everything I promised myself. I _can't_ be with him.

It really is just too bad that I realized this after I fell in love with him.

I knew he would be coming after me. Regardless of what I told him, I was pretty positive he would be climbing through my window or walking through my bedroom door at any moment. I got more relieved as time went on. Once it hit that hour mark, I thought maybe he, too, had given up.

I wanted to be happy about this.

Instead I didn't know what to feel.

I was mentally preparing myself. I wouldn't let him even come near me. If I did, I would cave. And this is when it matters the most. So I was preparing for him.

What I wasn't preparing for, however, was for Rachel Berry to knock softly at my door, already walking in.

"Rachel!" I sobbed out, and she recoiled slightly. Probably at how pathetic I sounded and looked.

"Blaine…" Rachel whispered softly in a tone thick with sympathy and pain. Two things I did not need from her, or anybody.

"Why are you here?" I asked, as I attempted to pull myself together and wipe my face clean of water.

"I'm here to get you..."

"Get me?" Seriously, I loved Rachel very much as a friend, but this was overstepping her boundaries. I wouldn't even want my parents with me right now.

"I need to take you somewhere…"

Realization hits me instantly. Well done Noah Puckerman, well done.

"Go away Rachel, I'm not going to go see him."

She folds her arms and sighs. Making her way to the bed, she sits down and shakes her head.

"Why not?" She sounds like she already has this conversation planned out, and she's frustrated she has to go through it. Possiblity of this being correct? 100%.

"Because I am done with him. That's that, and that's final. Go away."

"Why are you done with him?"

"Because he is an asshole and a fucking bully!"

"Blaine, don't compromise your personal beliefs regarding that particular word because of your emotions."

"Ha! But you just spelled it out right there! I will not compromise my personal beliefs because my damn emotions are getting in the way!"

She smiles. Did I just say what she wanted me to!

"Noah and that word are very different. 'Fuck' is bad no matter how you look at it. It always has, always will be. Noah can change. Already has changed. And will change more."

"The fuck he will."

"You call him a bully? What does that even mean to you?"

"Somebody who purposely inflicts pain on people around them. In Puck's case, without reason or motive! Just pure violence!"

She laughs at this, and it angers me. Why is she even standing up for him anyway?

"If you're definition is correct, than Noah _used_ to be a bully. Since he met you, it's been a long time since he intentionally harmed somebody or 'bullied' them."

"What are you talking about-he's constantly shoving kids into lockers and throwing slushies at them!"

"Yes, but with motive!"

"They did nothing to him!"

"No, they didn't; you did!"

I look at her appalled. She's implying that I'm the reason Puck's an asshole? If so, she's even more bat-shit than I originally thought. At the same time, a very (and I mean _very_) small part of me realizes she's speaking the truth.

She sees my shocked expression and continues.

"He's scared, Blaine. He's more scared than he's ever been in his life. He doesn't know it. He for sure won't show it. But for what I think is the first time, he's actually fallen in _love_. And he's certainly not used to caring. Pair that with your hesitation, and he realizes just how hurt he can become of this."

_Love_. She said love.

"He can't love me. He only wants to fuck me and then leave me…"

"And that's _your_ fear. That he can't love you back. Because it's pretty obvious you love him."

"I'm not scared, I know he doesn't and won't."

"He told me he did."

"He told you he loved me?"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I hate how Rachel is working her way into my head, and I'm powerless to stop her. She's making sense. And I really want her to be right… But there's no way in hell Noah Puckerman said he loved me. He's like the poster child for people who hold their true emotions in.

"Accidentally. He let it slip when we were at Shelby's. Judging by his face, he looked like he was shocked by what he was saying, too. But you could tell he believed it when he said it. He knew it from then on. Of course when I asked him latter," she added, "he denied it. If I recall correctly, he called me crazy and said to mind my own 'F-word' business…so in his own way he confirmed it."

"He can't love me…"

"Well he does. And you love him. And no relationship goes without its problems. Did you think your love life would be a fairy tale come true? Get off your high horse then, because real love takes effort. It takes work. And you're about to let something amazing slip right through your hands if you say no to Noah."

"Why are you doing this?" Brain-overload…

"Because I want the best for Noah. And I want the best for you. And the best for both of you is the other."

I don't say anything for awhile. It hurts to think. I don't know what to do.

"I can't just forget what happened today... No matter how much I want to.."

"No, but you can _understand_ it. Like I said, he's scared. He thinks you'll go back to Kurt…"

"WHAT! Why the hell would he think that?"

"Because he's insecure. He tries so hard to hide it, cover it up, but it's painfully obvious to the people who really know him. And he let you in deep, Blaine. And now you're bringing your ex-boyfriend back into the picture?"

"But I'd never.."

"You've held out for weeks, Blaine. In Noah's eyes, he probably feels like something is pulling you back. And that something, I believe, he thinks is Kurt."

"So he freaked out because he thought Kurt would come between us?"

"Yes, and once he feels threatened, well things usually don't go well. When I say 'usually' I'm just sugar coating 'never'."

"I don't want him to feel threatened. He should know that nobody can come between us but us… Why isn't he here...telling me this stuff instead of you?"

She smiles and stands up. "Do you honestly think you would have listened to him? Let him talk? You had your door locked," she glances to the window, "window locked, and front door bolted. I'm not going to even tell you how I got in. Besides, he's going to tell you everything in his own way. My job was just to get you to come. Oh," she adds as an afterthought, "don't tell him I told you about the whole love thing. That's his place, not mine."

I nod. She looks at me expectantly and then I remember I'm expected somewhere. I get off of the bed and nod.

"I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"You should put on something warm."

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

Our destination turns out to be the school. I glance at the clock as we pull in and I was a little shocked to realize it was 10:45. Why were we at the school? This seemed like the weirdest place to be receiving whatever it was that Puck was getting ready to give me. I thought for sure we were just going to head over to his house. Or maybe just right to his truck. The school never really entered my thoughts.

"OK you got your coat and your gloves and your hat and your scarf on?"

I eyed her suspiciously. Now that I really looked, she too was dressed in very warm clothes.

"Yes and yes and yes and yes," I mock playfully. "Now let's hurry up and get into the school."

She exited her car and I did the same. I started walking past her toward the front entrance before stopping and turning around. She was heading the other way, toward the football field.

"Rachel!" I yell, running over to her. I pull my scarf on tighter as a light snow flurry hit my checks. That shit's cold.

"Come on."

"Where are you—we going?"

"Where does it look like we're going?"

"It looks like we're going to the football field."

"That is correct."

"But-"

"Shh."

I fold my arms and kept quiet. It doesn't take us long to get to the field, and once we did, I do a quick skim. Absolutely nobody. I must admit though, the pure white of it all really did make it look breathtaking. It's a shame they have to snow plow all of this for Friday's championship game.

"There's nobody here."

"Blaine. I really truly wish it will work between you two. Just trust your heart and trust him. They are the same thing now."

She grabs and squeezes my hand before turning me toward the stands. The loud speaker hits on and a piano plays its opening chords. A spotlight is shown onto the stands, and I see Noah Puckerman sitting down. He looks beautiful silhouetted by white on all sides, and he sounds absolutely amazing when he puts the microphone to his lips. I melt a little hearing it.

(Puck)

**You've been on my mind  
>I grow fonder every day,<br>Lose myself in time  
>Just thinking of your face<br>God only knows  
>Why it's taking me so long<br>To let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want<br>I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never try  
>To forgive my past and simply be mine<strong>

I know this song. My heart beats a mile a minute as he looks down at me. I feel very small standing out here in the middle of the field and him on the stands. But I don't care. He's making me feel so much right now. It's like his eyes are burning into mine, trying to say every single thing at once. It's a little overpowering. What I feel toward him right now shouldn't be allowed. I shouldn't need or want somebody this bad. Is there even a difference between need and want anymore? When it comes to him, that line is completely blurred.

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts**

He stands up at the beginning of the chorus. And then starts to pace the stands. He stays up there, on the stands though, and I'm a little disappointed. His arms really should be around me right now. I watch as he continues to burn into me with passion, with intensity, with (dare I say it) love. I honestly believe he means every single word he's saying, something about it just speaks the truth.

**I've been on your mind  
>You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time<br>At the mention of my name,  
>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?<br>And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go**

I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never tried  
>To forgive my past and simply be mine<p>

I forget why I didn't want to date him. I forget why we fought earlier today. I forget pretty much everything but what I'm feeling right now, and the person who's currently singing to me.

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts**

The tempo changes and so does the melody. My mouth falls open as all my friends start joining Noah on the stands. The entire New Directions have shown up. When I spot Kurt, I do a double take. Realization that Noah worked through his problems with Kurt hit, and a new wave of feeling hits me toward the mohawked teen. Even though this song is amazing and is giving me goose bumps, it needs to end. Like it needs to end now. I need his hands on me. I need him to tell me he loves me.

(New Directions Girls)

**I know, it ain't easy giving up your heart**

**I know, it ain't easy giving up your heart, **

(Boys: **Nobody's perfect**) **I know, it ain't easy** (Boys: **Trust me I've lernt it**) **Giving up your heart **(Puck: **Ohh-uahh-ooh)**

(Boys: **Nobody's perfect**) **I know, it ain't easy** (Boys: **Trust me I've lernt it**) **Giving up your heart**

(Puck: **I Knooo-uwwahh-O!**)

(Boys: **Nobody's perfect**) **I know, it ain't easy** (Boys: **Trust me I've lernt it**) **Giving up your heart**

(Puck: **Nobody's perfect**)

(Puck with New Directions)

**So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts  
>Come on and give me a chance<br>To prove that I'm the one who can  
>Walk that mile until the end starts. <strong>

The song ends to New Directions applauding each other, and pushing Noah down and off the bleachers. He smiles and shakes them off easily, and then looks at me with his face set. I can tell he's afraid of my reaction. He probably thinks it wasn't enough. It very much was.

"Hey-"

I attack his lips and his body before he can get anything more out. He moans against my lips and grips my back. I don't even care when I hear the entire Glee club applaud and howl at us. He breaks it apart quickly though, and I'm left wanting more.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry…"

"Noah, you don't need to be sorry. We both overreacted. I understand."

I went back in for the kiss but he pulled away still and put a finger on my lips.

"I love you."

And there it is. He said those three words that probably changed my life. I look up at him with shock and just feel so fucking _good_. I'm never going to leave his arms again.

"I love you too."

He smiles and releases the breath he was holding.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He questions.

I attack his lips again, and this time he doesn't pull away. I murmur yes, and somehow we end up on the ground. We're back in the snow, but I really couldn't care less. I only feel his warmth on me, and this crazy feeling in my stomach. Noah Puckerman is my boyfriend. If somebody would have told me that the beginning of the year, I would have laughed in their face and called them crazy.

But it's not crazy. It's so real I gasp a little every time I think about it. He is mine and I am his.

"Snowball fight!"

A cold object hits our two interlocked faces, and we break apart at the sudden coldness. We look up to see Mike running on the field with everybody else. Rachel's close behind and she shouts, "But hugs first!" to a general outcry of laughter.

I thank each one of them as they hug me congratulations, and everybody seems to be honestly thrilled. Hugging Kurt felt even more amazing. I held him in place and raised an eyebrow, silently asking what the heck went down between my boyfriend and him. He smiled and shrugged and whispered, "Oh that's for another time I think."

Mike threw the second snowball of the night, and things got pretty hectic from then. We had no teams this time, just the rule that three hits meant you're out. We played five rounds, it was that fun. I was OK, I got into the top three once, but that was only because Noah sacrificed himself for me so I could. He was consistently amazing. He won twice and was in the final three all times minus the round he saved me in.

We never really left each other's side though. He was glued to me like I was glued to him. Part of the reason I think I didn't do very good is because I just couldn't keep my eyes off him. I only wanted to concentrate on the way he moved, his athletic stance and ability. His senses were unparalleled; he seemed to simply know when a snowball was coming. We snuck kisses and embraces in whenever we could, and every time we did somebody somewhere cheered.

We were about to start our sixth round when Tina screamed, "It's 12:14! My parents are going to kill me!"

The club meandered their way over to the parking lot, giving everybody hugs and singing another round of "One and Only," which I decided was my new favorite song. Many (more) hugs and tears and congrats later, I was sitting in Noah's truck, curled up against him.

"I don't want to leave you," I whisper to him, and he holds me tighter.

"Blaine I really am sorry about before, I was being such a dick…"

I sit up and give him evil eyes.

"Noah, you do not have to apologize anymore."

"I was just so threatened. And I didn't like it."

"Threatened of…?" I almost needed him to say it, just so I could reassure him.

"Of losing you to Kurt. I thought you would go back to him."

"Noah," I grip his face with my hands, "you have no competition. The only way I'm leaving you is if you leave me first."

"Never."

"Kurt is one of my best friends. He was from the second I met him."

"I understand that now." He kisses me softly. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

I groan and shake my head. He really shouldn't be saying that.

"You have every reason to! I didn't give you a clear reason for not dating you until today. You have every right to think Kurt was an option. Especially when I started talking to him again!"

"I've never felt so shitty in my life…after hearing what you said."

"Noah-"

"I'm going to change, Blaine. I'm going to be a better person for you."

"Noah!"

"I'm going to make you proud of being my boy-"

I do the only thing I can think of to make him stop. And really I don't know what came over me to do that, but I enjoyed it. My hand flew to his crotch and rubbed it, and he gave an involuntary gasp and lifted his hips up a little.

"Blaine!" He moaned out. I remove my hand and he moans again, this time out of disappointment.

"I want you to have me."

He looks at me in confusion, a little disoriented from my grab.

"I thought I already had you."

"No, I mean I want you to _have_ me. I want you to be my first."

Confusion is replaced with shock and excitement, but then falls to a hard stern look. This is odd. Why so stern?

"Blaine, I don't want you to think that now that you are my boyfriend, you are entitled to have sex. I fuck up every single relationship I'm in, but I won't with this one. I'm not going to until you are ready."

I smile and kiss him softly. He seems to be sealing the deal with every passing minute. He's just getting better and better.

"I know. But this isn't going fast. I'm ready. I'm so ready, it's almost painful. I want to feel you everywhere….inside of me.." I gulp out, hands going back to his legs.

He groans when I say this and puts his lips on my neck, whispering, "You don't know how fucking sexy you sound when you say things like that. I want you so badly."

"Then have me."

I'm almost positive he's going to say yes before pulling back and returning to the wheel.

_What?_

"I'm not going to make love to you for the first time in my truck. You mean way too fucking much for that."

I laugh a little, because that was never my intention.

"My parents are at a Gala. I have the house to myself tonight."

His mouth drops open and then quickly morphs into a smile.

"We're really going to do this?"

"We really are."

We're hitting seventy mph before I even have time to buckle up.

_A/N – Yes, I know, we can't wait for the sexy times. But first! Please tell me what you guys thought of my favorite chapter! I'll be anxiously awaiting anything you have to say :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Reviews – **eaglegirl1202** – Aww, thanks girl. I forgot to say I changed that one word, so oops on my part! And oh, warm fuzzies because I very much love you too! **Aledda** - fdsaljnvaklfjhbvdusbha thank you! I love reading "Aledda" on the review alert! Lol! **PmYuna** – Yes! Score for me, I got you to have happy tears. That was totally my intent, hehe : ) let's see if I can score happy tears again, shall we? **VitaAmoreRiso** – Oh I'm sorry about last chapter, I didn't realize fanfic cut off your name till after I posted it, I'll make sure it's right this time! Baha, everything you said about Puck Jr. Well, yes, he's officially joined the party! And I did mean entitled, maybe it makes more sense to me than everybody else? Whoops. **ClaiClai – **Omgosh that was like a review overload with compliments that totally made my ego explode! Baha, thank you, but don't worry, it's far from over. And I ended there to keep you super excited for this chapter! I hope your still not smiling though, that would have been for like 4 days…. **TragedyAddict123** – Short, sweet, to the point, and totally made me feel amazing! **nellie12** – It's finally here! I can't wait to share this with you! And HELL YES, more happy tears! I must have done extra good, lol. And of course I've seen Up, oh my gosh hilarious. "Squirrel!" **Imperverd – **Bless you, since January? A true Adele fan right there. And oh, I don't know what to say, especially to the last part of your review, I hope you understand that it just had to go like this! You'll understand when you read, hope I didn't disappoint. **Mr. Sam Uley – **Yay, new reviewer! And yay for loving Adele! And yay for loving the song I used! Tell me what you think of the sex : ) **TheatreGleek1995 – **Ahh, I'm not going to directly answer your question, I'll let the end of this chapter answer it for me. _

_ So, I just got to say, On My Way was epic and brilliant and one of the best episodes of the entire series. _

_ Song in this chapter is… no totally fucking with you, I'm not going to have them sing to each other during sex! So yes, this is the sex chapter, and I'm kind of nervous because it's my first full on slashcapade! Please peps, let me know, was it hot? Was it good? OK, enough talking, here we go…_

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

Chapter 22

(_Blaine_)

He pushes open the door, keeping his mouth locked onto mine and his body as close as possible. Backing me up, he throws both of us onto the bed. He stands up a little and looks down onto me and smiles.

"You have no idea how much I want you."

I smile up at him before grabbing his waist and pulling him back down on top of me.

"I think I do," I murmur into his ear. He groans into mine, before rocking his whole groin into mine. He's done this before, but it still feels like the first time. Well, at least I still gasp like it's the first time. He does it again, and I can better feel just what he's pushing onto me. He's already quite hard, and it's seconds before I'm right there with him.

The dry humping becomes too much and I breath out a commanding "Noah!"

He stops and laughs "Too much for you Babe? I haven't even started."

He moves his lips down from mine to my neck. He's going to leave a mark, and that's actually very OK with me. I place my hand on his chest and then slide my way down, he smiles into my neck as he's sucking on it. _My god yes_. I make it to his jean's and then switch directions, going back up, this time under his shirt. I run my hands over his abs and every muscle I could find on his chest. This takes a long time; this guy has muscles I didn't even know existed.

I make my way up to his nipple and start rubbing it, and he stops sucking my neck for air. His breathing becomes harsh and warm on my neck, and it turns me on more than the sucking did. His hips start moving again, and it's my turn to breathe heavily. When I stop him this time, I use my hands.

Between humps, I slide it onto his hard member and palm him through his jeans. He gives a little "Oh!" and continues to thrust, this time into my hand. With my other hand, I remove his shirt gracefully. I unbutton his pants and slip my hand in.

Between my hand and his dick, there's next to no space in there. I push him off of me and lay him down on the bed, facing up. We keep eye contact as I slide his jeans off and his boxers with them. I don't know why, but I can't bring myself to look at it. He takes my hand and places it on his shaft, and then moves it up and down. I get a little nervous when I realize just how big it is. Maybe we are taking it to fast? How much is this going to hurt?

He removes his hand from mine, and then starts thrusting into my still stroking palm.

"Babe," he murmurs eyes half shut. "Look at me."

It's ironic because I am looking at him, I've been keeping eye contact for the last five minutes. But I know what he means. Mentally preparing myself, I finally look down.

I never want to look away. I should have figured this part of him would reflect the beauty of the rest of his body. It's a matter of seconds before my mouth is inches away from him, and I gently lick the pre-cum off the tip of his dick. It's salty but a little sweet at the same time, and it's very masculine. If masculinity had a taste, this is what I would say it would be. I play around with the outside for a bit, before taking his head in my mouth. He moans out my name as I do it, and it feels like one of the most empowering things imaginable.

I start bobbing my head up and down, and try as hard as I can to get the most of it in. I don't have much of a gag reflex, so I can handle a lot of it, and he hits the back of my throat a few times. I can tell he's trying very hard to not moan out right now, instead just harsh breaths. I release him and make my way to his balls, sucking on them gently and continuing to stroke his main organ.

After a few minutes of this, he grabs my head again and places me back onto his cock. I like how dominating he is. He holds my head as he thrusts minimally into my mouth.

"Blaine..I'm gonna…Can I.."

I slide off for a sec to murmur "in my mouth," and then quickly bob back down. It's a matter of seconds before he's exploding and cumming into my mouth, coating the inside with more of that sticky sweet/sour jizz. I take a few moments to swallow it all down, and then smile up at him.

He breathes harshly and then smiles, "That was fucking amazing."

I shrug and then before I know it, he's pulling my shirt off and lays _me_ down. My jeans and boxers follow shortly, and his hands are on my own throbbing penis in no time at all.

"Noah," it just feels so good.

"Never had a dick in my mouth before…" he murmurs, "Glad you get to be my one and only."

"Just do it!" I don't know what's coming over me; I just know I want my dick in his warm mouth right now.

And I get what I want. And, predictably, it feels amazing. I'm not quite as big as him, so he's able to deep throat me better. I must also not have as high a tolerance either. Way sooner than I wanted to, I'm moaning out a warning that I'm going to come. Is he going to let me cum in his mouth? The answer to whether or not he personally wanted it, I never know. My orgasm comes sooner than I thought and I'm filling up his mouth as he continues to bob. We both groan.

He returns to my mouth afterward and I can taste myself on him. It's not as weird as I thought it would be. I'm not quite as tasty as he was though. I feel something grind against my leg and smile as I look down to see him fully erect again. He pushes me down face up on the bed and works his way between my legs.

His index finger finds my entrance, and rubs it gently. _Yes, yes yes yes yes_. He stops and looks up at me questionably. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He pushes into me and I shudder. I'm tight, and I realize this is only one small index finger. It's not long before he adds another one, and this one is a tad bit more painful than the last. It goes away soon after, and I start rocking into his fingers as he adds a third. Like before, it's about a minute of pain before that intense feeling of pleasure.

With his free hand, he reaches for the bag he brought in. I smiled as I remember the way my heart beat faster when I say him fish it out of his dashboard, already knowing what it was. He pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube. He pulls his fingers out, and I immediately miss the sensation. I want more of him. I'm starting to look at his dick with envy. That's going to hurt like hell for the first few minutes, but then…yeah. _Oh my God_.

He applies some to his fingers and then starts working me again, and I start rocking with the motion.

"Noah, I'm ready!"

He pulls out and wraps the condom over himself. "Blaine…This is going to hurt."

"And then feel so fucking good."

He grins and then lather's his dick with some more lube. Jesus Christ he's going to need a new bottle by tomorrow. He lines himself up with my entrance and then tells me something that makes my heart skip a beat. Funny how those words can get that kind of reaction, especially when we just went through some mind blowing stuff already.

"I love you."

"Noah, I love you too."

And then he pushes into me gently. The pain's there, but it's bearable. He's going nice and slow, and it's when he's pushing past his head that it really starts hurting. It doesn't take long before I feel like he's going to rip me apart, it's that bad.

"Babe?"

"Just wait."

I try to make my face as passive as possible. It takes a good minute, but then I feel the pain start to subside. "Move."

And he does, still slowly, but he works his way back out. The pain's back, but something else is there. That unimaginable sensation is back, and it increases with every thrust. It's not long before I whisper faster, and he obliges.

He starts moaning when I do, and I give a little girly scream as he hits the right spot.

"Noah!"

He stops shocked and looks down at me.

"What?"

"No don't stop! That same spot!"

Realization hits him, and he obliges. After only a few more thrusts he's hitting it again, and my mouth falls open as he pounds it over and over. His thrusts soon come sporadic, and he's moaning louder than ever.

"Blaine…Ugh.."

I grab my own hard member and start pumping again, and pretty soon I'm already cumming for the second time that night, all over my hand and chest. Seeing (and probably feeling) me cum is too much for him, and he bends past my neck and thrust's into me harder than ever before as he rides out his own orgasm.

We both lay there panting and heaving. That was easily the most mind-blowing experience ever. If it felt like that every time, then Noah and I will be having sex a few times a day. Wow, wow, _wow_. It's about a minute till one of us moves, and it's Noah who's the first one.

Yeah, completely ruined the night right there.

His body tenses and he gasps; he quickly slides out of me and bounds off me and off the bed. _What the hell_?

"Noah?"

He's standing there in the middle of my room completely naked. If he wasn't freaking out I would take this time to admire his beautifully sculptured body. It's hard to do that though when he's looking at me like I'm pointing a gun at him.

"Noah what's wrong?"

He pulls his arms around his body and shakes his head. What the fuck? Now I know something is more than wrong, he's having a breakdown. Why?

I slide off the bed and slowly walk over to him. I repeat my previous question, but he's still looking at me with a mix of horror and hate. I reach out and touch his arm, and he reacts in a way that shocks me more than anything else that night.

Screaming, "Don't fucking touch me, I'm not gay!" he throws me away from him with all the force those beautiful muscles held. Luckily the beds directly behind me or the force of the fall would have been pretty damn painful. Confused and hurt, I look up at him. I already have tears in my eyes, but I'm trying to keep them in. Something is beyond wrong.

I don't know what to say. Do I comfort him, tell him he's not gay and he's OK? Or do I tell him he's in denial and that after what we just did, he's definitely gay? Or do I try to run from my house and away from him, because he honestly seems a bit dangerous right now?

"Noah…" I whisper.

His eyes bore into me for a few seconds, and I can tell he's not looking at me. No, he's so far in his head he might not even realize he just shoved me away.

I get angry then. Who the fuck is Noah Puckerman to ruin the perfect night we had going. That sex was life-changing, and who can blame me if all I wanted was some cuddling afterward. I decide to break him of his trance, so I go to the bathroom and grab one of my plastic cups. After I filled it with water, I return to my bedroom and Noah.

"Sorry," I murmur, before flinging all of it onto his face.

He recoils almost instantly and yells, "What the fuck?" He takes a second to get his bearings straight, and then his eyes lands on me. His arms are wrapped around me in seconds, and his agility surprises me. He's shaking slightly, and I'm honestly more than worried for him.

"Blaine-I-I," his voice shakes as he talks, "So-Sorry I- Didn't mean-"

I put a finger on his lips to silence him, and he does something that literally shocks me. He starts to cry. It's just a few tears running down his face, but it's crying nonetheless.

"I remember," is all he says against my finger.

I try to commute all this at once. OK, A, I don't think he was himself when he freaked out on me, so I don't' think I can be mad about that. And B, remember what?

I walk us over to the bed, still embracing, and lay him down under the covers. I join him immediately, and return into his arms.

"I remember," he repeats.

"Noah, what do you remember?"

He looks down at me and shakes his head. "I can't- I don't I-Fuck, make it go away!"

"Make what go away? Noah, what's going on?"

"Make these fucking memories go away!"

"What memories?"

"No…no, no, no!"

"OK please relax!" He doesn't and I cringe a little. His body is beyond shaking now, more like involuntarily rocking all over the place.

"Noah, please stop shaking!" I'm beginning to get a little delirious; I've never seen him like this before.

"If I t-tell you, that means it's true! IT CAN'T BE TURE!"

"Shh, Noah, please relax! It's going to be OK! It's not true, whatever it is, it's not true!" I quickly go for a kiss, and he seems to calm down slightly.

But than he has a little muscle spasm and my whole body rocks, and I know I need to get serious, fast.

"Noah, where are you?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy, with those same fearful scared eyes.

"In your house, in your bed."

"With me, Blaine, your boyfriend. You're safe here."

"I remember."

"Shhh, We'll talk about it later, Noah. Now we-" and I don't know what to say, I just want Noah to stop. "We both just need to sleep!"

I give him a soft kiss on the lips, hoping to put as much comfort into it as possible.

Another tear rolls down his face as he looks at me and he sighs.

"I'm sorry I fucked up your night. If it's any conciliation, you were the best sex I've ever had."

I smile and kiss him one last time.

"Just because we're not talking about it tonight doesn't mean you get to get away with not telling me. I think I deserve to know why you shoved me across the room."

His face contorts into pain and he moans out, "My God, I'm so sorry Blaine."

"It's OK. Now go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you."

No matter how upset I feel, that sentence still gives me goose bumps. I really can't be that mad at him right now. Whatever he's facing/remembered must be really dark, and I can't hold that against him.

"I love you too."

He holds me tighter and breathes heavily into my hair. It's a matter of minutes before he's out, and I'm left there lying awake. I look up at his peaceful sleeping form, and I brush my lips against his neck.

No matter what this is we'll face it together, because the boy who is holding me in his arms is the boy that I want to be with for the rest of my life. I don't care how much shit goes down. What we have is real. What we have is _beyond_ real. I grip him tighter, as I fall into my own dreamless sleep.

_A/N – Please, I know you all have something to say – review! Anonymous are welcomed! Love you all and I'll try to update soon, don't know what it is with me and cliffhangers. _


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N – So I have to thank everybody who reviewed last chapter, but I'm not going to respond to anybody this time around. I don't trust myself to not give anything away when I talk back to you, and I really don't want to spoil it. So again, thank you to all my reviewers._

_So there's some serious stuff in this chapter. If you're not an adult or not comfortable with **adult content**, please skip this chapter, it's not entirely necessary to read and the next one will basically just summarize everything that happened in this one. _

**P&B**

(_Noah Puckerman – 10 Years Old_)

I sang along to Sean Paul's "_Get Busy_", a song which was quickly turning out to be 2003's summer song. I loved riding in Carol Hudson's car, she always blared the volume and didn't care how dirty the lyrics got; in terms of mom's, she was awesome. I glanced over and smiled at my partner in crime, Finn Hudson. He too knew all the words, and was singing at the top of his lungs. We both sounded pretty good.

I was coming home from the 'middle of summer' party Finn always had, and this year's was another amazing one. I felt like I kind of deserved this party though, it had been a really, really hard year. Everybody said fifth grade was supposed to be the bomb, but I really didn't feel it.

Why? Well, probably because of my home life. My home life started slipping down during November of last year, and by this summer, it had gotten close to what I imagined hell to be like.

It started when my father lost his job. He was super depressed that night, and decided to have a few beers to- I don't even really know-make him forget or something? But he had a few that night, and then some more a few days later. By January, he was getting "drunk" at least twice a week, and sometimes not even on the weekends.

By March, he was getting drunk more than he wasn't. He started yelling at my mother then. And I mean really yelling. I asked why she didn't just yell back once, and she told me I shouldn't worry. So I tried not to, but it just kept getting worse and worse.

By May, he was hitting her. It started off only a few times a week, two or three times tops. But at the beginning of summer, he was doing it every other day. I, of course, knew this was not OK. But my mother never did anything, and she told me not to either. What was I supposed to do? I respected her decision and stayed out of it. It hurt watching her in pain, but she always gave me that stone cold look whenever I was about to tell my father to stop.

I think I know her reasoning. She thinks if I get involved, then he will hit me too. But he'd never. My daddy loves me and I love him. Even if he was a little unstable, and by a little I mean a lot, he still loved me. He would never hurt me, this I was confident in.

But it still got scary at home. He didn't hit my sister or me, but he certainly yelled. And I didn't think anybody could yell like he could. Like if my life was a movie, he would get an Oscar. Probably in the drama category. He was that serious.

So yeah, life was kind of sucky right now. But I was still staying strong. I had a blast today, and I was only just a little anxious to go home. Getting out of the car I thanked Finn and Ms. Hudson, and then made my way up to the front door. I walked in and slipped out of my shoes, placing them next to the rest of my family's on the floor. I heard the first yell and slap of skin, and I cringed. I walked slowly into the kitchen against my better judgment.

My eyes went to the empty bottle of whiskey on the kitchen counter, and then the empty glass next to it. I then looked toward my parents. Mom was wiping blood off of her face, as my dad laughed.

"Bobby…please don't do this…" She sounded pathetic, and it made the hairs on my arm stand. He laughed down at her and spit in her face. I cringed away more; it'd never been this bad before.

"Dad?" I whisper involuntarily.

Both of their eyes snap toward me, and they both have almost opposite reactions. My father's face splits into a content smile, while my mother's looks at me in horror. She screams out for me to leave, but he punches her face again and she falls to the floor.

She doesn't get up.

I look down at her, and I'm unable to move. I want to run, but I can't quite get my legs to work. Stuff like this doesn't happen. This is the kind of horror that somebody sees in movies, not something that a person actually lives through, let alone me. I can't quite wrap my mind around it, but I'm pulled out of my momentary paralysis by a hand closing around mine. I'm being pulled across the kitchen and right by my mother, still silent against the floor.

"Why?" I squeak out.

"Your mother's fine, she's just knocked out. Mommy doesn't agree with the action's Daddy wants to take."

He opens the door and I look around. I realize he led me right into my room.

"We are going to go to bed now, Noah."

"Why?" I squeak out again. I'm having a hard time processing anything.

He pulls off my shirt and I do nothing to stop him. I usually sleep in my boxer's anyway. He slides down my pants, and because I'm turned away from him, I miss the way his eyes hungrily grace over my body. I don't even try to stop him as he slides off my boxers. I realize this is wrong, but I just feel too damn small to do anything about it.

He walks me over to the bed. He turns me around and lays me down face up, on top of the covers. I keep my eyes on the ceiling as he bends down over me and kisses my forehead.

"See, your mother doesn't really understand. You have to understand, Noah, that people have urges. And in some peoples' cases, like my own, they can be met. Some people say it's wrong. I say it's just getting what I want."

I keep my eyes glued to the ceiling as I hear my dad undress. I want to move. I want to run. I want to go downstairs and check on my mom, force her to wake up and stop my father. I want to call 911. Because Dad was freaking me out.

I close my eyes as he climbs onto the bed and onto me. He's doing a good job not crushing me, placing his weight on every single part of the bed his body touches as he hovers over me.

I never open my eyes.

They stay shut as he starts stroking my penis. They stay shut as his lips find my own and I cringe at the smell and taste of whiskey. They stay shut as he slips a finger into me. They stay shut as he slips a lot more into me. They stay shut as he continuously moves himself, in and out of me.

I don't cry. I won't give him the satisfaction. It hurts beyond belief, beyond anything I've ever felt before. I've also never felt so pathetically small. Not only am I in physical pain, but I feel as if my father is destroying everything I've ever believed in. Emotionally, I feel as if my father is stabbing my heart with every thrust he gives.

He doesn't get to finish though. Everything happens so fast. I hear my mother's scream from beside me. My dad whips off of me as a frying pan whips down. Instead of hitting the back of my father's face, it hits the thing that was directly under it. The last thing I see is that black metal flying down toward me before I'm knocked out cold.

**P&B**

I wake up in a room, with a tube running down into my arm. What the Hell? I look down at my body and gasp a little at the bandages covering it. My gasp arouses my mother from her sleep, and she sits up from the chair next to my bed.

"Noah! How are you feeling?" She's whispering in that tone that makes me think I'm the only person in the world to her. Her face is one of pain; it's easy to tell she's been crying. A lot.

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

My mother looks at me questionably and then whispers.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

I give her an odd look before trying to answer her. Everything's extremely foggy.

"Pain." My answer comes out subconsciously. "Dad hit you, didn't he?" I only remember the faintest of things. I feel like I've forgotten something major, something more, but I can't put my finger on it.

My mother breathes a sigh of relief.

"You're father hit both you and I. But he's gone now. I need to you sleep now, Noah."

"He hit me?"

"Many times, that's why you're bandaged. But please baby, go to sleep, you need your rest."

"OK," I say in my small voice. I'm scared. She said Dad was gone? What does that mean? "I love you," I whisper out again. I don't want to lose another one of my parents.

"I love you too, baby, now I need you to go to sleep."

_A/N – Review please_…. _Is this plot line OK?_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N – Reviews – **nellie12** – My apologies for the crying, I guess I totally ruined that bowl of cereal you had going. Thank you for saying I wrote that last part perfectly, I had my doubts. **VitaAmoreRiso** – Well you will get a lot of Blaine this time around! And I noticed you have a Blaine/Puck story up! Yay! Lord knows the world needs more of them, so thank you! I'll for sure read it when it's complete, I don't do the whole waiting game. **TragedyAddict123** – Your story was soo good! Yay for an account! And yeah, I didn't think anybody would, I definitely surprised a few people. **PmYuna** - Trust me, this one is a lot easier to read! Hopefully you'll get happy feelings this time around instead of 'oh shit this sucks' like last time. Lol. **Unthinkable** – Thank you sooo much! All those chapters in one day? I'm honored, I hope you like this one too! **ImperVerd** – Oh I love your confidence in me, and I do think I handled it well. And yeah, you had me thinking, your right! Weird how that chapter came to be the same time as On My Way did. **JaeSkailar**- Haha, loved the ending. I'm sorry I hurt ya, but it's necessary. Begin healing…when you start the chapter! Anyway thanks for telling me, and I hope you continue to review! I love everybody's opinions! **Frelise** - *hugs* yeah but I think it definitely makes the story as good as it is. And yay you thought I wrote it well : ) !_

_So I'm sorry but I've had the busiest week ever so my apologies for this taking so long! If you don't remember what happened, here's a quick reminder. Puck and Blaine, after a small quarrel, finally got together officially. After the performance of "One and Only" Puck and Blaine raced back to Blaine's house. Sexy times ensured and they had mind blowing awesome P&B sex. Until the end that is. Noah freaked out and we learned in the next chapter that Noah was molested by his father when he was ten. Now it's time for the morning after, and for Noah to tell Blaine everything that went down. _

_Oh, and if anybody watches idol….JESSICA AND JOSHUA FOR THE WIN!_

_Song in here is Here I Am, by Leona Lewis. As always, type in youtube, and than copy and paste this .com/watch?v=1AtjWBwFfGE_

P&B Chapter 23

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

(_**Puck**_)

I woke up a lot last night. I think I spent more time awake than asleep. How the fucking Hell did I forget shit like that? I knew my father was a deadbeat abuser and asshole. I did not know he was a molester too.

Last night had been probably the best of my life, up until I heard the breathing. I couldn't get it out of my head. I was breathing harder than I have ever before, which was odd; I've had a lot of sex. But the breathing sounded _odd_, almost familiar. Like déjà vu. It came back to me in a matter of seconds. My father molested me.

My father molested me.

It was all I could think about when Blaine tried with little success to bring me back to the present. I could see him, how scared he looked during my freak out. I had to laugh at myself now. No matter how screwed up the whole situation was, I still had to laugh at myself. I got him. I finally held him and he held me, and he was mine. And then I go and fuck it up.

Seriously.

How do I even do that? It must be in my blood to ruin everything I have going for me.

_ No._

A small voice in my head tells me no.

_ You know now why you're so fucked up. _

I guess I do know now…

See! Having conversations with myself in my head? Fuck it all.

_ My father molested me._

I'm trying to get the whole edge out of that sentence, but it really doesn't go away. I would probably get up off the bed and start throwing things around and screaming at the top of my lungs…if it wasn't for the person nestled up in my arms.

I spent a lot of time awake last night. And I decided I can beat this. Now that I know it, I can face it and I can learn to deal with it. How? Blaine. If I have Blaine, I can do – beat anything. I glance at the clock and see its 6: 27. I usually get up in three minutes and start getting ready for school. The first ray's of sunlight start creeping through my window and across his face.

I can't take it anymore, I need him. I lightly press my lips against his, and pretty soon they are pressing back. He startles a little when he fully regains consciousness, but the kiss is broken only momentarily. He's back into it within seconds, and pretty soon I'm crawling on top of him pressing some of my parts up against some of his.

My alarm shocks us both out of our make-out session, and he grumpily struggles to turn it off. I silently curse myself for forgetting to unplug it myself earlier. I reach over him and press the desired switch, and the silence that follows is the most complete I've ever heard.

I look down at him and he looks up at me. His eyes are burning that unasked question. He doesn't need to vocalize it. I know that that is what's brewing underneath those eyes of his. He's genuinely worried, but he's also relieved. He must think I'm partially OK, if I was going to kiss him awake.

"My father molested me."

I was wrong. This is what complete silence is. I could literally hear his heart beating, and boy was it speeding up. His face changed slowly. Primary emotion, I'd say, would have to be shock and or disbelief. He started to say something, but then he stopped. Well at least I think he was about to say something. He moved his lips like he was, but then no sound came out. After a minute of just looking at me, he decided no words were suitable. Instead, he did something I totally didn't expect.

He cried.

He started crying, and then he held onto me so tightly that if I didn't have muscles of steel, it probably would have hurt. I guess it was my turn to be shocked. I didn't picture it going down like this. And I didn't want it to either.

"Blaine, baby, why are you crying? It was like, 10 years ago."

"Because," he starts out, barely able to talk. "I-I mmm-ma-made you remember! You shouldn't have- never- you- y-y-you shouldn't have been with me!"

"Babe, that was the best moment of my life. I wouldn't change anything about last night."

He shakes into me, and he grips me _tighter_. That's saying a lot.

"How co-cou-could h-he?"

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you crying. You're supposed to be comforting me remember?"

This snaps him out of it, and he releases me and scoots away. With one final sniff he uses my blankets to wipe away the tears from his eyes. He looks at me miserably. I extend my arms out, indicating I want him back in them (just not crying). He smiles the smallest smile and crawls back into my arms, and I rest my back against the bed frame. He probably looks childish spread across my lap like this, but I wouldn't have it any other way. His curls tickle my chin as he rests his head against my chest.

"Noah…I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I have a fucking asshole father who couldn't get it up with my mother, so he tried me instead. It's not your fault."

He cringes at this, and I realize I probably shouldn't have phrased it like that.

"Babe, that sounded better in my head…Look at me."

He complies, and his eyes are still tearful, but now I see more in them too. Fear.

"Last night was the best night of my life. I am _not _going to ever leave you. The only reason I'm not tearing this room apart right now is you. I need you now, Blaine. Probably more than I've ever needed somebody."

His lips are on mine as I finish my sentence, and we return to the bed, me on top of him style. It's just getting good (his hand was _just_ starting to trail down my chest) when his alarm goes off for a second time. We both startle, and then I quickly shut it off, unplug it, and throw it across the room. Blaine, of course, has to have seen it though. "It's 6:50! School starts in an hour!"

"So you're not up for being a little late?" I ask, in my most seductive voice.

He ponders this for a few moments, and I can literally see it on his face when he comes to the conclusion. _Fuck yes. _

"OK but I'm still sore. You know you're like, huge right?"

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

(_**Blaine**_)

I sat in my fourth hour seat, slightly at an angle, and slightly wincing. I was trying my best not to walk differently or look differently today, but that was failing miserably. Well, it was for the Glee Club kids at least. I'm pretty sure they all identified my limp right away, and then they all flashed me huge smiles or thumbs up. God that is just so embarrassing.

I tried to focus on my class work, but deep down I knew I wasn't about to get too much done today. My head was constantly switching back and forth between two main thoughts, both revolving around Noah.

First and foremost, I kept going back to this morning. It was _better_ than last night, I'm pretty sure I was _still_ shaking from pleasure. It only took Noah one and a half times, and he already knows how to hit that spot on command. He really is a sex god. Of course, then my thoughts wondered to the shower we took afterward. _God dammit, and now I have a hard on. _

My mind slipped back to the other topic that was fighting for dominance.

Every time I thought about it my stomach clenched. I kept repeating it in my head, hoping the sting of the words would go away. But they didn't, and I had a bad feeling it will be a very long time until they do. I just can't understand how somebody could do that. It's evil and hate at its primal level, and because of this, I have a whole new understanding of Noah.

When you're touched by that kind of horror, a scar is left. And it's not a little scar either. It changes a person. Everything Noah does and has done is starting to make sense. He's placed that emotionless attitude and badass persona over himself because the alternative is unimaginable. How can a ten-year-old deal with that type of messed up shit? Hell, I find it hard to believe an 18-year-old can.

Noah has put up defenses, walls you could say, since that night. And I understand.

Santana slides into the seat next to me and gives me the look.

"Why the long face, I thought you would be ecstatic this morning? You must have had a good night though; you're wincing every time you shift positions."

I roll my eyes at her. "I'm not wincing."

"It's OK honey, I remember when he first fucked my ass, and damn did it hurt the day after."

My first burns red, and she laughs without holding back. Most of the class turns around in their seats to stare at us, and I put my face in my hands. She did _not_ just say that.

"Go away," I murmur through my hands.

"Not a chance," she whispers back. "I want every single sexy detail."

"I'm not having this conversation."

"Nobody can hear you, Frodo. We're in the back of the room and it's called _whispering_. Now," she shoves my hands away from my face, "how was your first time?"

I stay silent. She stamps my feet with her heel. My eyes water slightly from the pain. She smiles evilly. I realize she won't stop. I give in.

"Fine, if you must know… it was mind-blowing."

"Did he hit the spot?"

"Repeatedly," I barely whisper.

"That's my boy," she says more to herself than to me.

She than continues. "So did he taste good to you too?"

Oh my God, this is just painful.

"Can we please just go back to work?"

"I always thought he tasted the best out of every single man I've ever swallowed."

"Santana stop."

"It's just really too bad. I'm never going to have him again."

I smile at this, for the first time this whole conversation. I don't even think she meant to say it to make me feel better, but regardless, it does. Knowing she thinks Noah will never leave me says a lot. Some people just get him, and Santana is one of them. For a split second, I wonder if Santana knows about Noah's dad. But then I remember that he himself just remembered, so that would make it pretty impossible for Santana to know.

"You really think so?"

She shrugs and nods.

"He certainty was a cocky little happy bastard this morning."

"Oh? What did he say to you about last night?"

"Nothing. Unlike you, I couldn't break him."

This effectively ends our conversation.

Throughout the day, I repeatedly see Noah in the halls. We usually only share little smiles and winks, and it's pathetic of me to say this, but I have to admit. I go crazy every time. When we walk together, his hands always brush against mine slowly and deliberately. I know if we weren't in school, they probably would be around mine immediately. I usually blush when I catch him staring at me from across our lockers, and this always gets a grin out of him.

Noah Puckerman is my boyfriend.

It's another one of those sentences that probably won't lose its effect for quite some time. Unlike the other sentence, I'm fine with that.

My sex life is a continuous topic throughout the day. Similar conversations, like the one I had with Santana, repeatedly come up. Or at least they try to. I think Tina tried to get shit out of me like five times; she kept coming back at various times trying to surprise an answer out of me. Some people are just weird. Rachel and Mercedes both tried unsuccessfully, as did Quinn. Why the hell did girls care so much?

Apart from Santana, the only other time I talked about it was during my seventh hour class. Kurt had reclaimed the spot next to me, something I was glad of, because it was another way for us to talk. It was our first opportunity of the day to chat, so when I looked up at Kurt as he sat down, I could already tell where this was going.

"Don't even try, Kurt," I tell him halfheartedly. He's trying to put on his most innocent puppy dog face and it's hard to resist sharing.

"You're going to share and that's final. I want to know what it's like!"

"What! You and David haven't done it yet?"

"No…not _all_ the way."

"Wow way to make me feel like a whore. You've been dating a lot longer than the two of us have."

"Oh please, you know I wasn't implying that. Besides, I've been wanting to for a long time now… I'm just too nervous about it." He pauses for a few seconds. "So, let's hear it, should I be nervous?"

"I don't know if Noah would want me to share…"

"Tell me about last night and I'll tell you what he said to me after the break-up. Which also happened last night… wow shit went down yesterday…"

"Deal…" I decide to go with the most honest answer possible. "It hurts like hell for the first minute or so, and then it's beyond amazing. Well at least it was with Noah. I don't know the talent level of David, but if he's anything like Noah, you're going to spend the next day counting down the minutes till you can hop into his truck and," I snap my mouth shut. Please tell me I didn't just say that…

My cheeks burn red again, and I sigh. Why doesn't my mouth have a filter on it? I glance over at Kurt to find him silently laughing.

"I don't think so bud, he has football all night today to get ready for tomorrow's championship game. Whatever fantasy you're having regarding after school in his truck will have to wait."

Damn.

"I'm pretty sure David's a virgin, so he probably doesn't have anywhere near the talent level Puck does, but oh well. I'm sure he'll still blow my mind. How much pain are we talking?"

"It's worth it."

He nods to himself and smiles.

"Now it's your turn! What did he say to you? Or did you talk to him?"

"Oh, he talked to me. Rachel really got through to him. He stormed the choir room in full force. Did a full blown apology right there in front of everybody. I didn't quite get what he was apologizing for though. Holding a grudge maybe? Anyway, he told me that as long as I didn't want 'his man' romantically, the two of us didn't have a problem."

"Have you talked since?"

"No, but I saw him and David talking earlier today. Their probably having the same conversation we're having, just from two topper perspectives."

"Oh my God, you're right," I realize with a grimace. "Why does everybody have to be talking about my sex life…?"

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

"Hey, you want to head over to the janitor's closet?" He asks, as he picks me up from my eighth hour class.

I give him a crooked smile as I shake my head 'no'. His face falls (predictably) and I laugh.

"Noah, we have Glee right after school today. And it's only fifteen minute meeting."

"I know, I know, because we have fucking football practice in a half an hour. Come on babe, let's skip Glee. I need you close, now."

I stop in the middle of the hallway and let a chill run down my body. He stops and gives me a weird look, and I just give him a glare.

"What?" He asks all innocently, probably thinking he did something wrong.

"You have no idea how much that turns me on." I continue walking and he catches up quickly after. He's got that cocky ass grin on his face, and I probably shouldn't have said that. Although, his ego probably needs a boost right now.

_Oooh Bad Blaine, don't think shit like that!_

"Well if it turns you on, let's release some of that pent up energy. Janitors closet? My truck?"

_Oh god his truck_. It's like he's trying to play with my fantasies.

"We're going to Glee."

It dawns on him, and his face suddenly looks suspicious.

"Why is it so important?" He says slowly.

We're almost to the room as I explain myself.

"Do you know you have sung for me, with the Glee Club, twice already? And both times, during 'Make It up as We Go' and 'One and Only', you showed a pretty personal part of yourself to everybody?"

"Yes I know that, I lived it."

"I'm committed to you, Noah." I tell him as we walk into the choir room, noticing we are one of the last in. We take our seats in the back row with Brits and Sans, and talk in hushed voices.

"I know I've told you that, but I want you to believe it. You spent a lot of time chasing me, and I want you to know you got me. Forever."

He gives me this odd look. I just go for the kiss.

"Regionals," Mr. Schue starts, and Noah and I break apart reluctantly. "Is only about a month away. Now today's rehearsal is simple. Each one of you has to put at least five songs into this hat. They will officially be suggestions for our set list." Everybody nods their understanding, and Mr. Schue continues.

"Now, before I hand out the slips, Blaine has something to say."

He steps aside and I stand. I can see Noah's eyes widen beside me, and if the situation were to be different, I probably would have laughed.

But this situation isn't funny. In any definition of the word.

Because what I have to say isn't funny. It's as serious as it gets, and I hope he understands everything that I'm saying.

"You guys all know that Noah and I are now a couple." I start off simply, and everybody gives a small cheer/round of applause to this. I don't pay them attention though, as my eyes stay locked on my boyfriend's.

"So it shouldn't surprise you that I'm singing this song to him. Noah, I mean everything I say. I'm here for the long run. There's _nothing_," and I emphasize 'nothing,' trying to get him to connect the dots. His face tells me he did. "Nothing that we can't overcome together. I will be here for you."

I cross to the piano and sit down. I start up my song, closing my eyes and picturing last night, and then everything Noah told me this morning.

(**Blaine**)

**This is a crazy world  
>these can be lonely times<br>It's hard to know who's on your side  
>Most of the time<strong>

I look over at him, and he's staring down at me with as much focus on me as imaginable. He has wide eyes and a blank face, just soaking up my song.

**Who can you really trust  
>Who do you really know<br>Is there anybody out there  
>Who can make you feel less alone<br>Sometimes you just can't make it on your own**

I notice everybody else. I let my eyes graze over them for a split second, taking in all their reactions. Rachel has her hand in Finn's, and she's swaying back and forth slightly, bumping Finn's shoulders playfully. Brittany put her legs and feet in Santana's lap, and the two are smiling at each other while listening to my song. I see Quinn's, Mercedes's, Artie's, Mike's and Tina's lips all moving, so I'm assuming their all singing softly to themselves. Kurt and Mr. Schue keep smiling between Noah and me.

**If you need a place where you can run  
>If you need a shoulder to cry on<br>I'll always be your friend  
>When you need some shelter from the rain<br>When you need a healer for your pain  
>I will be there time and time again<br>When you need someone to love you  
>Here I am, hmmm<strong>

I watch as he slowly stands. I get chills watching him move slowly through our fellow friends, who all give him 'what are you doing' looks. But he only has eyes for me as he makes his way to the piano.

**If you have broken dreams  
>Just lay them all on me<br>I'll be the one who understands  
>So take my hand<strong>

He stands on the other side of it while I sing up to him, same blank face, but different eyes. His eyes have that lust and love thing going. And, oh God, I just feel so much. It's almost too much looking up at him from across the piano. It seems like the distance is so close, at least closer than how far away he just was. But at the same time, it feels like he needs to be a lot closer.

**If you reach emptyness  
>You know I'll do my best<br>To fill you up with all the love  
>That I can show someone<br>I promise you you'll never walk alone**

He walks around the piano and takes the spot on the piano bench next to me. He doesn't touch me, or the piano, or really anything else. He just sits as close as possible and watches me. It's driving me crazy, and I sing the final chorus while looking over at him, letting that stupid tear slide down me check. Why do I have to be so emotional?

_Because you love him. _

**Well if you need a place where you can run  
>If you need a shoulder to cry on<br>I'll always be your friend  
>When you need some shelter from the rain<br>When you need a healer for your pain  
>I will be there time and time again<br>When you need someone to love you  
>Here I am, Here I am <strong>

His lips are on mine the second the song is over, and he's whispering things to me that I don't even hear. The accompanying applause from the group deafens my ears, so something as faint as a whisper is lost. But I can see from his eyes that he knows I meant what I meant.

He pulls me away from the piano then, away from the choir room, and away from everybody else.

He quickly leads me right into the janitor's closet, and I do not object. Hands grasp chests and hair, tongues and lips mash together. Moans are emitted and bulges are rubbed.

"Thank you Blaine," he murmurs against my lips, sending chills down my body. "You are so fucking amazing. I-I- I need you," and he attacks my lips again, and starts pressing down into me.

Ten minutes go by in a blink of an eye, and I'm snapped out of our make out session by one of our phone ringing. I look at my phone and see the time.

"You need to go to practice!" I gasp out, when his tongue licks one of my earlobes.

"Fuck that, I'd much rather be with you."

I pull his face away from my ear and look at his face. I lose my train of thought.

He takes advantage of my momentary lapse in control and brings his lips right to my Adams apple. God, does that feel good.

"Noah," I pant. "Championship."

"Blaine," he fake pants back, "making love."

It's too bad I didn't make the responsible call myself. No, unfortunately, I decided to let him skip practice. That's what I decided, but it still didn't happen. About 30 seconds after I gave in and was snaking up his chest to remove his shirt, a loud knock banged the entire closet.

"Puck, we know you're in there and we know you're planning on skipping practice," came a voice that was undoubtedly Finn's. "I agree that the song was super romantic and all, but the championship is the championship."

"Besides, Blaine deserves more than a janitor's closet." That was definitely Sam's voice.

Wow, that makes me feel small. I probably should care that I was ready to have full on sex in a _janitor's_ closet, but I can't bring myself to. Instead I curse our friends for interfering.

"Fuck off," Noah shouts aggressively.

"If you don't come out, we come in. Well at least Rachel will."

"Dumb idiots," he murmurs as he pulls himself off me and onto his feet. He reaches for my hand and scoops me up, and then wraps his arms around me and embraces me.

"Finish this tonight?" He asks into my ear.

"How late will you be at practice?"

"I could be at your house by 10."

"No, you _will _be at my house by 10."

He grins and kisses me one last time.

"I can't fucking wait."

_A/N – Sexy times next chapter, as well as talk about Noah's dad. But reactions/reviews to this chapter first! What did you all think? Please guys, anything and everything you have to say makes my day just that much better! Love you all, and be prepared for a really good chapter next time!_


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N - Reviews – **VitaAmoreRiso** – Oh man. Perfect review. You are amazing. I can't thank you enough. "The Blaine," baha, that got me laughing. But really, can I have another one like that today? Because that seriously made my Saturday morning….seriously….oh god yes! **PmYuna** – Haha, I don't think I'd mind being in a Puck/Blaine sandwich either. And omg. If Leona/Nicki doesn't happen now, I will forever be disappointed. STARSHIPS! **ImperVerd** – Wow you have great taste in music than. And I always love some constructive criticism! See if this chapter answers that question, and tell me what you think! **nellie12** – Oh please, you think the closet scene was hot? You have another think coming honey…. Haha love you and can't wait to hear what you think about this slash and all the emotions in this chapter! **JaeSkailar** - :D is all I can say back haha, thanks! Loki **Firefox** – Baha my balls comment totally made me laugh. Didn't expect any reviewer to talk about them. And I love your "extreme reactions," so keep them coming. No Kurt in this chapter, but please still tell me what you think!_

_Warning – more **slash** in this chapter :)_

_Song in here is "For the love of a Daughter" by Demi Lovato. If you don't listen to it (I feel sorry for you) than at least read the lyrics. AS before, type in youtube and than copy and paste this .com/watch?v=LDn5FI4wMs4_

_Hope Tuesday can still be as good with my kind of Glee!_

_P&B Chapter 25_

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

(_Puck_)

Fuck practice. I would skip it and spend the afternoon with Blaine in a heartbeat. I could get away with it too. Beiste knew I was too talented, knew they couldn't go into the championship game without me. So I could have skipped. And I wanted to. If it weren't for my fucked up friends.

They seemed to think that I _needed_ practice, but really, it was our defensive line that needed the work. I thought practice should be solely for them. Beiste thought differently.

They only good thing that came out of practice (an unusually long one too) happened as I was walking back to the school, and back to the locker rooms. I needed to quickly stop by and take, like, a minute shower, and preferably when nobody else was there. I was already getting a little hard just thinking about what I'd be doing in a half hour with Blaine.

So I was walking/jogging back to the school, totally in front of the pack. Karofsky somehow found a way to catch up, and we were soon walking side by side.

"Thanks for..," he began awkwardly, "You know…everything with Kurt."

"As long as he stays away from my boy, we don't have a problem," I answered back shortly.

"You have no idea how much easier it is for Kurt to have Blaine back as a friend. It's almost like they're brothers."

"Yeah, it's easier for Blaine too." Again, another short, quick answer. He glances sideways at me and frowns, confused.

"You have someplace to be? Or do you just not like me?"

I slow down a little to grin at him. Blaine told me about his and Kurt's conversation during lunch hour. Karofsky wasn't getting any.

"I don't want to keep Blaine waiting too long."

"It's like 10 o'clock, what could you possibly be….. Oh. Damn Puckerman didn't think you'd be having gay sex before I did."

Laughing, I agree with him. "Me either."

"Well not trying to be the nagging teammate here, but you realize tomorrow is the championship?"

"Seeing as the practice for it just took up a good four hours of Blaine time, yes I'm aware."

"OK then. Don't stay up too late."

"I agree. We should limit it to only three rounds tonight."

The look on his face makes me burst out laughing. The jealousy is beyond obvious. If only he had a boyfriend as fucking amazing as mine.

"Kurt not putting out?"

"Fuck off."

"Now this is a conversation I like."

He gives me another sideways glare but I ignore him. We've arrived at the locker rooms, and I a lot myself a maximum of three minutes to do everything. No time to talk to Karofsky then.

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

20 minutes later, I sneak around Blaine's mansion of a house, crawl up a tree, open the window, and sneak into Blaine's room. Except he's not there. Wow, the sneaking into the room becomes a lot less exciting when nobody's there to actually see you do it. Oh well, I guess we won't be fucking in his bedroom…

Silently making my way out into the landing, I peer down to the main floor. The only light I see on is the one from the kitchen. Why the hell is he in there? Still being as quiet as possible, I creep down the stairs and peek around the kitchen door.

He's sitting at the kitchen counter, with the majority of his school work spread out. This is probably the reason he's down here. He wanted to spread all his homework out at once, and his desk in his bedroom just isn't big enough. I watch him for a few minutes. He must be frustrated, because he keeps erasing something, uses his calculator, writes something down, and then repeats the process.

He lets out a little "ugh!" and that's when I realize it's time to relieve some of that nasty stress he's building. I tip-toe up behind him, and wrap my arms around his waist. He doesn't jump or scream or gasp or anything. Where the fuck is my reaction?

"It's about time. You were staring at me for like five minutes."

I nibble on his ear, and whisper into it. "And how the fuck did you know that?"

He turns around and faces me. He shrugs and leans up on his tiptoes to place the smallest of kisses on my lips. Really, I used to not even care about kisses. I mean, sure they were a big deal back when I was thirteen, but it's been a long time sense I actually cared about them. With him, it's enough to give me a full on boner and _at the same time_ make me want to just cuddle the fuck out of him the rest of the night.

But cuddling can wait. I rock my hips downward and then up, grabbing his groin area and slamming him into the counter. He gives a little "Oh" but doesn't do anything to stop me

"Move your homework. Now."

"What, no I don't want to do homework. Wait, move it? Why?"

He's confused and flustered, and I couldn't love it more.

"Just do it."

He quickly piles everything up and stuffs it back into his pack, and then stands up.

"My room?"

"No," is all I tell him, as I close the short distance between us in a few steps. I walk him backwards back toward the counter, and pretty soon I'm dry humping him against it again.

This doesn't last long though, as I want to be inside him, and I want to be inside him _now_. I unbuckle his pants with a single hand, and then pull both his pants and boxers down around his ankles. They slide off as I lift him off the floor and sitting on the counter. Our groin areas are now perfectly level, as he sits and I stand.

"You're kidding me right, this is the kitchen counter."

I answer by inserting my index finger into his entrance, and all arguments he might have are diminished. Moans and random 'yeses' and 'Noah's are all that comes out of him now.

After I insert my second finger, he begins to rock his hips.

"You still have all your clothes on!" He can't talk very well, with my fingers in his ass, so there's no point in addressing his question. I simply nod and zip down my zipper. I fish in the hole of my jeans and the hole of my boxers, and pull out my dick. Blaine moans again, this time most likely not from my fingers. I follow his gaze down to my own cock and smile. "Grab it."

He complies, and starts stroking me as I add a third finger. He tugs my member closer to his entrance and finally wines/screams out, "Just do it!"

Removing my fingers, I slam into him with accuracy and force. His eye's roll up and he clutches the fabric of my shirt desperately as I most likely hit his spot on the first try. I pull out and slam back in, and he's pushed back against the cabinets.

"Noah!"

I fake concern and pause thrusting. "Should I stop?"

"Don't you fucking dare!"

I pick up the pace and smile as his head rolls back. "You know I love when you talk like that."

He repeats my name a couple times, and gives a gasp when I swat away the hand that was rubbing his dick, replacing it with my own. Matching thrust to stroke, I give him the best ride of his life (so far). Pretty soon he's shaking lightly, and with one final particularly hard push into him, he's releasing all over my hand and our chests. Damn, some gets on my clothes. I watch him through his orgasm as his mouth makes a perfect 'oh' and he squeezes his eyes shut. God he looks so fucking gorgeous.

I'm not long either, and it's the realization of my pending orgasm that I realize a fact for the first time. I forget to put on a condom. Oh well, there're other places inside him I can cum.

I swiftly pull out and pick him up, placing him on his knees. I don't know if he doesn't like it this rough or demanding, but I'm hoping he does. Because I don't give him much time before I kind of cram my dick into his mouth and start humping a little. He responds immediately; he starts sucking and bobbing. I look down to see him already looking up at me.

And that's the final straw. My cum fills his mouth as I ride through yet another great orgasm. He finishes swallowing and sits back. Well, he more falls back, but he still ends up cross-legged on the floor.

"That was amazing," he pants out.

I zip up my pants and extend my hand.

"Shower?"

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

**(**_Blaine_**)**

How I could have sex three times is less than an hour is hard to believe, but understandable. How I could have sex three times in less than an hour and have every time be better than before, blows my mind. But we did. And it's kind of making me the happiest guy in the world.

I glance up from my calculus to look at Puck, who's watching the TV in his boxers while lying on my bed. I need to finish this homework before I go to sleep, but it was hard concentrating when the hottest guy alive was lying in my bed. Bored and looking for something to do, I might add. My eyes lingered on those amazing muscles he had on his upper body. I couldn't get enough of them. His biceps, his abs, his pectorals, I just wanted to trace every single one of them all night long.

Reluctantly, I let my eyes drift back down to my homework. I went as fast as I could, and I probably got a few answers mixed up, but I finally finished. I striped down to my t-shirt and boxers and joined my boyfriend in bed.

His arms were around me in seconds, and he smiled at me as I crawled into his arms.

"All done?"

"Yeah. Thanks for waiting, I'd rather go to bed together."

He just shrugged, and clicked my bedside lamp off, and did the same for the TV.

"Today was amazing," he whispered to me as he sank down into the mattress and pulled me close.

"Yeah, it was…"

I tried to sound as normal as possible, but I couldn't keep the slight anxiety I was feeling out of my tone. He noticed (as he always does) and questioned.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I…It's just… I wanted…" Ugh god I hated when I couldn't just spit out what I wanted to say. Like when you're telling somebody you're gay. Or admitting to a lie. Or revealing you're pregnant. You just can't say the words "I'm gay," or "I did it," or "I'm pregnant." Nope they carry too much meaning. And that's kind of happening right now. I wanted _so badly_ to talk about Noah's father. I needed to check up on how he was doing.

Because right now, and throughout the day, he seemed to be fine. And that scared me. Because that means he wasn't dealing with it. Instead he was probably denying it or repressing it. And I really didn't want him to fight this battle by himself. He's been unconsciously doing it for the past decade and now I was here. I was more than willing to share his burden.

But it was one of those conversations. The scary ones that are almost impossible to start. So I didn't say anything. I just shut my mouth, close my eyes and snuggle into his chest, praying he wouldn't say anything. Really, I expected more out of myself.

He wasn't having it, though. He pushed me aside and reached for the lamp on my bed stand. He flicked it on and then looked down on me, concern etched in his eyes.

"Talk."

After a few seconds, I give in at the look on his face.

"I wanted to talk about your father."

His expression doesn't change as much as I thought it would. I thought he would probably do something like recoil or grimace, maybe even scoot away from me a little. Instead, his face just softens.

Yep, that's the only description I have for it. He just _softens_. His worry is belittled, and he relaxes slightly. He surprises me again by giving the slightest of nods and then saying, "Then talk."

I give a little shrug and an inward frown. I guess I didn't really think this far ahead into the conversation; I didn't know what to say. I finally decide on the question that was bothering me the most.

"You seem totally fine today. You're not like repressing it again, are you? Or denying it?"

He laughs slightly and grins at me before kissing my forehead softly.

"No, I'm not repressing or denying. I still know very well that my father molested me when I was ten."

"You're handling it so well then…"

"Well, I've been handling it for years, I just didn't know it. It's almost nice actually." He pauses when he sees my concerned, shocked expression. He continues with another smile. "What I mean is, it's kind of nice to just have answers now. Now I know why I changed eight years ago. Why I took on the name Puck instead of my real one. Why I suddenly got all violent and aggressive, and generally didn't give a fuck. I mean sure, the harsh reality sometimes hits me at random during the day and I gasp and have a mini one-second freak-out. But they pass. Usually if I just think about you."

His words calm me greatly; they actually do make perfect sense.

"Do you forgive him?"

For the first time tonight his face hardens as he avoids my eyes.

"No. And I never will."

"Oh." I shrink a little bit into his arms at the look on his face. He notices and then removes it. He murmurs an apology into my hair.

"Where is he now?" It's another one of the questions that was burning into me throughout the day.

"He was locked up for fifteen years last time I saw him."

I look up at him, only fifteen years? He seems to read my mind and answers my unasked question.

"My mother never pressed charges regarding the rape. Only the abuse. Everybody knew though, it was obvious in the rape kit. But my mother wouldn't let them bring out that evidence. Now I know she probably didn't want to risk all the memories coming back. But we also got a permanent restraining order, so when he does get out, we're safe."

I ask my final question before I can change my mind.

"What would you do if you saw him again?" It's barely a whisper, but he hears me just fine. He doesn't hold back on his answer. Nor does he whisper, which almost makes it more painful to hear.

"I'll use his face as a fucking punching bag. And if he's lucky, I might stop there."

I cringe a little at his words, but they're what I expected. At least he didn't say he'd kill him, but that whole "might stop there" thing was pretty ugly sounding.

Silence falls between us and he goes to click off the light.

"Singing is supposed to make everything feel better. At least my mom always told me that."

I can feel him give me a confused look and he grunts. "Random? Did you want me to sing to you?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"I want it if you want it."

"OK… then yes."

"Where's your guitar?"

"In my closet."

I'm turned away from him, but I feel him leave the bed. I feel, not hear, him walk to the closet, and retrieve my old guitar. I don't know how to play, it was just one of those things my parents insisted their musically gifted child had. I was too obsessed with piano to care.

The bed feels alone and cold without him, and I'm more than glad when he returns. He sits up and rests against the backboard, and then starts tuning the instrument. I move to rest my head on his lap.

"What song do you want to hear?"

"I want you to sing your feelings…"

It's a testament to our love that he doesn't make fun of me. Doesn't even put up an argument or say no.

"Go to sleep…I love you…"

"I love you too…"

He picks up the melody, and it's a song I'm not familiar with. All thoughts of sleep leave me as I hear the first verse.

(_Noah_)

**Four years old with my back to the door  
>All I could hear was the family war<br>You're selfish hands always expecting more  
>Am I your child or just a charity ward<strong>

My heart races as I listen to what he's saying. When I asked him to talk about his feelings, I had no idea he was going to get this…._raw_. This powerful, or this moving. I know I'm supposed to be falling asleep, but he's sort of breaking my heart right now. Evil does walk the earth, and it comes in the form of Mr. Puckerman.

**You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it  
>But it's hopeless<br>Hopeless  
>You're hopeless<strong>

Oh father  
>Please father<br>I'd love to leave you alone  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh father  
>Please father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<br>Oh

He does a little choking noise between chorus and verse, and I can tell how this is just hurting him to sing this. I know I should feel guilty about bringing this out, but it's these emotions he needs to face. Once we face these together, we can truly get past them.

**It's been five years **

**Since we've spoken last  
>And you can't take back<br>What we never had**

Oh, I can be manipulated  
>Only so many times<br>Before even I love you  
>Starts to sound like a lie<p>

I fight back tears as he sings through the chorus a second time. I silently scold myself, I'm doing it again. I shouldn't be the one crying, who's breaking down. And Noah shouldn't be the one who's staying strong, practically comforting me! Everything he's saying is just too real, and a new wave of hate comes over me. Noah's father is a vile human being, and I wish nothing more than to erase everything that he put my boyfriend through.

**Don't you remember  
>I'm your baby girl<br>How could you push me out of your world  
>Lie to your flesh and your blood<br>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved**

Don't you remember  
>I'm your baby girl<br>How could you throw me right out of your world  
>So young when the pain had begun<br>Now forever afraid of being loved

I start crying as he wraps up the song. He quickly sets the guitar on the floor and holds me close, and I can feel a few of his tears press against my hair.

"We're going to be OK Blaine, I'm sorry I sang that song."

"No!" I choke out. "That was beautiful and _real_. I'm glad you did!" I pause for a few seconds and then whimper. "Tell me it will be all right again."

He squeezes me closer and sighs.

"It's just a memory, Blaine. What's happened has happened, and the past isn't going to hurt us now. We're safe Babe. Like I said, I'm glad I remember! Understanding is key to healing, and now I can finally start."

I look up into his eyes, those gorgeous, hazel eyes. He's stronger than I could ever be, in pretty much every single aspect.

"We're going to make it through this Noah, we will!" I say this for my sake more than his.

He smiles and ruffles my hair. "I know, that's what I just said."

I give him a little punch on the arm, but he grabs my hand before I can take it away. He morphs it from a fist till open palmed, and then wraps his hand in mine.

"This," he indicates our hands, "is what's going to make it OK Blaine. As long as I got you, nothing can touch us."

"Not even a memory?" I whisper out, staring at our hands.

"Not even a memory…"

_A/N – : ' ) please tell me what you guys thought about this chapter. Was the sex as good this time around? What did you think of Noah's thoughts this chapter? And (you all need to tell me this!) did you like the song? Please review!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Reviews – **PmYuna** – Ubber yay for liking the demi song, but about the Blaine topping Puck portion? ….. Just no : ) Ubber just no. Still love you though. **Loki Firefox** – Rotfl "envy is an ugly thing" I couldn't agree with you more. And I actually haven't got to much flak, a little, but not to much. People just got to remember the stories not over. **TragedyAddict123** – Shit! Sorry I thought I was doing better! You'll get the Blaine you're looking for before the end of the story though, so just pull through. Amen for your Chris Colfer comment, 50 points to the house of your choice : ). **VitaAmoreRiso** – Check your email! **nellie12** – Omg I was reading back your review and you said you lisented to it while you read? Thank you thank you thank you! And yes, I seriously love kitchen sex. I knew before I started writing this story that it would make an appearance somewhere. **ImperVerd** – Blaine's shinning moment is still coming, hold your horses! Thanks for the sex comment ;). **Aledda** – Three reviews in a row! Now that makes me *fan self*. May I ask you to take a guess on where you think the story is going to go? I have a feeling nothing I've thrown at you has surprised you thus far, so I want to know how you think the remainder of the story is going to play out. Pretty Please!_

_Filling the Glee void again! Here's chapter 26 for you all, enjoy!_

_P&B Chapter 26!_

_**P&BP&B**_

(_**Puck**_)

I could get used to this. Opening my eyes and then glancing down to see Blaine all snuggled up against my chest. I would have stayed there for hours, but I really _really_ had to pee. I untangle us slowly and inch my way out of the bed as carefully as possible. Once I make it off without waking him, I venture to his bathroom. I was getting to know his house pretty well.

After my pee (and washing my hands this time around, Blaine probably would appreciate) I make my way back into the bedroom and head toward the bed. I glance at the clock and read 6:15, so we still had a good half hour to cuddle. Well for me to cuddle, he would probably remain asleep. My eyes just graze the window in Blaine's room, but snap back and focus on it. I change my course from the bed to the window.

Looking out, my mouth falls open. I can only see white. I grab the TV control and turn on the TV, immediately pushing mute to stop the noise. Going to the morning news, I keep my eye on the bottom of the screen as the list of school cancellations run across it. My eyes snap back outside momentarily in disbelief. Yeah, it was snowing as I drove to Blaine's last night, but not enough to make _that_ much accumulation.

McKinley passed by the screen, and my heart sinks. God fucking damn it. I quickly turn off the TV, turn off the alarm (no use waking Blaine) and tip-toe downstairs. I whip out my cell phone and call Finn as soon as I reach the landing.

"Dude, what do you want?" He answers sleepily.

"It's a fucking snow day!"

"What! Oh my God, really?" It will take him a few moments to catch up, so I wait. I don't say anything, and after about twenty seconds, he replies.

"Oh shit, the game..."

"Yeah, glad you caught on. What the fuck is going to happen?"

"I don't know, think we could still have the game?"

I pause at this. I didn't even give it thought before now, but it does seem like it would be possible. The field and roads would probably both be ready by time the game was scheduled to start, so I say, why not, right?

"You might have a point. I'll find out."

"I thought your attempt to find out was calling me?"

"Go away."

I hang up and call the number I never thought I'd be calling. I mean, it's just weird right?

"Hello?" Mr. Schue's greeting is confused and worried.

"Hey, Mr. Schue, it's Puck. I know you probably don't give shit like this out usually, but I need you to make an exception. Can I have Mr. Figgins number?"

There's a pause on the other end before Mr. Schue answers with a "What? Why?"

"I need to know what's going down with the Championship game!"

"Didn't you listen to the announcements yesterday?"

"No."

"They said if we had a snow day, McKinley already confirmed with the other school that a 7 30 game tonight was still a go."

"Thank fucking God. Oh, and thank you to Mr. Schue, see you around!"

"Sure Puck."

I hang up and then consider calling Finn to tell him the news, but then decide on just a text. You'd think Beiste would have said something during practice, right? And obviously Finn didn't listen to the announcements either, otherwise he would have said something in the call. Oh well. I'm about to walk back upstairs and join Blaine for maybe another hour of sleep, and then some hot morning sex, when I fully realize we're going to have a full free day together.

I instantly know what I want to do.

I make the call and set up plans, and I'm perfectly content with the day as I make my way back to Blaine.

Crawling into bed, he stirs and wakes beside me. He looks up sheepishly and smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey back," I whisper against his lips. I know, corny right?

Corny or not, it still makes him laugh, and he's wrapping his arms around me and placing himself on my chest.

"I don't want to wake up yet."

"You don't have to until you want to, Baby, it's a snow day."

He jerks his head back up to me in a surprised face.

"Really?"

"Yep. So do you have plans for the day?"

"Are you asking me if I want to hang out with you?" he asks, pushing closer into me.

"That's exactly what I'm asking. And I already have something I want to do with you so…"

"My God, we're going to get like 10 rounds in."

"Blaine! I'm supposed to be the sex crazed one here remember? No, we're actually going out, and leaving here at noon."

"You're taking me somewhere?"

"Yes I am."

He lays his head back down on my chest and I can literally feel his smile against my skin.

"Just another hour of sleep, OK? Then I want to blow you…"

"God, Blaine, I fucking love you," I laugh out, unable to control myself. I think I'm rubbing off on him. That, or I bring out the sexually crazy in him.

He just nods and places his hand near my right armpit, on my side.

"Just an hour though, and feel free to wake me anyway you want…"

_ My God, do I have the best boyfriend in the world._

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

"I'm just gonna..." Blaine mumbles as he unbuckles his seat belt and scoots over to the middle seat of my truck. He wraps his arms around mine and buries his face into my arm/shoulder.

"We left like five minutes ago? Couldn't even stay away for five minutes?"

"It's really cold in here!"

"What are we going to do when you're parents come back tonight?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Well it's time to meet the family, I guess."

"That's what we're doing right now."

His face lights up and he giggles a little. Seriously, he was almost too excited. But I appreciated it nonetheless.

"I can't believe I'm about to meet Beth."

"I can't believe you are either."

"Hey! Meaning what exactly?"

"My brain is just going to have a fucking overload. The two of you in the same room at the same time? I don't know if I'm going to be able to take it."

"Oh, you will. And you'll love it." He smiles, but it quickly falls off his face. "What if she doesn't like me? What if she cries when I pick her up? What if,"

"Baby stop. How can she not love you?"

"Well what if Shelby doesn't like me and will never let me see her again?"

"Shelby is going to like you. She's actually _very_ excited to see you."

"_Me_? Why? What did you say about me?"

"All that she knows is that I almost said the words 'I love him' about you. Oh, and you turned me gay, so yeah, she's pretty interested in you."

"I did not turn you gay!"

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"No. Oh my God, I turned somebody gay…"

"Blaine!" I laugh out, unable to control my poker face. "You can't turn somebody gay. You just brought it out of me."

"Exactly! God, you made me sound like some kind of freaky stalker that forced gay sex on you."

I turn to face him and give him a 'what just came out of your mouth' look. He laughs at my expression and shrugs.

"What! That's what it sounded like to me…"

"Maybe you shouldn't meet Beth," I tease, and I get the reaction I wanted.

"No way are you stopping me now, Puckerman!"

"Puckerman? Unless you want to get fucked before we get there you better watch your mouth."

"We're not going to have relations right before we see your daughter, seriously Noah."

"Who the fuck says relations?"

He laughs a little to himself, and then laughs more to himself, and then I start laughing because he's laughing. He starts laughing harder because I'm laughing, and so on and so forth.

When I pull into the apartment parking lot, we're still trying to get air in because of our laughing attack. When we're finally both calmed, he removes his arms from mine and unbuckles.

"OK let's do this."

Five minutes later, Shelby's door opens and she's smiling at the both of us. I notice how they linger on Blaine, and I inwardly laugh at this. He probably notices to. She ushers us in, and then hugs me, and then hugs Blaine.

"So this is your boyfriend?" She asks me as she starts walking around Blaine, who's just standing still smiling slightly.

"Blaine, this is Shelby. Shelby this is my boyfriend, Blaine."

She surprises both us by clapping her hands and doing a few jumps up and down.

"I'm so excited for the both of you!" She starts walking past us over to the baby crib, but she's still talking over her shoulder. "After we get situated Blaine, make sure you tell me the story of how you made Noah Puckerman gay!"

My eyes flicker over to my boyfriend and he's opening his mouth to retort, when he freezes, eyes glued onto something. I follow his line of vision and my eyes fall on Beth. Shelby is carrying her over, and she's snoozing softly.

"Blaine," Shelby says, "this is my daughter and your boyfriend's daughter, Beth."

I watch Blaine closely, and he's mystified by Beth's beauty. I don't blame him; I did the same thing the first time I looked down at her.

Shelby extends her arms and motions for Blaine to hold her, and this breaks the trance he was in as he quickly looks up at me.

"No, Noah you should be able to hold her right away, you haven't seen her in like, a week..."

"Babe," I say calmly, and I'm internally amused at the widening of Shelby's eyes. "I want to see you with her too. Don't worry, I'll get my time."

He looks back down at her and holds out his arms, gently talking Beth from Shelby. Beth stirs a little, but remains asleep.

"Hey," he whispers to her, gently rocking her and making his way over to the coach. "I just wanted to meet you. You don't know who I am, but I'm in love with your daddy, and that makes me love you. Why? Because you're a part of him…"

Beth opens a tiny left eye and raises her index finger. Blaine grins at this and shakes it with his hand, then starts tickling her check. She giggles, and spits a little spit out. Blaine laughs too at this saying, "Even your spit's cute."

I'll never admit it if anybody asked me, but I sort of had a moment right then and there. A moment when I realized that this isn't all just teenage lust and being blinded by emotions. I want this. I'm not being immature, I'm not overreacting. Blaine holding my daughter and Blaine being mine, that's what I want. Forever.

And standing there watching the first interaction between the two most important people in my life is beyond mind blowing. If I wasn't such a man, I would probably let a tear fall. Because God fucking damn it I'm feeling way too many emotions right now. It's like I'm PMSing right there in Shelby's living room.

"Noah?" I jump slightly at Shelby's touch, and quickly whip around to her. She's smiling at me and then beckoning to the kitchen. "A word?"

I follow her into the kitchen, and watch her as she takes something (which smells fucking good, by the way) out of the oven and places it on the stove.

"You really are in love with him, aren't you?"

I sigh, and she turns to face me. I figured this is what she would ask. God only knows how I looked as I was watching Blaine and Beth.

"I really am."

"You're handling it really well then. The Noah Puckerman I remember didn't do 'love'. Except for his daughter of course…"

"Why does everybody think I can't handle shit?" I ask out loud, more to myself than to Shelby. "I've changed a lot Shelby, I told you this last time. Blaine changed me… for the better."

"I know you have, Noah, and that's why I'm so happy. I see how you are with Beth, and I see how much you love her. And I see all the better choices you are making, and I hear about them too. From Rachel of course," she adds as an afterthought. "I was wondering if you wanted to, oh I don't know, baby sit Beth Sunday night? Maybe Blaine could tag along to?"

My mouth drops open. "You mean, like all night, all by ourselves?"

Shelby laughs and nods. "Yes Noah, all night, all by yourselves."

"And Blaine can come?"

"And Blaine can come."

"Yes! Yes Shelby, yes we will." I cross the distance between us and scoop her into my arms. "Fucking thank you Shelby!"

"Put me down," she giggles, and stumbles slightly as she regains her balance. "I want you to have the best, realest relationship as possible with Beth, Noah. And I think Blaine's a keeper so we might as well get them well acquainted right away. And you can't swear around Beth," she finishes harshly.

"I never have, I never will."

The three of us have lunch together, while Shelby feeds this nasty baby food shit to Beth. She loves it though, and the conversation almost never strayed away from the little girl in the room. Almost.

"So really, I want to know. How did the two of you come about?"

I look across the table at Blaine, and he does the same to me, a little blush coming through. I fucking loved that blush. I took the initiative, and tried my best to answer.

"Well, I was sitting in English class on the first day of school, and I was making my rounds looking at all the kids. See how they changed over the summer, you know. And then I saw Blaine, and yeah, that's that. I wanted him from then on. I mean, at first, I just wanted to rip his clothes off and annihilate him right there, but after awhile I also got to know him. And that's when the ripping of the clothes came second to him himself, although the first one is still very fun."

Blaine's just sitting their staring at me with a half open 'O' on his mouth.

"What?" I ask defensively. I realize I just over shared, and I internally curse myself. What's with my mouth have no filter these days? Oh right, Blaine.

"Nothing, it's just I felt almost the exact same way. I had this crazy pull to you the second I felt you looking, and when I saw you, it was game over. You almost never left my thoughts from then on. Still don't," he adds as a whisper.

"Blaine…"

"Oh my gosh, you two are unbelievable! So cute!"

We both give her a sideways evil glance, and she just shrugs it off.

After lunch, it's my turn with Beth. We go to our favorite spot on the coach, and I smile at the alone time between me and my daughter.

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

We leave Shelby's around four, and head back to Blaine's place. He needed to be dropped off before I went to get ready for the big game.

"Thank you so much, Noah," Blaine murmurs into my arm. He doesn't even bother getting into the passenger side this time; he just starts in the middle seat.

"Thank me one more time and I'm not going to take you over there again. This was as much for you as it was for me."

"I know. And that's why I'm thanking you."

This is probably really simple logic here, but I don't quite get what he means. Hell, I don't even quite get what I meant. It just sounded good and I think it got the point across. I wanted to see them together just as much as I wanted Blaine to meet Beth.

Blaine breaks my silent conversation, hesitantly asking, "So are you nervous?"

"Baby, you know me. I don't get nervous for things like this."

"How upset are you going to be if you guys lose? Because I'm fully prepared to play the supporting/understanding boyfriend."

"Thanks, but really, I haven't really cared about football in awhile."

"What if I told you I care if you win or not."

"Which do you want?"

"I want the Titans to win!" He answers back, looking at me as if there was a problem in my head.

"Then we will," is my simple response. He seems to accept. Turning on the radio softly, he runs through the stations quickly, finding nothing he likes. Finally, he gives up and decides to wait out the commercial break on his favorite station.

"Noah, did you mean what you told Shelby? Or was that all just for show, make it seem more than it actually was?"

"Yes, I did. I'm telling you, when I saw you was when I started needing you. That sounds fucking over-dramatic. Dumb-ass Rachel Berry helping me out too much…"

He doesn't say anything for the majority of the ride, but it's a comfortable quiet, intermixed with a few radio songs. I drop him off and he gives me the first kiss we've shared in what feels like days. Really it's only been around five hours, but it feels way longer than that.

"Good luck Noah, I hope you win."

"For you," I kiss back, knowingly taking his breath away. He gasps a little and grins.

"You got to stop doing that; I want to be able to breathe when I kiss you."

"So… I'm pretty sure Finn and Kurt are throwing a party for the football players in Glee. We'll be making an appearance right?"

"Our first party as a couple."

"That's right, babe."

"Then I guess I'll see you after the game. Great, now we're going to have sloppy drunk sex. Just make sure you have condoms like glued to your pockets. I'll do the same."

"You know, you are so crazy sometimes."

"Yep I do. See you after we win."

_After we win? I've already fucking won. _

_ A/N – And there it is. Blaine and Beth. Cutest two people ever. What did you all think of this chapter? Next chapter is finally the big game, I know it has seemed like I've been saying it's coming up forever now but it really is finally here! _


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N- Reviews – __**nellie12**__ - OH! The end of your review : ) and I know right! They need to focus more on Puck during the final part of season three! Show (maybe using this story as a reference point, teehee) how much there is to him! __**TradgedyAddict123**__ – GRYFFINDOR! Baha but what evs. Anyway, I'm pretty sure there's no more relapses (that aren't justifiable) but tell me if there is! I always love your constructive criticisms! __**Aledda**__ – Oh I always thought of maybe becoming a teacher! IDK about kindergarten though, maybe high school. LMAO about the valid reasons comment. About your predictions… hehe, you'll see. And I'm honestly thrilled for your health (and that amazing review!)! __**PmYuna**__ – I though that that was a particularly cute chapter too, so I'm dubbing it "cuteness overload" in my mind. I loved that. __**ImperVerd**__ – Oh man, I hope I don't disappoint. Oh, and I forgot to ask, how long did it take you to beat the first game? __**VitaAmoreRiso**__ – OK, so I don't know how you can get much better. I also don't know how I can put into words how awesome that was. I also don't know how I could love your reviews any more. AH! SO GOOD! __**NastifaceX**__ – The whole story again! H39D8WOXKSD-2UID9F yay! __**.Ketchup**__ – Your finally starting my story! Thank you and I really hope you like it (even though you wont be reading this for probably like a month.) __**Sissy – **_: ) _you have no idea how happy you make me when you send me a review. I love you so much and I hope you keep reading my story (and enjoy it)._

_Song in here is "The World's Greatest" covered by (and version used) Melanie Amaro. Serioulsy, go to youtube and listen to her, she's amazing! Type in youtube, put a space, copy this  
><em>

_.com/watch?v=hWJXO3LNlzs_

_Oh, and yes I'm aware that Puck didn't actually score the winning touchdown last year, but in my mind I like to think he did. _

_Make sure you all read the **authors note** when you finish this chapter._

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

(_**Blaine**_)

_I've never ran so fast in my life. We'll let's rephrase that, I've never tried to run so fast in my life. Ok, last try, I've never exerted myself and wanted to run so fast. And really, I would already be at his side if it weren't for all these dumb people. Who the fuck cares about congratulating the team, these people need to get out of my way. Various shouts of 'hey' and 'watch it man' followed me as I shoved my way past them. You never realize how big a stupid football field is until you're desperately running for your life trying to get across it. Because I need to tell him. He needs to know as soon as possible. Now if these people would just get out of my way…_

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

_(5 hours earlier)_

I watched Noah drive away, unable to take the smile off my lips. I walk into the house and freeze, because I hear movement. _Holy shit, is there somebody in my house?_

"Blaine, is that you?" I hear a familiar voice call. My heart relaxes when I realize it's just my parents.

"Yeah!" I call back, and rush into their bedroom, where they are both unpacking. I rush to them and give them each a hug, and they give me the 'what's with you' look.

"How was the conference?"

My dad answers, "It's going to be the last one, that's all I'm going to say."

"Oh stop," my mother teases, "it actually was a lot of fun. Why are you home?"

"What?"

"Umm, Blaine honey, last I checked, you're enrolled at McKinley High?"

"Oh. It's a snow day!"

"See I told you!" My father calls back as he stuffs his unworn shirts back into their closet.

"Well he was gone so I just figured school was still on!" My mother called back. "Where were you this morning then?"

I grin at them and plop down on their bed.

"I actually have some news for you…"

"Oh my God you're dating that Puck kid!"

I smile my biggest smile and my mom does a little cheer, I look over to my dad whose nodding his head with a smile.

"I liked him," was all he had to say.

My mother, on the other hand, was more outspoken.

"I just knew it! Oh my God when do we get to _officially_ meet him? You're going to have to re-introduce us now that he's your boyfriend. Oh my gosh this is so exciting!"

"Mom, don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that you're thrilled, but why are you so excited? You remember which guy we're talking about right?"

"Well of course I do."

"And you still give me permission to date him?" This is a question I've been nervous to ask for awhile now. I really did care about my parent's approval, not that that would stop me if they said no. It would just be a hell of a lot harder. But I honestly didn't know what they would say. I told them about him going to juvie, about him having a daughter, and pretty much everything else he's done. So yeah, I was worried they wouldn't be able to see the real him.

"Blaine sweetie, this is the guy that drove two hours to hold you in his arms through one of your worst nights. This is the guy that helped uncover why Kurt was no good. And this is the guy you can't stop talking about for, what is it, a few months know?"

I say nothing, just give each of them a hug again.

"She makes him sound like a saint…" my dad whispers into my ear. We both laugh at it, and my mother shoots us a dirty look.

"So where did you guys go today then? I'd have figured you two would want to take advantage of a free day and an empty house here…"

"MOM!" I look at her in horror and she just throws me this sneaky little look.

"You're right, that was inappropriate. Don't have sex until you're married."

"I'm going now," I tell them as I walk out the door. I can't believe she just said that. Back in my room, I glance at the clock and see there's two hours left before I should probably get going over to the high school. I glance at my phone and I see the red light beeping, indicating I have a message. Sliding it open, I see two text messages, one from Kurt, and one from Rachel. Both asking basically the same thing; they want to hang out before the game a bit and then head over there.

I reply back with a yes, and then head back out my door.

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

_(2 hours latter)_

"I told you we should have just taken the highway!" Rachel scolds, as Kurt hurriedly speeds around the corner, hitting the gas as the school finally comes into view.

"I thought I knew the roads better, OK! Sorry I got lost!"

"'Sorry' isn't going to let me watch the first ten minutes of the game!'

"Guy's," I mumble from the back seat. "Calm down, we're here now…"

We quickly scramble out of our seats and rush to pay for our tickets. We groan at how many people are here. The bleachers are jam packed. We look to the far side at the student section, and see way more people than it was probably designed to hold.

"Right," Rachel says, "looks like we'll just sit in a different section. She grabs our hands and starts pulling us forward and weaving through the people who chose to stand in front of the bleachers, right before the gate. She finally spots a spot and pushes away the people as she leads, followed by Kurt, followed by myself. It's about seven rows up, and about five people in. We carefully step over them and finally sit down at our seats.

"Shit," Kurt murmurs," it's only seven to seven. We should be ahead by now."

"Kurt," I remind him, "It's only been six minutes. We have time."

He shrugs and watches intently.

Curiosity gets the better of me, and I turn to the person to my left. It's a middle aged man I've never seen before, and from what I could tell, he was by himself. His coat was hideous, though. I know a lot about fashion, and I know what not to wear. _That_ was one of them.

"Sir," I ask him, and he startles and turns to me.

"Yes?" He responds. I can't quite place it, but I'm almost positive I've seen him before. Something about him seems so familiar.

"Hi. I was just wondering if you could tell me who scored the first touchdown for the Titans."

The guy gives a smile and an accompanying "Sure," as he opens his pamphlet and searches through the roster. "I'm pretty sure it was number 20, umm, Noah Puckerman."

"Great, thank you!"

I return to the game and watch for awhile in frustration. The other team's defense is amazing. They're blocking Noah left and right, and it's infuriating. Kurt is a wreck next to me, already holding his face in his hands.

"Kurt would you calm down? It's not like they're winning."

"But we're not! And we always are by now!"

"Why are you freaking out so much?" Rachel began in a tone that was pure Rachel. "You need to take a leaf from my book and learn how to control your emotions. You can't tell right now but I really am silently freaking out inside. But I'm totally calm and collected on the outside. It's really a gift."

We both turn to stare at her and she just sticks her tongue out.

I turn back to Kurt and ask a question I think I already know the answer to.

"Why are you so freaked about this game? I know it's not just because it's the championship."

I get the blush, and I know my suspicions are confirmed.

"Well I want this to be the perfect night for David…"

"Oh my gosh, you're going to lose you're virginity tonight!" Rachel quietly whisper screams.

"Hopefully. But only if we win."

"I'd think he'd need it more if you—Look!"

The crowd held its breath as Finn threw a long pass to Noah, and… NOAH CAUGHT IT! After running a few yards, McKinley scored its second touchdown.

Half the crowd burst into applause, while the other half sulked.

"Thank God for Puck…" Kurt mumbled to himself.

The first quarter ended at that moment, and the players shuffled back to the sides before the second started.

"I hear that Puckerman kid is quite good."

I turn to find the old guy talking to me, and I smile at what he said. I consciously avoid looking at the coat, though.

"You heard right. Noah Puckerman is our best offensive player, and one of the best in the state. He's kind of a big deal here at McKinley."

"With a catch like that, I'm sure he is."

Bragging about my boyfriend made me feel extremely pleased, and I love how this guy was in awe of him.

"The Titans won the championship last year too, and he scored the winning touchdown."

"Wow, so this could be their second straight win? That's really impressive. Between this schools football team and their Glee Club, McKinley's got a lot going for it."

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh? You know about Glee too?"

"Who doesn't know? Apparently the New Directions went to Nationals last year. I'm sure you already know about this, though."

"Of course, I'm in the Glee club now."

It's his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep, I just transferred this year though, so I didn't get to go to Nationals. But you know who did? Noah Puckerman."

"My God, the kid can sing too?"

"Good enough to go to Nationals."

"Impressive." He pauses for a moment and I think he's done talking, so I start to turn back to the game. He draws me back in with a question that literally makes my face turn into a (probably comical) smiley face.

"So you must know him pretty well then, if you're both in Glee, that is?"

"I do. I know him _very _well." It's not like I was about to come out and say I was his boyfriend, for a shit load of reasons obviously. 1.) You never know who this guy could be. He's probably got kids in the school, so he'd probably tell them, and then shit really will go down at McKinley. And 2.) He's either from Lima or the town that the opposing team is from, so odds are he's not very gay friendly.

He doesn't say anything just nods, but he looks like he wants to ask. I can't help it; I want to brag about my boyfriend. So I blurt out, "Is there anything else you want to know about him?"

"You make me sound like some kind of stalker, I don't really need to know."

"Yes, but you want to. He's the star of the game, come on, listen to the back-story."

"Fine. What're his grades like?"

"Well he isn't a straight A student, but he's really smart. When he wants to try, he could easily pull off a B any day. I think right now he's sitting between C's and B's."

"So I take it he's popular?"

"One of the most in the whole school."

"And how does he act?"

I pause at this, unsure how to answer. I decide to go with the truth.

"Well to most of the world, he's very… emotionless. He doesn't let a lot get to him…at all. He puts on a whole 'I don't give a shit' attitude, but I know he does. More than he probably wants to. He's also kind of… I hate to say this but… violent? Not like, intentionally hurt somebody violent, but if you want to pick a fight with him, you'll lose."

"He sounds slightly unbalanced."

"In the smallest way," I nod my agreement.

He laughs at this and then further questions, "You seem to know this Noah kid, very, _very_ well."

"I do. I can proudly say I'm one of the few he actually truly cares about."

"Why is that?"

"Umm, were just really good friends. I do his homework for him." It's a random lie but the guy buys it.

"Who are the other people?"

"The other people he cares about, well obviously-"

My sentence is drowned out by the roar of the crowd, and my eyes dart down to the field. Holy shit, it's almost half time I've been so engrossed in this conversation. I follow the small figure of my boyfriend weave through the defensive line man, and cheer with the rest of the crowd. I glance at the clock and see there's only three minutes left in the quarter.

"It's time to go get ready!" Rachel chirps excitedly, already starting to push through the crowd.

I quickly turn back to my new found friend.

"We can finish this conversation after half-time, Sir. Make sure you look for me during the performance."

"Performance?"

"You'll see," I call over my shoulder, as I follow Kurt and Rachel down out of the bleachers. We join the rest of the Glee kids and Cheerios, and start getting our clothes changed. We're not worried about people seeing us change, the club and Cheerios are getting ready behind the storage shed. We're all wearing special glow in the dark black body suits with special glowing stripes. Each suit has a different pattern. It's going to be amazing.

"There you losers are!" Santana call's from in the middle of the circle, where Brittany is zipping up her suit for her. "I thought you guys weren't even at the game."

"We couldn't sit by you guys because somebody couldn't find their way to the school."

"Let it go, Rachel," Kurt breaths out, getting annoyed.

"Well it doesn't matter," begins Mr. Shcue, as he comes towards us to check our outfits. "You're here now. OK, New Directions, Cheerios, I'm pretty sure second quarter just ended; go give them the half time show of their life.

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

They shut the stadium lights off. Nobody makes a sound as a single spotlight comes down from above the bleachers and hits Santana, who is in the middle of the field.

(_Santana_)

**I am a mountain  
>I am a tall tree<br>Oh, I am a swift wind  
>Sweepin' the country<strong>

Rachel joins her in the circle of light.

(_Rachel_)

**I am a river  
>Down in the valley<br>Oh, I am a vision  
>And I can see clearly<strong>

_(Santana and Rachel)_

**If anybody asks you who I am  
>Just stand up tall look 'em in the face and say<strong>

The spotlight disappears and the stadium lights hit. The Cheerios start there complicated routine, complete with multiple airlifts and some pyrotechnics, while New Directions kill the chorus. The crowds already on their feet cheering away, obviously blown away by the skill of both teams.

_(New Directions)_

**I'm that star up in the sky  
>I'm that mountain peak up high<br>Hey, I made it  
>I'm the worlds greatest<br>And I'm that little bit of hope  
>When my backs against the ropes<br>I can feel it mmm  
>I'm the worlds greatest <strong>

New Directions break formation, spreading out of the field. Cheerios dance around the rows we have going, accompanied with glitter and fire.

(Kurt)

**I am a giant  
>I am an eagle<br>I am a lion  
>Down in the jungle<strong>

(Blaine)

**I am a marchin' band  
>I am the people<br>I am a helpin' hand  
>And he is the hero<strong>

(Blaine and Kurt)

**If anybody asks you who I am **

**Just stand up tall look 'em in the face and say**

We meet back up into the middle, performing one chorus, and then turning away from the crowd during the break down. The crowd is clapping as excitedly as we expected, and chants of "New Directions", "Cherriors", and "Titans" make a good echo to our song. It's the perfect pump up for the crowd, and hopefully the team, too. Because, really, the Titans are the world's greatest. At least that's what we want the opposing team to think.

_(New Directions)_

**I'm that star up in the sky  
>I'm that mountain peak up high<br>Hey, I made it  
>I'm the worlds greatest<br>And I'm that little bit of hope  
>When my backs against the ropes<br>I can feel it mmm  
>I'm the worlds greatest <strong>

_**P&BP&BP&B**_

"That was excellent. You guys might just win nationals this year," the man said to me, as I retook my seat. The third quarter was just beginning, with the Titans up by 14.

"I certainly hope we do, so you liked it?"

"You're solo in the second verse was very good, one of the best I'd say."

"Thanks."

We find that action is happening right away, as the crowd did the usual increase in volume when something big is happening. We both turn to the field to see the opposing team score their second touchdown of the night. _Shit_.

"Looks like it's time for that Puckerman kid to get back onto the field."

"Right, back to Noah. So you wanted to know the few people he trusts? I'm obviously one of them, as I count myself extremely lucky. He also deeply cares for his mother and his sister, but also his daughter Beth."

His mouth falls open and he gives me a shocked look.

"Daughter?"

"Yep. He's not your average football player, that's for sure."

"Is he with the mother still?"

"No, that was a one time thing. But he's very close with Beth. She lives around here with the adoptive mother."

"You certainly like sharing," the guy points out.

"I guess I do," I say more to myself than to him.

We return to the game and watch as not much happens. The tension builds between the crowd with every passing minute, and it's getting very stressful. It's a constant back and forth, constant interception and fumbles. It's anybody's game as of right now, and it probably will be the entire time. I'm brought back to the nice guy in the ugly coat next to me, when I hear him mumbling "daughter," under his breath. I don't say anything, but I do register this as weird.

The game passes by quickly when fourth quarter opens, as things really start to pick up. Some kid I don't know very well scored another touchdown for the Titans, so that was met with a large cheer, and then a large "awwww" when the other team turned around and matched our touchdown with one of their own.

Things were also starting to get dirty. I watch in horror as guy after guy relentlessly tackle Noah, even when he's nowhere near the ball. I breathe out a sigh of relief every time he gets back on his feet, and silently congratulate him on not retaliating. He probably will after the game though, but at least he won't be disqualified.

"Looks like you're Noah Puckerman might not pull out a win for your school." The man says, as the opposing team ties the score board. With four minutes left, the tension and anxiety is downright unbearable. My feet are sore from standing on tiptoes the entire time, but I don't pay attention to it.

"Don't worry, you'll see. We are not going to lose. He told me they weren't."

"You put a lot of trust into what he says then?"

"Of course…"

I hold my breath as I watch Finn get pummeled to the ground by a particularly large player. I can hear Rachel's groaning from my spot.

Three minutes – Game is tied.

Two minutes – opposing team almost scores, but then our defensive players stop them. Their field goal kicker misses! Still tied.

One minute – The Titans have the ball and work their way down the field.

Half a minute – The crowd is silent as we continue to plow our way down.

With seventeen seconds left on the clock, my boyfriend catches the ball in the end zone, scoring the final goal and winning the championship.

William McKinley High School bursts into applause. People hug people. Parents are crying. I'm slightly crying, but not as much as Rachel and Kurt are. I watch as the student section and the parent's storm the field. I'm ready to go congratulate my boyfriend on the victory. I already know it's going to be a good night.

I turn to my new found friend before leaving.

"It was nice to meet you. Who are you by the way? Are you somebody's parent?"

"Actually I am. To one of the Titan's players as fate would have it. But who I am? I'm just a guy trying to make amends with his son. You tell Noah Puckerman that he is quite the good football player, and congratulate him for me."

I nod and tell him goodbye and make my way down the bleachers. Fully prepared and ready to go celebrate with my boyfriend, I freeze as my foot touches down on the concrete. My blood runs cold. My hair stands on end. My heart skips not one beat, but at least, like, three or five. I spin around quickly looking back at the man, but I find him already gone. I scan everywhere for him, not wanting to believe it. The crowd has swallowed him up, and I've lost him.

This isn't happening.

This couldn't be happening.

It's just a coincidence.

I tell myself this, but as I stand there, feet rooted to the ground, I know it's all a lie. I know because it all clicked together when I took that final step off the bleachers. The guy's interest in Noah, paired with his final parting comment, and why he looked familiar.

I just met Noah's father.

A/N – _So, the final arch of this story begins. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and in your review, please take part in my __**Predict The Story Challenge**__. I love when people guess, so I want all of you to try and guess how the last chapters are going to play out. I won't tell you (for obvious reasons) who's closest until the last chapter comes out. Why do you want to be the closest? The closest guesser (and if there's a tie whoever is more detailed wins) gets an awesome __**prize**__. I will write a __**one shot**__ of any __**slash **__couple (not including Kurt or Artie) of their choice, and let them pick the story line too. If you want sex, awesome, if you want a cute little story, awesome again, even if you want a depressing one I'm down for it. This challenge will only last until I post the next chapter (otherwise it'd be unfair) So please, predictions my way : )_


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N – Oh my gosh, sorry this has taken forever. I've had a super busy week what with my new job added onto the fact that it's the end of third quarter so yeah, pretty hectic. I'm in a rush now to so thanks to all who reviewed, and I loved reading some of your predictions : ) totally made my day. Anyway, hopefully I'll have another chapter up sometime this weekend, so look forward to that!(Again, hopefully)  
><em>

_**(Blaine)**_

I've never ran so fast in my life. We'll let's rephrase that, I've never tried to run so fast in my life. OK, last try, I've never exerted myself and wanted to run so fast. And really, I would already be at his side if it weren't for all these dumb people. Who the fuck cares about congratulating the team, these people need to get out of my way. Various shouts of 'Hey,' and 'Watch it, man' follow me as I shove my way past them. You never realize how big a stupid football field is until your desperately running for your life trying to get across it. Because I need to tell him. He needs to know as soon as possible. Now if these people would just get out of my way…

I reach Finn, and he's looking down at me excitedly, not even caring what people will think as he scoops me up in a huge hug. Why are all these people so excited and happy?

"Finn!" I scream, "Put me down! Where's Noah?"

"Dude calm down, we won! And I have absolutely no idea-why do you look like that, you heard me when I said we won? Hey!-"

But I'm already running off through the crowd. He didn't know where Noah was, that makes him useless in my current mission. And nothing really mattered but my current mission. So if I hurt his feelings, tough luck.

"Santana! Brittany" I scream, seeing them walking through the mob of people.

They turn, along with various other people, toward me. They all look startled, and everybody but the two girls I addressed quickly look away. I wonder how I look /sound.

Obviously bad, because when I reach them, slightly out of breath, Santana asks "Blaine, what's wrong? We just won?"

"I don't care if we just fucking won, where is my boyfriend?"

Her eyes widen and she knows something big is going down. Grabbing my hand and Brittany's, she sets her face into a mask of pure concentration.

"I just say him like, two seconds ago. This way..."

_**P&B**_

_**(Noah)**_

I was on cloud nine. I shook hands with various people, most I didn't recognize, though I probably should have. I was in a daze. I couldn't believe it. I scored the winning touchdown and earned the Titans a second consecutive championship. Parent after parent came up to congratulate me, as did various students who had the balls to talk to me. My team mates congratulated me, as did my Glee friends. But none of these people really mattered. There was only one guy I wanted my arms around.

I finally spotted him running over, with Santana and Bri– what the fuck? His face was enough to tell me something was wrong, more than wrong. I hesitated, and than I started to run toward him. We met halfway, and my arms were around him and his around me in less than seconds. This I was prepared for. What I wasn't prepared for was for him to start crying into my football jersey.

"Blaine?" I push him away from me so I can look into his face. He looks shocked. And he looks scared. This does not add up in my brain though, seeing as he just saw me win the game. And those definitely weren't happy tears.

"I'm sorry-" he sobs out, "I-I-did-didn't know!"

"Baby," I begin, but stop. I take his hand in mine and begin pulling him out of the crowd of people. Santana and Brittany follow. He's seriously fucking scaring me right now. Once we get out of earshot to the general public, I whip him around to face me.

"Baby, why are you sorry?"

"I T-t-told him about- you-and –Oh my God- about- B-B-Beth!"

"What are you talking about? Blaine, you're not making any sense."

"I-I-I have to te-tell you something!"

"Then tell me!"

He lunges back into my arms and starts crying harder than ever. Santana and Brittany are staring at his back, identical faces of shock, horror, and fear.

I push him away slightly, so I can see his face.

"Okay, how about I leave you with Brittany and Santana, you can collect yourself, and I'll hit the locker rooms as fast as possible. When I get back and you're ready, you can tell me…. whatever it is you need to tell me."

"You need to know! You need to know right now!"

"OK, then tell me!"

He stops crying at this, just looking up into my eyes with that same fearful look.

"No, you should go change first," he changes his mind. "You need to know, but I don't want this many people to be around when I tell you."

"Blaine, stop shaking."

"I can't help it…"

"You know what, I just need you to tell me right now. Whatever it is, you need to get it the fuck off your chest. It's fucking killing you."

"I need," Blaine began, in a shaky voice. "For you… to go get showered and dressed… and then you need to take me to your house..."

"The after party?"

"Noah…"

"You're seriously scaring me Blaine…"

"Go..."

I want to argue, but then I see the determined look on his face and I give it up.

"Fine. Santana, Brittany – watch him."

I give him one last concerned look before I'm turning around, running like hell to the locker room.

_** P&B**_

I find them sitting around one of the tables in front of the school entrance. Brittany's sitting on the top of the table, braiding Santana's hair. Blaine's sitting off to the side, eyes on the ground.

"Hey," I call to them. All three of them look up.

"It's about fucking time," Santana sneers, "Blaine here hasn't said a word since you left. No matter how much we try to get him talking."

"Blaine?"

He just jerks his head to where my truck is parked and doesn't wait for me to start walking. _What the fuck?_

"Thanks guys," I tell them, as I start jogging past them and toward Blaine. Santana calls after me.

"I want to know what the fuck this is all about! Somebody will be telling me!"

I ignore her and catch up to Blaine. I reach down and take his hand in mine. I don't worry about anybody seeing, the parking lot is empty. To my surprise, he doesn't let go or try to pull away. Instead he just holds on tighter than usual.

"Blaine, baby, please tell me what's wrong."

He doesn't say anything as we reach my truck, and we both climb in our separate sides. I didn't know if he would want his space, but I'm silently glad when he scoots over to the middle spot. I smile as he wraps his arms around my right one. Well it can't be anything about us than…

He finally talks when we're a few minutes from my house.

"Why?"

I look over, startled at the random question. Wondering 'Why what?' but not asking it. I realize he was talking more to himself than to me.

"It's just not fair…" he mumbles to himself again.

"What isn't fair?"

"That it has to be so hard for us."

"_Us_? What do you mean us?

He doesn't say anything; just gets out of the car and starts walking toward the house. I follow him immediately and we reach the porch at the same time. He turns around and leans up and forward and kisses me.

If I hadn't been scared before, this is the moment when I really started freaking out. Why? Because this feels like a goodbye kiss. I try to pull away, but he just grabs my face and pulls me forwards, walking himself backwards. He leads me right to the door, and he pins himself between it and myself. I grab both his hands with both of mine, and then slam them above his head against the door, he whimpers. I control the kiss now, and soon he's panting and moaning. If he wants' a goodbye kiss, I'll show him a fucking goodbye kiss.

"Noah! My wrists…"

I freeze and look up, and immediately release my fists from his wrists. I didn't mean to be so forceful.

"Sorry…" I murmur, trying to understand everything that's happening right now.

"Open the door."

I reach in my back pocket and take out the house key. After unlocking the door, I usher Blaine in. We take off our shoes and he leads me into the family room and motions for me to sit down on the coach.

"Don't want to go to my room?"

He shakes his head no, and then sits down at the coach. Uneasily, I join him.

"I love you so much, Noah. I don't want anything to change. But I'm scared…"

"Nothing's going to change, Blaine, just tell me. I'm tired of all this beating around the bush shit. You've already accomplished freaking me out."

"Your father was at the game today."

Silence follows, and it takes me awhile to process what he just said. _That's not true, _is all that comes to my head.

"What?" I ask in a neutral tone. _That's not possible, don't freak out, Puckerman._

"He sat right next to me the entire game. I didn't realize it until I was already walking away, by the time a turned around again, he was gone."

"That's not possible, Blaine," I try to keep myself steady, but it already feels like I'm going to topple over without notice. "You don't even know what he looks like."

"He has your eyes."

I never told Blaine that. It's not because that was a piece of fact I was keeping from him, it's just I never brought it up. But yes, for a very long time, the first thing people would say to me is 'Oh, you have your father's eyes!'

"He's in jail. He can't be in Lima."

I wait for Blaine to say something, to reassure me. Because God damn it, he needs to reassure me. He needs to tell me he was fucking kidding and this was all just some cruel joke. Instead he says nothing. The single tear that falls down his face is confirmation of it all.

"Fuck that!" I scream as I spring up off the coach. "Fuck him if he thinks he's going to walk back into my life." I grab one of the recliners and fling it across the floor. "He even fucking dares to come back here," I grab one of my mother's small ornaments from the fire place and throw it toward the opposite wall. It shatters and breaks.

"He fucking dares to come to my game," I punch the wall, putting a medium sized indent in the wall. "AND HE FUCKING DARES TO TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND!"

I continue throwing things around the room. Matching indents are littered around the room's walls. The TV control doesn't make it. Neither does another one of my mother's glass decorations. Blaine just sits there in the middle of the room, in the middle of the coach, in the fetal position. His eyes are trained forward, not looking at me. He does nothing to stop me. He doesn't say a word.

Until I start for the door. I'm done breaking things in this hell hole. I want to break public property. I want to break him.

"Do not leave this house." His voice is firm and loud, and it stops me from my walk to the front door.

"You can't tell me what to do Blaine." I continue for the door, and I put my hand on the knob. I don't turn it. He didn't respond back. I wait for his response, but it doesn't come. _God fucking damn it!_ I change my direction from the door to the stairs. I fling open my door, and have my way with my room. My clothes are thrown everywhere. My curtains are ripped down. The contents of my backpack are scattered.

I look up as I rip some of my homework apart. I see my reflection in the mirror, and then I see my room. Look at me, the unstoppable, flawless, badass, emotionless, doesn't-let-anything-get-to-him, talented, super boyfriend Noah Puckerman.

No seriously, look at me now.

I stumble to my bed, and I can feel the first tears hit my hand. I crawl further into it, and then I scream out, "Blaine!"

He's beside me instantly, holding me in his arms as I cry. I fucking cry. And not like a few tears. I fucking sob. I'm the biggest fucking pussy ever right now. But I just don't care. Why? Because it feels so good, just letting it out. I want to forget everything. I want it to be last night again. I want it to be this morning again. Fuck, I just don't want it to be _now_. Because now is when things get tough. And I've dealt with tough before. I've fucking supported a three person family for forever now, and I just fucking deal with everything. But this? This is like the origin of everything I've ever had to deal with in life. And it's fucked up.

I stop crying soon after I started, and I just let Blaine rock me. He runs his hand up and down my Mohawk, and kisses it a few times. I finally pull away, and he releases me. We get to a more familiar position as I push him down far into the mattress on his back, and I hover over him.

My lips barely graze his as I whisper out "I'm scared, Blaine."

"So am I…" he murmurs.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'm to fucked up for you…as you just saw… I'm giving you an out right now. I'm no fucking good."

"I'm never going to leave you, Noah."

"You say my reaction."

"You reacted exactly how I expected you to react. Exactly how anybody in your position would react."

"So you're staying?"

"Noah," he breaths out, slightly frustrated. "I was the one who told you I didn't want anything to change. This is just one more thing we are going to work through. Together."

I lean down and take his mouth with my own. It's like the one outside in front of the door, but this time I know it's not goodbye I'm feeling. It's raw emotion.

"Can you tell me how the conversation went?" I finally ask as I break the kiss, and press our foreheads together.

"Of course."

He pushes me off of him and tells me to rest against the backboard. He then lays his head in his favorite spot; my chest.

"This is just my favorite position for talking. Anyway, like I said, I didn't know who he was when I sat down. We got there a little late, so I asked him if he saw who scored the first touchdown. That's when we started talking about you. It just kept going and going. I told.. I told him about Beth, and I'm so sorry for that." He waits for a second, not saying anything. I just start rubbing his back to show I need him to continue. "And-and he only thinks we're friends. I didn't tell him I was your boyfriend, I thought he might be homophobic, you know? But he must have been doing research on you or something, because he knew about the Glee club going to Nationals last year. I'm pretty sure he was faking it when he said he didn't already know you were in it. Or about last year's championship, for that matter."

He pauses for a few seconds, most likely deciding how he wants to continue.

"I can't remember exactly, but when I asked him who he was, he said he was a man trying to make up with his son. And then he told me to tell you that you were an amazing football player."

"Why was he there?" I ask out loud, more to myself than to Blaine.

"Watching you, I guess? Do you think he was being honest when he said he wanted to mend things between the two of you?"

"Mend things? There's nothing to mend. And I don't give a fuck what his plans are. When I meet him again, I'm going to make it perfectly clear that I want him out of my life."

"Somebody should call the police tomorrow. Let them know he's in town. He has a restraining order right?"

"Of like 100 yards. He can still very much be in Lima."

"Noah, please don't do anything you'll regret."

"Like what?"

"Like kill him."

I look down at him with wide eyes. I can't see his expression, only his curls.

"You think I could kill somebody?"

"I think you could get carried away. Look at your house. If your father would have been in it tonight, he probably would be in the hospital, or even somewhere worse."

"I'm not going to kill him. Just beat his face in a bit."

"Right…" he murmurs against the fabric of my tee.

I don't say anything else, and neither does he. We lay there for awhile, him on my chest, me rubbing his back, sometimes working my way up to his curls. It's quiet but I don't mind. I know he doesn't fall asleep. I lose track of time. I don't glance over at my clock because I really just don't care. He breaks the silence we have going, in a worried tone.

"What are you thinking about?"

I laugh a little at his question, and his head bobs up and down slightly.

"You, of course."

"No, really."

I smile as he sees through my lie. "I guess nothing in particular. Just sitting here."

"Fine, what are you feeling then?"

"Again, nothing in particular. I guess I'm anxious. I don't like waiting for the fight to come to me."

He nods slowly and leans his head into my chest. He starts kissing my T-shirt, and before I know it, he's sliding his hands under the fabric and over my body.

He freezes, probably thinking that this isn't the right time for sex. He couldn't me more wrong. I need to be close with him.

"Please, Blaine," I whimper.

He does nothing for half a second. But then he makes me moan as he pulls my shirt far enough up to reach my nipples, and I moan louder when he starts kissing one of them.

His hand then leaves my upper body and travels down. He lingers at my treasure trail, and then slides it under my jeans and boxers. I arch up into his touch, and moan again when he grasps my already hard member. He starts casually caressing it, and it's the light touch that is driving me crazy.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks into my nipple, giving it a small nibble.

"Uhh, whatever you want babe-just…God just don't stop!"

He removes his hand from my pants and starts kissing down my chest. He's purposely making his kisses sloppy, just so he leaves a trail downward. He plays with my treasure trail for awhile, before moving down onto my jeans. He starts sucking on the outline of my dick, and I start thrusting upwards. I reach down and put my hands on my buckle and zipper, fully prepared to take my pants off, before Blaine swats my hands away.

"Whatever I want, remember?"

"But I want to be in your mouth."

"I gave you the opportunity to decide, but you relinquished the right."

I moan as he returns his mouth to my member, and I wonder if he could just suck his way through the fabric of my jeans. He travels lower, to where my balls are, and does something I didn't even know would feel so fucking good. He just breathes on them. Really heavy, hot air; and it's just knowing that his mouth is so close that is just driving me crazy.

"You can remove your pants now."

I whip them off in record time. Prepared for his mouth to be around me, I groan when I realize he has different plans. The groaning continues, half frustration, half pleasure. He's got my legs spread, and he's sucking on the part of my thigh just beside my groin. It's so close his hair's brushing my cock, but he's still not paying any attention to it. I reach down to grasp my dick myself, but once again, he swats me away. He doesn't say anything as he moves over to my other thigh and gives it the same sucking treatment.

I feel like I'm ready to burst and he's not even touching my dick. He finally, _finally, _licks up past my balls, up my length, and takes a good portion of me in his mouth. God damn it, is that mouth perfection. I thrust upward slowly, grabbing the top of his head and pushing him down lightly. I know he said he gets to decide what happens and when, but he loves it too much to stop me.

It's a matter of minutes before I'm warning Blaine.

"Blaine….Can I-In your mouth?"

He answers by starting to hum, mouth vibrating around my cock. I fucking love when he does that. My back arch's off the bed and I moan his name as I fill his mouth with my sticky cum. He sucks me dry, and then removes me from his thorat. I watch him swallow it down, and the usual swell of love and pride follows.

"You know you're amazing, right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Now what do you want me to do?" I ask, as I pull him in closely and start rubbing his behind.

"Nothing. That was for you, I wanted you to have that. You needed it anyway. I'm hungry, I kind of want to go make something to eat and watch Lord of the Rings."

I give him a blank stare. Blaine is anything but predictable. "Lord of the Rings? Which one?"

"All of them."

"You are so fucking random sometimes."

"I think we should make spaghetti."

"We?"

"Yes, we. If I did that for you then you can cook with me."

"OK then, spaghetti it is."

He gives a small "yay" as he bounds off the bed.

Blaine is the perfect distraction. My father rarely enters my thoughts as we prepare the spaghetti and the sauce. Yeah, that's right, prepare the sauce. I didn't realize he wanted to slave over something as small as the sauce, but he already had a recipe in mind. It took forever, but it tasted amazing. I ended up getting my payback. If Blaine really thought I wasn't going to get at his dick tonight, then he didn't know me at all. I blew him right there in the kitchen.

So now both of our kitchens have experienced sexual deeds. Wow that's kind of weird. Kinky! But weird…

We did watch Lord of the Rings. We made it through the first hour without making out, but then his hand accidentally grazed my crotch and all bets were off. We had to stop during the scene with the fire demon thing though; apparently that's his favorite part.

When that movie was over, we put in the second one. It was around half way done and two in the morning when Blaine fell asleep on my shoulder. I turned the movie off and positioned us so we were both laying down, me farthest into the coach, him next to me. I held him tight as my thoughts strayed back to what I found out today.

I was going to be strong, for Blaine's sake. No more freak outs. This shit was real, and I needed to handle it like a man.

Blaine still didn't really know the full story. No, I never told him about the court date.

And the look.

God damnit the look that always haunted my nightmares and made me be the badass that I am today. I'll never forget it. I was walking out of the courthouse (my mother only had me go one out of the six days) when I looked at my father. He looked at me, and brought his fingers to his neck. He than did a sawing motion, and mouthed what I'm pretty sure was "just you wait."

My mother didn't want to make up with me, this much I knew for sure. But when he comes, I'll be ready. I looked down at the sleeping face of my boyfriend, and my gut twisted. I can't believe he spent two whole hours sitting next to him. He's going to pay for putting Blaine through that, just like he's going to pay for putting me through hell. Could I kill him? It's frightening me a little to think there's not an immediate and commanding 'no!' in my head.

I have no idea what's going to happen, how this will all play out. And that's the scariest part.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N - OK sorry guys that this has taken forever. I've kind of fallen out of fanfiction, and it's getting harder and harder for me to revisit this story. But, here's the next chapter, so I did good by getting it done!Thank you for the people who reviewed the last chapter!  
><em>

_Shout out to my U.K. readers, you actually know who this person is. She rightfully beats One Direction anyday (and should have beat that other guy too!) Anyway, I absolutely adore her. Song in this chapter is "Shoulder to Shoulder" by Rebecca Ferguson. Youtube here, .com/watch?v=AS02JPNmR5w as always, type in youtube, put a space and copy paste that. _

_**(Blaine)**_

"Noah Puckerman!" was what I woke up to in the morning. I didn't really understand my surroundings, all I processed was it was an unknown female voice, and I wasn't really sure where I was either. This wasn't Noah's room…

Another, more familiar, voice is what woke me up. "Mom!"

Yeah, it got me up, very quickly actually. My eyes flew open wide and I looked up into the face of Mrs. Puckerman, Noah's mom. _Oh shit._ I bounded off the coach as did he, both staring shocked at the lady in the room. Mrs. Puckerman was eyeing me up, and then shot her son a few confused looks. I've of course met Mrs. P. before, those times when Noah and I were just friends and I'd come over once and awhile. But I'm sure the scene she came home to was far from what she expected.

"Explain," is all she got out.

Noah sighed and crossed the room toward me, and pulled me back down on the coach. I half wondered if he was doing this because he wanted my protection, or because he thought his mother would feel more secure being able to keep an eye on the both of us at the same time.

"Mom, you've met Blaine, remember. And you like him."

She nods, "I do. He's a much better influence than some of the people you hang around with." She turns to me, "And you were always very nice to me. But…"

"I'm gay and I'm in love with Blaine, there you go."

I just stared shocked at him. I should have known his care free attitude would include telling his mother he was banging another guy. I looked back at Mrs. P. to see she had the same shocked expression that I had, but it quickly disappeared into a smile.

"Well, I'd have to say I approve of Blaine above almost all of your other significant others. I'm happy for you two."

I smile at her and turn to Puck. He answers my unasked question. "She's referring to Rachel. If you were Jewish than she'd probably already be shipping us to Vegas now. To get married," he adds, at my confused expression.

I get up and give her a hug, and she gives a little "oh!"

"I guess I really like you then! Let me make you guys some breakfast. Oh and," she adds, turning back into the living room. "No sex on the coach."

My face turns beat red at her statement, and I turn away from her toward Noah. He just shrugs and pulls me close. "You know how I am. She's accepted I have sex a lot a long time ago. She's probably relieved; she won't have to worry about me getting anybody pregnant anymore. Anyway, good morning."

I let him pull my chin up and kiss me. We both jump a little when we realize somebody is watching us.

"Never thought I would be seeing something like this."

"Ma! Go away!"

"Calm down sweetie, I'm just teasing. Pancakes will be ready in fifteen."

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" he asks me.

"Yeah but I can stay for the pancakes."

"Still up for tonight?"

"Of course."

He grins. "Good, it's going to be amazing."

** P&BP&BP&BP&B**

"Blaine! Hi!" Shelby says excitedly beckoning me in. She glances down at the bags in my hand and raises an eyebrow. "What exactly are you making tonight?"

"Duck. I like a challenge." I give her a quick hug and then rush into her kitchen. I set everything down and put select items into the refrigerator, and then start preheating the oven.

"You're eighteen and you're making duck? Wow, I'm impressed."

I blush at her compliment but try to shrug it off.

"I figured this would be more romantic than take-out."

"That's true," she agrees. She then takes a seat at the counter and watches me as I bring out the pot with the duck already in it. I did most of the preparations at home before I came here, but I still needed to add some spices before I could pop it in the oven.

"You two are so cute, you know that right? I still laugh every time I think about you guys."

"Well you'll be laughing for a long time then," I say absentmindedly, as I re-brush the sauce over the duck.

"So you think you two are gonna last?"

Hearing her question makes me realize what I'd said earlier. I guess I do then, huh?

"I'd say 'forever' but that would be way too dramatic. I'll settle for a yes, I think we'll last a very long time. Don't you have a date to get ready for though? I didn't want to interrupt anything by coming over early!"

"I love talking to you, Blaine, don't worry." She pauses for a second as I blush at her. "So have the New Directions started preparations on Regional's yet?"

"I forget you're our enemy! You know I can't tell you that then."

"Not for Regional's! We won't face you until Nationals. If you pass, that is…"

"Oh, we will. We're deciding solo's and song choices and such when we get back from break, and it's looking like a possible P&B number could happen."

"That's right Christmas break started yesterday for you! P&B?" She questions, confused.

"Well you know how couples have nicknames, where you put the two names together into one? Like Finchel, or Tike, or Britanna? Well I don't really like that for Noah and I, so I decided on the couple name P&B! Puck and Blaine!"

"You two are getting a duet?" She asks, amazed.

"It's up for consideration."

"Well then the two of you should spend time here during this next week. I have a whole bunch of duet sheet music to choose from, and I can narrow it down to fit your two voices perfectly!"

"Shelby!"

"Oh right, Will will probably be picking it."

"No, Noah and I will pick it. It has to mean something if we're going to wow the crowd and take the trophy."

"Of course, of course. Wow, I honestly don't know who I want to win at Nationals. You and Noah are like my two favorite people in the world, and I don't want to see you lose! But then again, a Vocal Adrenaline win will get me a pay raise…"

We both laugh at her joke, and she glances at the time. Her face drops.

"Oh! I need to start getting ready, nice talking to you Blaine!" she gets up and starts heading for the shower. "Beth's in my room but she's sleeping now, so don't wake her," she calls over her shoulder.

Once I finish the preparations and everything's in the oven, I sneak into Shelby's room anyway. I look down into the crib and smile. I don't know how long I stand their smiling down on her, but I'm jostled back to reality as Shelby comes into the room.

"I like to watch her sleep too."

"She's just so cute."

"I bet you couldn't stop thinking about her after you left Thursday, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're going to be a good father one day, Blaine, I can already tell after seeing you with Beth. You and Noah are going to make a hell of a team."

"Oh stop. We'll probably find out after tonight…"

"You guys will be fine. Now I kind of need to change, so…"

"Right, sorry!"

Two hours later, (Shelby takes a _long_ time to get ready) it's just Beth and I in the apartment. We're cuddling on the coach (Beth had fallen asleep again) when my thoughts returned to _him_. Every time I thought about it, it made my skin crawl. I sat right next to him for hours, talking, and watching the game together. Knowing I was that close to a monster makes me feel a little sick. _I need water_.

I get up slowly, making sure not to wake Beth, and turn toward the kitchen.

My heart stops.

I'm not alone. Mr. Puckerman is leaning against the counter facing me, with a devilish grin on his face, and the carving knife in his hands. My mind stops working. I can't believe he is actually here. My eyes go to the door, but I know I won't have enough time to get there.

I tighten my grip on Beth.

"You intrigued me, Blaine Anderson, last night. I knew you were something…._special_, to my son that is. And that makes you _special_ to me."

His voice is thick with hate and malice, far different from what I remember it. I want to cry. I want Noah to burst through that door. Where is he?

"Please leave," is all I could choke out. God, I probably sounded pathetic.

"I can see how you turned my son gay, Blaine Anderson; those lips of yours are quite stunning. I congratulate you, though; I tried to make him a fag for a very long time."

"Why-why are you here?"

"To see you and Beth of course! I think I'll fuck you one at a time though… who wants to go first?"

I grip Beth (_still_) tighter to myself as his words penetrate my slow moving mind.

"You're sick! You're never going to touch her or me!"

He starts walking forward now, playing with the knife between his hands.

"Ahh, well now that's where you're wrong, Blaine Anderson."

"Blaine!" I hear a faint shouting, and I look to the door hopefully. I know that voice. Noah's here, he's probably right outside the door trying to get in.

"NOAH, HE'S HERE!" I yell toward the door, waking a crying Beth and causing the intruder to smile.

"Nobody can here you Blaine Anderson, nobody but me."

"Blaine!" I hear it again, more clearly and defined. The apartment starts to shake, and Beth falls out of my hands.

"Beth!"

"Blaine!" A final shake and my eyes fling open. Noah's looking down at me with a worried expression. It all clicks. It was just a dream. _It was just a dream, _I tell myself. But when I look down, I realize Beth isn't in my arms.

"Where's Beth?" I gasp out.

"Babe," he slides onto the coach and wraps an arm around me, "it's OK. I put her back in the crib when I started to try and wake you. You were determined you wanted to sleep."

"Oh…. You're late."

"Blaine, why aren't you looking at me?"

I felt dirty. I felt disgusted with myself. How could I even dream such horrible things? I mumble out an "I don't know," still without looking at him.

"Did you dream about my father?"

I silently nod my head yes, and let a few tears fall down my check. He pulls me into his lap and starts caressing me. And I'll be damned but just being in his arms make me feel safe. Having him here starts to take away the fear, and I can soon breathe again.

"He wanted to rape me," I finally choke out, and I can feel Puck's body tense, but then relax again.

"It was just a dream Blaine, it doesn't mean anything."

"It was so real…"

"No, this is real. Right here, right now. I'm real, holding you and loving you, that's what's real."

I finally face him, and I can see the worry in his eyes. I'm probably scaring him again. I seem to do that a lot lately.

"I guess we're both a little crazy right now, huh?"

"Maybe just a little," he smiles, taking my lips in his. We're both reminded of our duties though, when the stove alarm beeps and Beth wakes up and starts crying.

"Why did the stove beep?" He asks me as I remove myself from his lap and we both get off the coach. He heads towards Beth's crib, I head towards the kitchen.

"You'll see!" I call over my shoulder.

I stopped and cringed a little, remembering the last time I said those words over my shoulder.

_Blaine, get him out of your head. Your OK now, you're with Noah._ This fact does calm me, and I continue making my way to the kitchen. I pull the duck out and smile down at it. It literally smells mouthwatering, and it looks the perfect color. Point for myself!

Noah walks into the kitchen, looking around for the source of the smell.

"My God, babe, what are you making?"

"Duck."

"Jeez, going all out, huh?" He wraps his arms around my waist as I start putting the finishing touches on the side.

"You can't distract me! I can't mess up these recipes."

He nibbles on my ear and breaths down my neck.

"Is this distracting?" He growls into my ear, and my skin prickles.

"Noah, God, yes it is!"

"So I should stop?"

"No!"

He laughs and releases me; I pout. I said not to stop?

"You better like this…" I mumble out, angry at his teasing.

Turns out he does like it, like more than I could have hoped for. When we sat down for dinner, he successfully plowed through three servings, and not the little fancy ones either. When we ate, we took turns spoon feeding a very cheery Beth, and laughed at all her reactions. She was very noisy tonight, but in a funny way. Noah kept complimenting me, and I don't think he even knew how good it made me feel. He probably did though, which was why he just kept going.

First it was my cooking abilities. Then it was how good I am around Beth. Then he went on and on about how proud he was of me during "The World's Greatest." When he said he wanted to brag about me with the football team, I won't lie and say my checks didn't get a little red. He didn't brag, though (obviously) but it was the thought that counted.

After dinner, we sat down on the floor with a rambunctious Beth. Shelby had told us that she loved when people played and 'fake talked' with her dolls, and I practically died of laughter as I saw Noah pick up a blonde one in a princess dress. It was so funny because he clearly did not know what to do with it, and he kept looking at me for advice.

I wanted to give it to him, but my laughter made it impossible to talk.

We ended up on my doll "Lady Lilly," and Noah's doll, "Princess Puckerman" (he wasn't very creative) but Beth enjoyed it regardless. She particularly liked when they talked to each other, so Noah and I had some hilarious conversations through our two dolls. When he tried to start the topic of football, it was just too much. I laughed for a good five minutes. His whole _'what did I do wrong?' _face kind of kept me going.

Beth started losing energy fast around 8:30, and we decide to call it a night from there. I hold Beth in my arms as Noah reads (being _a little to_ animated) one of her children's stories. We decided on "Pinkalicious" and I sort of had a moment right then and there. He made my heart ache watching him reading to Beth. He looked at her with such strong emotions; it made me feel a part of something bigger. I also realized I could do this every night. Him, Beth, me and a children's book, what more could I ask for?

We laid her down around nine, and stood over the crib for a while, just watching her. I don't know when it happened (I didn't realize it) but his hands found their way around my waist again. I leaned into him and just _watched_.

"We should go clean up the kitchen before Shelby comes back," Noah finally murmurs.

After agreeing, we both leave and return to the mess. We're quiet as we put stuff away and load the dishwasher, and I finally can't take it anymore and ask, "What are you thinking about?"

"How amazing you made tonight. You're perfect."

"Come here," I say, as I grab a kitchen table chair and haul it out into the living room. I place it in the middle and Noah slowly follows.

"What are you doing?"

"Sit down."

He sits, and then looks up at me curiously.

"I want to give you something. No, I want to _tell_ you something."

"OK…" he responds, unsurely.

"You aren't allowed to move until I tell you, Ok?"

He grins wickedly and winks, "Oh, this again?"

I don't say anything as I cross over to the stereo in the living room. Leave it to a Glee coach to put surround sound in an apartment. I look back at him as I press play, and the instrumental to one of my favorite songs picks up.

"For you," I whisper.

I stay where I am, a few yards away from him as I sing the first verse. His expression changes as he hears the words. He looks like he wants to reach for me, draw me near, but he knows this means too much to me. He won't move.

_ (Blaine)_

**Cos I feel safe when you're near me  
>And I can hold you completely<br>Though you constantly hurt me**

And we fight  
>And we cry<br>And we tell the same lies about Love  
>And we cling to each other shoulder to shoulder against<br>the world

I make my way to him, and start circling his chair. He has goose bumps as I slowly trail my fingertips up his hand, arm, shoulders and back down the other side. I lean over him and run my hands down his chest, and he moans a little against my touch. He still doesn't move, doesn't even turn his head.

**So I'm gonna drag you down  
>whilst you, drag me down<br>And I'm gonna shout at you  
>whilst you, shout at me<strong>

**until we realize, that real love  
>is,<strong>

**free **

**free**

I remove my hands from him and stroke his Mohawk as I continue to circle him. I stand right in front of him for awhile, and then crawl onto his lap when I hit the second verse. He still doesn't move as I give him a variation of a lap dance. His hands keep flexing and I can tell they want to grab at me, probably push me deeper into him. But he stays stock still. And I'm loving it. I can feel his growing member under mine, but I don't try to do anything major. His eyes are closed and I can tell he's simply taking in every word.

**And I get a kick when you worry  
>That you are just no good for me<br>And I feel weak watching you plead**

And we fight  
>And we cry<br>And we tell the same lies about Love

**And we cling to each other shoulder to shoulder against**

**this world  
><strong>

**So I'm gonna drag you down  
>Whilst you, drag me down<br>And I'm gonna shout at you  
>Whilst you, shout at me <strong>

**until we realize, that real love  
>is<strong>

**free**

**free**

I brush my lips against his ear as I whisper out the final verse into it. My hands cling at his arms, and he finally gives in and clings at my hips pulling me even closer. I don't mind that he broke the rules; I couldn't get close enough by myself. He tilts his head closer to my lips, so that they brush his ear with ever word I make.

**Lets leave it alone  
>We can work it<br>Find our way  
>Forget the past<br>Cos I love you and you love me  
>So lets crawl free<strong>

I untangle myself from him, and leave his body and the chair. He finally opens his eyes and looks straight into mine. They've never been so dark before, and I literally feel want burning into me. I whisper out the final refrain as I walk backwards to my starting position. He stays stock still, locking eyes with me and refusing to look away.

**So I'm not gonna pull you down  
>whilst you pull me down<br>And I'm not gonna shout at you  
>Whilst you shout at me <strong>

**because I've realized, that real  
>love is, free<br>free  
>free<br>free**

I turn away from him and shut the stereo off. I'm nervous at what I'll find when I look back his way. I slowly turn, and gasp as I'm crushed against the wall. His hands, his mouth, his tongue, his fingers, his chest, his everything is pushed up against me, having their way with my body and lifting me up.

"I love you so fucking much," he growls out, in his most guttural, deep voice. "I need you."

He thrusts into my groin violently, and I gasp for breath.

"Noah! Beth!"

He slows down but still attacks my body with his. Just more quietly and calmly.

"I don't care. I need you," he repeats.

"So you like the song?"

He stops and looks into my face. _OK_ _yeah, he wants me, and he wants me now._

He returns to my neck and I pull at his Mohawk.

"Noah, I'm not going to do anything with Beth in the other room! That's not right!"

"Than you shouldn't have done _that_," he scolds into my neck.

We compromise by making out. And I mean heated making out, like the kind were you could orgasm and not really even be touching that area. And it's not the meaningless making out either. It's the kind where you're literally saying 'I love you' but with your lips. Over and over and over again. And OK, yes, we're both dying for more. We don't need these clothes. We want these kisses to be generally _lower_, but no. Beth is in the other room.

But this is a good compromise. It's an amazing compromise actually.

It's a very long time until we stop, but when we do, we just sit there. Foreheads resting against the other, breathing heavily into the other's face.

"I'm ready to fall asleep," I murmur, repositioning us so that we're in the same position as we were in last night on his coach. "And I want you to hold me while I do it."

"After everything you did tonight, I'd do anything."

I smile and give him a goodnight kiss.

"I like coffee in the morning."

"Nice hint," he chuckles on my lips.

**P&BP&BP&BP&B**

_**(Noah)**_

I listen to Blaine's light breathing, and squeeze him closer to me. I want him as close as possible from now on, no matter what. It felt good today knowing exactly where he was, and where Beth was, too.

God damn it, it was hard putting on that face today. The face of 'nothing's wrong, everything is going to be OK." Because I really wanted to fucking tell him. Blaine and I, we are in this shit together. I was fully prepared to share too, but my resolution broke after I saw Blaine so scared. No way in hell was I about to scare him more.

I wasn't about to say, "actually Blaine, this is real, and it is serious." Because I just wanted to pretend, pretend like everything was alright, and that we were perfectly safe in our little haven. I wanted to because Blaine wanted to, and I wasn't about to ruin the night.

I lay there on the coach for what felt like forever. It was both nice and horrible. It was nice being able to watch Blaine as he slept. Seeing no trace of worry or anxiety cross his face. I wish it could be like that all the time.

My back pocket burned. I could literally feel it there. The one thing that had kept this night from being another perfect night with Blaine and my daughter. The one thing that had been eating away at me.

The burning and its presence was a constant reminder all throughout Blaine's song. I couldn't concentrate on him. I wanted to. I understood what he was saying, I could hear the words and meaning just fine. And that kind of made it worse. Because what was in my pocket, yeah, it was a fucking reminder. A reminder that nothing lasts forever. Safety doesn't last forever. That what Blaine and I have, no matter how perfect, can be ripped away. Because nothing is for sure when my father is concerned.

That's why I _needed _Blaine when he finished. I needed his body on mine, I needed to touch and feel him, to be close. Because I don't know how long we'll have. My father's presence looming over me is driving me fucking crazy. I don't want to have to think like that. I want to know that the only thing that can take Blaine away from me is myself. And I'm confident in the thought that I'll never push Blaine away.

My pocket burned again. I didn't need to take out the letter to reread it. I've read it so many times since I found it in the mailbox this morning that I had it memorized. Everything it said was just so fake. I know my father. I remember him well. This is just a fucking game to him. The only thing he wants is to bring me down, and everybody I loved with him.

My back pocket burned. I grit my teeth as I recall the letter for what felt like the umpteenth time.

_Dear Noah,_

_ As I'm sure your friend has probably told you, I'm back in town. I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing back in Lima, and the answer to that is simple: you. As I'm sure your friend has probably also told you, I want to mend things between us. Now I know you probably hate me, and wish the worst on my guts, but there's nothing more I want in this world than to make things right between the two of us. If you would be up for it, I would be more than willing to try and earn your forgiveness. Please write back via your mail box, and hopefully I'll be able to see you soon, _

_ Your Father_

What a bunch of bullshit.


	30. Chapter 30

P&B Chapter 30

_**(Puck)**_

Christmas this year sucked. Really, it was inevitable, given recent events and all. I had told my mother about my dad the day I got back from babysitting Beth. She took it about as good as I'd expected. In other words, she was a fucking wreck. She like, couldn't function for a day. She just sat in her bed crying. We agreed not to tell Abby, so she just sat by my mother's side telling her it was going to be all right. It was depressing knowing how unprepared Abby would be if something happened, but we thought it was better this way.

Mom pulled it together for Christmas, putting on a strong face for both Abby and me. She must have looked at my example, and decided to follow.

I've sort of fallen into this groove. One where I've accepted the circumstances, and I'm ready to face him when the time comes. So I walk around with my brave face on, and my mask of badass and my total 'don't fuck with me' persona. I've been doing this for years, so it really wasn't that hard.

Because the home life kind of sucked right now, Christmas wasn't very fun. It turned downright awful when I found out Blaine was leaving with his family for the holidays. He told me he would fight to stay here in Lima with me, but after thinking it over, I gave him a flat out no. As much as I hated it, I'd be able to sleep that much sounder at night knowing Blaine was far out of my father's reach.

I went with his family to the airport. That was actually kind of fun. We drove in separate cars, something both his parents were very grateful for. Now they didn't have to under pack. But really, under packing to them is like over packing to the average vacationer; it was like they were trying to take everything they owned in their house. We had two cars, and the luggage barely fit in both of them. And they only had three people. Oh, what it would be like to be rich.

Whether it was because of my help with the transportation or because they truly thought I was good to their son, Blaine's parents were being very nice to me. I'm not really used to having my significant others' parents like me, so it was kind of a shock seeing how accepting they were. His mom couldn't get enough of me; she thought I was the 'sweetest, cutest thing in the world.' Bluh.

His father, on the other hand, was quieter in his praise of me. He only did subtle things that made me feel welcome into his family. For example, the praise he gave me regarding the championship game. Blaine hadn't even told me his parents were going to be there, so I was a little shocked when he started going into all my best plays. He also asked me if I'd accompany him to the airport's Starbucks while his wife and son waited for the plane to come.

I didn't know what getting Starbucks would entail, but I soon found out. He gave me "the talk" (something I totally didn't see coming) but successfully made it comfortable and actually a little funny. Once I told him how I felt for his son, he just nodded and handed me my coffee. "You're good for him," was that conversations final comment.

But the best thing he did happened minutes before Blaine left. He smiled, yeah, _smiled_, when he looked over at Blaine and I 'saying goodbye' in the corner of the waiting area.

And yeah, that was a good goodbye. His fucking lips, God, it gets me going just thinking about them. This Christmas would have been so much better with a little holiday sex, but no, I have to stand by my decision. Blaine is safer in Honolulu.

I wasn't entirely anti-social during break, though. It was kind of funny, but Karofsky and I kind of just became work out buddies. On the first Monday of break, I decided I'd spend the majority of my time off at the gym. Karofsky must have felt the same way. We saw each other on Monday, and when we saw each other again on Tuesday, well that's when we decided to be work out buddies. I needed a spotter anyway.

I found out quickly that I really liked Karofsky. He was a dude's dude, so it was fun to talk about guy's stuff for a change. Sure I had Finn or Sam or Artie or Mike I could talk to, but they still were treating me slightly different. I was confident that that would go away in time, but for now, I could easily settle on Karofsky. He (obviously) didn't judge me.

Santana and I hung out a couple times too. She was insistent on finding out what was going on with Blaine after the game, but she couldn't get a peep out of me. That, of course, infuriated her. Each time I said no, I got a mouth full. Then she'd come back the next day, and repeat the process.

And finally, Rachel stopped by a few times. Those visits were always very interesting. Unlike Santana, she simply understood something was up. And also unlike Santana, she didn't press to find out what it was. She simply showed up at my house, and told me she would help in any way possible. I always told her thanks, and that I didn't need any help, but she always saw through the lie.

So Christmas break sucked. That Friday, Glee club had its only rehearsal over break. Regional's was only weeks away, so it was a special, full day practice. We needed to decide our set list. How many songs we were doing. What songs they were. What order were they going to be in. And, most importantly, who got the solos.

I had to fight for it, but I ended up securing our duet. Blaine was a no brainer for a solo, he practically won sectionals and almost regional's by himself with the Warblers. He was assured a solo even before we sat down. But in terms of the duet, well that was highly debated. The club was unanimous in their agreement that our voices do, indeed, sound amazing together, but there was a lot of fear that the judges would frown upon a gay duet. Because we sure as hell would be performing a love song; I needed to sing to him more than I needed to sing to the audience.

They finally agreed when they remembered how mesmerizing we are when we sing together. They recalled "I Want to Know What Love Is" and how it stopped everybody in the room. And that was before we were in love. If there was going to be a duet, no way was it _not _going to be us.

I also dug our other choices. Seeing as we agreed that Blaine and I could pick our song (and OK it with Mr. Schue – he was insistent on that), we decided we would consider the mood of the first song to be a slow, meaningful love ballad. We then decided that our second song was going to much more upbeat, and have a lighter message. I totally dug the song we picked, _and_ who got the solo's. The final song wasn't even up for debate. The entire club knew what they wanted to do instantly. We left that Friday knowing that if we did this line up right, Regional's was ours, hands down.

So Christmas break was long and it was boring. Seeing my mother everyday was hard, as she was always so close to tears and always glancing over her shoulder. I haven't told her yet that I remember, but I don't think I ever will. It would just be easier for her if she thought I didn't have to live with those memories.

But I said this Christmas break was 'downright awful', right? Well, it was, because there was one event that permanently brought my mood down. The only thing good that came out of it was that my attitude of accepting the circumstances had its first test, and I passed it. I was able to stay (relatively) calm after the event, and my resolution just became more concreted.

It happened the Saturday before school was back on. I was walking around the house in my boxers (why do I need to wear clothes when my mom and sister were gone) heading toward the TV, when the phone rang. I figured it was probably just Santana trying to bombard me with questions, or maybe (hopefully) it was Blaine, wanting to talk before he got home tomorrow afternoon.

Instead, it was my father. Yeah, not the best phone call.

"'Sup?" I asked, picking up the phone and speaking as relaxed as I actually was.

"You never replied to me Noah"

I almost dropped the phone. My entire body tensed and I could feel my heart work into overdrive. So he wants to fucking talk, eh?

"Firstly, fuck you. Secondly, get the fuck out of my life."

"Now now, Noah, I didn't teach you to use your mouth that way…"

His comment puts the break on the thoughts in my head. I literally can't think, can't believe what he just said.

"Now," he continues, "I'm still set on seeing you and fixing things. You can never understand how sorry I am for what I did to you and my family. Can we please just talk face to face?"

"I'll kill you if I ever see your face, so sure, let's talk person to person."

"Well now, I think you're being a little overdramatic! Kill me? You'd go to prison for that. I've been to prison, and you don't want to go there, baby."

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME 'BABY!'"

"I also did not raise you to have a temper, Noah. I'm not liking how this conversation is going."

"I'm assuming you're watching the house, right? Please come in, I insist."

"Well now that you're threatening to kill me, do you really think I'm up for that idea? No, we need to calm these hurt feelings over the phone before you can find your way back into my arms."

I want to scream, but I don't. I hate this fucking game.

"What do you actually want?" I ask in my most neutral, calm voice.

"To make amends, what I've been saying this entire time!"

"I don't believe you."

"No, of course you don't. And that's part of what's going to make this healing process so much harder. And we need to heal, buddy, it literally hurts me to be away from you.

"Stop."

"I mean, in my opinion, the closer you are, the better, but–"

I hung up then. I hung up and I just stared at the phone. His word play concreted my theory. This is all just a game to him. He's enjoying watching me squirm. Well, prison really fucked him up more than he already was.

But, looking back, I'm proud of myself. I allotted myself only ten minutes; I thought of nothing and just stared at the phone for ten minutes. Then I put it down and finished making my way to the TV. I wasn't 'denying' or 'repressing' that conversation. No, I know it was very real. I was just marking it down as one more bullet. Because of that phone call, my father just awarded himself another bullet in his body when I do finally meet him.

Because, looking back at break, there was actually another positive outcome. I bought a gun. Well, I actually stole a gun, but what the fuck ever, either way; a gun is now in my house and in my possession. I take it everywhere, it's almost sad how attached I've become. I store it like the undercover cops do in the movies, under my shirt in the back where my jean band is.

_ Take the initiative, Puck, _I kept telling myself. And I did, and I'm proud of myself because of it. I know Blaine will hate it the second he finds out, but I'll make him see how necessary it is. Because if there was only one good thing that came out of Christmas break; it was "the preparations."

I'm now mentally prepared. How? Well I'm not freaking out and looking over my shoulder for one, and I'm also no longer cowering in fear every time I think about him. I'm calm, collected, and prepared.

I'm now also physically prepared. Physically as in now I have a sure fire method of disposing of my father. Between everybody I love (as in Blaine, Beth, my mother, my sister etc.) and my father, only one side can survive, only one side can win. And I don't plan on losing _anybody_.

Yes Father, you will lose. You already have, and you will again. You lost the first time you picked up that bottle of Brandy, and didn't stop until you couldn't feel anymore. You lost the day you decided to walk me up to my own bedroom and tear my world apart. You lost the day you got out of jail early and decided to come back to Lima. You lost, Father, the day you decided to fuck with Noah Puckerman. And you will lose again, father, because I sure as hell fuck back.

_P&B_

_A/N – Warning – ADULT content. I mean really really really adult content! I can't believe I wrote this…._

**(Mr. Puckerman)**

I laughed as my dear son Noah hung up the phone. Couldn't handle talking to little ol' daddy-poo?

Dumb cunt, I'm going to fucking tear his world apart. Because he did it to me, and it's only right I do it back. I'm _not_ the kind of man who touches his children, or even abuses alcohol. I never was, that is, until that fucking kid had to start looking so fucking cute. It's not my fault he'd crawl in my lap and rub his ass against me all innocent and cute like!

He asked for it since day one, and really, I tried not to give it to him. He practically screamed 'Fuck me Daddy' over and over, every time he smiled up at me through those damn eyelashes. That's why I turned to alcohol. I needed to get that little whore out of my brain. But it didn't work, and he finally got through to me, finally made me break.

He wanted to be touched; I don't care what he fucking says now. And he has the audacity to paint me as the bad guy? Because I acted of off his advances, his looks! I spent years in prison because I gave into him, and now I'm the monster?

He's a fucking devil child, that's what he is.

And I swear to God that I won't leave this earth without making sure he leaves before me. Him and everyone he loves. But I'm going to do it slowly, just like he did it to me. Overtime. Drawn-out.

God damn it, it is fun to play with his head. Call him, send him letters, and let him know I'm around. But these are all just small things, things that will lead to the first death. I haven't decided yet who I want it to be. I want the first one to be one of the biggest though; I'm not up for the whole starting small. So, will it be his fag boyfriend, or his precious little daughter?

And I'm not just going to kill those cunts, I'm going to make _them_ pay for what Noah did to me. They associated with him, that's their problem. I'll video tape it too, and find a way to make him watch. I bet he'll just die inside, knowing not only did I penetrate him, but also his fucking boyfriend and his daughter.

Noah Puckerman ruined my life the day he turned that cute smile my way.

It's about time to ruin his.

Ruin it _more_, that is.

_A/N – Please review, it keeps me going_


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N - I'm totally back into fanfiction guys! Yay! Not only will the last updates for this story be coming MUCH quicker, i decided to definitely write a sequel to this now that my idea for it won't go away! Thanks for all the reviews everybody, they really were what pulled me back in : )_

_Now, on to a more scary note, here's..._

P&B Chapter 31

_**(Blaine)**_

_ My bed's particularly warm this morning, _I thought, as I slowly woke up on Monday morning. I was slightly distracted, because Noah was breathing heavily, something he usually only did in his deep sleep. I love hearing him like that.

Wait, Noah? In my bed?

My brain processed the arms that were around my waist, and then they processed my favorite smell in the world. I was, in fact, in Noah Puckerman's arms. This was extremely odd, seeing as I went to bed last night alone. I wiggled around so I was facing him, and smiled when I realized he was shirtless. Score for Blaine.

Really, I can't help myself. It's been a week, yeah, a _week, _since I last saw my boyfriend, and, let's just say, I've been missing him a lot. I think I jerked off to him, what, five times since we said good bye at the airport? Point is, I both really missed him, and really missed his dick. But it's OK; I missed Noah the person more than Noah the god, so I didn't feel too bad.

So he thought he was going to be all sneaky, eh? Creep into my room at night, not even wake me or tell me? Well, I can be sneaky too.

My eye's traveled down to his athletic shorts, and so did my hand. He groaned when it slipped through the waistband and I started palming him. He was waking fast, and I still wasn't where I wanted to be. I pushed him back on his back and slipped his shorts off.

My mouth replaced my hand, and I could hear him fully waking then.

"Blaine?" He moaned out, lightly grabbing the top of my head and pushing down.

"Fuck...ugh my God."

It didn't take long before I was swallowing his load, and he was pulling me back up to him.

"You should go on vacation more often," he tells me, as he kisses my lips softly.

"I really missed you. Sorry…I couldn't wait for you to wake up."

"You can wake me up like that anytime baby, don't be sorry."

We continue to make out for a while until my alarm goes off. Why is it that they always go off when we're making out? Ugh.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I missed you, Noah," I tell him as I lay over his chest. "I never stopped thinking about you."

"I do that to people," he teases, rubbing his lips against my forehead.

"Did you miss me?"

"Are you worried that I didn't? Blaine, I thought about you at least every hour, sometimes every few minutes."

My heart flutters and I smile.

"How are you doing? Any news from your father?"

He sighs and starts rubbing my back.

"Right to it, huh?"

"Well I've kind of been freaking out this last week. That's why I called you every night."

"And sometimes in the afternoon, and you called that one morning too!"

"OK, so what, we established that I worry. Any news?"

"Actually, yes there is."

Adrenaline rushes through me and I sit up quickly, placing my back against the wall. He does the same against the bedpost. Even though I really want to know about this news, I can't help but be distracted as I take a good look at my boyfriend. He didn't bother putting his shorts back on, and he didn't even bring underwear here. He's so comfortable in his body, and it just makes him even hotter how he's so sure of himself.

"You're staring, Blaine, you've seen it before."

"Sorry!" I shake my head clear and look back at his face. He's wearing that smug look and makes my checks burn red. That was really embarrassing. I want to tell him to not be so smug, but I feel like any argument I make will fall flat. I really did just want to sit there and look at him.

"What's the news?" I ask, trying to pick this conversation up so my eyes don't feel so pulled to his body.

"Well, I might not have told you everything I should have."

This definitely gets my attention, and I don't need to work to keep my thoughts on his face now.

"Go on."

He reaches across the table and grabs a piece of paper. I don't remember putting a piece of paper there. He passes it to me. He never looks at it the whole time, instead keeping eye contact with me.

"I got this right after you left my house the day we woke up to my mom. The day we watched Beth. I was going to tell you then, but I decided against it when I found out you had that nightmare…"

I look down and unfold the piece of paper. When I realize what it is, my heart starts beating faster. I read the whole thing and I break out in a slight sweat.

"Your mailbox? He was at your house. You should have told me about this!"

"And ruin that night? Blaine, honestly, what good would that have done you? You were already freaking out, and I didn't want to add to it. Besides, you knowing wouldn't really take any of the danger away."

I understand his logic, but that doesn't mean I like it.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Yes. He also called me a few days ago."

"He called you!" I was seriously alerted now.

"Yep, basically confirmed what I thought. This is all just a game, and he wants me out of it."

"Your father wants to kill you…" I whisper out, shock clear in my voice.

"I don't know about killing, but I know he wants to mess with us. Who knows how far he's going to take it. Well, I should say, planning on taking it. But I'm not going to let him carry out whatever plans he's got going. I got a gun."

He says the sentence, but it takes a few seconds to process.

"You have a gun? Here? Now?"

"Yeah," he shrugs, "of course. I take it everywhere."

"Noah, guns are really dangerous."

"Blaine, please don't overreact. We need this to protect ourselves when we finally meet him."

"So you're planning on killing him?"

"I'm planning on being able to defend us. I'll let him choose whether or not I should pull the trigger."

I know the gun's not on his person (I would know, I can see every part of him) so my eyes quickly dart over to the black duffel he brought.

"You usually don't bring cloths to change into…"

"Well I knew I'd be going straight to school. And you can't conceal a gun in athletic shorts."

"There's a gun in the house," I say faintly, eyes returning to the bag.

His arms wrap around me and pull me in tight.

"For protection Blaine, it's not for hurting anybody."

"That's what guns do Noah, they hurt people."

"Well this gun is only going to hurt bad people."

"If you say so…"

We dressed in silence. We kept sending each other glances, but neither of us would cave. I didn't approve of that gun. I watched him warily as he reached into his duffel and pulled it out. He watched me watch him as he slipped it behind his back in his waistband.

"You're taking it to school?"

"My father's done crazier things than attack me at school."

I pause for a second and think things over. I sigh when I realize maybe he is right. Maybe there is more risk in not having a gun than in having one. I can tell he knows what I'm going to say before I say it, but he patiently let's me talk before he advances on me.

"Listen, I don't want to fight. Fine, you can have your gun, just please be careful. And when it comes down to it, please try to let your father live. Go ahead and shoot his leg or something."

"It was hard not talking to you for fifteen minutes," he says, as he closes the distance and lifts me off my feet and places me down on the bed.

"Noah, I'm glad we made up, but school's in like fifteen minutes."

"Fine, but I'm having my way with you tonight."

"Maybe during lunch?"

"I love how you think, Anderson."

_ OK maybe we will be a bit late to school. _

No matter how hard I tried to pretend it didn't, this week sucked. I couldn't help but to just feel the gun's presence every time I saw, or was with, my boyfriend. When I saw him in the halls, the first thing my eyes would do was glance at his waistband. You could only tell it was there if you were both looking right at the spot, and already knew it was there. Not being able to see it didn't make it any better though.

It seemed like, and sorry if I'm being too dramatic, but it was like a cloud came and rested over the glee club. Both my fear and the fear that I assumed Noah was repressing seemed to mirror in everybody. Nobody knew what was up, yet all week long people kept coming up to me and giving me random hugs. They all seemed to know something was wrong. Maybe I did wear my emotions on my face.

Even things between Noah and I were stressed. Sure the sex was mind-blowing as always, but it seemed to have become more urgent and to the point now. It also felt like there was always an unwelcome presence in the room. We both knew what it was of course, and we both knew the other felt it. We tried to ignore it at first, but it soon become intolerable. Noah kept telling me 'any day now' and I started wondering if he wanted something to happen. I started wondering what I wanted myself. I knew something was going to go down, and maybe a part of me did just want it to happen. I didn't like how I was living now, and I'm pretty sure neither did the rest of the glee club.

I kind of got my wish. It happened Thursday, right when I got home. I pretty much just walked in the door, took my shoes off, and was heading up to my room when the phone rang. Neither of my parents were home yet, so I had to go answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, as positive and lively as I could muster myself.

"Are you alone?"

It only took that one sentence for me to freeze up. It was the same voice that I remembered, but now it was more like the dream voice. No friendliness in it, just peer evil and hate. I started to shake slightly, and I quickly did a mental sweep of the house. Yes, I locked the door on the way in. Yes, the garage door is closed. Yes, all the other doors should be locked.

My mind went back to the phone. _He was calling me. He was on the phone right now. _My shaking increased as he spoke again.

"I'll take that as a yes? You mind if I come in and bang that cute little ass of yours?"

"H-h-how d-did you g-get this number!" I choked out. I really couldn't talk. If this guy was trying to scare me, he was doing a very good job at it.

"I've been following you, of course! I enjoyed our last conversation so much; I just knew I needed to speak to you again. Maybe even see you, if I got lucky enough? What do you say, how 'bout you come and unlock your door baby? I'll show you what a real man can do…"

_ How 'bout you come and unlock your door baby?_

_ How 'bout you come and unlock your door baby?_

He's here. He's at my house. He's probably outside right now, considering breaking a window or something.

I hang up as quickly as possible, and dial 911.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"My name is Blaine Anderson and I live on 8459 Stelark Rd, Lima, Ohio. I think somebody is trying to break into my house."

"OK sir, I need you to remain calm. Are all of your doors locked?"

"Yes they are, are you sending somebody out here, because I really want you to-"

"Sir, there's a squad car coming your way right now, they'll be there in five minutes, I'm going to need you to stay on the line to-"

"Thank you ma'am, please make sure that they get here as soon as possible, I need to call my boyfriend-"

I hang up. At this point I'm crying, and my hands shake uncontrollably as I attempt to dial Noah's number. I get it right on the third try, and he picks up on the second ring.

"Babe?"

"Noah," I blurt out, not even trying to hide the fact that I'm pretty much having an emotional breakdown. "Your father just called. He says he wants me to unlock my doors. Can you please come over, quickly?"

"Blaine! He's there? Fuck, I'm coming! Did you call the police?"

"They'll be here in five minutes," I choke out, hoping he can understand me.

"I'll be there in 10, I love you-" hangs up.

I let go of the phone and let it fall to the floor. I soon join it, falling with my back to the counter. I hold my knees tightly between my arms, and try to stop the shaking.

_You mind if I come in and bang that cute little ass of yours?_

_ How 'bout you come and unlock your door baby?_

I successfully make myself shake even harder, and a new round of tears comes over me.

I lose track of the time. I don't know if the cops did end up making it here in five or in fifty, but I start to hear a pounding on the door. I slowly get up and steady myself with my hand on the counter. I wipe away the tears (as best I could, I'm sure I still look like shit) and make my way to the front door. After looking out the window, I breathe a sigh of relief and unlock/open it.

Noah and two cops are waiting for me on the other side. The girl cop looks at me sympathetically. The guy cop looks at me in disgust. I don't really care, though, I have eyes only for Noah.

"Thank you guys, but I'll fill Blaine in by myself," Noah says, as he walks over the threshold and to my side.

They both mumble out their OK's and goodbye's before turning around.

Noah closes the door quickly and turns back to me. He doesn't say anything, and neither do I.

I, of course, break down again. I sort of fall into his arms, and the tears and the shakes start up again. He just holds me. Tightens those strong arms around me and pulls me as close to him as possible. He surprises me when he picks me up, as in full on honeymoon style. One arm around my legs, the other behind my back. My face doesn't leave his chest as he carries me down the hallway and into the living room. He sits down on the coach, bringing me with him.

"Baby, it's OK," he strokes my back.

God, I just want to stop crying. I want to pull myself together and put on the same mask as Noah. But I'm not that kind of person. I can't pretend to not care, to not be bothered.

_You mind if I come in and bang that cute little ass of yours?_

I grip him tighter and give a particularly violent cry, and suddenly my backs against the coach and my boyfriend is on top of me. He surprises me yet again by planting his mouth on mine, and kissing away the tears. It works. I stop within seconds.

He stops when I stop, and we both just lay there panting.

"He wants to rape me." I feel like if I hold it in any longer, I'm going to explode.

Noah is reaction-less. He has his eyes closed, so I can't see what flashes through them; and body-wise, he stays stock-still.

"The police did a perimeter sweep when they got here. They didn't find him."

"I'm so scared, Noah. I'm so scared…"

"I am too, Blaine. But I won't let that freak touch you…"

When I don't say anything, he continues.

"Baby, you don't even know if he was here. He was probably bluffing, hoping you were actually alone."

I look into his face and I can see how badly he wants to believe it.

"He doesn't want to mend things…"

"No, he wants to fuck everything up instead."

P&B

I didn't leave Noah Puckerman's side after that. My parents wondered, but they didn't stop me. From then on, I pretty much lived at the Puckerman household. Wherever he went, my hand was in his and I held on to him for dear life. He seemed to understand, and didn't question.

I was thankful for this. I didn't realize how much truth that Rebecca Ferguson song held for me, but I was learning fast. I really only did feel safe when Noah was around me. I hated going to the classes we didn't share, hated when he absentmindedly left the room for a few minutes, and hated the fact that I hated that. I was becoming dependant on him, and that scared me.

I didn't think it possible, but it turned out Friday was the worst day of the week. I was absolutely miserable. So was Noah, but he just tried to hide it. We walked around school going through the motions, and I won't lie and say I didn't look behind my back. Constantly. I had said earlier that it was like a cloud came and rested over New Directions, well I was wrong. Now it felt like something much worse, something sinister circled above our heads and watched us.

The weekend was the same as the week, long and painful. We didn't do much either Saturday or Sunday, except start to look through both our music libraries (together, of course) to try and decide on a duet. It was frustrating because we kept going back to "I Want To Know What Love Is." Except that didn't quite describe our relationship as much as we wanted it to, and we aren't trying to find love, we already found it.

The following school week was just as bad as the first. I quickly learned how much I hated playing the waiting game, and so did the rest of the glee club. It was that Wednesday when Mercedes stood up and shouted, "Why is everybody so sad all the time? Puck and Blaine, what the hell is going on?"

We told them then. I looked at him and he looked at me, and we both silently agreed. We left out the molestation, but we told them about the abuse. They all seemed shocked as we detailed everything; from my conversation at the game, to the letter, to the twin phone calls. By the end of it, many of the girls were crying, including Santana and Rachel.

"I sat right next to him…" Rachel had kept repeating.

The conversation made the rest of the week at least a bit more tolerable. Now all our friends at least understood what was going on, and could appropriately comfort us. Noah was having none of it, he didn't need people telling him it was going to be OK. But I did. And my friends quickly learned that. It seemed that apart from being with Noah, I would now always have a group of one, two, or three friends backing me up.

It was little help in the big picture though. I kept comparing myself to the Hollywood movies. Somehow I landed right in the middle of a thriller, and unlike the movies, I couldn't fast forward. Bravo, Mr. Puckerman, for achieving such a state of unease. You're playing your game well, I won't deny you that.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N – Oh my god people, go read the Puck/Blaine one shot called "Don't talk about love" by AceCade! It's soooooo good!_

_And thank you all for the reviews yet again, I'm looking quite forward to the reactions of this chapter : )  
><em>

P&B Chapter 32

_**(Puck)**_

I needed to see Beth. So did Blaine. We both just needed something good in our lives to distract us from our current situation. It was Saturday morning, three weeks after first finding out about my father. When I woke up next to Blaine, all that I wanted was to see Beth. I wasn't even going to call. Just show up. I shook Blaine awake, and he startled and jumped up.

"What's going on?"

"Whoa Babe, settle. I didn't mean to scare you."

Once he realizes he's safe, he relaxes and falls back into bed.

"What's going on?" he asks again, this time without a trace of panic.

"I want to go see Beth today. As in, like, now."

He props up on one shoulder and looks at me, smiling.

"That is an excellent idea. How bout after some morning sex though, you didn't touch me at all last night."

I grin and start work on my boyfriend's request.

_**(Mr. Puckerman)**_

I watched carefully from my hideout. Nobody was coming in or out of this fucking apartment and it was quickly getting on my nerves. I sat and I waited, ready to sprint and grab the doors as soon as somebody opened it. My chance finally came. A girl walked right by me and didn't even see me, scanned her card, and opened the door. I caught it just in time.

_**(Shelby)**_

I cleaned up the dishes while humming Haley Reinhart's "Free", one of the songs in Vocal Adrenaline's Regional's set list. I was pretty confident about what we had going, and was glad we didn't have to face New Directions till the end of the year. I don't know if they'd be able to beat our line-up.

I was just about to go check up on Beth; she was sleeping very late this morning, when the doorbell rang. Huh, that's odd. My friends usually called me before coming over. I walked over there, wondering who it could be.

_**(Blaine)**_

"Noah!" I called up the stairs, "You're the one who wanted to go early!"

"I'll be right down!" He calls back.

I wait patiently for a few minutes before he starts shuffling down the stairs.

"OK I'm ready, almost forgot my gun."

"We're going to go see your daughter Noah, I don't think bringing a gun is appropriate."

"So you want me to just leave it behind?"

"No," I pout, not liking either choice.

"Well then, let's go." He grabs my hand and walks us out of the door. I quickly do a perimeter check (as I always do when I go outside) with my eyes, and sigh when I see it's OK.

"Beth better be extra cute today," I mumble out.

_**(Shelby)**_

"Hello?" I ask, opening the door to reveal a middle aged man. He doesn't smell the best and my eyes immediately jump down to his jacket. It's not exactly the prettiest. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually you can. You probably don't get many house visits, but I was wondering if you could help me. My name is Gregory Slacks and I'm the glee director at North Friendship High School, up in Westerville, you know it? Anyway, I was wondering if I could pick your brain on some issues I'm having with the team?"

I smile wide when he says "glee director," and I happily step aside and usher him in.

"North Friendship? Oh, I remember beating them at Regional's, what was it, seven years ago? You weren't the director then though, were you?"

"No, I'm new, and that's kind of why I need some advice. When I found out you only live, like, 45 minutes away, I knew you were the best bet."

"I'm flattered Mr. Slacks, please take a seat! Now do you want any coffee?"

"No, thank you."

I sit down and smile at him, showing I'm ready for questioning.

_**(Puck)**_

"What the fuck? I've never seen this road before!"

"That's because you forgot to turn off 81, see I told you!"

"I could have sworn we kept going straight…"

"We've drove this route how many times now?"

"OK OK, you're right I'm wrong." I say reluctantly. He laughs and then I do too. We really were about to fight over directions.

"So how excited do you think Beth's going to be to see us?" Blaine asks, glancing out the window.

"She's probably dying for a reappearance by Lady Lilly and Princess Puckerman."

He starts laughing all over again, and his laugh is so contagious that I follow suit quickly.

"It flows really well," I try to defend myself.

"Princess Puckerman!" Is all he gets out through our laughing.

_**(Mr. Puckerman)**_

This bitch really is buying every single word I say. Apparently, she understands the whole "disjointed club" thing, and is trying her best to tell me ideas on how to help. It really is random shit, like getting to know the kids better and talking to each one one-on-one, and it just concretes my idea that glee club Is gay as shit. This is fun and all, but this conversation is soon boring me.

"Listen bitch, I'm not actually a glee club director."

Her face falls comically, and I laugh while I bring the gun out of my coat jacket. Her eyes slide down to it and open wide, and she looks like she's about to scream.

"Scream and I'll shoot your fucking head off…and then the bastard child for good measure. And," I continue, really wanting to get her scared, "you see this thing?" I indicate my gun, "That's a silencer. Nobody will hear the bullet enter your body and kill you. That's why I'm not afraid to shoot! Oh, life's grand. Now, how about you tell me something or another about one Noah Puckerman?"

_**(Blaine)**_

We pull into the apartment's parking lot and simultaneously sigh.

"Next time you can drive," he says to me, as he unbuckles his seat belt and opens his door. He reaches for the gun that he placed on the dash, and my skin crawls.

"Noah, please, it's your daughter for heaven's sake. Can't we just leave the gun in the car?"

"Blaine, we've been over this, it's better to be safe than to be sorry."

"And Noah, we've been over this to, babies and guns don't mix! I don't want Beth to be around that kind of violence!"

"It's not like she'll see it or even know what it is."

"That's not the point, it's still going to be there. Please baby, I just want this afternoon to be between us, Beth, and Shelby...without having to think about your father."

He sighs and finally gives in. "Fine, but only this time, and only because I partially agree with you, we do kind of need a break."

_**(Shelby)**_

There was a shooter in my house, yards away from where Beth was sleeping in my room. My eyes darted from the gun to the door to the phone to Beth and then back to the gun. He laughed softly as he watched the horror that I was sure was spreading over my face. His laugh made my skin crawl.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask, determined to stay calm.

"I'm Noah's father, of course. And as for what I want? Well, I want to make his life a living hell, and that starts with the baby I assume is sleeping in that room over there?"

I only process what he said about Beth. His intentions become clear and I immediately know something needs to be done. I can't let him hurt Beth.

"You need to go now."

"Oh, but baby, I'm only-"

He stops as he hears a knocking at the door.

"Ask who it is – calmly of course, or I will blow your head off."

"Who is it?" I cry out, trying to sound as relaxed as possible.

"It's us; we came to see you two! Sorry for not calling."

I watch his face as he registers the fact that his son is standing outside the door. It's shock turned to panic, turned to relief, turned to mad excitement.

"Interesting… Tell them just a second!" He adds as an afterthought.

"Just a second, boys!"

"Now calmly get up and open the door," he says as he gets up, gun trained on me, as he walks around me and towards my room. _No!_

"If you tip them off, the little cunt's brains will be all over her crib." My heart skips a beat. "Bring them in and don't say anything."

_**(Mr. Puckerman)**_

I slip into the bedroom and spot the devil-baby. I cringe as I scoop her up in my arms, blankets and all, and point the gun to her temple. She hasn't woken up yet, so my position isn't given away.

"Noah! Blaine! Please come in!" I hear the woman cry out.

"Shelby?" _That's the fag boyfriend's voice_. "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine. Please, come in, come in!"

"Shelby," _Aww, and that would be my dear son_. "What's wrong? Where's Beth?"

"She's right here," I growl, stepping out of the bedroom and revealing myself to the boys. They both look on in shock, seeing the baby in my arm, gun pointed right at her head.

_**(Puck)**_

Beth. My father. Gun. I process this all and start to shake. I fucking left my gun in the car.

"Put her down, this is between you and I!"

"Now Noah, I know this is between us, that's why this little cunt has to get involved."

I can feel Blaine cringe against me, as does Shelby.

"Put the baby down," I say in my most authoritative voice I can muster.

"Again Noah," he begins, "you aren't exactly the one in power here, so I would stop barking orders if I were you."

Anger grips me and I start to shake harder than before. I want to rip his fucking face from his neck, what the fuck is he doing with my daughter?

"Why are you doing this?" Blaine whispers beside me, and I instantly wished he didn't. I feel sick as my father's eyes slide over to him, and look him up and down. My anger intensifies ten fold when I see him smile that greedy smile.

"Because… Blaine, is it? Your boyfriend here, my son, ruined my life."

"How the fuck can you claim I ruined your life?"

_**(Shelby)**_

I watched in horror as son and father talked. My eyes didn't leave Beth. I was so scared. How could I have let her fall into this mad man's grasp?

"It isn't a claim!" The father's voice ripped through my thoughts, dripping with repressed anger and violence. "You fucking did and you know it! You made me touch you Noah, and I was the one who was punished for what _you_ wanted!"

A long pause rests between them. I slowly inch forward toward the father and my daughter. He doesn't seem to notice me. He has eyes only for the person he's so angry at.

"So that's why you're doing this," Noah whispers out. "Because you think I made you do that to me? Well, you're more fucked up than I thought you were!"

The father is momentarily stunned, and I take my opportunity, Noah, moves when he sees me move too. The father reacts to me first, pulling the gun away from the baby and in my direction.

_**(Blaine)**_

I watch in horror as Noah's father puts a bullet straight into Shelby's rib cage, halting her progress. My eyes than turn to Noah, who almost reaches his father, before the former quickly lashes out and strikes Noah's face with the gun. Noah stumbles momentarily, and the quick movement from one hand causes Mr. Puckerman to drop Beth, straight onto the kitchen table. The girl's cries soon fill the apartment.

I start walking forward, dazed and confused, not knowing what to do. I vaguely process the scene in front of me. After being hit by the gun, Noah stumbles backwards and then surges again. I scream out "NO!" as the father pulls the trigger a second time, lifting Noah off his feet as the bullet shoots just under his shoulder in his arm.

I don't think anymore; I just act. I rush forward and attack the father, pushing the gun out of his surprised grasp, it falling to the floor. He probably didn't expect a puny little gay kid like me to fight back.

"You fucking little whore!" He screams at me, as he slams his fist into the left side of my face. I'm also lifted off my feet by the force of the punch and I collide in a heap onto the floor. I only see black, and I feel reality slipping away from me. The final thing I register before I go under is one last scream, and two final gun shots ringing almost silently through the air.

I succumb to the nothingness.

_A/N – ? Review please!  
><em>


	33. Chapter 33

_Yay! __Finally another song! This one is 1+1 by Beyonce! __.com/watch?v=MBK_GqLHEZo_

_Thanks to everybody that reviewed! We're almost done with this story!_

_P&B Chapter 33_

_**(Blaine)**_

I open my eyes groggily, and then lift my hand up to cover my face. There is a blinding white light just above me, so much that it disorients me more than waking up did. Wherever I am, it is extremely comfortable. I'm pretty sure I'm in a bed, like maybe a cot? It is warm and cozy. My head throbs and I cringe at the pain.

Opening my eyes farther, I look around. Wait, this isn't right, I'm fairly sure I'm in a hospital room? No, now I'm sure of it. How the hell did I get dumped in a hospital bed?

Everything comes back at once. All grogginess leaves me as I shoot out of bed, running for the door. No tubes were in me, something I am grateful for; I probably would have just ripped them out. I open my door and step out in the hallway, but am stopped by a doctor walking quickly up to me.

"Mr. Anderson, you need to be in bed!"

"Where's Noah? I need to see Noah!"

Oh my God, it's my fault we didn't have the gun! He was shot _because_ of me! And Shelby!

"Shelby?" I ramble out, as the doctor slowly pushes me back into the room. No! He doesn't understand! I need to go make sure Noah is alive. Oh my God he was shot!

"Blaine," the doctor finally says. "Mr. Puckerman is all right and currently recovering. Ms. Coracon is currently in the ICU and we're hoping she pulls through, please remain calm, you need your rest."

"Listen to me, _sir_, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm fairly certain I have no immediate health problems."

"Well no, but-"

"But I took a nasty fall and got punched in the face, yeah, I know, I'm gay, it's happened before. I can deal. What I can't deal with is not being able to see my boyfriend! Now if you don't-"

"Okay! Okay! Please take it easy Mr. Anderson. You aren't going to relax until you see him, are you?"

"No."

"Fine, you can come sit in the waiting area. But no harsh actions or movements!"

"Thank you."

He waits as I put on my real clothes, and then leads me down a hall and up an elevator.

"He's on a different floor?" I question, nerves getting to me.

"His wounds were more serious than yours, Mr. Anderson. You already knew that."

I bounce on the balls of my feet until the door opens, and I quickly run out. I stop dead as I see the waiting area. Every single member of the Glee club is there, along with Karofsky (looking a tiny bit out of place). My mouth falls farther open as I see both my parents and Mrs. Puckerman with Abby, all with identical crying faces. My eyes fall to the girl nestled in Noah's mother's arms, and I silently walk forward to her.

Thank God, at least I know one of them is safe.

No one says anything at my arrival, or as I silently walk ghost-like across the waiting area until I'm in front of Mrs. Puckerman. She silently holds Beth out, and I wordlessly take her in my arms. I fall into an empty seat as I hold onto Beth for dear life, and begin to silently cry, making Beth cry too.

"Where is Noah?" I finally ask, looking up at his mother, who is looking down at me with tears in her eyes.

"He's in a room down that hall," she points with her eyes. "I already told the doctor I gave you permission to see him, but I don't think anybody can until-"

I give Beth a kiss on the forehead and return her to her grandmother's arms. She looks shocked at my abrupt actions, but doesn't try to stop me as I stand up and make my way down the hallway. Nobody does.

I peer into each window as I walk past them. I finally find his room. I watch him from the outside, sleeping calmly. He's got IV's in his arms, and his shirts off. You can't see his chest though, as it's all bandaged up. Another wave of tears hits me as I look at him, flashing back to seeing him get shot. I want to go in there, cuddle up against him, wake him up and _make_ him tell me everything's going to be OK. I don't, though. I realize that when he wakes up, he'll feel the same pain I'm feeling. I want to save him from that as long as I could.

I turn around and make my way back to the waiting area. I sit down next to my parents, and finally look up and face everybody.

"What happened?" is all I ask.

They all look at each other, all unsure of who should answer. I look over to my parents, silently demanding they tell me, but they just give me blank stares. Finally, Santana speaks up, moving from her chair to the one next to mine.

"What do you remember?"

"Mr. Puckerman shooting Noah, and then knocking me onto the ground. And then there were two more gunshots. What happened?"

"Well," she begins nervously, "you knocked the gun out of his hands, right?"

I try to recall… and, "Yes."

"Well it happened to slide right next to where Puck was sitting."

"Noah-" I cut her off. "His name is Noah."

She looks slightly started, but she pulls herself together after half a second.

"Right. It happened to slide right next to where Noah was sitting. He grabbed it and shot his father twice….. and killed him."

I breathe out a sigh of relief. Noah's father is dead. It's over.

"Noah then called the ambulance, and quickly passed out next to you. He bled onto your shirt because he held onto you as he waited. That's what that is," she indicated the dark red patch I didn't even realize was there till now. You'd think they'd have given me a clean shirt. _You didn't really give the doc time to do anything though, did you?_

"Shelby?" I whisper out.

"Is in surgery right now. The doctors said it could go either way."

I look over to see Rachel, held by Finn, crying into his chest.

"Thank you, everybody," I whisper out. It seems I can't use my full voice. "For coming… it means a lot."

They all start moving then, each getting up and walking over to me. Each hug and whisper of "it will be all right" made me feel just a tiny bit better. And each hug felt different, but they all felt like pure love and friendship. Some held the hug for minutes, some for just seconds. Mercedes cried into my shoulder for a good five, until Sam finally pulled her off and winced at me.

They are all a mess, of course. I should have realized this affects them all as well. I keep thinking Noah, Beth, Noah, Beth, but really, they are a lot more people to worry about. Mrs. Puckerman, for example, is beyond tears. She must be in shock. And my parents too; they don't say much, but they keep giving me random hugs. The caring in the room was almost to great, and I start crying again, just because so many people care enough to be there for me.

I'm pulled out of the love fest though, as a nurse walks into the waiting area.

"Noah is waking up now, is there anybody you think he should see first?"

Everybody looks to me, but I look straight at his mom. When she realizes what I'm thinking she gives a small laugh and shakes her head.

"Don't kid yourself, Blaine, you've been the most important person in his life for awhile now…"

I nod and my heart warms a tiny bit at her words. I set my face and wipe away the tears as I nod to the nurse and she leads me to the room.

"Please be quiet and gentle, he probably won't remember much, so you'll need to be prepared to fill him in."

I don't say anything as she opens the door and I step inside. Lazy hazel eyes find my own, and we take a few seconds to just stare at each other.

And then the tears come again, hardest yet.

I crawl into his bed, and curl up against the shoulder that didn't just have a bullet in it. I cry into his neck as he holds me. It seems we've been in this position way to many times since school began. He must be thinking the same thing, as he whispers, "Never seem to be able to get you to stop crying, huh?"

And his humor is what sets me off the edge. Because he shouldn't be joking right now, he should be yelling and screaming and telling me he never wants to see me again.

"I'm so sorry!" I burst out, and he jumps slightly by my sudden outburst. "It's all my fault! I told you to leave the gun in the car! You should hate me! You should leave me alone and by myself! You should-"

He stops me with his mouth; something he's learned almost always can get me to stop talking. Not this time though.

"No don't kiss me! It's not all right! Yell at me! I'm sorry, I should have let you take the gun!"

"Baby, please stop rambling. I don't want you _ever_ to think any of this is your fault. This is only one person's fault, and that person isn't you."

I try my best to stop my outbursts, and I do a pretty good job drawing myself back in. I still let out a little squeak here and there, but for the most part, I pull myself together.

"Is Beth OK?"

I nod into his chest. "She's with your mother out in the waiting area."

"My mother is here?"

"Of course. So is your sister, and my parents, and the entire Glee Club."

"Wow…." He murmurs, glancing out the window.

"What about Shelby?" He asks, clearly trying to not sound as scared as he actually is.

"She's in surgery now…"

"How bad is it?"

"The doctors don't know…"

He's about to say something, but is interrupted by an audible gasp. Both our eyes travel to the door, and land upon the nurse that walked me in here.

"You should not be laying on him! You realize this young man was just shot!"

I start to get up, but Noah's arms turn to iron and he locks me into place.

"He isn't going anyway, and if he does, I'm going with him."

"No, this isn't up for negotiation, you need to-"

"I know it isn't," Noah cuts her off. "Blaine stays."

The nurse looks at me and glares, and then marches out of there, mumbling something that sounds awfully a lot like "stupid teenage hormones..."

After she leaves, I look back up at Noah. He looks down at me and sighs.

"It's over, Blaine… it's finally over…"

"I know," I tell him, as I rest my head against his chest. Maybe I will get that sleep after all.

_**P&B**_

I was back in Shelby's kitchen, just starting to salt and pepper the duck. This was all so familiar, it almost felt like I've already been here/done this before. I glance up from the duck to see Shelby smiling at the counter, rocking a sleeping Beth.

Everything seems fuzzy, and brighter than usual, too. Shebly's and Beth's images are less defined, almost like their blurred at the sides. Everything has a white glow to it, and it's really throwing me off.

"Where am I?" I ask her, confused about everything.

"Umm, my apartment?" She responds, as if I just asked the stupidest question in the world. "You're getting ready for your big date with Noah tonight? Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" My eyes travel down to the little girl in Shelby's arms, "we're babysitting Beth tonight!"

"Yep, that's right. You guys do such a good job taking care of her, I just want to make sure you know that I think that."

"Thanks Shelby!"

Her tone turns serious, but still light enough that it's not a huge difference. "I also want you to know I'm not mad, or angry, and that I hold no grudge against the two of you."

"Mad about what?"

"You know. But anyway, I've come to accept it and I want you guys to know I wouldn't have changed a thing in my life. I'm glad Beth got to connect with the two of you, and I think you and Noah will make excellent fathers."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shelby, you're kind of scaring me."

"Just don't feel guilty, OK? I've come to terms with my fate, and I want you two to do the same. It's OK. Really, it is. Know that it is not your fault, nor is it Noah's. Those things just happen, and I don't hold it against you. Besides, you guys might just be able to take care of Beth better than I could. Fingers crossed!"

"Are you thinking of giving Beth away?" Nothing she is saying was making any sense at all, and it was really starting to frustrate me.

"I love you, Blaine. I really only got to know you for a few weeks, but in that short time, you really did open my eyes. Love has no boundaries, has no limits. There's no person it can't reach, and sometimes it comes in the most unusual ways. Thank you for showing me that. Don't miss me too much now!"

And she disappeared. Just like that, she was gone from the kitchen. In her place sat an older Noah Puckerman, with a much older Beth. Maybe four or five. They were both eating their eggs at the counter, and I look down to see I'm wearing an apron._ Really, an apron?_

"God Babe, these eggs are amazing!"

"Yeah daddy, these are your best yet!" Beth's voice is just as cute as I ever imagined it would be.

I look around and see the frying pan on the stove, and a spatula in my hands.

"Dad, can we go play with Princess Puckerman and Lady Lilly again?"

"Sure thing, sweetie, you run to your room and get them, dad has to quickly congratulate daddy on his amazing eggs."

"OK!"

She hops down from the counter and runs off. Noah smiles at me and makes his way around the counter. I didn't think it possible, but he looks even better in his twenties. He walks me backwards until I'm pressed against the opposite counter and cabinets.

"You really do deserve an award for those eggs," he breathes down my neck, lightly nibbling as he makes his way from one side to the other. "And I have just the thing in mind…"

"Dad, stop kissing Daddy and play with me!"

"One second B!" he calls over his shoulder. "You OK?" He asks as he turns back to me. "You seem kind of out of it."

"I'm more than OK," I whisper out, and Noah smiles at my answer.

I feel a final kiss on my check, and watch him as he returns to the living room.

"I call Princess Puckerman!" He childishly say's to Beth.

_**P&B**_

_(Noah)_

**If I ain't got nothing, I got you  
>If I ain't got something , I don't give a damn, cause I got it with you<br>I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two  
>And it's me and you, that's all we'll have when the world is thru<strong>

I drift back to reality hearing Noah's voice. I keep my eyes closed and stay stock still as I let his voice wash over me. His voice is perfection, and if there ever was a moment I could stay in forever, right now would be a contender. The pain, passion, love, fear, anger, sorrow, joy, everything he feels is there, and I feel it because he feels it.

**Cause baby we, ain't got, nothing without love  
>Darling you, got, enough for the both of us<br>So come on baby, make love to me  
>When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go.<br>Make love to me. So that when the worlds at war, that our love heal us all  
>Right now baby make love to me...me...me...mee...mee. ooh ooh make love to me.<strong>

He squeezes me tighter and I let a tear slide down my face. I want to tell him how much he means to me, how safe he makes me feel, but it feels like words just can't describe what I want to say. Love just isn't a strong enough word. But as I lay here, I'm scared. What if things don't work out between us? What if this whole incident tears us apart, over time? What if Shelby doesn't make it, what would happen to Beth?

An image of Noah and Beth, sitting at a counter, eating eggs (I think?) flashes through my mind. Whoa, what was that? I have no idea where that came from, but seeing it calmed me. Even though it's a figment of my imagination, maybe something like that can happen? Maybe the two of us really can last forever?

**Hey! I don't know much about guns but I...I've been shot by you  
>Hey! And I don't know when I'm gon' die, but I hope that I'm gon' die by you<br>Hey! And I don't know much about fighting, but I, I know I will fight for you  
>Hey! Just when I ball up my fist I realize that I'm laying right next to you<strong>

He starts the second chorus, but he doesn't finish it. I don't know what medicine he's on, or if he's really just that tired, but he drifts back to sleep before he gets to finish the song. I finally move then, looking up into his perfect face.

A light knock on the door makes my eyes snap to that same Nurse from before.

"I'm sorry Mr. Anderson, but Shelby didn't make it."


	34. Chapter 34

_P&B Chapter 34!_

_**(Noah)**_

There's no point in denying it; the following week was hard. Monday through Wednesday weren't that bad, I was still in the hospital, and didn't have much to do except sit there and think.

My father is dead.

Shelby is dead.

Those two thoughts prevailed above all the others, and it always made me feel like shit. I put people through so much, stuff they shouldn't even have been put through. Blaine should never have gotten tangled up in the nightmare that was my father and Shelby…God, Shelby. Every time I think about her, guilt twists and turns my stomach so much that it physically hurts. I'll never be able to tell her that it was my fault, and that I'm eternally sorry for what happened.

I also thought constantly of Beth. Blaine and I found out on Monday that Shelby put me as Beth's legal guardian, in case of her death. I was floored. I could not believe my ears. The lawyer told me that she had made her decisions just days before this all happened, and that in the will it said, "With full hopes that Blaine Anderson will be the other father!"

So not only did I kill her off, I took her baby too. God, the guilt was almost too much, blinding and unbelievable. I don't deserve Beth. And I definitely don't deserve Blaine to father Beth with me. I don't deserve anything. My dad was right, I must have done something to make him come on to me. I must have done something to make him come back to Lima. Me, me, me! It was my fault, all of it!

But people just kept popping in, pretending I am the victim and not the perpetrator. Why can't these people see that I'm the one destroying lives?

Blaine came and visited me after school every night Monday through Wednesday. If I were a bigger, better man, maybe I would have had the strength and willpower to turn him away. Make him see that I'm just no good. But I was too weak; I let him sit down in the chair by my bed, sometimes I even let him crawl in the cot with me.

We talked about home life, as he wasn't going to go back to school until I did, and I always just sat and listened. Since Saturday, and the announcement that Blaine and I had successfully adopted Beth, our parents decided we needed to move in together. My parents and sister packed everything up, and agreed to temporarily live with the Anderson's until Blaine and I moved out and were able to support Beth by ourselves. I sat through this announcement in shock. I was about to live with Blaine, and now there was plans of living just the three of us afterward too?

I wanted to stop it right there, tell Blaine that I didn't deserve it all, but I couldn't stop him. He just kept talking and talking and smiling and smiling and I couldn't bear to break his excitement. Even if I didn't deserve shit. He noticed something was wrong with me, but he thought I was still in shock about my father. He kept saying, "It's going to be all right," to me, over and over. No Blaine, it won't be.

I don't know why, but I just felt like a reminder. Like every time Blaine saw me, he saw my father. I don't know why I thought this, but I did. I probably did that to everybody, and I really don't understand why they're all still being so supportive and nice.

They let me out late Wednesday night, and Blaine and I returned to school the next day. God dammit was that something else. I was tired. Tired of living a lie. So I came out. I walked right down the hallways holding Blaine's hand. Karofsky and Kurt did the same thing, piggy backing off our example.

And you know what? Nobody dared even look our way. Between the pure shock of seeing two of McKinley's biggest jocks turn gay, and the fact that I just personally killed my father, the school gave us a wide birth. In fact, I think I was more feared and respected now than I was earlier.

I didn't deserve it, though. They should have thrown slushies or called me a fag as I walked by. They should have done _something._

It was Friday night when I finally confronted Blaine. We had just laid Beth down in her crib in our room, when I sat down on our bed.

"I'm sorry I ruined your life, Blaine."

He freezes where he stands. He turns to me and wears a face of concern.

"What- you didn't!"

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this, I don't."

"Noah, stop!" He speaks quickly, crossing the distance between us and joining me on the bed. "Is this why you've been so distant? You think you don't deserve this?"

"I hurt too many people Blaine," I choke out. I don't want to fight with him. I don't want him to fight for me. I just want out. "You've cried more times since I've met you than you probably have your entire life. Why? Because of me!"

"Please don't do this, Noah." He asks as he reaches his hand out and grazes my arm. He gasps when I cringe away from him.

"How can you possibly think you hurt anybody? Nothing that happened was your fault. You said it yourself, it was only one persons fault, and that person was your father."

"No, my father was right, I made him do it!"

"Don't you fucking dare believe what that asshole said to you Noah Puckerman, because he was dead wrong! The only person that made him do anything was himself! God, just stop," he reaches for me, but this time he continues after I cringe away. He pushes me down onto the bed and then crawls on top of me.

"Don't you dare think you don't deserve me Noah. You are the most amazing person in the entire world. You will hold me for hours if I ask you to, and you will defend me in a heartbeat. I'm not going to let you deny yourself happiness because you _do _deserve it! You deserve it more than I do, more than Beth, more than anybody! You have triumphed over pain that most people can't even imagine, and all in only 18 years. You survived being molested by your father, and then you survived him coming back and trying to kill you!"

He crams his lips down on mine in such a fury and a passion that my mind goes temporarily blank.

"You love me more than I could ever ask for somebody to love me. Tell me you don't. Tell me you don't!" He repeats louder.

"I love you so much Blaine, it's just..."

"NO! DON'T EVEN!"

"You see my father when you look at me."

"Of course I do. But not in the way you think. I see victory, I see triumph, I see everything it cost us to be together, and I see our entire journey. I see him only to be reminded of how much I love you and can't bear to be without you, why can't you see that?"

"So you don't fear me?"

"OF COURSE NOT! The only thing I fear is that you will leave me and Beth and you won't look back." He starts crying now, unable to fight what I'm learning to be his greatest fear. "That you'll stop loving me and that you'll – Noah!"

I roll us over so I'm on top of him, glaring down at him.

"I will never fucking leave you, Blaine Anderson. I promise I will love you forever. As long as you say you want me by your side, I'm yours, I'll always be yours. I don't want you to have to worry about me leaving. If you truly don't want me to, I will never leave your hand. It you truly think you can deal with me, and all the shit that I bring, then you will always have me. Always!"

"It's not your fault!" He cries out, mashing our lips together, and clinging to my neck. "It never was and it never will be. You deserve me, you deserve to be Beth's father with me. Please tell me you see that!"

"I do," I lunge back at his mouth. "I see that now, God, Blaine I love you so much!"

** P&BP&BP&BP&B**

We made love that night. And it was the most intimate, real thing I ever experienced. I was connecting with the boy under me more than I've ever been connected with anybody before. Every thrust felt like we were reliving a different achievement, remember a memory. Every kiss said something new and something raw, every touch and every moan was screaming the promise.

Blaine was right. I can't do this to myself. It's not my fault. I was a kid, I did nothing to illicit those reactions from my father. He was an adult, he made his own decisions. Everything that happened, happened at his hands, not mine. He was the fuck up, not me.

I thank Blaine every night for showing me that: opening my eyes to the truth.

After that talk, there was only one more thing for me to get past, and that was Shelby's death. Yes I just finished telling myself that it was all my father's fault, but that didn't seem to apply to Shelby. I put her in my life, not my father.

Blaine told me repeatedly that he just somehow knew that Shelby was in a better place. That she was happy and content, and that she didn't hold a grudge against us. I wanted to believe in his predictions, but I just couldn't fool myself.

My peace did come though, a Sunday afternoon, about a week after Shelby's death.

They held the funeral at Celestal Park, and buried her in the little graveyard that adjoined it. That was one of the most difficult days following the incident, but it was made easier seeing as it was after I came to terms with Blaine. We never let each other go throughout the entire experience, something I'd bet we were both eternally grateful for.

Beth was with us of course, she always was. As was the entire Glee club, and a lot of people we didn't recognize. Blaine and I were constantly bombarded with people we didn't know, a lot of Vocal Adrenaline members coming to pay their respects to us, and Shelby's parents. That was a conversation I cherished and could remember every detail of.

** P&BP&BP&B**

My hand was securely wrapped around Blaine's, and Blaine's other arm was securely wrapped around a sleeping Beth. We stood together as a part of our own little reception line, seeing as we didn't know what we qualified ourselves as. People came up to us regardless.

I glanced over at Blaine and gave him a small smile. It hurt knowing how much he was holding inside right now, trying to put on a brave face for the funeral and probably for Beth.

"Excuse me," We both turned to the voice, eyes landing on a very elderly couple, probably in their eighties. "We would like to introduce ourselves. We are Shelby's parents."

My heart stopped a little then. Guilt flooded me, and I tried to hold back a little choke out/gasp thingy that was threatening to come out.

"Hello!" Blaine was the first to talk, and they both laughed at our surprise. They were laughing at a funeral?

"It's so nice to see you two with Beth, Shelby told us so much about you!" The mother said, giving us a warm smile.

"She-Umm," I stammered, finding it hard to talk. I took these peoples' daughter away from them. "She talked about us?"

"Oh, yes," the father answered cheerily. "She called us after you two had your first babysitting date thing. That was a nice call. She told us that we wouldn't have to worry in the case of her death, she had found new parents for Beth. We, of course, were shocked, but after listening to her ramble on about the two of you, well, let's just say it's really exciting to meet you."

"I'm so sorry," I whisper out, eyes flickering back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh, sweetie," the mother murmurs, eyes taking in my face and the pain that was probably written all over it. "You think it's your fault don't you? Oh Noah, death is something that happens to everybody and is uncontrollable. I know my daughter better than I know my husband. The happiest time of her life was the last few weeks she spent with the two of you. If you feel guilty about anything, feel guilty that you're feeling guilty. Shelby is smiling down on us right now, and she probably would be very mad if she knew how you were feeling."

I try to take in everything she said, and I feel as if a weight is lifted off my shoulders. I try to capture this conversation and memory in my mind forever, not wanting to let it go.

"Thank you…" I murmur, unable to hold back the first tear that slides down my cheek.

A half hour latter finds Blaine, Beth and I in front of Shelby's grave for the first time. We're in the same position as before, me holding Blaine's hand, Blaine holding Beth in the other arm.

"Thank you Shelby," Blaine whispers, tears falling down onto the grave.

I look up to the sky and smile. I feel like Shelby's parents, like I could just laugh out loud like they did. Few people understand that, yes, funeral's are sad by nature, but a person can get so much more out of them. It's a celebration too, a celebration of somebody's life and everything they did on this earth.

I look over at my new family, and smile. Yes, Shelby did a lot in a short time.

"Yes, thank you Shelby."

_Please review before you read the final chapter : )_


	35. Chapter 35: The Final Chapter

A/N - _First song is the title song of the story, the song that started it all. "When I Saw You" by Mariah Carey __.com/watch?v=O1XtWClX7f0__ Second song is "Up all Night," By One Direction __.com/watch?v=h_Pbba4mzwo__ and everybody should remember the final song : ) _

_**SUPER IMPORTANT** - Everything in between ***P&B* **is a flash back. _

_So I want to say all of this in the beginning rather than the end. Thank you. Just…thank you all. Everybody who reviewed, everybody who read, everybody who gave a damn about this story and fell in love with Puck and Blaine. Thank you to my editor and to my family for being so understanding when it comes to fanfiction. _

_Deciding to write this story is one of the best decisions of my life, and I will always remember the journey it took me on. So there it is. Thanks to everybody who rode that journey with me : )_

_The next story is going to be called P&B: That's How Strong My Love Is, and I should have the first chapter up late May early June. Puck and Blaine will be in their forties, and something huge happens that pretty much creates the plot of the story. Haha, you'll have to wait to see._

_Until then (I've rambled on enough,) here it is:_

_The final chapter_

(_**Noah**_)

My hand tingles around Blaine's, as did the arm that he was currently sleeping on. I smile down at him and kiss his curly head, loving every second of him sleeping on me. The smile is a normal occurrence really, sometimes my body just gets so excited that Blaine's near that it shivers, tingles, shakes, and smiles.

I couldn't believe how different this trip to regionals was when compared to the trip to sectionals. Sure, it all looked the same. Blaine and I in one of the back rows, with all the other Glee kids close by. Blaine was sleeping on me again, just as he did last time.

But if you could feel it, and I mean really feel it, then you would know. The club literally fed off of Blaine and me, they couldn't quite get enough of us. Last trip they were still a little weirded out by the whole thing, but this time around, each person smiled whenever their eyes landed on us. The positive energy was just ridiculous, and it was hard to believe it was at our hands.

Oh, and the difference between our relationship? Yeah, I won't even begin to explain how much Blaine and I have changed during these past few months. How much we've grown together, and somehow grown into one person. Because really, you don't say Noah without saying Blaine now, and that's something I'm totally fine with.

The bus hit a particularly nasty bump on the highway, and Blaine is jostled awake.

"What?" He mumbles out halfheartedly, not even bothering to fully open his eyes.

When he doesn't get an answer, he shrugs and returns to my shoulder.

"You know we're going to be there in like 10 minutes?"

"Yeah," he whispers, sighing heavily. "That's why I got to take advantage of the time I have left."

I laugh; I love when he says things like that. "I'm pretty sure my shoulder is still going to be there on the way back."

"I'm counting on that."

God, he can be so fucking cute sometimes. I grip his hand tighter, and he does a lazy little squeeze.

"OK, but remember I'm trying to sleep here. And I'll need my hand for tonight…"

Cute and fucking sexy. He just knows how to get me riled up. I lift him off my shoulder and slide him over against the bus's window. He gives a sleepy surprised look, and makes a frustrated noise. I go for his lips, and I hit my mark. If he could talk, I'm fairly sure an "oh!" would have came out, instead it was more of just an "umph!"

Our bodies do what they usually do, slide perfectly together, till I'm pressing him up against the bus window, skin to skin. Some people start whistling and cheering, but I ignore them. Besides, this is the usual reaction whenever Blaine and I do some PDA.

I release his lips and go for his neck, and he moans again when I start to suck hard enough to leave a mark.

"You know I said tonight, right? Not now!"

I talk against his skin, and I can feel his shiver. "Yes, but it's hard to contain myself when you talk sexy like that, I really can't be blamed."

"Right, my fault, now please continue."

I give a deep laugh and he shivers again. Oh yes, I know how to get him going. Just as I return my mouth to his Adams apple, the bus comes screeching to a halt.

"Well that's a day ruiner…" I sigh out, climbing off of Blaine and standing up. He does the same and gives me a quick hug.

"Like I said, tonight."

And that's pretty much all I can think about as we unload off the bus. _Tonight! _Walk into the school and head over to registration. _Tonight, Tonight! _And all I could think about as Blaine laced his hand in mine as we huddled in the waiting area for Mr. Schue to get us registered. _Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, TO-FUCKING-NIGHT! _

But thoughts of tonight leave me as we spot some of the Glee parents huddled in a corner waiting for us to arrive. We all go see our respective parents, and Blaine and I head over to my parents and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson (who I pretty much consider my parents too.)

"There's my Beth!" Blaine says in his childish voice, running over to his mother and relieving Beth from her arms. "You came to see your daddies win regionals huh?"

She smiles up at him and giggles in his arms, and Blaine's smile makes me smile.

"Daddy really shouldn't be so overconfident, should he, B?" I ask, tickling her neck as she screeches in laughter. She grabs my finger with her hand and pulls it closer, wrapping my hand around her face.

"Are you guys nervous?" My mother asks, glancing around the waiting area.

"The club from East Orchard, they were the first up, did seriously amazing," Blaine's dad starts, looking slightly worried.

"Yeah but the second group kind of sucked," Blaine's mother adds, and then puts her hand over her mouth after realizing what she said.

We all laugh a little, and Blaine and I shrug. Our families still haven't seen our duet yet. Yeah, they don't need to be worried about us winning regionals. We hear Mr. Schue's call, and we both give Beth a kiss before giving her back to Mr. Anderson, and then heading back to the group.

"Beth is so damn cute!" Tina tells us, as we rejoin the circle and head over to the green room. Blaine and I fall behind, interlocking hands again and brushing elbows and shoulders, pretty much trying to get as much physical contact as possible.

"I think our song really is perfect, Noah," Blaine muses, rubbing his thumb against my skin.

"Do you remember the first time? I do. Like it was yesterday. I looked over at you, and it was instantaneous. I wanted you from then on."

"Yep, I remember. Except I was yelling at myself for looking at you, I thought you would start thinking I'm this weird stalker guy."

I laugh out loud, and he gives me this sneaky little grin. He never told me that before.

"Really? And remember our first song?"

"I Want to Know What Love Is? Well of course! You have no idea how nervous I was. I mean, you were the only partner left, and I had just spent the better part of the last few days staring up your body!"

"Oh please, you were nervous? I was the one who was mentally telling himself to not just rip off your clothes and take you right there on the piano!"

"Oh man, that would have really saved us a lot of back and forth hassle."

I grin over at him and he grins back.

"And our first fight?" He mumbles, smiling down at our hands.

"Yeah. I was so pissed at myself for not making a move on you. I'm really sorry about that by the way."

"And the second fight?"

"Also my fault," I laugh out, releasing his hand from mine and snaking my hand around his waist, pulling him flush against me. He stumbles a bit, but regains his balance by putting his hand on my chest. It doesn't leave.

"Yeah, but you were confused!"

"Nice try Babe, but I'm fine with taking full responsibility."

"Well than take responsibility for 'One and Only' too. That was one of the best moments of my life."

"Better than the moments afterward, in your bed?"

"That's why I said 'one of.'"

I laugh again; he seems to always know just the right thing to say. We arrive at the green room and we all start to change into our outfits, black and purple. We all talk excitedly, but I notice someone's doing their regular pre game jitters.

"Babe, don't be so nervous, we got this."

He looks up at me and gives me a small smile, but I can tell my words didn't do much to comfort him.

"This would be the first time winning regionals for me… I don't want to mess it up _again_."

If I didn't know how serious his nerves were I would probably have rolled my eyes, but I know my boy better. He needs something that's beyond comforting, beyond a distraction. In other words, he needs me.

He finishes tying his shoes and stands up, and I quickly grab one of his hands in mine, place his other hand on my shoulder, and then my other hand on his waist.

"What are you doing?" He asks startled.

"We never dance…" I murmur, picking up a light waltz type move around the floor. We glide through and in between different couples, passing all our club member's smiling faces.

He sighs once he really grasps what we're doing, and places his head into my neck.

I murmur into his ear, "You're not going out there and performing for those people. We don't have an audience. What you're singing out there, you're singing to me, and only me."

He clutches me closer, kissing my neck and then my ear and then my lips.

"I want you to know I mean every word of the song Blaine, and I know you mean it to. Live through the song, and you'll be totally fine."

"I love you so much, Noah, you have no idea."

"Well you're letting me dance you around the green room, in front of all of our friends. I think you love me enough."

We stop and stand in place, and I hold him closely and tightly.

"We got this, Babe."

"Because of you…" He whispers into my skin.

** P&BP&BP&B**

_Announcer voice: Ladies and Gentleman, from the William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio – please put your hands up for the New Directions!_

Blaine and I stand on opposite sides of the stage. We both have a microphone stand, and the spotlight illuminates only us as we sing through the first verse.

(_Blaine_)

**Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me  
>Transcending space and time<strong>

(_Noah_)

**And I was rendered still  
>There were no words for me to find at all<strong>

(_Blaine_)

**As I stood there beside myself**

(_Noah_)

**I could see you and no one else**

**P&B **_I moved up his body to his face. Oh man, look at those curls. I studied and admired it for a few seconds. I was looking at the color of his eyes from the side, when they flickered my way till they were locked with mine_. **P&B**

The lights sparkle and dazzle as we turn to each other and sing the chorus.

(_Noah_)

**When I saw you**

(_Blaine_)

**When I saw you**

(_Noah_)

**I could not breathe**

(_Blaine_)

**I fell so deep**

(_Noah_)

**When I saw you**

(_Blaine_)

**When I saw you**

(_Noah_)

**I'd never be**

(_Blaine_)

**I'd never be the same**

**P&B** _I gave him a seductive wink as he did the same thing I had just done, whipping his face back to the front and letting a blush take over his face. Except his blush was much more pronounced, and I doubt I look that fucking cute when I blush._ **P&B**

We take our microphones from the stands and start walking towards each other. I look at him, and I see everything I want in life. But I don't, though. I don't really see everything I want; I see everything I already had. Amazing how that turned out to be the same thing.

(_Blaine_)

**Only once in a lifetime love rushes in  
>Changing you with the tide<strong>

_(Noah)_

**And dawn's ribbon of light  
>Bursts through the dark<strong>

_(P&B)_

**Wakening you inside  
>And I thought it was all untrue<br>Until there all at once I knew**

**P&B** _The truth? The truth to Abby's question was yes. Yes I met someone new, and yes I liked him. Him! That's the fucking problem. What do I say? Yeah I did Abby, He's super sexy and lovable, and his names Blaine. Yeah surprise! I didn't know either! __**P&B**_

The rest of New Directions walks on stage, and sings the chorus part while Noah and I face each other, belting out over the club.

_(New Directions)_

**When I saw you  
>When I saw you<br>I could not breathe  
>I fell so deep<br>When I saw you  
>When I saw you<br>I'd never be  
>I'd never be the same<strong>

**P&B** _I lose track of what he's saying, so wrapped up in the way he looks. He has these dark blue skinny jeans on and he's wearing this amazing skintight white Henley, and I honestly can't think of a way that he could look better. I actually I can think of one. How about we take some of those clothes off, piece by piece? Then I can decide what he looks best in. __**P&B**_

Blaine and I start walking circles around each other during the final verse, close enough to extend a hand and grab each other. We can't though, no matter how much we wanted that touch of skin. That contact that always seemed to make everything else seem petty compared to how strong our love is.

_(Noah)_

**With no beginning and  
>Without an end<br>**(_Blaine_)

**You are the one for me  
>And it's evident<br>**

_(P&B)_

**And your eyes told me so  
>And your eyes let me know...<strong>

**P&B** _But what he just said gave me hope. Right here, right now gives me hope. I just spent a good hour holding, talking, comforting, and even singing to him. We were already so connected, already fit so well together, that I can't help but know that we belong. Never before has simply holding somebody sent waves of emotions through me._ **P&B**

The two of us finally grasp hands and turn toward the crowd. There's an audible increase in the cheering that immediately follows, bringing a smile to my face as we sing the final chorus. The rest of New Directions moves off the raised platform behind us and unto the main stage, engulfing Blaine and I in their protective ranks.

_(New Directions , P&B Belting) _

**When I saw you  
>When I saw you<br>I could not breathe  
>I fell so deep<br>When I saw you  
>When I saw you<br>I'd never be  
>I'd never be the same<strong>

** P&B **_"Goodnight Blaine…. I think I might be in love with you."_**P&B**

We finish the song to a standing ovation. We aren't even done with our set and they are already on their feet, cheering like crazy. I look over at Blaine and he smiles back at me. I didn't really have time to think though, as the next song kicks in immediately and we have to continue performing. Santana breaks from the gospel choir formation they had formed around Blaine and I, and starts the song with perfection, prancing around the stage.

(_Santana_)

**It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward  
>Another moment passing by<br>**(_Kurt_:** Up up up all night)  
>The party's ending but it's now or never<br>Nobody's going home tonight  
>(<strong>_Kurt_**: Up up up all night)**

**P&B **_"Jesus Puck, you're going to take my virginity aren't you?" He sounds frustrated and maybe a little annoyed, but I feel way to amazing to let his tone bother me. "Yes, Blaine. Yes I am."_**P&B**

(Sam)

**Katy Perry's on replay  
>She's on replay<br>DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
>People going all the way<br>Yeah, all the way  
>I'm still wide awake<strong>

** P&**_**B **__A half an hour later, I'm tackling him down onto the ground. Pinning my warm body with the cold snow, he gasps as I probably crush him slightly. _

"_NOAH PUCKERMAN!" He wails, doing a pretty good job at attracting everybody's attention. They all laugh as they see Blaine in the snow, and I hear a few wolf whistles and cheers. Somebody, I'm pretty sure Tina, says "take off your clothes!" I choose to ignore this comment. _**P&B**

We hit the chorus and we all ran out into the aisles. The crowd couldn't be more surprised, or more excited. We took different spots, and we all just spread out, putting the most energy as possible to the most people. They seemed to suck it in, intensifying our need to perform. Blaine and I stay close to each other, we usually always do, and we seem to draw the most eyes out of anybody. People just wanted us, and it felt amazing.

_(New Directions)_

**I wanna stay up all night  
>And jump around until we see the sun<br>I wanna stay up all night  
>And find a girl and tell her she's the one<br>Hold on to the feeling  
>And don't let it go<br>'Cause we got the flow now  
>Get out of control<br>I wanna stay up all night  
>And do it all with you <strong>

**P&B** _I spent a lot of time awake last night. And I decided I can beat this. Now that I know it, I can face it and I can learn to deal with it. How? Blaine. If I have Blaine, I can do-beat anything. I glance at the clock and see its 6: 27. I usually get up in three minutes and start getting ready for school. The first ray's of sunlight start creeping through my window and across his face. _

_I can't take it anymore, I need him. I lightly press my lips against his, and pretty soon they are pressing back. He startles a little when he fully regains consciousness, but the kiss is broken only momentarily. He's back into it within seconds, and pretty soon I'm crawling on top of him pressing some of my parts up against some of his._ **P&B**

We return to the stage and run around forming a giant circle, finally stomping our feet and condensing into a line as the song wound down.

**Up, up, up all night  
>Like this, all night, hey<br>Up all night  
>Like this, all night, hey<br>Up all night**

** P&B **_He turns around and faces me. He shrugs and leans up on his tiptoes to place the smallest of kisses on my lips. Really, I used to not even care about kisses. I mean, sure they were a big deal back when I was thirteen, but it's been a long time sense I actually cared about them. With him, it's enough to give me a full on boner and at the same time make me want to just cuddle the fuck out of him the rest of the night._ **P&B**

We finish to even more crazy cheers and jumping up and down from the crowd. The entire club is all smiles as we link hands and form a semi circle, wide arch. Blaine and I are in the middle, with Rachel on my other hand. The crowd dies down and holds their breath. We hadn't exited the stage, so that means there was another song to perform. The silence is thick, everybody was waiting on Rachel's cue. Seconds went by with nothing, and then all of a sudden Rachel cried out, completely accapella, and New directions followed in almost immediately, gospel choir style.

**P&B **_I'll never admit it if anybody asked me, but I sort of had a moment right then and there. A moment when I realized that this isn't all just teenage lust and being blinded by emotions. I want this. I'm not being immature, I'm not overreacting. Blaine holding my daughter and Blaine being mine, that's what I want. Forever._**P&B**

(_Rachel_)

**Sing it out loud**

_(New Directions)_

**Sing it in your name**

_(Rachel)_

**Sing it like you're proud**

_(New Directions)_

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

_(P&B) _

**Sing it in your name!**

_(New Directions) _

**Sing the healing game**

**Sing the healing game**

**Singe the healing**

**GGGAAAMMMEE!**

**P&B **_"I will never fucking leave you Blaine Anderson, I promise I will love you forever. As long as you say you want me by your side, I'm yours, I'll always be yours. I don't want you to have to worry about me leaving. If you truly don't want me to, I will never leave your hand. It you truly think you can deal with me, and all the shit that I bring, then you will always have me. Always!"_**P&B**

The audience practically breaks the sound barrier. New directions just stands there, taking it all in. When they start chanting "New Directions" We all burst into smiles. I scan the crowd, and I soon found my family sitting next to Blaine's with Beth in my mother's lap. They were all crying, they were probably so proud.

I feel a squeeze from my hand, and I look over at Blaine.

"Tell me it again, Noah, please?"

"I promise I will never leave you, and I promise I will always love you."

He smiles and faces the audience again, letting the smallest of tears trail down his cheeks.

We won regionals that day, but really, that win meant nothing.

I won so much more the day I let Blaine into my heart.

I was reminded of this as he continued to squeeze my hand as if it was his entire world, and I squeezed his right back as if his was mine.

Blaine Anderson changed my life.

And I for sure as hell never plan on going back to the old one.

_-The End-_


	36. Authors Note  The Sequel

Hey everybody just thought I would announce this here too. I just added the first chapter of the sequel on fanfiction. I don't know how long it will take to show up, but it's called P&B: That's How Strong My Love Is….. so go check it out!


End file.
